1584 Hours: 1056 Hours Book 2
by leggo lover 99
Summary: The guys have been broken, the Master kept them bound and destroyed their spirits, their bodies and their pride, yet left them alive. Now the Hamato clan must try and save what's left of their family before it falls apart completely, yet healing won't be easy. No one knows what each of the turtles went through so will they ever open up? Better than it sounds! Read and review.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** **This is the sequel to 1056 Hours but if you want to skip all the torture and just jump straight into the long road to (possible?) recovery or their demise (which ever comes first!) please go straight ahead. Let me know what you think and... enjoy? Is that the right word?!**

 **Any way, here's the little teaser.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Prologue**

The Master watched the lazily rotating circle on the computer screen before him as his precious collection of videos were sent off into the great void of the viral world, the emails moving from " _pending"_ to " _sent"_ one by one. As he waited for the last collection to send he opened one of his favourite videos and watched in pleasure as Blue thrashed against his bonds as the red hot grid fell down onto its exposed plastron. Those beautiful blue eyes widened as a brutal scream erupted from its hoarse throat.

The hidden cameras had captured every tantalising detail, from the pulsing of the turtle's neck as its heart beat sped up to the way the plastron plates slowly melted under the searing heat of the metal.

His grin widening, the Master watched as the turtle's spirit finally broke, all hope leaving its form and its entire being finally submitting to the Master. It was truly a memorable moment.

For forty-four days he had managed to contain the mutants, manipulating their minds and breaking their bodies yet he didn't manage to kill them.

At this thought the Master's smile faded, morphing into a slight frown. At first he had believed his revenge would be more appetising if the broken shells remained of the turtles, however he was beginning to have his doubts. It all felt messy, too hastily done as if his lust had spiralled out of control removing the purpose of his plans. That was not what he intended.

He wanted to draw out their suffering, to maximise their pain and strain the essence of what made them human-like so that they would fall to the level of mere animals, thus attacking their pride and honour.

But there was no satisfaction from that.

The Master wanted – no – _needed_ to see the fruits of his labour. He wanted to find them and finish them off, to watch as the four mutants' lives faded from their eyes and watch their horror as he re-entered into their lives.

Once again the sinister smile crept upon his lips.

Perhaps that was the answer. Perhaps he should find his pets once more and remind them of their place before he snapped their necks. The thought sent a shiver of anticipation down his spine. Yes, that could be the answer…

The final email finished sending and the Master turned his attention back to the screen.

Now to begin a new plan. He could probably track them down to their home within a week if he so desired, he had the connections to track old phone signals and crack the protective measures on the phones he still had in his possession, however he knew that a week was not long enough to allow the creatures to regain some of their bearings, what if… The Master tapped a finger in impatience. What if he waited to his prey emerged of their own accord. If they did not resurface, he would have done his job and broken them forever, but if they did… That would mean they were gaining confidence and that would be the best time to strike.

With a few taps on the keyboard the screen blinked to black and the Master pushed himself away from the desk. He had a plan.

He knew it would take a lot of resources to keep a watch out across the city and another long period of planning and lying in wait, yet he was a patient man. He had waited this long to claim his vengeance, he could wait a little longer to achieve the best results.

He had only just begun.

For now it was out of his hands, but when he made his return, he would finally lay his memories to rest and claim his vengeance.

With purposeful steps he approached the small photo frame upon the shelf and took in the crumpled picture behind the glass, taking in the face which would never age and tried to control the rage boiling beneath the surface.

He would get his revenge, it was simply a matter of waiting and maintaining control of the situation.

The turtles would fall at his hand, of that he was now certain.

After these hard years he would finally set the record straight.

Those freaks would die, and it would be their own doing.

Their fate had been sealed from the moment the Master had received that call. He knew who was truly to blame and he had never forgotten the shadows which he had glimpsed many missions ago.

Four colours.

One blue.

One red.

One purple.

One orange.

The enemies he had sworn to hunt down.

Their time was nearing the end.

 **So here it is, the start of the sequel. Hang on as it's going to be a bumpy ride! As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.**

 **See ya soon,**

 **LL99 Out.**


	2. 0048 Hours

**Chapter 1**

 **0048 Hours**

 **Blue P.O.V**

Floating upon the brink of consciousness.

It was nice.

Peaceful.

No harsh lights from the cell burning his eyelids, no clanking of chains. It was heaven. Maybe he had died? No… His Master would not allow that to happen so easily… But he had been gradually getting bored of his games. Maybe, just maybe, he had finally let him die… Wouldn't that be something?

Blue could hear faint voices, whispers like those from the past. Tones holding love and concern as opposed to fear and hate… It had to be a dream… He longed to find out if it were truly possible that he had escaped his Master and the humiliation he felt every time he saw the man, yet he feared that the moment he dared to open his eyes he would be faced with the broken bodies of the ones he used to consider brothers. And that would mean facing his failures all over again.

As he continued to float just upon the brink of consciousness, the freak began to feel a dull ache in his body which seemed to grow stronger every second he focused on it. It started with a faint throbbing in his lower region – the memories of what the Master had done to him still strong – yet the pain seemed to spread through his body, touching his wrists and shoulders until it morphed into a horrendous burning sensation of his plastron which seemed to cut into his very being. With a jolt he recalled the image of the metal grid hovering above him, drawing ever closer and for a moment he was certain he could feel the heat of that grid again.

Oh gods... No… Not again…

Then, out of nowhere a hand touched his shoulder and the mutant snapped into consciousness, flinching from the touch. He hadn't escaped… He was still alive… No… Please… His eyes flew open and saw the blurry figure hovering above him.

"Please… Master… No…" He begged, his throat screaming in protest after the damage he must have done to it during the grid torture. He didn't want to be taken again. He wanted to escape, to die. Anything that would allow him to escape this hell. He was hyperventilating now in his semi-delirious state, of that much he was aware of, and he knew his Master would punish him for his reaction, but he couldn't calm down.

Then he heard a voice.

"You're safe now, my son. You are home. I am sorry we did not get to you sooner… Please… Be strong…"

Slowly, the turtle's gaze turned to the voice. He recognised it. But who… If not the Master?

It was Splinter…

Blue suddenly wished he was back with the Master now, the one he had called out for and submitted to. He couldn't face Yoshi like this… He was a failure to this being, unworthy of being in his presence when he had not completed the role Yoshi expected of him… What punishment would be sentenced upon him now?

"You're brothers are safe. You're all home." Splinter soothed, yet this made Blue tense even more. So they had been rescued? They had been taken away from the Master thus unleashing his wrath? And now the rat would be able to see what had happened to his precious sons because Blue could not protect them…

" _I… I'm… No… Ham…ato_ …" He could barely form the words, yet the rat didn't seem to hear for he leaned closer, making the turtle long to pull away. Any thought of physical contact frightened him… Seeing through blurry eyes the puzzled expression of Splinter, Blue tried to make his message clear.

"No… Brothers… All… Broken…" The turtle breathed. He allowed his eyes to drift shut once more, the mere action of producing speech taking too much effort.

"Leonardo…?" The turtle felt the jolt of his old name and just about managed to shake his head as the exhaustion crept back upon his form.

"Not… Leo… Only… Blue…" He whispered yet before he could find out the rat's reply he found himself falling back into darkness, the disappointment in Yoshi's wide eyes all the proof he needed of how much of a failure his old sensei saw him as.

 **0056 Hours**

 **Orange P.O.V**

His hands hurt. For so long they had become numb that the sudden realisation that they hurt was difficult to comprehend. For a moment he was so shocked at this that he didn't notice his sore body was resting upon a soft surface rather than the cold concrete which had been his bed during his capture.

Then the realisation hit him that there was also no tightness to the skin around his lips. Cautiously he licked the inside of his lips, feeling the puckered skin where the needle had passed through, yet there was no evidence of the crude cotton used to silence him.

So it hadn't been a dream…

Splinter had found him…

Orange slowly opened his eyes, savouring the soft glow which he discovered, rather than the harsh lighting which had kept him awake for so long. But it was the sight before him which finally brought the overwhelming sense of relief. In a chair, watching over the four beds around the room, was Orange's old Master – the one he used to view as father – his gaze full of compressed rage.

This forced the turtle to turn away. That look was the same he had seen upon the Master's face before his punishments. The fear rose inside before he could control it and a faint whimper escaped his newly released lips. He heard the foreboding sound of footsteps rushing to his side and he prepared himself for his punishment at making a noise.

"Michelangelo?" Splinter's voice was gentle and a shudder passed through the young turtle's frame. Supressing his terror, he shut his eyes. Orange wasn't used to such soft tones, the last time he had hear such softly spoken words was just before his brothers learnt of how useless he was and had shunned him… And that was a memory he did not wish to re-visit.

"My son, are you awake?" Grudgingly, Orange obeyed. Never again would he resist the will of another. He was nothing but a lowly pet, he could not disobey for fear of punishment.

Before his face, he found the relieved features of the rat he had once loved. He nodded, not saying a word. He couldn't be permitted that luxury after the dishonour he had brought upon the Hamato clan.

"You are safe now, we're among friends. Your brothers are all here."

Orange closed his eyes at the last words.

 _Brothers…_

How could he tell Splinter of how he had let them down? How he had been the weak link in the Hamato chain? That he hadn't been any use to those he once thought of as his family.

"Are you in pain, my son?" The mutant longed to deny it, to sound strong, yet he could feel the pain in his carapace now where his Master had taken away part of his shell as a trophy.

Orange nodded.

The rat's face fell slightly and Orange could feel the cold blow of disappointment. He was too weak. Even Splinter could see that.

The rat disappeared from sight for a moment to do something with the IV stand hanging above his bed and within moments Orange felt something enter his bloodstream, dulling the pain almost instantly.

He saw Splinter hover above him for a moment longer as his vision began to swim. Just as he allowed himself to drift back into unconsciousness he saw the rat's lips move.

"We shall get through this… Together…"

Orange could only shake his head.

He wanted to explain to the ninja how their brotherly bonds had been broken, how they were not the sons Splinter had once known, but the darkness was pulling him away leaving him with the fading image of the rat's saddened expression as he watched Orange's denial.

The darkness surrounded his mind and, at last, everything dropped away.

 **0060 Hours**

 **Red P.O.V**

The first thing Red gained awareness of upon regaining consciousness was the fact he no longer felt the oppressive pressure of the muzzle he had been forced to wear for so long. He blinked awake groggily, confused as he took in his surroundings.

No collar pressed against his neck, no chains held his limbs tight… Something was up…

He wished he could lift himself up and find out what was happening, but he felt too weak. Besides, if the Master was there he would…

"Raphael?" The hopeful cry pierced Red's sluggish mind and he turned slowly to the voice.

Splinter…?

He was home…?

No. This wasn't the lair…

As Red looked around he saw two beds to one side of him and another to the other side. The ones he used to call brothers… But that was before they betrayed Mikey and before the Master had made him care too much about his own mortality.

Now he was hooked up to various tubes and wires, plastic full of clear liquids and blood snaked their way into his wrists, supposedly keeping him alive.

Their presence was reassuring.

"You gave us quite the scare. Your wounds were very severe, my son. You and Leonardo both were in a very precarious condition…" Red screwed his face up at these words.

 _Raphael…_

 _Leonardo…_

The names sounded so foreign. Surely the rat knew that they were Red and Blue…

"My son?"

Red frowned. He wanted to explain how strange this all was to the rat, yet his throat felt too thick as if he had been swallowing sawdust. His hand moved to the wires attached to him and the Rat placed a hand upon his own, halting all movement.

"You need those. I know you're warrior's spirit yearns to get rid of such aids but –"

"No…" Red finally managed, straining at the effort it took to keep a hold on the wires. "More…" He begged. "Don't… don't want…. To… die…" He breathed as his eyes rolled back into his head as he felt himself slipping further away from the brief period of clarity he had gained. He was exhausted. His eyes just wanted to close.

"Oh my son…" He heard Splinter breathe softly and he heard the horror in the words. "What happened to you…?"

That did it.

Red released the wires and allowed his hand to fall back to the warm sheets as he drifted away.

He was no warrior anymore. He had let everyone down. He was too weak…

That much was clear to everyone…

 **0087 Hours**

 **Purple P.O.V**

The pain in his back woke him with a jolt. He gasped then stifled his cry as he remembered the way the Master would react. He gritted his teeth before he realised soothing was amiss.

He wasn't laying on the floor of a cell. He was in an actual bed.

Wait… Was that…?

Splinter's concerned face appeared at his side, Purple winced.

"I am sorry, Donatello." The voice bore clear traces of shame. "The infection to your back was severe and I had to remove sections of your shell to allow you to heal…"

Purple looked away, unable to meet the rat's gaze.

As shocking as this news was, it meant nothing in comparison to the thoughts of what he would say if he learnt how Purple had made a deal with the Master… He knew that Splinter would love to tear apart all the pieces of his shell from his back if he knew the truth. Purple had betrayed the clan and brought shame upon their name.

He couldn't face the concern he was receiving. He didn't deserve it.

Purple opened his mouth, forming the words with great difficulty through his parched throat.

"I… I…"

"Rest, my son. You must gather your strength."

"No…" Purple finally managed. "No pity… Give it all… To your… actual… sons…"

With the fateful words spoken, the turtle turned so his weight was not resting upon his back before he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off to sleep, leaving his old Master looking down upon him with a broken expression.

"Oh my son…" The old rat whispered to himself. "What did that monster do to you all…?"

 **0095 Hours**

 **Splinter P.O.V**

Since their initial awakening, Splinter had managed to coax very few words from his sons, their only words when they finally did use their voices being to request water, more pain controlling drugs or to deny to acknowledge their names. It was this last point which troubled the poor father the most.

From the little they had seen when they had rescued the four brothers, the group had realised that this Master had tried to "tame" Splinter's sons and from what the rat had witnessed from being by his sons' sides, he had succeeded.

Every time Splinter had talked with his sons, he had gained more of a sense of what his sons were feeling, and it filled him with horror. They were all guilt ridden, full of self-hating and – worst of all – certain that they had let down Splinter and were no longer part of the family.

But this was before they had all had a chance to sit down together to discuss what had happened to them all. Thus far the turtles had all been awake for short periods of time and alone. Not once had Splinter found more than one of his sons awake at a time, and he had a feeling that as soon as he could, he should bring them all together to talk.

He had seen hatred and humiliation in their eyes, and his fear was that he was the cause of such strong emotions. He had been the one who had failed them. He had not found them sooner and had left them in the hands of a monster.

Splinter doubted his sons could forgive him, yet he longed for a chance to apologise, to spark a heart to heart session and try and get them to open up about their experiences.

The only trouble was the dull lights in their eyes.

He had seen such a look before, many years ago when his precious Tang Shen had been murdered and his beloved daughter taken from him. For a long time he had lost all hope and had given into his despair, and that was the exact look he now saw in his sons' eyes.

He needed to help them, he just hoped he could…

 **Sorry for the long wait. Been another hectic week, but I shall try and get this thing moving a little faster soon!**

 **A little look into their minds before we dive into the plot.**

 **So questions:**

 **-Will they heal?**

 **-Will Splinter eventually get through to them?**

 **-When shall the Master reappear?**

 **-Will the guys open up easily?**

 **Thank you so much to you amazing people who have already reviewed and shown your support, please keep it coming! Things should get more interesting next chapter.**

 **I'm going to see my favourite band at the start of next weekend so no clue if I'll be in the mindset to write a full chapter then, but I shall try. :)**

 **LL99 Out.**


	3. 0100 Hours

**Author's note:** **Hia guys, sorry for longer wait. I went to see my favourite band last weekend and had an awesome time and got a drumstick from them which made my** **day, weeek, month, year** **, life! So in short was not in the mood to write. But can I just point out that I'm updating as soon as I can. I work all week at a phsyical job so don't have the energy to write in the week meaning I have 2 mornings to get a chapter written each week. I'm sorry if this is a pain, but I'm trying my best.**

 **Yet in a more positive note, I am overwhelmed by the mass of supprot I've gotten so far, keep it coming it means so much. :D**

 **Also if anyone knows how to enter** **Reader's Choice Awards** **could you** **PM me** **? I have no idea how these things work so would appreciate some tips, thanks!**

 **Now for the story.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 2**

 **0100 Hours**

 **April P.O.V**

Since the turtles' injuries had all been tended to and there had been no dramatic changes in their health, Splinter had respectfully asked if he could be left alone with his sons in order to talk to them and see what had happened, yet when the stressed rat finally emerged from the infirmary, seeming even more weary than before and with the four freshly cut masks clenched in a fist, April knew something was wrong.

The moment before she had finally stopped pacing around the Mutanimals's warehouse and decided to sit down with a mug of tea to sooth her ragged nerves however – as she swapped a concerned glance with Karai beside her – she now realised Splinter was in much more need of the comforting beverage.

"Sensei?" Her voice sounded too tentative, too afraid, as she held out the tea cup, her trembling hands betraying her feelings. The ninja master looked up, his wide eyes full of sorrow and the psychic got a sudden burst of heartbreak and fear. Blinking, she tried to push aside the strong emotions she was sensing to focus on her sensei.

"Thank you." Splinter breathed as he lowered himself onto the bench, his movements those of someone who had been leaning over for too long. He took a long sip of the steaming tea before sighing. "I'm afraid that man did more damage than we initially feared…" When he finally spoke, his voice was heavy.

"What do you mean, father?" Karai leant forward, her usually cold gaze now tender.

"I mean that my sons seem to have lost all hope and do not appear to show their usual concern for one another's wellbeing." Another sip of the tea and April noticed how her sensei's shoulders had fallen slightly, his usual erect posture giving way to the pressures life had thrown at him.

"Have they said anything about what happened?" Karai's voice had a sharp edge to it, her anger bubbling just under the surface yet Splinter merely shook his head.

"They're too scared to." April muttered, reading her sensei's expression. "You couldn't reach them." It wasn't a question but the rat still affirmed the statement making the older woman curse.

"Sono yatsu ga harau tsumorida!" Karai's tone was sharp leaving little room for mis-interpretation, but the term " _yatsu_ " was one April had grown accustomed to lately. _Bastard_. It was clearly a threat directed towards the man who did this to their family.

Setting the cup down, Splinter turned to April, his eyes pleading.

"April. For years you have stood by our family, given us shelter, kept our secret and have never asked anything in return from us, yet now I must ask another favour of you. Do you think you could attempt to reach my sons using your abilities? I apologise for placing such a responsibility upon your shoulders but –"

April held up a hand, touched by the serenity of her sensei's words.

"Of course, master Splinter. You guys are my family, I want to do anything I can to help." She touched his paw, giving him a small smile as she stood.

She wanted to do this – no, she _needed_ to. All those times the turtles had helped her flashed through her mind. From being saved from the Kraang and their first meeting to Donnie finding the retro-mutagen to save her dad and spending hours helping her hone her powers to perfection, nearly every good memory she had from the last several years included the faces for her mutant friends.

She didn't know where she would be without them.

Upon entering the infirmary April had to catch herself from reacting. Seeing the guys straight after they had been rescued had been shocking, sure, yet it had been in an expected manner. They weren't going to come out of a month's imprisonment smelling of roses, however to see them now, curled up in their individual beds – their skin still too pale and their forms too still – it brought reality crashing down around April's ears once amore.

It seemed as if they were all asleep – and with the drugs pumping through their systems it was a possibility – however April could sense their minds still roaming, the faint pulse of many different strands of focus capturing her attention and indicating that the turtles were still conscious.

Taking a breath she entered the room, shutting the door behind her. As the door closed she felt four spikes in energy, a hint of tension growing behind closed eyelids.

She reached the first bed and paused.

Before her lay Michelangelo. The young woman could remember only a handful of times she had not seen a smile grace the youngest turtle's face, however now it seemed there would never be another smile upon the freckled face ever again. Mikey's face was pressed into the pillow, the edges of his mouth just visible with the harsh marks of where the stitches had cut across his lips puckered against the pale green skin. Bruises still littered his face while his hand which lay atop of the sheets attached to the IV line was tightly wrapped and splinted, holding the broken fingers straight as they healed. But it was the edge of his carapace which hit April the hardest. The area where several sections of his shell had been taken from him was covered in thin sheets of plastic and thick bandages, wrapping around his back and sneaking across his shoulder and plastron beneath the sheets. Despite the drugs being pumped into his bloodstream, Mikey's forehead was creased in pain.

"Oh Mikey…" April breathed as she reached out and placed a hand upon the youngest's slightly warm forehead.

Pretending she didn't notice the shiver which passed through her friend's frame, April reached her mind out so she touched his own, allowing herself to float away from her own fears and embrace the chaotic energy before her.

 _First there was a sudden overwhelming sense of distrust and pain which was quickly supressed and replaced with an indifference which trembled, telling April that it was not a true emotion, merely what the turtle was telling himself to feel._

 _Then the emotions were demolished by a new one. Pure agonising terror swept through the psychic's mind as a blurry image pushed it's way forth…_

 _A flash of light._

 _A faint shape of a man, his face cast in shadow._

 _A needle coming closer, the gleam of metal hovering before her eyes before pausing for a short moment. The there was a sudden burst of pain as the needle vanished from sight…. There was a taste of coppery blood…_

Yet as the taste filled her mouth, April felt herself being dragged away from Mikey's mind, the connection she had felt only a moment before rapidly slipping away leaving her trembling from the experience, forced back into her own mind with a lingering sense of hostility never before experienced. Beside her Mikey's breathing hitches as if stopping himself from crying out and the woman quickly sent calming thoughts to her friend, allowing the turtle to slip into a dreamless sleep.

For a long moment, April could only just sit as she processed what had just happened. Only when facing extremely hostile foes had she ever been forced back from someone's mind, yet this was the mind of one of her best friends. She shouldn't be getting this from him…

Shaking her head she silently moved to the next bed. In it lay Donnie – the only one of the four brothers who was sleeping – or at least pretending to – on his front due to the infected sections of his shell. As she began the same process of entering his mind she found a lot of the same fear and distrust that she had found with Mikey, yet if she dug a little deeper she began ti discover something different…

 _Pain, fiery and raw._

 _Guilt… Something big was weighing on his mind… April pushed forth a little and was met with a flash._

 _It started with a quick flash of what looked like blue prints before a figure radiating power tore them away. This image was replaced with shadowy figures moving towards her, but when April tried to see their faces she couldn't make out any features… There was a pause, a spike of terror then these mysterious soldiers jumped up and began attacking. April caught a glimpse of whip marks on its carapace were hit…_

And just like with the younger turtle, April was forced back out of her friend's mind. She blinked as she realised what had happened, the confusion overwhelming. What was going on?

Unlike Mikey, it seemed as though Donnie had slipped back into unconsciousness of his own accord and did not need any mental assistance from the woman. Beginning to shake slightly, she stood and moved towards Raph. There was a troubling pattern emerging, it was like there was some sort of mental block on the turtles' minds, stopping her from reaching them.

Raph's face looked strangely vulnerable as April sat beside him, the lack of the mask stripping away his menacing attitude, yet it was the heavy bruising around his mouth and the crease between his eye ridges which captured the trauma he must have been subjected to. He looked scared, and that was not something that suited Raph's warrior attitude.

Like with the others, she delved into his mind no longer surprised when she was met with resistance.

 _First there was shame, heavy and numbing…_

 _Then a dull throb and a pressure to the face…_

 _Then April touched something which jumped to life before her._

 _Raw terror. A fear which made her freeze as a faint image appeared before her eyes._

 _Bowing to some man – the same one which had radiated such power in Donnie's mind – but once again his face was blurry. All she could tell was that he emanated death. She saw flashes of red and felt as though she were being suffocated before–_

Once again she was pulled away and was left just as confused as before.

Pressing a hand tenderly to his heavily bandaged shoulder, she offered a silent show of support yet the turtle did not stir.

With a sigh she reached the final turtle. Leonardo. Of all the brothers, he was the one whom had caused the most worry in terms of dealing with his injuries for not only had he been suffering from early hypothermia, but the trauma to his plastron was extensive, burning deep into his chest thus causing a lot of stress to his internal organs. Now he was stable, yet with the layers of bandages and splints strapped around his shoulders and wrists he still looked far from the strong leader April knew him to be. Here, he just looked shrunken against the white sheets, his battered body trembling with each breath while his face screwed up in pain.

Tentatively, April approached his side and placed a hand upon his own, stretching her mind one final time, yet the resistance she met was much stronger than it had been for the last three.

 _There was a glimpse of the same blurry face._

 _Yet the fear was even more overwhelming this time._

 _There was a deep shame._

 _Burning humiliation and a strong sense of failure._

 _Then nothing._

April was back in the infirmary, shaking as she opened her eyes.

What was going on…?

With a sigh she stood only to feel a weak hand touch her hand.

"You're not... going to find anything…" Leo's eyes were unfocused and his grip weak, yet April could see he was trying to tell her something. She sat back down and leant closer. "He knew about… the spiritual plane… I couldn't…" His voice steadily grew quieter but April couldn't quite make out the words.

She watched her friend's eyes grow distant as if he were remembering something and the change which came over him was as dramatic as it was shocking. The hand dropped from hers and fell back against the bed. His face turned impassive as his jaw clenched. "Just go…" He whispered. "Forget I said anything…"

Accepting she wasn't getting any more from him, the woman patted his hand tenderly, watching the turtle wince slightly at the action, before she stood and left the infirmary, escaping the darkness which lingered in each of their minds.

 **0101 Hours**

 **Red P.O.V**

Once he felt April's presence move from his side, the turtle allowed himself to open his eyes, escaping the horrible darkness. The terror had been building up inside ever since he had closed his eyelids to pretend to be asleep, and he was worried he wouldn't be able to keep up the act long enough to fool the woman, yet thankfully – just as the silent scream he had been holding back was about to break loose – she had left his side, permitting him to open his eyes and take in the light once more.

The darkness was terrifying. He was scared that if he kept his eyes closed for too long he would slip into the dark oblivion of death – the one thing he now lived in terror of. Being with the Master had shown him how fragile his life was and that was something he didn't want to lose. He would… Wait.

Tossing aside his terrors, he focused on the faint voice he could now hear. Was that…?

"You're not... going to find anything…" Yes… It was Leo. That stuck up failure. The one who had failed to get them out of that hell… So he was actually talking with April? Figures. Probably acting high and mighty with her like he had back with the Master when he said he had a plan… "He knew about… the spiritual plane… I couldn't…" The voice was so weak, Red had to pause his hostile thoughts. It wasn't the lecture he had been expecting to hear. What was going on?

"Just go…" The voice finally finished. "Forget I said anything…"

Red just lay there, confused. That wasn't the arrogant turtle he had silently despised during their capture. Something had changed…

He heard footsteps and quickly shut his eyes, feigning sleep once more. A door closed and only then did the turtle open his eyes.

"Hey…" He whispered, his throat feeling too thick. Only silence met him.

Good. He didn't know what he was going to say any way. He had no words for him…So why did he even bother?

This question continued to plague him as he felt his eyelids grow heavy once more and beneath the blankets he pressed a finger to the covered stab wound in his plastron. He stifled a gasp as the touch sent a shock through his system, yet it was enough. The pain flared back forcing his eyes open.

He didn't want to sleep.

He wouldn't let darkness claim him.

Death was his enemy and he would do everything he could to avoid it.

 **Blue P.O.V**

"Hey." The voice made him stir. It was Raph… Why was he…? The turtle just lay there, waiting for the voice to go on, yet it never did. So he was right.

His former ' _brothers_ ' hated him. He could sense their hostility filling the room. They knew he was tainted and that he had failed them. They didn't want anything to do with him, and he couldn't blame them.

With a sigh he pushed his head further back into the pillow.

He was just so tired of it all. He had known peace for a few short wonderful moments as they had been rescued and he had felt everything slip away. Apparently his heart had stopped when they were being brought back to safety, so that would explain the sensation. Why had he been brought back? He had failed as a brother and a leader, so what purpose did he now serve?

Closing his eyes, he tried to drop away from it all yet he only saw the Master's face leering over him, his scent overpowering as his eyes gleamed with evil intent.

Blue's eyes snapped open in an instant, his breath hitching.

No.

He couldn't sleep.

Not when the memories were that close to the surface, fighting their way forth whenever he closed his eyes. He sighed. So he would just have to stay awake till exhaustion took him… So be it. He turned his head towards the doors, wincing as a pain shot down his shoulders. Outside he could hear low voices and it took a long moment to identify them.

"…Some sort of mental block… Apparently that man knew about the Spiritual plane…" That was April.

"How do you know that?" Wait… That was… Another woman… One that Blue felt he knew well…

"Leo told me. He wasn't awake long…" The voice faded away again.

"Perhaps it's time for a new approach…" Splinter… The rat… "Maybe we should try a more direct approach. You both have a unique relationship with two of my sons, perhaps – with the help of Leatherhead and Slash, we could talk with them…" Blue stifled a huff. Of course that would work… How naive…

"I don't think it'll be that simple, father." That voice again… What was her name…?

"Karai's right, Splinter," That was it… Karai… Images of the woman flashed through his mind – memories seeming to come from another life where he was carefree and innocent. And clean. His mental wandering made him loose trail of the start of the conversation, and he tried to pick up what was happening. "…Back in their own rooms? Give them space?"

"They are not yet stable enough to move. But perhaps we could give them some space?"

Blue's breath caught in his throat. They were serious. They were going to try and reach them. The turtle closed his eyes again, praying the Master wouldn't enter his thoughts. It was all too much.

Just give him peace….

Please…

Just a moment…

 **Well...**

 **Next chap is going to be interesting.**

 **Questions:**

 **-Will they heal?**

 **-Will they open up?**

 **-What's with the mental blocks?**

 **-And will I provide more answers?!**

 **See you in the next chapter.**

 **LL99 Out.**


	4. 0110 Hours

**Chapter 3**

 **0110 Hours**

 **Purple P.O.V**

Upon waking, Purple instantly realised something was different. For one thing, the pain in his back wasn't as numb as it had been before, indicating that he had been taken off pain killers, but the more alarming thing was that there was now a screen around his bed – blocking his brothers from view. His first thoughts centred around the possibility that he had somehow been quarantined for some unknown reason, however his panic was somewhat calmed when he realised a hand was resting upon his own.

A human hand.

His breathing hitched as the panic came back.

The Master had found him. He was here. He was…

"Shh, Donnie. Breathe. You're safe." A soft voice entered his ears, one he was certain did not belong to that Master. He closed his eyes and he listened to the soothing words, taking one steady breath after another, focusing on the rhythm of his heart as he attempted to calm his fears. The voice was so calming he couldn't help but listen to it. Gradually, as his breath steadied, he opened his eyes again to take in the figure by his side.

A young woman watched him with wide eyes full of empathy, the power of her emotions radiating so strongly the turtle had to force his gaze away.

"Donnie? How…" Her voice seemed to falter.

"April?" He croaked, dredging her name from his pain soaked mind. This brought a smile to the young woman's lips, one which seemed to take the battered mutant from his own suffering and seemed to reassure him. He relaxed.

Suddenly it seemed as if someone wasn't aware of his guilt and betrayal to his family, or at least she seemed to be ignoring it. The sensation was wonderful. He didn't feel so dirty…

"I'm… Sorry…" He whispered and the small hand squeezed his own. Once again he was drawn back into those blue eyes, feeling their warmth.

"Don't." She whispered. "You're blaming yourself for things that were beyond your control. I know you're hurting, but please, you have to hang in there Don… You guys need each other, just keep fighting."

"Purple…" Was all he could think of to reply, his overwhelming self-hatred triumphing over the comfort which was being offered to him. "He said…" But April's eyes flashed darkly making him swallow his words. Such loathing… Was it directed at him? The woman had to sense his uncertainty and shook her head.

"You have a name, Donnie. You can't allow that monster to haunt you." Said turtle gave a weak, humourless laugh at this, biting back a sarcastic reply. "Whatever happened to you guys had to be bad as I can't reach your minds." She explained, offering some relief to the turtle. If her powers were blocked, that meant she couldn't know about his deal… Maybe… Just maybe… He could pretend it never happened? Hide from the pain? The idea was inviting. A day ago he wouldn't have even considered moving on, yet having April's presence here – someone so strong – it made all the difference. It was as if she was sending her confidence to him – and in all fairness that was probably the case – but whatever it was, it was infectious and for once Purple dared to dream of leaving his nightmares behind.

But her next words brought this fantasy crashing down.

"I understand if you don't want to… But what happened? What did this man do?"

 _Whips, pain, electric shocks, taunts, dehumanising treatments, collars, brands, helplessness, brothers, choices…_

The memories rushed through his mind at a rapid pace and his hand pulled away from April's and moved to his neck where he felt the puckered skin raw against his fingertips where the burning metal brand had been pushed against his neck. But as he moved he caught sight of his maimed hand and another memory came fighting back. The image of a red hot pipe tied to his hands. The submission to the Master and…

"Donnie." He blinked and he realised his damaged hand was trembling. The burnt skin had forcibly curled them inwards towards the palm, the skin pulled taunt and smooth where it had been burnt against the metal. "Breathe. I'm sorry." Genuine guilt rested in the redhead's eyes as she took his mutilated palm in her own. "I shouldn't have pushed you. I'm sorry…" The turtle shook his head as he tried to find the words.

"No… It's…" He closed his eyes recalling the shadowed face of the Master. "He knew us… He knew everything…" He couldn't put into words how badly this man had affected him yet he suddenly wanted to explain himself, only problem being, he didn't know how he could do that without revealing his dark secrets.

"So he used what he knew to mess with you?"

"Doesn't even… begin to describe it…" He muttered, the weariness slowly returning. The pain in his carapace was slowly increasing and he shifted a little on his front to try and relieve the pressure, instead only managing to catch his ankle he had forgotten he had broken. He hissed.

"Shall I get you some more painkillers?" April asked, resting a hand upon his shoulder and the turtle found himself nodding into the pillow. There was a sound of movement and soon he felt the pain begin to ease as the drugs made their way into his bloodstream via IV.

For once sleep was not a relief. He felt somewhat lighter from being in April's presence, her easy going nature a relief from the harshness of the Master and the evident pain and pity of Splinter's gaze. It felt good to talk – even if it had brought back the painful memories, but he felt somewhat cleansed. Someone didn't hate him. That gave him hope…

He squeezed April's hand once more as he drifted off again as he whispered final words to her before the darkness claimed him.

" _Thank you…"_

Her quiet reply left him with a smile, small, but there.

" _You're family. You don't have to thank me_ …"

For once his sleep was easy and not once did the Master find his way into his dreams… Maybe there was some hope for his damned soul after all…

 **0111 Hours**

 **Orange P.O.V**

Unlike his directly older brother, Orange didn't really notice the change in the room or the company of another person until he heard a voice near to his ear which made him jump.

"Michelangelo?"

The turtle froze like a deer caught in headlights, trying to work out who the voice was and what was going on… One minute he had been reliving the memory of the scalding water being dumped on him as a voice from above mocked his weakness and then…

Then the large face of an alligator swam into focus before him.

His heart beat slowed… It wasn't the Master… He was safe… He was…

"My friend? What troubles you?" The turtle breathed out, calming himself. Leatherhead… How long since he had seen the alligator? How much had changed since then… He opened his mouth to talk but quickly shut it again, recalling the way the Master had demanded silence and ensured it was maintained by sewing his lips shut.

A whimper escaped before he could help himself yet instead of harsh words, he felt the large hand of the alligator gently rest upon his forehead.

"Oh my friend… Calming breaths…" Orange heard the mutant whisper, his rough voice full of compassion. A tear slipped past the turtle's control and slid down his scratched cheek only to be wiped away by a careful claw. "I'm here, Michelangelo, I understand…" The soothing voice muttered and the turtle allowed himself to nuzzle into the large palm. Savouring the understanding silence.

He recalled many years ago when he had met Leatherhead, how he had been a beaten creature full of rage and hate. Of course his friend would understand. No words were needed. The one he called father so long ago demanded honour and bushido. Leatherhead merely wanted peace.

Orange now understood why.

He couldn't face the world, not after what the Master had done to him… He wanted to embrace mundane silence without being forced to it. He wanted to forget the shame he had brought upon his brothers through his weakness, and the fact Leatherhead hadn't even mentioned them suggested he understood. For that the turtle was thankful.

Curling his body up to his chest, he wrapped himself into the warm touch of the gator, enjoying the feeling against his battered skin. For the first time he felt safe. Isolated from the disappointment of his family and safe in the hold of a friend.

It was enough for now.

Neither turtle nor alligator spoke for none were needed at this moment in time. Orange trusted his friend. He never judged Leatherhead, not even in his darkest moment, so he wasn't surprised to be receiving the same courtesy from him.

He felt a pair of strong hands lift him from the bed slightly and Orange allowed his head to be rested upon Leatherhead's lap while his long thick tail curled protectively around the turtle's broken body. He let out a slight groan as his broken fingers brushed against the tail spikes, however beyond that he did not complain. He merely closed his eyes and willed himself back to sleep.

The Master wasn't coming for him. He had his Leatherhead watching over him... Soon his soft snores were the only sound from their section of the infirmary, and hours later – when Splinter came to check on the alligator – the two were still curled up together, neither moving from the warm embrace.

 **0112 Hours**

 **Red P.O.V**

"Hey brother." The gruff voice cut into Red's consciousness. He blinked awake, attempting to place the tone.

It wasn't smooth and confident like the Master's.

It wasn't belittling and pitying like Splinter's.

It wasn't proud like Leonardo's…

Red dared to open his eyes, his curiosity aroused.

The sight before him took his breath away.

It was Slash. One of the two beings who – in his time before the Master – were most like him. Slash had been his pet once, yet he had become a true ally and – more importantly – friend.

But now Red couldn't meet his eyes.

Slash was bound to be just like Splinter, calling upon the 'warrior's spirit' that Red used to possess in an attempt to make him fight the negative memories which haunted his dreams and return to his old self.

But the one called Raphael had been crushed by fear. Red just wanted to survive. No call to arms would awake the old warrior and not even Slash could change that.

"Raphael?"

He still didn't respond, silence was safer. He couldn't do anything wrong then. He wouldn't be punished.

"Damn it, Raph. Speak to me." The aggression in Slash's voice made the smaller turtle jump and his instant reaction was to curl up on himself, however as he attempted to do so he felt the jolt of the wounds to his plastron. Oh yeah… He had been stabbed… He'd forgotten.

A hand on his arm froze his thinking and his face was forced to meet Slash's own. The larger mutant's eyes blazed with a fury, yet Red couldn't turn away.

"Raph…" The voice broke a little, leaving the turtle confused, "Please… I know you must hate me… Why else wouldn't you look at me?" Red felt his eyes widen, both at the use of his old name and at his old friend's thinking. With a shake of his head, Slash went to stand, but Red forced himself to put a hand to the larger mutant's arm. He didn't know why, it was some innate reaction, but he felt as though it were the right thing to do.

"Don't go." He whispered. It felt wrong giving an order. He would be punished for it later, he _had_ to be… "Just…" He closed his eyes as the image of his Master flashed across his face, yet Slash as back by his side, his bulk like a shield between Red and his memories.

"We'll get through this, Raph." The smaller turtle could only nod, his strength fading as quickly as it had appeared. He was scared, he didn't want to slip back into darkness, he didn't want to sleep… But Slash was here, he told himself, he could protect him… If only he could trust him enough to…

"I'm here for you, brother. Don't forget that." Slash muttered and Raph finally allowed his eyes to close, his hand still gripping his friend's tightly. He would awaken… He wouldn't slip away in his sleep… Trust him… Just allow him in…

For once, sleep took him without a fight.

 **0113 Hours**

 **Karai P.O.V**

Following the – albeit limited – success her allies had seemingly experienced with the other turtles, Karai stormed into Leo's area of the infirmary, a fierce look in her eyes. As she entered the curtain, she saw his hooded eyes snap close as if he were faking sleep. The woman cursed silently. The bastard who did this was going to pay dearly for doing this to her adopted brothers, and when his time came, Karai hoped it would be her sword piercing his heart.

"Oi, three toes, I'm not an idiot. Wake up." She snapped and grudgingly the turtle obeyed. Karai was taken aback by how dull his eyes seemed, the usual light behind them had been diminished leaving a beaten and broken look.

It was one the young kunoichi recognised all too well. It was the same look of defeat she herself had seen reflected in her eyes after her falsely self-appointed father, the Shredder, had beaten her down ruthlessly in training or claimed her abilities were too weak to be of use. It was the look of a broken warrior. One who had lost their drive.

She sat down by his side and met the broken gaze.

"Let's address the elephant in the room." She kept her anger in check as her real father had taught her. "You think you're worthless, broken and a failure. We all know you don't back down without a fight so whatever you all went through must have been hell. I'm not expecting you to bounce back but you need to stop beating yourself up and allow us to help." She tenderly placed a hand upon his bandaged one only for it to be drawn away. Her face dropped and her control over her emotions vanished. "You know what," her tone lowered dangerously, "fuck this crap. I'll be blunt. Grow up, Leo. You're only destroying yourself and in turn your family by beating yourself up. Be the leader we know you are and grow some balls." Her harsh words made the turtle flinch, but she saw a spark of recognition in that too distant gaze. She mentally patter herself on the back but continued on her spiel. "When you're ready to talk – I'm here, but do whatever the hell you feel like. See if I care. It's not like I've been the prisoner of a psycho and forced to bend to their will." She left the sarcastic thought hanging in the air for a moment, waiting to see if Leo responded. After what seemed like an age the turtle opened his mouth to speak.

"I failed… I let them down… I…" But before he could continue, his mouth continued moving but no sound came out. His eyes widened and a hand shot to his chest before they rolled backwards into his head and he began to shake. Karai watched in horror as the turtle's body began trembling violently and blood began to trickle down the side of his mouth. This threw Karai into action.

Quickly she held his body down on the bed so not to aggravate his wounds more than he already had.

"ROCKWELL! GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE NOW! HELP!"

In an instant there was a rush of people, various screams and a blur of activity. Through it all Karai just held her brother's wrist, feeling the flutter of his heartbeat gradually growing fainter until it disappeared altogether.

That was when she finally allowed the tears to fall.

"Leo…" She whispered, "No…"

 **... Oh dear... Don't kill me...!**

 **So there's progress... But how much?!**

 **As always thank you so much to you amazing people who have reviewed. :)**

 **So...**

 **\- What's happened to Leo?**

 **\- Will the various people get through to the turtles?**

 **\- Who will make the first step forwards?**

 **I'll try and get one more chapter in before christmas.**

 **LL99 Out.**


	5. 0120 Hours

**Chapter 4**

 **0120 Hours**

 **Purple P.O.V**

He was woken from a reasonable peaceful slumber by hushed voices. Keeping his eyes closed tightly, he strained to hear what was being said. He still felt April's warm touch against his hand yet he could tell she was straining to hear what was being said, her hand tense and pulled away slightly as if she were turning towards the noise.

"…Don't understand… He seemed to be improving…"

"…Injuries we didn't know about…"

"…All I can do to keep him stable…"

Purple opened his eyes. His brothers may hate him even more than he hated himself, but – be it from the aftereffects of talking with April or the drugs making him feel better – he was determined to hide his dark secret from his family and if he did something to help his former brothers… Maybe they would move past his secrets? It was worth a shot.

"April?" He whispered, pulling her gaze from the curtain hiding his bed. Her eyes widened at his voice, yet he pushed ahead. "What… What's happening?" Her jaw clenched a little as she battled to find her words. Eventually she spoke and her words chilled Purple to the core.

"It's Leo… He had some sort of seizure and is bleeding internally… That was around seven hours ago… He's on life support…" Her vague explanation told Purple how serious it was.

"I want to see him." He ignored the surprise look he received for it and began attempting to push himself up, only to feel a horrific stretching of his carapace he had never experienced before. Hissing in pain he paused in his movement and tried to supress a wince. A hand appeared on his arm.

"You can't move, D." Her voice was harsh, the tone taking Purple back to his Master's commanding tone, yet he shook aside the thoughts, bottling the memories up where they could be dealt with at a later date. He needed to try and redeem himself in his allies' eyes before he worried about himself. "You received serious wounds to your shell and we had to remove pieces to stop infection. It'll take a long time to heal so you can't stretch the tissue beneath." She explained. Purple recalled being told something along those lines an earlier time but once again he pushed the information aside. He could deal with it later.

"Then help me up." The response was a lot cooler than intended, but nothing was said. Thankfully the woman grasped his arm and supported him as he got himself upright, offering support when he gasped in pain before taking the IV drips from his wrist. Only then did Purple notice how skinny he had become. Looking down on his beaten form he could see the way his ribs pressed against his plastron and his limbs were almost skeletal, his muscle mass diminishing during his time in captivity.

Later, he told himself. Everything could come later.

April then wrapped an arm under his own and helped him to his shaking legs. Due to his broken ankle he couldn't walk easily so the woman had to half-carry him out of the curtained area to the bustling activity on the other side of the room. Purple hadn't had a proper look at his brother since… Well… He couldn't remember the last time he had actually _looked_ at Leo. All he remembered was the shame in the elder turtle's eyes directed at him and how he must be judging how much Purple had failed his family. But now… Now he looked so weak…

As the two approached the bed where Leo lay, Purple took in the figures around the bed, Rockwell, Karai, Casey and… Of course… Splinter huddled around the turtle yet as they approached, the various gazes spun to face Purple. He saw the slicker of hope in some eyes but also the shock which he knew to contain their disappointment at his appearance. He wasn't fully welcome, but he had to make himself useful in some sense.

He had failed then, he wouldn't fail now.

"My son, it's wonderful to see you up, yet you should be resting…" Splinter began, but Purple merely shook his head. He didn't have the emotional strength to face his old sensei. He turned to Rockwell, all but ignoring the rat.

"Diagnosis." He demanded and the chimp quickly flicked through a clipboard hovering in the air beside him.

"Your brother," Purple winced at the expression yet said nothing, "has sustained some sort of internal injuries which have caused internal bleeding, thus putting pressure on his other organs sending his system into shutdown. His heart stopped for three minutes before we could restart it and he is now on a ventilator to allow him to breathe without his airways closing up. I would assume that when we performed CPR on the way here a rib was broken and possibly impaled a lung. Scans indicate that the left lung had been punctured and I have managed to remove the fluid. But I –"

"His ribs were broken back… _There_ …" He didn't need to elaborate where he meant. "Mikey had to perform CPR and cracked his ribs…" He recalled waking and how he had suffered some sort of fasciculation attack. How he had been helpless while _Mikey_ saved Leo's life… He looked down at the other turtle's plastron with a frown, distancing himself mentally from what he was seeing. "What's with…?" He gestured at the melted mess that used to be the front of Leo's shell, the clear grid pattern cutting across all the plates and sinking deep into them.

April cocked a head.

"You didn't see what happened?" The turtle shook his head.

" _He… He_ took us one at a time." He explained, shuddering at the thought of the Master. Then the memory hit him…

 _He was curled up in his chains, begging for the pain to end when suddenly – from somewhere in the building – came the most horrific sound Purple had ever heard. A scream. Raw and full of agony. He whimpered at the sound, afraid he would be next…_

The memory faded as soon as it appeared and Purple shook it away. "I heard a scream." He admitted when he realised everyone was watching him. "At the time I didn't know who it was…" Shaking his head he inspected his former brother – _no… Thinking like that was too painful…_ The Patient. Yes, that was less emotionally painful.

The patient then was still in the bed, his face covered in a ventilator mask while tubes carrying blood, drugs and nutrients were inserted into his wrists. His skin was too pale and his multitude of injuries were painful to look at. Purple turned to face Rockwell.

"You need to open up his plastron." He ignored the shocked looks he received for his suggestion and just continued as though slicing someone open was something that came up in everyday conversation. "If his heart keeps failing that indicated internal damaged and the only way to rectify that is to open the plates. I can't actually perform the procedure like this but I can guide you through it. You'll need to force the damaged ribs back into line. You can tell by the damage to the plastron and carapace that there's something out of line." Meeting the chimp's eyes he added, "It'll be messy. It'll hurt like shell when he wakes up, but it'll reduce the pressure on his organs, thus giving him a chance." The psychic chimp nodded grimly.

"When can you assist me?"

Purple met his gaze and for once, he didn't see shame. He saw respect.

Steeling himself, Purple squared his shoulders.

"Let's begin."

 **0126 Hours**

 **Orange P.O.V**

"Michelangelo… Michelangelo…" A soft voice entered his conscious. The turtle curled tighter against the warm embrace which still held him close, not wishing to leave his new found haven. "My friend… Please, I must speak with you…" The urgency in his tone made Orange crack open an eyelid. The emotion in Leatherhead's wide eyes sent a shiver of fear down his spine.

Carefully the alligator helped the turtle sit up, all but peeling the younger mutant from his hand, yet the moment he was upright, Leatherhead allowed him to snuggle back up against his side, allowing him to relax once more.

"Your brother's been in trouble this past day," Leatherhead gently explained, the way he was approaching the subject so calmly placing fear into the heart of Orange.

"Who?" Was all he could manage. He felt that even the one word was wrong and that a punishment should follow. The soothing sensation of his friend's hand resting upon his back quickly calmed him.

"Leonardo." Came his reply. Orange felt his eyes go wide. "His heart kept giving out and Donatello and Rockwell have just finished surgery on him. His ribs had been broken and damaged his organs…. Michelangelo? Michelangelo!"

But Orange wasn't listening.

Leo… The one he used to look up to… He was suffering and it was all his fault… The memory flashed before his eyes.

 _The way he had been brought in, soaking we, held up by two black clad men. His entire body had been limp. He had been thrown into the cell, face first and Orange recalled how his brother didn't even attempt to arrest his fall._

 _There was then the bottle of water and the snide remark of "Hope you choke on it freak" and the door slammed shut leaving the youngest turtle with three unconscious brothers._

 _"Leo." He whispered as he pushed himself up, once he was certain the men wouldn't return any time soon, and he fell to his knees beside his damp brother, wondering what had happened. Gently he turned the eldest over and that was the moment Mikey realised why his brother had been supported by the men. He wasn't breathing._

 _With shaking hands the youngest felt desperately for a pulse yet found nothing. His brother's skin was cool to the touch and not a single beat of a heart could be detected._

 _Leo was dead._

 _He recalled Donnie's advice on situations when someone's heart had stopped and, ensuring Leo's airways were open, began to perform CPR, pushing down slightly harder than what was recommended for a human due to their plastron protecting their organs more than a human's chest did._

 _"Come on bro," Mikey found himself begging no longer holding back his tears which had been threatening since he had woken up. "Please Leo… You can't…" There was a crack but still no sign of life. "Please." He sobbed, "You can't leave me…"_

 _He checked for a pulse._

 _Still nothing._

 _"No…"_

 _Leo couldn't die… Could he?_

 _He couldn't hold on any longer, so the youngest buried his head in his brother's chest plates and sobbed his heart out…_

 _Later the Master told him that the water could have helped his other brothers, instead, he had let them suffer before breaking Leo's ribs and hurting him in a way that was still affecting him now…_

"Michelangelo!" Leatherhead's voice brought him back, but it was too much, the emotion, the stress, the guilt and sense of failure.

"I'm sorry…" Orange begged as tears began to wet his cheeks, not seeing the shock in his friend's face as he collapsed into sobs. "It's my fault… All my fault… I couldn't… I didn't know… I… I…"

"Shhh… Breathe, my friend…" A hand drew him closer and enveloped him in a warm embrace. "Leonardo is alive. Donatello has just told us he should be much more stable now and can begin to heal…"

Orange whimpered into his friend's giant chest, fighting his emotions with the little strength he still possessed. Donnie saved Leo… Not Orange… What use was he? He'd caused all this mess…

"Do you want to see him?" Leatherhead gently asked and before he could think it through, Orange nodded. He wanted to apologise for letting his leader down, for messing up his chances of escaping… For failing to help him heal…

Taking his weight, the alligator assisted the turtle to his feet and half carried him out of the curtained area and towards the opposite side of the infirmary.

But upon reaching the bed, Orange froze.

Across the bed sat Donatello, his eyes emotionless as he flicked through medical records Rockwell was passing to him. Another memory sparked in his mind, a memory of him and Donnie and two rooms full of fear as the Master moved between them.

 _In Donnie's room, the door opened and the Master approached the cowering turtle. Lips moved, and Mikey could only watch in horror as he saw Donnie's lips form his name._

 _Donnie had chosen him._

 _Donnie thought he was useless._

 _Donnie had deemed him of least importance._

 _Mikey sank to the floor and waited._

Back in the present, the two turtles' eyes met and the emotionless stare before Orange melted in an instant, the pure horror and fear of one who knows they're guilty. Orange touched his cracked cheek bone gently, not taking his eyes from his former brother, letting him know he hadn't forgotten. At least Donnie had the decency to blush and turn away.

"Leatherhead, I'm tired. I'll see him later…" Orange muttered and he turned, leaving behind him the confused stares and the one who thought him to be useless.

Somehow he would prove him wrong…

Somehow…

 **Just a short one before christmas, more of a transition chapter than anything else.**

 **How will they prove themselves?**

 **When will the Master re-appear?**

 **What will it take to sort these boys out?**

 **Merry christmas to all you wonderful readers. I shall see you (probably) in the new year!**

 **HO HO HO.**

 **LL99 Out. :)**


	6. 0130 Hours

**Chapter 5**

 **0130 Hours**

 **Red P.O.V**

"You're going to have to face them at some point. Your brother almost died on us and you just want to stay here cowering from it all?" Slash was still beside his bed, yet the comfort he had gained from his presence had long gone and was now replaced by the old feeling of humiliation. Of course Red didn't want to face those he once thought of as brothers – the ones he had let down and who had let each other down. And he himself… He had been broken, his pride replaced by a longing to survive. He couldn't face them like this.

"Do you even care for them now? Or everything you four built together now means nothing to you? You want them to suffer, is that it?"

"You don't understand." Red whispered, turning his gaze away, unable to defend himself against such brutal accusations.

"Then help me." From the corner of his eye he saw the larger turtle's fists clench in anger and Red prepared himself for a blow. Yet it never came. "So help me Raph, I would love to beat some sense into you." Red knew it and winced, yet there was only a weary sigh. "But I couldn't do that to you." Instead a hand rested upon his shoulder and forced his gaze to meet Slash's. "Tell me. Let me help." Red's hand moved on instinct to his neck where the brand had created a raised scar, the outlines of a muzzle rough against his fingertips.

"He claimed us." His voice was barely a whisper, the words too painful to speak, "It's not something you can come back from easily. The chains, the muzzles, the brands… That was only part of the story." Red raised his gaze to meet Slash's wide eyes, "I promise I will try and tell you in time, but now… Now I'm not ready." He hated how weak he sounded but he needed to get the words out. "I just… I just need to work through some things on my own first…" His confidence faltered and his gaze dropped back to the floor. Slash was silent a moment before he found his voice.

"After I was mutated I attacked you and your brothers without mercy. I became a monster." Red flinched at the word, "Then I joined with that Salamandrian psycho and killed many Kraang but also hurt a lot of innocent humans in the process… And when Shredder controlled my – no, our – minds, we were powerless to stop ourselves hurting those we cared about." Red heard a throat being cleared and when his friend continued his voice was thick with emotion. "It's taken me _years_ to come to terms with the horrible things I've done. When faced with tragedy we come alive. Your sensei taught me that."

"No…" Red muttered as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and signalled for Slash to help him up and support him where his shattered knee could not. "Sometimes when faced with tragedy we die. Take me to Leo before I lose my nerve." When he saw the disbelief in the larger mutant's face he shook his head. "That's what you wanted me to do, isn't it?"

Slash said nothing yet helped him across the room all the same.

Red understood something Slash couldn't.

Sometimes you fail and you can never get back up from that.

 **0131 Hours**

 **Blue P.O.V**

They had told him not to panic, that he was safe.

They said he needed to rest.

They said Donnie had to oversee an operation to save him.

They said his heart had stopped again.

They said many things, but Blue couldn't care.

The pain was still there, a throb in his limbs, his insides and between his legs which no operation could fix. For a brief moment he had been granted a brief glance of hope when Karai had spoken to him like before, talking of strength and endurance yet as he had dropped into the darkness she had faded away and new images had reached him. Ones which had stripped all fight from him.

 _He had seen the Master. But it had been no memory, instead he had touched the spiritual plane as his soul had drifted towards a tranquil light. The Master had turned towards him and placed his powerful hands on Blue's shoulders, halting his progress towards the light._

 _"You cannot escape me so easily." His voice had been mocking, his eyes alight with a golden glow signifying his mastery of the spirt world. Blue had seen his own aura around him flicker with fear, far from the strong blue which once radiated off his entire being whenever he took a step there. "Go. Return back and keep your pathetic life. I will only allow you to die when I command it and I am there to take your final breath as I have taken all else from you."_

He had driven a fist into Blue's Plastron, the blow sending him reeling back to his own body, away from the light which would have granted eternal peace forever more. He had woken with a gasp and the faces of Splinter, Rockwell and Donatello huddled around him. He had been told about the procedure to fix his ribs yet he was barely listening. The Master was still watching him, keeping him under his command. He couldn't escape those eyes, those cold dead things as dark as night.

"Leo?" Karai's voice entered his mind and he turned to her. He was a barely concealed flinch in her gaze and he knew he must look as hopeless as he felt. "Raph wants to see you."

He had been told Mikey had also visited just after he had awoken, once Donnie had left, yet he could barely recall the encounter. His mind had been so focused upon his spiritual experiences that he hadn't been paying attention…

On automatic response he must have nodded as a moment later Karai withdrew and Slash helped Raph into the seat beside his bed before withdrawing as well.

The silence was heavy with tension.

"You didn't choose me." Raph's voice was small, as small as Blue felt. He turned away.

"I regret everything…" He whispered in reply, "Leave the what if's to me. Move on." His voice was hollow to his own ears.

"If you choose me I could have died."

"Exactly."

"Well you chose wrong." Raph stood and limped to the curtain "Slash." The larger mutant was waiting outside and took Raph's weight. Just as they were leaving Blue spoke once more.

"It was supposed to be me… It was always meant to be me…" His words received no reply only the deathly silence proving just how his actions had isolated him. He deserved their hate. He accepted it with open arms for it was everything he wanted for himself.

He had sinned.

This was his punishment. Pain and loneliness.

And fear.

Always the fear.

He closed his eyes and – like always – the Master's face danced inside his eyelids, a cruel reminder of how different he now was.

 **0240 Hours**

 **Splinter P.O.V**

"So you are certain my sons are stable enough to travel?"

"Yes. Donatello's carapace is beginning to heal nicely so moving him should not cause too much discomfort. Michelangelo's wounds are not limiting his movement while Raphael's stab wound is starting to close up. He and Donatello shall need support to walk, but save from that I should say they will be okay to travel."

Then came the question Splinter feared.

"And Leonardo?"

Rockwell sighed and turned a page over on his clip board.

"I believe he should be alright to travel. However since the operation I believe you should keep a closer eye on him than usual." The chimp set the board down and crossed his arms. "Physically he is improving. His ribs have set and as long as the supports remain around his shoulders they should re-set with time."

"But?" Splinter prompted. Since his failed talk with his sons he had been advised to take a step back. It had been Karai, his own daughter, who suggested this. She had offered the insight that if the turtles had been imprisoned with a man calling himself "Master" then they would probably not react very well to someone who had once been a figure of authority to them. Sadly, Splinter had to agree. It was only through these talks with Rockwell that he knew what was going on with his sons.

"But emotionally he is less stable. That is why I am tentative about you taking them home. We still do not understand what happened to them when they were captured, yet from their reactions it seems as though they were set against one another in some way." Splinter nodded his agreement. He had already reached a similar conclusion when he found how little his sons had been concerned for each other's wellbeing. "Being back home will have one of two effects," Rockwell continued, "it will either allow them the comfort of somewhere familiar and help them be at ease enough to begin processing everything that happened to them, or – as I am concerned about in Leonardo's case – force them to face the life they've lost." At this Splinter lowered his head.

"So you do not believe Leonardo will ever fully regain the movement to his arms?" The doctor inclined his head. "And you think seeing the place where he spent so many hours training will have a negative impact on him." Another nod. Splinter took a calming breath. "I have to take the risk. My sons need to go home. I feel that if they do not then their bonds with one another will never heal." He turned to go and prepare his sons for the journey – or at least get his allies to assist him do so – but a hand on his shoulder made him pause.

"Splinter, we all know how badly you want your sons back, but in the past ten days we have learnt nothing about what they went through. You must approach the subject with caution."

The aging rat met his ally's eyes, fire blazing in the dark brown orbs.

"I know this my friend, but sadly some things must get worse before they get better. My sons have found this out before, and I am afraid to say I am sure it will be the case again. You saved their lives, but now the burden of their wellbeing is mine to carry. I will not allow my family to fall apart." As he walked away he silently finished the promise to himself.

 _Not like before… One enemy stole my first family, I will not allow this Master to steal my second…_

 **0260 Hours**

 **Purple P.O.V**

He was home… After so long he was back…

A place of memories, a place of safety…

Or so he once thought.

Purple had been sceptical at first when Splinter had told them they would return home, yet now he was here, resting upon his own bed, laptop beside him – something he felt was missing seemed to have returned. The only issue was the memories.

As soon as he stepped into his room and saw the mass of half-finished blue prints and calculations he had panicked. He had recalled the sums the Master had forced upon him as part of his weekly choice and how he had helped that monster design a mutagenic missile that could reach a quarter of Earth's surface.

In one fluid motion he had grabbed all the pieces of paper which littered his desk and balled them up, stuffing them into the bin. He stepped away from them as if they burned him, fear pumping through his system. How could he work on his projects when it was his mind which had brought such dishonour to his family?

Now he sat curled in the corner of his room, a walking stick to his left and the laptop to his right. Wanting to do anything to take his mind from the designs he would never have the courage to face again, he absentmindedly blew the dust from his laptop and turned it on, listening to the soothing hum as the motors fired up. Breathing out he began to adjust the files on the system so all plans that would remind him of his time in captivity was out of sight, hidden away in the depths of folders he wouldn't stumble on by accident.

Then he found his emails.

Something made him pause.

He didn't exactly expect much to have come through in the last couple of months since he hadn't used his laptop and no-one had been in the lair to set off the automatic security alerts he got through. Yet there was nearly a two hundred messages.

He opened the inbox and what lay before him made him freeze, his scarred fingers hovering above the keyboard for what seemed like eternity.

"Oh gods…" He whispered as the darkness closed in on all sides. "Oh gods… No…"

 **DUN DUN DUN!**

 **What is it?**

 **What has Purple found?**

 **Will going home help them?**

 **WHAT IS GOING ON?!**

 **Happy 2019 by the way to all my wonderful readers. Thanks for sticking with my messed up mind this past year, and I look forward to your theories as always.**

 **Also a special thanks to a non-TMNT fan who has started reading my writing despite not following any series and is still willing to spend time with me despite my weird ways. Let's call him** ** _Talons_** **. Thanks mate, you're amazing.**

 **See you all in the next chapter. :)**

 **LL99 Out.**


	7. 0261 Hours

**AN:** **So no excuses for not updating sooner, but life has been super hectic. I've met someone amazing, had extra long days at work, started an insane art project and the final big thing:**

 _ ***Deep breath***_

 _ **SOMEONE HAS ACTUALLY NOMINATED ME FOR**_ _ **THE READER'S CHOICE AWARDS!**_

 **Oh my word, I am so amazed and grateful. Thank you so much whoever you are. :D** _ **1056 Hours**_ **has been put forth for the** **Mature** **categories of** _ **Most interesting OC (The Master)**_ **and** ** _Most addictive Multichapter_** **while** _ **Strands**_ **has been put forth for the** **Mature** **catergory of** _ **Most Compelling Fan-Made AU**_ **.**

 **Thank you whoever you are for this. It means the world. :D**

 **This chapter is for you.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **0261 Hours**

 **Purple P.O.V**

"Oh gods… No…" Purple moaned as he pushed the screen away from him, a sensation much like a cold hand clasping his throat crept upon him and before he could help himself tears were cascading down his cheeks while his entire body shook violently. Before him lay a mass of emails, all containing some sort of attachment with the sender clearly labelled as "Master."

The dates were all within the past week, all within the space of a couple of hours.

He was still there…

The Master was still taunting him…

As his tear filled eyes scanned the list, Purple could see various titles to the messages, some merely labelling hours, some stating the colour of the turtle it was bound to be directed to, yet every so often there was a message titled "WEEKLY TREAT." Purple felt his heart skip a beat in his chest. There was no colour to indicate to whom it was directed, yet Purple knew what it would hold. Inside he would find evidence of his betrayal to his family, the blueprints and equations he gave the Master to create a weapon.

He couldn't escape it… It was a foolish action done out of desperation, but he knew his family wouldn't understand. If they knew, they would kick him from their home, banish him into the darkness of the city's underbelly so he would suffer as all of mutant kind was sure to if his designs ever became a reality.

As Purple suppressed his sobs he ran a hand across the tender skin encompassing his neck, feeling the indents caused by the collar and just beneath it, the puckered skin of a brand. Mikey had said it looked something like an equation when he had a look, another way for the Master to taunt him. It felt like years ago when there wasn't a constant fear and guilt buried deep inside, when he could spend hours mulling over puzzles and problems and feel at peace… Now the single thought of an equation was enough to terrify him. Purple shuddered and dragged his mutilated hand across his face, smearing the traces of tears and sending a jolt of pain through his twisted fingers.

It was too painful to consider solving a problem, yet the thought would not leave his mind.

If the Master had contacted him, he had to be sending a message…

He wasn't done with them…

Purple held back the fearful cry that almost escaped his lips at the realisation. He would have to find the truth, for if he did not, how was he to know that the formula imprinted upon his skin was not a message? If it held some clue to the Master's plan Purple would never forgive himself for ignoring it.

Tentatively he closed the page on his laptop, hiding the evidence of the Master's continuing torment from prying eyes before pulling up the video camera so his own image filled the screen.

He blanched.

It had been so long since he had seen his own reflection that the sight that now lay before him was a shock. He knew he must look bad, he felt awful from the physical injuries that he had received alongside the continuing emotional drain caused by being around those he had so willingly betrayed.

Yet he never expected all this to result in such a dramatic physical change.

Upon the screen Purple could see how red rimmed his eyes were – not just from the tears he had recently wiped away, but from the lack of sleep and the constant stress he had been under since awaking at the Mutanimals' lair. Dark bags circled his eyes which – besides their extreme redness – were wide in fear, a beaten look caught in them. His skin was pale and mottled with bruises and treated stitches yet Purple looked past his wasted frame and damaged form to focus upon his neck where the deep bruising hung above the raised mark of the brand.

With a shaking hand, Purple took a pen and notepad from his bedside and attempted to draw out the formula before his eyes with his scarred hand. The lines came out wobbly and uncertain, yet the image was clear enough.

Pushing through the memories of the blueprints and equations handed to him by the Master and allowed his mind to detach itself from emotions, instead focusing on the puzzle before him. It took mere minutes to figure out the equation seared into his skin.

The equation ended with an equals sign, a question mark and a **"** symbol. The answer was 12, so 12". Purple frowned. 12"… Twelve inches… What could that even mean? The Master was that distance from them? He had recruited twelve enemies to hunt them down? He'd expected something specific, not an answer this vague…

The turtle stretched out his legs, wincing as the healing skin on the soles of his feet stretched, the burnt skin pulling taunt, causing discomfort and…

Wait.

No… Surely not…

Purple twisted his leg round and frantically began to pull the thick bandages from his feet, his breaths coming in short gasps as the anticipation grew. In the faded light, he beheld the burns upon his soles.

12 inches was equal to a foot…

Purple's _feet_ had been burned…

And as expected there on his skin were the harsh, raised lines caused by the metal floor. His eyes narrowed. The pattern seemed meaningless however, knowing the Master there was something hidden there…

He rotated his ankle this way and that, hoping some message would appear, yet two aspects of the burn continued to grab his attention. There were two circles admit a fray of lines, almost like… Like directions…

Pulling his laptop closer once more, Purple began looking for blueprints, wincing at the memories those blue and white documents held but pushing the emotions aside to deal with later. At last he found what he was looking for – a layout of the very same building they had been held in.

Purple's breath hitched. It was too cruel, surely it couldn't be so… It wasn't possible…

Desperately he checked the pattern upon his sole, looked back at the screen, then back again.

The lines matched the diagram perfectly…

They _were_ directions… They showed the layout of the building's ventilation system which stopped two floors above where the brothers had been held, yet the burn marks showed a route leading from their cell – what Purple took to be the smaller of the two circles – up to the vents… His eyes scoured the diagram until he found it in the most basic of blueprints. There was a garbage chute located behind the panels which met up with the vent two floors above.

There had been a way to escape and he hadn't even realised.

Purple closed the laptop with a final click, his heart beating hard against his ribcage. He could have saved them… He should have known…

But now it was too late…

Hiding the laptop and re-wrapping his foot to hide the evidence, Purple curled up in his bed, silent tears falling once again down his cheeks. He was a failure, he couldn't protect his family when he had the chance. To tell his family would be to destroy all hope of finding some sense of normalcy, so he would have to hide what he had learnt from them all. It was the only way he could regain their trust and begin to make up for his short comings.

He would rectify his mistakes…

And he would start by healing his brothers…

 **0280 Hours**

 **Orange P.O.V**

It was too quiet back home… He needed something in the background, something to distract him from the prickling sensation around his mouth and the memory of the needle which silenced him. Those he had once considered brothers had all isolated themselves in their rooms, barely talking or moving. Of course Splinter had been trying to coax them out and talk to them, yet no one seemed to have responded.

And the silence following this seemed eternal.

In the time before, Orange would have sought refuge in the pit with a collection of movies and games, yet now the innocence of such actions sickened him to the stomach. He'd been to hell and back, forced to watch his family collapse around him and submit to their Master.

The Master who had silenced him.

Sitting up, Orange knew he couldn't stick to the silence of his room. He found no comfort in the toys of a child – one who had not experienced true suffering, it only reminded him of all he had lost. Taking a deep breath he lifted himself off the bed, the simple movement pulling at the exposed flesh where his scutes had been taken from him.

Peeking around the edge of the door to ensure he wouldn't be disturbed, he snuck down the hall to the pit where he pulled up several blankets and wrapped himself up in a corner, listening to the heavy silence and the approaching footsteps…

His head spun to face the sound and he felt a hate build up inside.

It was Donnie.

The taller turtle froze as well, his dark mahogany eyes wide with... Was that… Guilt?

"Mikey…?" His voice was scratchy as if he had been crying yet Orange was too concerned repressing the memories of that name to notice.

"What?" His reply was devoid of emotion and he couldn't bring himself to meet those eyes. The same eyes that had betrayed him.

The footsteps came closer until Donnie was right beside him, kneeling before him with a lost look Orange could almost – _almost_ – pity.

"How…" His voice faltered and he didn't meet Orange's cool gaze, "How's your shell healing?"

Orange didn't know how to respond for a long moment. He had been preparing for many responses, yet not this. On impulse, he rotated his shoulder, feeling the hollow void behind his joint where the presence of a shell had rested for so long. It was stiff and – if he had to admit it – slightly sore, but should he tell Donnie this? Or would it merely reinforce the belief that he was the weakest out of them?

He shook his head.

"It's fine." He sounded more defensive than he had intended. Damn it.

Donnie looked lost for a second, but then he took Orange's hand before he could even react. He tried to pull away yet the scientist held him firm.

"Stop moving or you'll hurt yourself." The hesitance was gone, as was the emotion in his eyes. Donnie had turned cold and unyielding, his twisted hands probing Orange's broken joints. Orange shivered at the touch. Donnie was reminding him of the Master now. It was scary.

But he sat there and allowed Donnie to check his fingers were healing correctly, followed his commands to turn his palm this way and that and didn't complain when a movement hurt.

He was ninja.

He wouldn't be weak.

Not anymore.

Once Donnie had finished, Orange remained silent until the taller turtle nodded and awkwardly moved back towards his room leaving Orange with his silence and a thought.

Donnie had called him Mikey…

Mikey.

The name seemed alien, laced with pain and no longer his own.

But also, it held a spark of pride to it. Maybe it was the pride that could save him? Pride that could defeat his weakness?

"Mikey…" He whispered to himself. "Michelangelo…"

With trembling fingers he touched the brand aside his neck, feeling the raised mark of a broken chain link, the mark of his failure.

No more.

He felt something rise in his chest. A determination to improve.

As soon as he could move his fingers he would start training again. He would get stronger and prove them all wrong.

 **0285 Hours**

 **Master P.O.V**

"Yes. I know. Just ensure it's all clear. Don't make me regret contacting you."

With a huff, the Master put down the phone and stood, brushing the creases from his suit, neatening his appearance to hide the fact he'd been hunched over the desk making frantic arrangements all day. He needed to be the innocent man, the one society needed to view him as. His accounts had all been tidied and all that was left was the small matter of the office block cells to be altered.

He had recruited a hundred and thirty men and woman in the past week in preparation for this day. The Master knew this would happen if his precious actors were allowed to escape, yet it was a risk worth taking. All would be revealed soon and he wanted to be prepared. With a small smile he buttoned up his jacket before clicking the 'restore factory settings' icon upon the screen of his monitor. Deep down there was a pang of regret for the lost videos that had given him so much pleasure, however he understood that there were things far more important than his own selfish desires.

The turtles would be receiving his next message soon enough and he would need no simple video to do so.

Casting a last look to the framed photo upon his desk – to that smiling face and bright eyes – he turned and left the room.

The Master would not forget.

And he would never forgive…

 **Oooh, So what's happening now? Donnie, Mikey, The Master? A load of people we haven't heard from for a little!**

 **So:**

 **\- Will Purple open the emails?**

 **\- Will Purple tell anyone?**

 **\- What's with Orange at the moment?**

 **\- And what will happen with this 'Plan' of the Master's?**

 **So many questions!**

 **See you all in the next chapter and thank you all so much for your support! :)**

 **LL99 Out.**


	8. 0290 Hours

**Chapter 7**

 **0290 Hours**

 **Blue P.O.V**

The former leader stared down at the pile of bandages beside him, taking in the dark blood stains upon them, forever staining the perfectly clean cotton. How easy it was to disturb something that was once clean…

Blue appreciated the simple things now. The cleanliness of a clean bandage, the peace of the silence or even the smoothness of unmarked skin...

With a shudder, the turtle turned his gaze back to the task before him. What use was it dwelling upon the taunting reality that unlike the bandages – which could be changed for fresh ones – he could not cleanse his soul in the same way. In his lap lay his damaged hands freed from their wrappings. He had been told to keep the bandages on until Splinter or Donatello gave him the all clear and declared his hands had healed, yet Blue knew they never would.

His own katanas – the weapons which he used to view as an extension of his soul – had pierced straight through his hands, ripping the nerves and the tendons to pieces. He had ensured they had always bore a razor sharp edge which could cleave through anything, so skin had given no resistance. Now the bandages only got in the way of his attempts to speed up his recovery, interfering with his hold upon the hilts of his swords. He was better off without them. What could they do with such severe wounds?

Gritting his teeth he stood and took hold of his blade, grasping the hilt with both hands, ignoring the agony shooting up his arms. Whatever the Master did to him using the Dim Mak technique had completely destroyed his past dexterity. His shoulders were still wrapped up tightly yet even when uncovered he couldn't move them far while his wrists rotated all of ninety degrees before freezing. His fingers could barely stretch without pulling at the slowly healing skin around the stab wounds to his palms. He would have to get stronger if he were to make it up to his family and earn a place beside them once again. He was meant to be a warrior – a leader – yet in his current state what use was he?

Twisting his body, Blue began a simple kata, twirling the sword above his head to swish round and strike –

He grunted as the blade fell from his fingers.

Stooping low, shoulders burning with the strain, he collected the sword again and tried again. He lunged, stabbed and spun –

The blade fell again.

Silently cursing he retrieved his weapon and took a breath. He was ninja. He was strong.

Turn. Lunge. Twist. Slice. Stab. Flick. Shuffle forth, pierce the heart –

" _Sheru_!" He cursed driving the sword into the mat beneath his feet, falling to his knees as his body shook in protest. Why was it so difficult?

"It is not wise to push yourself so, my son."

Blue's eyes shot up at the voice, his gaze hardening as he met his old Sensei's eyes. He knew what he looked like, how broken and defeated he seemed.

Ignoring the pain he stood to face the rat framed in his doorway, awaiting his punishment. He had nothing else to lose. Nothing could faze him now.

Yet instead, the rat moved forth and knelt beside Blue, taking up his typical meditative position. He looked up at Blue calmly, his deep brown eyes meeting the dull blue in a silent plead for the turtle to join him. Sheathing his swords, Blue remained standing.

"I know my limits." He coolly replied and the rat's eyes flickered at the statement. Blue saw the calm façade falter momentarily. Of course the rat wouldn't be comfortable looking at the failure his prized student had become.

"You do not wish to accept them though, do you?" Blue turned away, keeping his silence as he allowed the rat to speak. "I understand you want to be strong enough to protect your family again, but you need _time_. Wounds like those you sustained do not vanish overnight, nor do they lessen their hold over you by forcing yourself back to training." The eyes seemed sad now as they looked at the former leader. "Leonardo…" Blue suppressed a shiver at his old name, hating the sympathy behind the word. "Please, my son… I sense a terrible darkness lingering over your soul. Normally I would get you to join me on the spiritual plane yet for some reason your connection appears to be blocked."

Blue finally raised his gaze, meeting his old sensei's eyes.

"Maybe it is because I no longer require your assistance. Maybe because I can deal with this on my own."

"Or maybe because you wish to hide from the truth?" Grinding his teeth, Blue turned on his heel and moved towards the door. "Leonardo, wait!" His sensei knew, he would throw him out. He would be full of disappointment and that was something he could not deal with after his failure at training. Behind him he heard Splinter's voice continuing to try and reach him. "Please, you must allow me – allow _us_ – to help you. You cannot face such dark demons alone!" The turtle's mind flashed back to the sneering face of the Master, seeing how proud he looked as Blue's spirit finally broke. His former sensei could not see that side of him. Blue had to act the warrior he was supposed to be. Biting back the harsh replies he longed to shout back, the turtle merely whispered a quick admission over his shoulder before turning away and leaving the room.

"Watashi wa izen kurayami ni chokumen shita koto ga arimasu. Watashi wa anata no musuko ni sono yōna koto o tsutaemasen."

Splinter merely watched with sad eyes as the translation sunk in.

 _I have faced darkness before. I will not bring such a thing to your sons._

"Oh Leonardo…" He muttered to the retreating shell, "Somehow I will help you…"

 **0295 Hours**

 **Raph P.O.V**

Another day, another struggle…

With a groan Red pushed himself up from his bed and after pausing for a moment to gain his bearings once more, he reached for his crutch beside the bed and hefted himself upright, his knee not as painful as previous days.

Despite the receding pain, he still had to remind himself constantly that he was no longer in any danger, that the Master was not lurking behind any corners and that he wasn't going to die… But these silent reassurances barely contained his stress.

No.

He shook his head, clearing out the unwelcome thoughts. He was past the fear. He wanted to just live a quiet existence without having to submit to authority or fear for his own mortality any more.

He was going to move on.

Or at least try to…

Taking a deep breath he opened his door and moved out to the hallway, cautiously looking over his shoulder to ensure he wasn't been followed or watched… The very thought made his skin crawl.

No.

No fear…

He couldn't…

"Raphael?"

His dull emerald eyes widening, the turtle turned quickly, his heartbeat picking up the pace slightly only to find the hollow faced Donatello beside him. The genius used to be lanky yet now – in the light of day – Red could see his former brother was now skeletal, literally just a thin stretch of marred skin over damaged bones. Not that he supposed he looked much different.

He raised an eye ridge at the traitor – the one who had sentenced the youngest among them to face the Master, offering him as a sacrifice rather than Red himself.

"We need to talk." Donatello's voice was devoid of emotion, his entire body giving nothing away. Red nodded reluctantly and the two turtles moved to the pit of the lair, taking up seats close together yet still beyond an arm's reach away. This wasn't the Master he chided himself. He was – _had been_ – his brother…

"I know you have your qualms with me." The genius admitted and Red rolled his eyes. He doubted he would be able to hold his tongue here and that failure could lead to pain… He couldn't meet Donnie's eyes yet still listened passively to the words. "And I'm sorry for what I did. If this silence is about me sending Mikey to… _him_ …" a shiver went through both of the turtles, "I understand… But it was a tactical decision. You and Leo were both much worse off and I had to choose the one who would have the best chance of survival…"

"That's not the only thing…" Red muttered, hating his fear to speak out, hating Donnie's lack of emotion and most of all hating the fact he was taking a risk from his safe haven of passiveness to talk. "It's how you broke your vow as part of the clan." At this he noticed the taller turtle tense. "You swore to protect your younger brother and you broke that. You should have chosen me. I could be killed, it wouldn't matter. You're needed for the brains, Leo's needed for the plans and Mike's needed for the heart… You failed to follow those rules and damned me – damned us all." He stood, fearing he had said too much. "You need to talk to them before coming to me. I'm not ready for this." The comment was thrown over his shoulder, said more out of spite and self-loathing than anything else but Don caught it.

"Hypocrite." The word was a snarl, an aggressive edge that made Red's skin crawl. It was too much like the Master, too close to that old wound. He carried on limping away back to the safety of his room yet he still caught the words, "You say deal with them before dealing with you, but you can't even do that. You shut yourself away as if everything's fine. You nearly died! We all nearly died!"

"No… No, no, no…." Red felt a cold sweat come over him as he staggered into his room, collapsing onto the bed as he began to shake, memories of the darkness which came so close to claiming him taking over. Grasping the side of his head he felt the tears forming in his eyes yet he did nothing to stop them.

 _He was safe…_

 _He was safe…_

With this mantra he drifted off back to a restless slumber, the promises of getting past his fear long forgotten as the inner demons rose their heads once again, dragging his soul back into despair…

 **0312 Hours**

 **April P.O.V**

She'd received the call last night from Splinter, a message short but direct yet – the psychic teen could tell – full of hidden anguish. The brothers would all be struggling to adapt back to life outside captivity after the horrors they must have endured, yet Splinter was most concerned about one in particular.

Leonardo.

The leader had seemed so vulnerable when they had rescued the guys. Psychically, he was worst off however as time progressed and their wounds began to heal, April could sense something much deeper within the leader. There was a hidden torment she couldn't quite reach, some heart rendering sense of failure. This in itself wasn't unusual, but she had seen him when he had been low before, when he had been certain he had failed his family after particularly bad battles but _never_ had she seen him like this. And neither had Splinter by the sounds of it.

Looking back to the mobile in her hand she thought over her sensei's request. He wanted her to come over and talk to Leo. Karai had seemed to have some luck when he first woke up yet she had been unable to reach him again so Splinter was hoping a new approach could help the troubled turtle open up.

Plus having psychic powers would hopefully give the little extra prompt…

So here she now was, nervously hovering outside the lair, cursing herself for her hesitation. These were her friends, her clan, her _family_. But honestly she just hated seeing them like this.

From the entrance of the lair she should be listening to Raph yelling at Mikey who should be rushing around cheering that a prank of his worked. She should be hearing the sounds of tinkering from Donnie's lab and Leo's voice calling for order with the authority of someone double his age…

But instead there was only…

Wait…

Was that…?

Frowning in confusion she strained to hear the raised voices…

"…bandages need changing! You're not proving anything to anyone by getting an infection!"

"I'm handling it! Just leave me alone. Go and fix something else!"

"What do you think I've been doing all day?"

Taking a breath April walked up the stairs, preparing herself for the worst. If Don and Leo were arguing, things could get messy fast. Raph's anger was usually predictable, Mikey's anger would soon fade away but with the two more withdrawn turtles, arguments could last hours.

As expected Leo and Donnie were facing off just outside the lab, both faces drawn with barely contained anger. Splinter was just moving out of the dojo, his features tense and April could pick up his thoughts, the wish to allow the scene to play out naturally without intervention.

"You know what, just leave me alone and go bug someone else." Leo growled, his voice dangerously low. From her position, April could even see the tendon bulging in his temple.

"That's it Leo, run away as you always do! At least I'm trying to be useful rather than sulking like a spoiled child." April winced at the harshness of Donnie's tone, yet out of nowhere she felt a huge spike in emotions and turned to the leader. His face merely twitching before he turned and pushed past April, barely acknowledging her presence before he stormed out of the lair.

Across the room the teen met her sensei's eyes and nodded.

 _I'll get him,_ the look said and Splinter nodded.

"Donatello. Dojo. Now."

"No. Leave me alone." The genius snapped, but April was already heading after Leo, the voices in the lair fading away.

Thankfully April was fairly competent at finding her away through the sewers in the area around the lair, so she had an idea where Leo was headed. The tunnel he took only lead to a collection of dead ends so she would find him easily enough. He would either be in the walled up tunnel or the –

Her step faltered momentarily.

Shit! Her pace quickened as she mentally cursed. The other possible location was a huge drop above a drainage tank which dragged all the rubbish into tanks deep below. With the nature of Donnie's words and that huge spike in emotion she felt from Leo, she was terrified at what she would find.

Within minutes she had caught up, and as expected she found Leo balanced right on the edge of the concrete ledge, his form statue like as if wrestling with his demons.

"Leo…? Please… Just step away a moment…" April whispered, hoping to break the trance. For a long moment there was no reaction and April was ready to jump across to grab the stubborn turtle if need be, yet slowly Leo turned to face her, his face stone.

"I wouldn't jump. Such an end is too dishonourable." He muttered, clearly understanding her concerns. "But shouldn't you be with the others? I'm sure Donnie needs talking to more than me…" His cold gaze flickered momentarily and he quickly turned his face away, staring back to the whirlpool beneath. "I just needed some space…" With a small sigh he lowered himself with a wince so he was pressed against the tunnel wall, still too close to the edge for April's liking, but at least he wasn't hovering on the drop anymore.

She debated a moment as to the best course of action before deciding to throw all caution to the wind.

She sat beside Leo, trying not to think how drained he looked up close. He looked sick, as if he had been pushing himself too hard, too fast – which – knowing him – probably wasn't far from the truth. But the psychical someone else could deal with later. Now was the best chance to approach the subject of the mental and emotional. It was a chance she wasn't planning on letting slip through her fingers...

"What happened back there?" She prompted gently, ignoring his earlier question about her being there. The turtle cast a quick look out of the corner of his eye before looking back down to his lap.

"Nothing."

"Leo…" He flinched at his name and April cut herself off quickly. How dare this monster do this to her friends…? He would pay…

"No." Leo's voice was small, his expression lost and afraid. The red-head longed to reach out and touch his hand to offer her support but she recalled how he had flinched before to any touch. He had obviously been beaten relentlessly while with the man who called himself 'Master.'

"Why not?" She leant closer, hoping to show her presence wasn't threatening but one he could trust. Leo shook his head, squinted and let out a long sigh.

"I can't help it, April… I'm sorry I just…" Tears began to well up in his eyes and he quickly turned away but April was ready for him and quickly threw her arms around the skeletal turtle, ignoring how his body trembled at the contact, instead focusing upon comforting her friend.

"You don't need to apologise to me. You're free now, that's what you have to focus on. You guys are alive. That's all that matters."

"But it doesn't feel like that…" He muttered into her shoulder as he began to shake. "I can't face them… I failed I –" His voice broke and he finally allowed himself to cry, his supressed sobs echoing around the tunnel.

"Shhh… It's alright, Leo… I'm here…"

"I forgot how that sounded…" His voice was barely a whisper, yet April just about caught the words.

"What? Your name?" Another prompt which she expected to be ignored but surprisingly Leo shook his head against her neck.

" _He_ wouldn't call us by our names…" He finally admitted and April could feel the tension inside him as he spoke these words, "He removed everything which made us… well… _us_ … Our names were our colours, nothing more. You saw…" His hand gestured weakly to his neck to where April had helped pry the collars off them all.

"Yes…" She admitted. "They were cruel."

"But they served their purpose." Was the turtle's response, his voice both bitter and meek. "We were his pets, April. His playthings…" His voice hitched a little at the last word suggesting more of a story but she didn't push him. It was amazing he was telling her anything at all so she would take what she could. "Any rebellion, any escape plan… That's what Donnie was referring to," A hollow laugh followed. "We got to the lobby, did you know that?" He admitted and April pulled away, meeting his eyes. In those dull cobalt blue orbs she saw the regret and self-loathing written there. "I got us that far yet it was for nothing. He played us. It wasn't even my plan, he was a puppet master. I was a pawn." Another dry sob. "I failed them…"

"You didn't fail Leo, you did everything you could. There is no shame in that – is there?" He shrugged weakly.

"No… I guess there's no shame in that…" April squeezed him closer, fully embracing her friend, horrified by how she could reach almost all the way around him – so skinny he had become.

"You need to trust that we have your back – that I have your back. You need time, sine. But talk to us. Please."

Dully, Leo nodded. She could tell it wasn't going to be an instant fix, but it was a start. Releasing him, she stood and held out a hand to help him up. "Now let's go and speak to Donnie and get him to look at those hands."

A faint blush tinged the turtle's cheeks as he looked down at the grimy, blood splattered bandages which encased his palms.

"Okay…" He breathed, drying his eyes and allowing April to help him up. "Okay. And April…"

She turned around and met his gaze.

"Thank you."

With a smile she nodded and together they walked back towards the lair, the earlier tension and coldness somewhat lessened.

"That's what family's for, Leo. That's what family's for."

 **Soooo... Maybe a bit of a long wait for a chapter! Sorry! Thank you everyone for your patience but I have been working on a massive art project which has taken up all my time.**

 **So here's an extra long chapter to make up for it!**

 **Questions:**

 **\- So did April actually get through to Leo?**

 **\- What's going on with the Master throughout this?**

 **\- Will Leo and Donnie sort themselves out?**

 **\- What's going on with Don?**

 **I'll update when possible. Leave your thoughts as your comments really make my week. :)**

 **LL99 Out.**


	9. 0313 Hours

**Chapter 8**

 **0313 Hours**

 **Splinter P.O.V**

"Donatello. Dojo. Now."

"No. Leave me alone." Splinter's genius son snapped, and from the corner of his eye, the ninja master saw April rushing out of the lair after Leonardo. Dismissing his concern for his eldest son momentarily, Splinter moved down the steps towards Donatello, watching how devoid of emotion his face had become save for the fury flashing behind those cold eyes.

"Leonardo will be returning shortly with Miss O'Neil and when he does do you really wish to face him without me talking to him first?" It was a cheap tactic, but a flicker of doubt passed across his features, granting Splinter a brief victory. Across the pit he saw Michelangelo's face peering around the corner of his door yet as soon as the rat tried to meet his eyes, the scarred face vanished once more leaving Donatello alone with Splinter. There was a sharp huff before the lankiest of Splinter's sons grudgingly trooped up the stairs, his head bowed and shoulders knotted with tension. It wasn't how he desired to get his son alone to talk, Splinter mused as he ascended the stairs after the covered shell, yet he would have to take whatever he could.

Once inside the dojo, the rat slid the door across, allowing father and son some privacy.

"So what caused this, my son?" Splinter took in the way he flinched at those words and longed to pull his son close to him and offer him the comfort the turtle had been denying himself, yet the rat knew this would not help his child at this current moment, only causing more harm than good.

"Leo's wounds through his hands opened up again. I was trying to help." Splinter inclined his head as Donatello sat down. His eldest was stubborn, that was for certain, but so was the smartest among them. With a sigh he gave the turtle before him a small smile.

"You're actions are admirable, Donatello. But you must tend to yourself as well." Donatello turned his face away, his jaw set but Splinter pushed forth. "I have seen you tending to your brothers yet never to yourself. I asked you here –"

"Ordered." Donnie interrupted. "You didn't ask. You ordered me." Splinter sighed. It was to be an uphill battle then…

"Yes, you are right, Donatello. I did order you here, but only because I am concerned." Another huff was his only response. "I know it has been extremely difficult for you in the aftermath of this horrendous situation, yet you fail to accept the fact that your family are here to talk to, that our love for you is never ending..." Splinter allowed his voice to trail off, offering a pause in the unlikely event that Donatello had something to say, and to his surprise the opportunity was taken.

"You talk of " _family_ " and " _undying love_ " but you do not even know what happened with… _him…_ " His tone was bitter so Splinter merely nodded, not wishing to aggravate his young son further, "He twisted those values for us so these bonds you talk of that hold us together have been torn apart. Raph hates my guts, I failed Leo and I hurt Mikey…" Only with those last words was there a break in his emotionless tone, but he moved aside when Splinter reached out his hand to comfort him, "No. I don't need your sympathy, I'm just showing you that you're on the wrong tack with us. I am not going to magically _heal_. We all need to work through things alone. Just respect that."

With that, the genius stood up to leave.

"So have you followed Raphael's belief or are you merely repeating what he said?" The turtle paused and his shoulders tensed once more.

"You heard that." It wasn't a question.

"Your brother is correct, you must deal with your own demons, hence the reason I brought you in here. Please Donatello, just allow me to be here for my son."

"So you want me to tell you everything?" With a hollow laugh that grated upon Splinter's ears, he turned, mahogany eyes blazing, "You want me to tell you to stop calling me by a name I no longer deserve? How I – the _medic_ of this clan – couldn't heal my brothers? How we were turned against one another and mocked? How I was –" As quickly as the anger had appeared it faded once more and Donatello turned away.

"Donatello…"

"No." His voice had turned cold once more and Splinter was concerned at how much his son was keeping pent up inside. "I'm not him anymore… _He_ made sure of that. Now only _Purple_ remains…"

"I don't think you truly believe that."

"Why?"

"Because you referred to _your_ brothers. Part of you still believes you are Hamato – that your name still belongs to you…"

"I have to go." Donatello muttered, but Splinter was content with what he had heard thus far. It was a start and the seed had been planted. He truly believed that Donatello still had some hope for himself, and with time and gentle persuasion, he may come to accept that was the truth…

 **0315 Hours**

 **Mikey P.O.V**

 _"Because you referred to your brothers. Part of you still believes you are Hamato – that your name still belongs to you…"_

Splinter's words kept running through Orange's – _no_ – Mikey's head. " _Your name still belongs to you…"_ Could it really be true? After all the hardship, all the pain and failings, did he really deserve to reclaim the name that he once held so dear?

Deep inside he recalled the multiple failings he had underwent, from Donnie choosing him as the weakest to the way he almost let Leo die in front of him. He had so much to make up for, yet if Splinter could tell Donnie there was still hope of redemption after he had admitted to hurting his own flesh and blood, surely Mikey could be permitted the same luxury? The concept filled him with a frightening hope. Maybe redeeming himself would be easier than expected…

Steeling himself for what he was about to do, Mikey crept up to Raph's door and tapped on the cold metal surface. A grunt echoed through the wall.

"Raph? Can I talk to you?"

Another grunt. Neither inviting, nor was it hostile. Mikey pushed the door open carefully, avoiding putting too much pressure on his broken fingers.

Inside, Raph was laying on his back upon his bed, eyes open, staring at the ceiling with wide, fearful eyes.

"Raph?"

"What?" His voice was small – smaller than Mikey could ever remembering hear his older brother sound. Raph had always been loud and aggressive and it was a bit of a jolt to see – really see – how meek he had become.

"What actually happened with Donnie?" He asked, recalling that moment which changed everything for him. Raph sat up a little, finally turning his gaze to Mikey, his mouth slightly open yet not speaking. "I just need to know…" Mikey tried to sound tough, he wasn't a scared little kid anymore, he was ninja. Detached. Strong. But still curious.

 _"I am about to choose one of you and you will have to decide on whom is of least importance to you and that one will face off against me."_

The Master's words still haunted him, the crackling voice over the speakers conveying the rules of the twisted game.

Finally Raph managed to find the words.

"It should have been me… We'd always said – years ago, after Shredder first got us – that we would protect you…" Mikey felt the tears form in his eyes and he hastily blinked them away. A ninja did not cry. "Don broke that promise. He hurt you."

"But it wasn't him who attacked me…" Mikey spoke softly – neither turtle believing the words.

"How can I forgive a brother who hurt another?" Raph muttered, eyes still wide while his voice held no note of passion like it used to. "And then Leo had the gall to walk back in and just forgive Donnie without hearing the full story." Mikey raised his eyes at this, unaware that Leo had even commented about the situation.

"What did he say?" Mikey asked, hoping it would give him something to fight for, something about how the youngest could take punishment and was actually stronger than they realised or something equally dramatic, but to his dismay Raph only said,

"It was in Japanese."

"Oh." The youngest's hopes crashed again. "Can you remember what he said?" Raph's brow crinkled as he fought to recall the words.

"I think it was something about forgiveness…" He frowned as he whispered some hilting Japanese to himself as Mikey watched on impatiently. "I remember hearing "I forgive you" and "younger brother" so maybe something like, Watashi wa anata o yurusu otōto, and then I couldn't understand the rest… I tried to remember it to ask you later but forgot to speak to you… Possibly… Possibly watashi mo tsumi o okashita..."

Mikey froze as he heard the words. Why would Leo…?

"Mike?" The youngest turned back to his brother, cursing himself for spacing out so easily. "What is it?" Quickly the freckled turtle made a puzzled face as if he were working out the translation before answering uncertainly.

"I think it meant, _I forgive you younger brother, we cannot dwell on the past._ " Raph nodded, satisfied with the answer and clearly not aware of Mikey's mis-translation.

"Right… So Leo basically told Don not to focus on the fact he'd hurt you?" Wincing at the brutality of the words Mikey just shrugged.

"No clue, bro… He could have been thinking about the failed escape attempt…"

"Yeah… Possibly…"

An awkward silence descended upon the room. Unable to take the distant look in Raph's eyes any longer Mikey turned heel and walked out before another conversation could arise, his mind solely caught up in what Leo had said…

 _I forgive you younger brother I also committed a crime._

Leo had committed a crime? Mikey felt his heart hammer against the inside of his chest…

What could his eldest brother have done that was so bad? What if… what if he had been working with the Master to help destroy their spirits? Is that why he had appeared uninjured sometimes or returned with that guilty look in his eyes? What had he been hiding?

With determined steps, the young ninja moved to his room, forgetting Splinter's words and Raph's vulnerability, instead focusing upon his goal.

He was going to start training again. He would prove to his family that he was not weak and then, once he had their respect – he would find out what Leo was hiding, even if the truth tore their clan apart…

 **Leo P.O.V**

 **0316 Hours**

The former leader could barely remember the walk back to the lair nor being led into the dojo by a stern looking Splinter, all his mind could focus on was the way April had looked at him as he had broken down. Not with pity, not with disgust – but with honest understanding. He knew she wished to question him further and find out all she could about his time in captivity, yet she had allowed him to only talk about what he desired, not forcing him to answer anything he was uncomfortable with.

Unlike Splinter was bound to start doing any moment now…

Tearing his mind from April's wide blue eyes and her comforting words, the turtle readied himself for the round of questioning that was bound to follow.

"Leonardo, before you get your hands seen to – do you mind permitting me a few brief words?" Leo turned to face his former sensei in confusion. This was not what he expected at all. After a moment he nodded, seeing no alternative.

"Your brothers have recently made me understand something. That I have been too hasty in trying to help you. I understand now that you must all deal with what has happened in your own ways before I attempt to draw back unpleasant memories, and for this I apologise." Sensing there was an ulterior motive to this speech, Leo gave a brief nod, signifying he was listening but ready to make a bolt for the door if need be. "All I ask of you," Splinter continued. _Here it comes_ , the turtle found himself thinking, "Is to consider speaking to your brothers." The former leader just blinked. Was that it? No punishment for his misconduct, no lecture or cruel words for his actions? All this effort just to say that?

At last he nodded, silently accepting his fate. With a small smile, the rat dismissed him and grudgingly Leo made his way to Donnie's room, raising blood stained fist to knock, just as the door opened. The emotionless face of Donatello appeared around the edge of the door who merely swung it open, silently beckoning Leo inside.

Following the genius' silent demands, the elder turtle sat upon the bed and presented his hands, watching as Donnie unwrapped the blood soaked bandages and readied a needle to re-stitch the wounds. In his eyes, Leo could read the suppressed anger and shame his brother was fortifying his mind with, clearly his hatred of the former leader running deeper than Leo had previously believed.

"Splinter said we should talk…" He finally managed, hating himself for sounding so pathetic. Donnie paused his wrapped momentarily to cast a glance up to Leo, grind his jaw and grunt before continuing his task. "We can't shut ourselves up like this, we have to –"

"All done." Donnie's eyes flashed dangerously as he stood, his icy tone cutting through Leo's desperate attempt at communication. "Don't train, don't stretch yourself, do nothing." With that he all but pushed Leo out of the door and shut it in his face leaving the elder turtle in turmoil.

 _Do nothing_.

He could almost hear the silent accusation there.

 _Do nothing, it's what you're best at._

Clenching his newly stitched hands, he strode away from his brother, knowing that he his failings had not escaped the genius. It didn't matter, he needed to protect them anyway. The talk – or lack of – had shown him one thing though, one thing that would shape his behaviour as he moved forth.

His brothers may not forgive him, but that wouldn't stop him from protecting _them_.

He had to step up and set his own suffering aside. He was a vessel of leadership – as unworthy as he was, that was still the same.

Emotions did not matter, desires did not matter, _fear,_ even, no longer had a role to play.

He would train. He would get stronger.

He would not allow the same evil that befell him to befall his brothers…

 **Master P.O.V**

"I am sorry for the inconvenience, Sir, yet you must understand the investigation insists –"

"No, no, please – continue. Inspector… Harrison, was it?"

"That is correct."

"Then, Inspector, please go on," the Master leant back in the steel chair, knowing he had nothing to fear. All evidence had been destroyed so that any claims would not stick around for long. The lanky inspector nodded, setting his shoulders as he continued his line of inquiry.

"You are aware you have the right to summon a lawyer before answering these questions," but the Master waved the comment aside. An innocent does not require a lawyer. "Okay then. Are you aware of the claims that are being held against you?"

The Master nodded and adjusted his features into a mask of sympathy.

"Yes, unfortunately I am. What has happened to those poor families is truly the act of an evil being, and the fact that they claimed that they were imprisoned in _my_ building is disturbing." He frowned. "As you have probably learnt through your investigations, I brought that building to offer jobs to those to whom crime and difficult circumstances have robbed them of their chances at employment. It is true that some of my employees have questionable backgrounds, yet I assure you that the most detailed checks are carried out and I have a zero tolerance policy for repeated offences. My employees are there to work and prove themselves in the harsh eyes of society. That anything unorthodox occurred at the premises is highly improbable. I will provide your department with full timesheets of my employees to show when they have been present at work and access to the building to search." He paused, as if debating something silently, when in reality he was merely praising himself for having the foresight to ensure all his soldiers had followed his orders to tell any family members that they worked in an office and provided the paper work to support such claims. The Master's illusion was total, nobody except those on the inside of the operation knew the truth. The claims of the renegade actors was bound to fail soon. Taking a breath, he continued, "But all I ask is that you approach the matter with sensitivity. My employees have had bad experiences with the law and I do not wish to make them uncomfortable."

The inspector inclined his head, clearly satisfied with the agreement.

"One more thing," he leant forward, "what about security footage?"

The Master merely shrugged.

"Sadly, that will count against me." The inspector raised an eyebrow, eager anticipation for the answer clear in his features. He thought he had some shred of evidence against the Master's perfectly formulated disguise. He didn't. "Due to the nature of my employees, I have found in the past that constant surveillance increases anxiety thus reducing the affectability of my team, so I chose to base my company on trust. So far this has seemed to work surprisingly well."

The inspector frowned, clearly hoping for a different answer, yet the Master had ensured a paper trail of false correspondence marking an apparent distrust of camera use and decreasing work ethic. These would support his reasons for not having cameras in his building. Besides, who would want to steal from a company that managed the mundane matters of neighbourhood watch schemes? The Master had planned for all eventualities and the actors lead by their precious Dan would soon come undone, their claims falling to deaf ears. The Master would give it a year then hunt them all down, ensuring each individual would suffer for their disloyalty and betrayal.

But first he would find his turtles, and the upcoming press conference was bound to work in favour of restarting that plan.

As he left the interrogation room he greeted the policemen causally, if not with a little discomfort – every aspect of his charade screaming innocent man. These small minded fools could not touch him. His plan would not allow it.

With a polite smile he left the building, stepping out into the sunlight and passed the crowd of lingering journalists without a word. The actors would pay, of that he was certain, but only once they learnt that the turtles had been destroyed. Then they would know there was no hope left for them. Not now, not ever…

 **And thus the Master returns! Can we get a large booooo for him?! ;P**

 **Just to let you know I'm away next weekend so will not be writing, meaning the next chapter could be late. But keep your eyes peeled for a new random AU story coming out somewhen this week!**

 **As for this story:**

 **-What's the Master up to?**

 **-Will Dan appear again at some stage?**

 **\- WHY AM I BEING SO CRUEL TO OUR TURTLES?!**

 **See you in the next chapter where everything starts to go wrong!**

 **LL99 Out.**


	10. 0340 Hours

**BIG NEWS!** **1056 Hours won** **2nd place for most interesting OC** **for the Master in the** **Reader's chocie awards** **! Thank you so much to everyone who has supported this series and who voted for me! I feel so humbled that the Master made such an impression on you all, thank you so much! I never thought I would win anything so this has made my** **day** **,** **week** **,** **month** **, year!**

 **Sorry for the long wait for an update but I went away with my boyfriend and couldn't write for a weekend. Hope this makes up for it! Please don't kill me...**

 **Chapter 9**

 **0340 Hours**

 **Donnie P.O.V**

Stretching slightly, Donnie lifted his aching body from the bed, preparing himself for another day. Since talking with Splinter there had been a noticeable change among his brothers – one that was driving the genius insane. The tension from before had been dispelled, albeit slightly, yet what remained was far worse. The lair had been filled with false security with the others emerging from their self-isolation more than before as if nothing had occurred. Raph now spent his time in the corner of the pit, subdued and focused upon whatever comics he found lying around while Mikey – despite Donnie's orders to fully allow his hands to heal – had begun to attempt katas again, his scarred face set. But by the worst by far was the way Leonardo – ever determined to be better than the rest of them – had taken Splinter's words to heart and was determined to coax confessions from his brothers regarding their time in captivity despite refusing to tell of his own experiences.

It made Donnie sick.

He could probably cope if they all just tried to move on with their lives rather than focusing upon the events which caused his silent disgrace, yet there Leo was, acting like the leader he failed to be as if he could make up for his failings now.

But then wasn't that what Donnie himself was doing?

The silent argument continued to rage inside his mind as he grudgingly moved to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee, however, upon entering the room he found himself faced with his three brothers, all around the table with various expressions of discomfort. At the head of the table, Leo was nursing a steaming cup of green tea, his bandaged hands trembling slightly at the mere effort of supporting the mug. The sight would have been pitiful if there hadn't been that determined glint in his eyes.

Just as the genius turned to leave, Leo spoke up.

"Wait, Don. We need to talk."

Seeing no point in arguing – and having no other option for grabbing his mug of coffee – Donnie lowered himself onto a stool, and accepted the torturous lecture he was bound to be given. And as if to prove him right, Leo began to speak in that authoritative tone of his.

"It's been two weeks since… You know what." _Great_ , Donnie had to keep the sarcastic remark to himself, _such confidence to inspire the masses, truly inspiring_. The eldest cleared his throat. "My point is, we're never going to be ready to face what happened to us, it isn't something that will suddenly get better…" At these words Raph and Mikey raised their heads, actually _looking_ at their brother for the first time. Donnie merely rolled his eyes, not buying the spiel yet to his surprise Leo continued, his voice hushed. "We have to open up… As much as I hate to admit it, it's the only way…" He took a breath, "I keep seeing him… W hen we went to those labs… When he _drowned_ me…" A shudder passed through the eldest turtle's frame, and Donnie found his anger receding slightly. The fear that crept into Leo's face was real – not something he could fake for sympathy points… He was actually… He was actually opening up to them? Now even the genius was watching with rapt attention, determined not to miss a single thing said. "He _killed me_ … And I've been pretending that's okay, but it's not… I keep reliving that… Over and over… There was no air… Nothing to grab onto… Just water… Just death…" He hurriedly took a long gulp of tea to hide the crack in his voice, yet they all heard. A heavy silence settled upon the room for a long moment then the unexpected happened. Raph's voice piped up, his tone uncertain and fearful – containing no trace of the old Raphael.

"After he broke my knee… I was in a cell… He came in and…" The former hothead swallowed thickly, "I realised he would happily kill me if I made him mad… Every time I rebelled… He attacked…" An actual tear slipped free from the former hothead's eye and he hastily wiped it away. "I didn't want to die…" He finally admitted, voice thick with emotion. Donnie stared at his brother and realised how beaten down Raph now appeared, how drawn and insecure he seemed. And to think Don had _helped_ the monster who did this… He shook the thoughts away. "He treated me like an animal… And if I didn't obey, he was… he was going to kill me…" His words died upon his lips and he lowered his head in shame, cheeks burning.

"People came in with various weapons…" Mikey filled the silence, his eyes hard and shoulders tense. "They just beat me… over and over… And insulted me all the time… They wouldn't stop, and there was so much pain…" He gulped, eyes darting away from Donnie with such raw fear that the genius felt his heart clench. "And I heard…"

"What did you hear?" Don whispered, dread filling his heart. Had Mikey heard the deal? Heard the way he had betrayed his family? Were his efforts in dealing with their injuries all a waste?

"You…" Mikey still didn't meet his gaze. "You were… _Laughing_ …" Raph and Leo turned to Donnie, eyes wide in shock, but Don only stared at Mikey, his mind flying back over his imprisonment, trying to remember such an instant, until he suddenly recalled one event.

"The gas… The metallic taste and smell…" He muttered, recalling the day when the Master pumped gas into his cell that he was surprised to find did not kill him… "It must have been nitrous oxide… Laughing gas." He added seeing their blank expressions. "I couldn't remember what happened after – only when I woke up back in the cell…" Mikey's mouth hung open as though this was an answer he hadn't allowed himself to dream of, but something else was currently occupying Donnie's thoughts.

Despite the sudden honesty, none of this emotional crap was actually helping. He felt just the same as he had before.

Pushing back his stool, leaving his cup of coffee abandoned upon the side, he got up to leave.

"Donnie, wait!" Leo also stood, swaying slightly from the sudden movement and Donnie suspected that if he hadn't had to grab the edge of the counter top for support, he would have charged over to the genius and forced him back to the table. As it was, this didn't happen and the Don quickly looked over his shoulder as he reached the doorway, taking in his brothers' pained expressions – pain he had all inflicted through conspiring with the Master.

"He forced me to grab hold of burning metal." He snapped, lifting one claw like hand so that the way his fingers had been pulled downward by the burnt skin was visible. "And I did it. Without question. I mutilated myself so he wouldn't hurt me. I am not reliving that moment, that you very much. I'm going back to bed." And with that he left, hurrying to his room and shutting his door with a final slam. Only then did he permit the tears to fall. Drawing a pillow from the bed, he pressed it to his face and sobbed. He didn't know why he was crying, he hated the emotions taking control – he was aiming to shut them right down and hide from the problems rather than face them anew.

But the tears kept flowing.

How could he stand and listen to his brothers' tales of suffering when his own was justified. He deserved the punishments, not them. Listening was too painful.

He wanted it all just to stop.

"Give me peace…" He choked out into the pillow, "Just give me fucking peace…"

 **0341 Hours**

 **Leo P.O.V**

Following Donnie's sudden departure an awkward silence descended upon the kitchen, creating a growing sense of unease in the eldest's stomach. After listening to Splinter he had formulated the perfect plan for attempting to regain his lost honour: he simply had to show he could still lead his brothers by guiding them back to their old selves. He sadly found the only way to initiate this process was to mention his own experience.

Of course he couldn't tell them about his… _deal_ … with the Master, but if he mentioned the drowning he had experienced, maybe it would be enough to kick-start his plans. He had been attempting to get them to all talk about their experiences for a while, so he had doubted this new plan would work.

And then it had.

Raph had spoken up, recalling how he had been treated like an animal, leading Mikey to talk about his own beatings. But then Donnie had brought Leo's hopes crashing down.

He had stormed off with harsh words and a cold glare, yet there was one thing Leo focused upon. Don had mentioned his own experience – true, it had only been in passing, yet it told them about the curled up fingers and what had caused such brutal injuries.

And every piece of information was a new tool in the former leader's arsenal. He had to learn all he could about his brothers and what had occurred to them so he could help them, and help them he would, even if the resident genius was making things difficult. How else would he regain enough of his honour to be allowed to stand alongside his clan and help others?

He knew there was no way to truly rid himself of the dishonour he had brought to the Hamato name, yet by assisting others he could at least pretend… Couldn't he?

Clearing his mind from the doubts that were closing in, Leo turned his attention back to Mikey and Raph at the table, taking in their tense frames and fearful gazes. He could still turn this around.

"So what was the worst?" He made his voice sound small, as if he were still dwelling over his own tortures – almost ironic since his failure to set aside the memories of the Blue room were driving this whole operation. Mikey flinched and looked away, at least not before Leo caught a sharp glare of mistrust… Strange, he would have to explore that…

"The suspense…" Raph muttered, "We never knew what was going to happen next or to who…" A shiver passed through his frame and the eldest found himself turning his head down to avoid his glance. He recalled the accusation from Raph all that time ago when he found out Leo had kept information back about who the Master would choose next following his _deal_ … There was no hint of the same malice now – so far had Raph fallen into his dread – but that did not stop the guilt from crushing down upon him.

"We were gone a month and a half…" Mikey broke in. "But we didn't know one day from the next."

"One session rolled into another…" Raph's head folded down into his shell slightly, his vulnerability almost tangible. "Until there was only pain…"

"And doubt." Once again the youngest's gaze turned to Leo, and this time the eldest was certain that Mikey knew something – the icy grip of fear crawling its way up his throat. Pushing it aside he quickly added to the discussion.

"But the worst was hearing it all…" A leader put others before themselves.

"And being powerless…" Mikey's dull blue eyes were glistening with tears now, and Leo reached across the table to carefully rest a bandaged hand upon his baby brother's arm, careful to avoid the various wounds scattered across the pale green skin. At the touch, Mikey allowed the tears to fall and placed his broken fingers upon the hand as if drawing strength from the touch. For Leo himself, the touch was too much like a reminder of the contact he had experienced with the Master, however he suppressed the urge to shudder, knowing that Mikey was suspicious enough as it was.

After a long moment, punctuated only by the soft sobs of Mikey, Leo noticed how Raph seemed to shrink away from the comforting scene. The eldest searched for his brother's gaze and eventually caught it. With a gentle nod, Raph brought out a hand which Leo caught hold of and gave a soft squeeze, offering silent reassurances he could not voice.

At least not yet.

But soon, he allowed himself to think as he sat with his two brothers, offering silent comfort. Soon he would reach his goal.

And maybe then the shame would finally go away…

 **0719 Hours**

 **April P.O.V**

Hugging her bag closer to her side, April cast a look to the figure beside her, the face half obscured by the unruly raven hair, yet the discomfort still apparent for all to see.

"You sure about this, Casey?" She muttered, hating herself for voicing her doubts. He grimly nodded, not tearing his gaze away from the tunnel path they were tramping down.

"Yeah… We have to tell them, red. Besides," He shrugged, "They'll probably want to know what happened to Dan." April nodded her agreement, but the reassurances did not remove her fears.

"But how do we bring it up? You haven't seen them as much, they're frightened…"

"Of course they are. Who wouldn't be?" Casey's tone was gruff, and the young woman could see her friend's underlying fears – that he had lost his best friend to the monster who caused all this suffering, that he would no longer be welcome by those he had come to see as family. April caught his eye and transmitted some positive energy towards him, hoping to lift his mood slightly and offer some sort of hope – no matter how faint. Nothing else was said, yet Casey's frame relaxed slightly, suggesting her mental manipulations had worked somewhat.

At last, the human pair reached the familiar sight of the lair, the now typical subdued aura surrounding it no longer such a shock. Without a pause, April strode down the steps and – with a quick wave towards Mikey and Donnie in the pit – she left Casey to say hello and put the groceries in the kitchen while she headed up the stairs to the dojo.

"Hello April." Splinter's soothing voice reached her ears and she turned towards the meditating rat, noticing how he had not even opened an eye.

"Hello sensei." She responded as she knelt before him, "How are the guys doing?" Splinter actually smiled at this, lifting April's spirits.

"Things are definitely improving." Splinter explained, "They have begun to talk to one another and the stories they have shared are…" He sighed wearily, revealing how tired he really was, "are rather disturbing…" Meeting April's eyes he elaborated, "Donatello is still rather closed off, yet he has explained how he sustained the injuries upon his hands, that evil man forced him to take hold of red hot metal." April winced at this, but Splinter was not done. "Raphael has told how he was shocked every time he raised his voice and Michelangelo said how his fingers were broken one by one." Feeling the blood drain from her face April shook her head at the horrors her friends had endured.

"And Leo?" She didn't want to ask, yet she had to know. The rat just shook his head sadly.

"Like Donatello, Leonardo is still rather closed off, yet he has admitted to being drowned and having his katanas forced through his hands…" The pure disgust was clear on his face, causing the redhead to look away. Taking a breath she cleared her mind and changed the conversation.

"As glad as I am to hear that there's progress," She began, "I really need to talk to you." There was a sudden shift of the atmosphere in the room and Splinter's attention became fully focused upon her. With a nod he indicated that they move to his quarters where they could speak in private over a cup of tea.

"Dan finally got word to me." She began once they had settled down, recalling the phone call she had received the night before. "He is currently unable to give any details, but he's finally been allowed to contact us and let us know he will be released soon." At this Splinter nodded, pleased for such good news.

Since the raid on the Master's building, the actors – and their families – had been taken into custody to validate the legitimacy of their claims of being kidnapped as well as to offer protection until the identity of the Master was confirmed. April had been waiting for some contact from their new ally, knowing that for security reasons Dan couldn't reach out too soon – but then the call had come, and the news that accompanied it had been surprising. "He said that the police are in the process of collecting evidence that the Master was actually involved – but would like to come here with Frankie – his partner –" She quickly added at Splinter's blank expression, "to give us all the information in relation to the trial once it's all over." The rat regarded her for a long moment before speaking.

"Has he learnt the name of this monster yet?" He inquired. April merely shook her head.

"They haven't been told much, only questioned and told to wait for the full debrief before the trial, once the full picture has been established."

"And as for Dan, do you believe his presence could benefit my sons?" There was no hostility in the question but April could sense her sensei's fear that such a meeting could set back the progress that turtles were seemingly making at the moment. She nodded, taking a sip from the mug of tea, savouring the refreshing taste.

"Yes. I sense something in his past – some sort of darkness that haunts him…" She set the mug down and met Splinter's eyes. "It feels like a similar sort of darkness to what Leo's holding onto." At this a spark appeared in the rat's eyes.

"In that case, he may come. But, April –" His voice lowered slightly, "Do not tell my sons yet. Too much progress has been made as of late to spring this upon them suddenly."

"Hai sensei."

Teacher and student bowed to one another before standing.

"Now should we go and join Mr Jones?" Splinter added with a smile, "Knowing his brash attitude, I believe it best not to leave him alone for too long." April gave a small laugh and the two left the peace of the dojo expecting to come across chaos, however reality was uprising. Casey had somehow managed to get all four turtle brothers in the pit around a battered board game while the TV was left playing some random news report silently in the background. If not for the mass of bandages covering the brothers, it could have been a normal games night.

However not even that could last long.

On the screen a new report flashed up showing a close up photo of a dark haired man in a crisp business suit. That in itself was pretty unremarkable but it was what followed what destroyed the brief moment of peace.

Mikey's eyes raised from the board for a second, yet as he saw the screen a high pitched, strangled cry emerged from his throat as his hands jumped to his scarred mouth, eyes wide. At this, Raph jumped back in fright and almost in sync, he and Donnie saw what Mikey was looking at and instantly seemed to shrink away from the television, the former hothead curling in on himself while the genius turned away, bottom lip quivering.

Before April could even ask, Leo turned around and looked upon the man on the screen. His lips moved soundlessly for a moment before April caught a strangled, " _It's him… The Master…"_ Before he began to shake uncontrollably, and the lair descended into madness…

 **Hehehe... Evil cliffhanger or what?!**

 **So...**

 **\- What's happened with the Master?**

 **\- What will the guys do with this sudden shock?**

 **\- Will Dan be able to help?**

 **\- WILL THEY EVER HEAL?**

 **Thank you all again for your amazing support, and I look forward to hearing from you in the reviews! See you in the next chapter. :)**

 **LL99 Out.**


	11. 0720 Hours

**Chapter 10**

 **0720 Hours**

 **Mikey P.O.V**

As soon as his eyes caught sight of the man upon the TV, the youngest turtle's mind seemed to leave the present momentarily and jumped back to one of his last sessions with the Master, his carapace throbbing as the memory took hold.

 _The hand moved backwards, grasping the edge of his carapace before flipping the turtle so his sewn lips were pressed against the cool concrete. He could feel the Master's hand pushing down on his shell just behind his head as the cold steel of a knife began to trace between the thin joins between his scutes. He whimpered through his sealed lips, the tension almost as bad as the shockwaves of pain the knife was causing. He felt the Master lean closer, his voice low._

 _"You feel that, don't you?" He forced himself to nod, "Good. I want to take part of you to treasure. You're marred anyway, so I don't need to worry about being careful." Orange tried to release various moans and strangled cries and pleas – anything for the pain to stop, yet the Master was unrelenting. With a surgeon's skill he dug the blade between two of the marginal scutes outlining the carapace and began to saw two from the freak's back. Orange screamed despite the thread binding his mouth closed. He could not get free. Once two of the outer scutes came loose in a squirt of blood, the Master moved down to the pleural scute below. "Such beautiful lines… I believe I should take one of these as well…" Humming as he worked, the Master began to dig out the next plate from the turtle's carapace revealing the tender flesh beneath. Tears flowed down the turtle's face, the pain too much…_

He snapped back to reality, the face upon the screen still there, his lips moving silently as his eyes glinted with that hidden content that only emerged when he had been torturing them. A strangled cry emerged from his throat and his trembling hand found its way to his lips, the puckered skin a harsh reminder of the atrocities the Master had bestowed upon him.

From what sounded like far away, he heard Splinter's panicked voice, yet Orange couldn't listen.

The Master was there…

He was free…

The turtle's breaths became more frantic as he recalled the blade digging into his carapace, the needle forcing itself through his lips, the boiling water, the beatings… The cycle of pain, the torment…

He couldn't…

He was…

No…

Please… No…

 **Donnie P.O.V**

Upon hearing Mikey's yelp, the genius turned his head to see what his brother was staring at with such fear, and instantly everything dropped away.

He stared at those deep eyes, recalling the cunning behind them – of the threats and deals forged out of fear. Shaking, the turtle drew back from the screen as if it could burn him, wanting to get away from that cold gaze. The Master's voice echoed through his head

 _"My proposition is this, once a week you shall work in a lab for me. You are intelligent so don't pretend otherwise. You will design mutagenic based weapons for me and will tell no one. The other creatures must believe it is another normal session. Their lives are in your hands. Tell them and I shall rip your tongue from your head and make the other monstrosities watch. If you succeed, you shall choose one mutant to suffer and let the other two rest. Fail, and I shall overrule your decision. The welfare of the other freaks depends on your abilities."_

The hours slaving away at diagrams and blueprints, days of calculations and theories – of promises with the devil and dishonour to his family. He had been attempting to regain his place within the clan, to prove his worth, but this… This ruined everything.

How could he continue his act when the monster behind his suffering had returned?

It was too much…

He couldn't keep it up…

They would know what he did… What the Master made him do…

They would learn and they would hate him…

He would be rejected…

He pulled further away from the television as the shaking intensified, the memories rushing back to him of all the times he had dishonoured his family's memory. He could hear Splinter's voice and the sobs from his brothers – he didn't know which – but he couldn't care less. The Master was bound to come for the city's mutants with the weapons Donnie had helped design and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Slowly he dissolved into sobs as reality came crashing down.

 **Raph P.O.V**

As Donnie's head turned to follow Mikey's, Raph followed suit and froze.

It was _him._

The man who had been haunting his nightmares was there right in front of him. The fear shot through his bones like an electric shock, forcing his mind back to his painful encounters with the Master and returning him to the darkness he had only just begun to escape…

 _"Hello, Red." The man inclined his head. "I see you frightened my men. See, I told you before you are just an animal. And as a human – your Master – I will rule over all the large animals and all the little things that crawl on the earth." Raph only raised an eye ridge, "And you, freak, are just another thing for me to control. Release him."_

 _The chains holding Raph's body upright suddenly slackened allowing him to fall down, only to land painfully on his shattered knee making him cry out as he collapsed flat on his beak on the ground. Above him the Master just smiled._

 _"Glad you know your place, my pet." His voice drew closer as the Master bent down so he filled Raph's line of sight. "On the ground at my feet."_

 _"You… Can… Go… To… Hell…" Raph spat yet there was no venom behind the words. He was too drained. The Master frowned._

 _"Is that how you speak to the one who rules you? You must learn respect, Red, otherwise you be too vicious to keep around…" The threat lingered in the air for a moment. Part of Raph wanted to snap back, but the newer part of himself, the more resigned, timid turtle who now nestled safely inside his heart begged him to remain silent. The man wouldn't joke. He would kill him without a second thought._

 _Raph didn't want to die._

That cold look, the deep sensation of fear settling in his stomach – everything from that concrete cell was rushing back… That haunting realisation of his mortality which had plagued him ever since…

A whimper escaped his throat as the Master turned to the camera, staring straight through the lens as if he knew Red was present.

He didn't want to die…

Curling in on himself he covered his ear slits with his hands, trying to block out the memories from completely taking over.

But it was still there.

The fear…

The pain…

The anticipation…

Oh gods, just let it end…

Please…

 **Leo P.O.V**

A growing sense of unease had been looming above the eldest Hamato brother's head all day, yet despite his critical analysis of his situation he could not gleam insight into what was causing such a strong sensation. Yet when he saw his brothers suddenly paling as their gazes all aligned, he knew that what he feared was here.

He would have to face the truth…

With a deep breath he turned around to face the screen and all the air seemed to disappear from his lungs within a second.

Before him upon the screen was the face that continued to haunt his dreams.

It couldn't be… They had been left alone all this time… Why now? Why when he was just starting to pull his brothers back into the unit they once had?

The eyes turned directly to the camera, and within them, Leo could see the appraising mind behind, the cruel jokes he played returned through the slight upwards turn of his lips…

And the way those lips parted…

A sharp shiver darted through the eldest turtle's system at the thought.

 _Oh gods…_ He silently panicked, if he had appeared he may reveal Leo's secret… May reveal the deep treachery he performed in his failed attempts to spare his brothers pain…

The room around him seemed to fade away so it was just him and that haunting face.

The mouth which defiled him so, moved, the words silent, yet in Leo's frozen mind he could only hear the cursed words of his deal…

 _"My pleasure will simply come from knowing you are broken. From hearing you call my name, begging me to kill you rather than make you live with the shame of the deal you have made with the devil. You will beg me to put you out of your misery. Yes, Blue, I see it in your eyes. You claim to be more than a mere animal, to process an understanding of morals and codes of honour and not just submit to your own bestial desires."_

The Master had inclined his head, both in his mind and on the screen now.

 _"Prove it."_

The words spoken in his memory were enough. All the control he had been striving for since their rescue fell apart.

" _Not now… Control it… No… Please…_ " He found himself praying desperately, his lips moving yet little sound escaped. " _It can't be… But… But it's him… The Master… He's there… He's really there…_ " He felt himself shaking, yet he could not stop. All he could think of were those eyes – those cold eyes – the ones which would never give anything away, not until that moment when Leo submitted and his body was tarnished with a shame he could never hope to remove.

" _Watashi wa shippaidesu. Gomen'nasai…_ " He whispered as the shaking increasing in intensity as he felt the hands of the Master roam about his body, touching places he did not want touched. " _Watashi wa shippaidesu. Gomen'nasai… Watashi wa shippaidesu. Gomen'nasai… Watashi wa shippaidesu. Gomen'nasai…_ "

I have failed. I'm sorry…

 **Splinter P.O.V**

The chaos which descended upon the lair occurred so suddenly that for a long moment Splinter knew not of the cause. But when his last son – Leonardo turned around from where he was sitting to face the television and froze, Splinter finally understood. Even before Leonardo had whispered those fateful words, " _It's him… The Master…"_ he knew whose face he was looking upon.

The demon who had mutilated his sons so.

A fierce rage built up within him, and it was all he could do to _not_ focus upon the evil man, cursing his name and planning how to make him pay – however when Michelangelo uttered a pitiful whimper the aging rat jumped into action.

Out of the four, Michelangelo and Donatello appeared to be the most distressed with the former all but scratching the tender skin around his lips – so hard was he digging into his face – while the latter seemed almost hysterical as he cowered from the face upon the screen.

"Casey – turn that off then see to Raphael and Leonardo!" He ordered as he moved to his youngest son's side, "April – try and calm Donatello." The two humans quickly obeyed, but by then Splinter was facing Michelangelo.

"Watashi no musuko, ochitsuite kudasai." He muttered, gently removing his son's broken hands from his face, clasping the trembling fingers in his own. _Calm yourself, my son_. "Kare wa anata ni gai o oyobosu koto wa dekimasen. Watashi no moto ni modotte kite." _He cannot harm you, come back to me._ Those wide blue orbs blinked a couple of time, the tears building up in them rolling down his scarred cheeks. His lower lip trembled as his gaze finally found Splinter's own and he knew his son had returned from the dark memories which must have taken hold so suddenly. "Sorede oshimai. Watashi wa koko ni imasu." He soothed as he gently pulled the turtle to his chest, embracing him gently as though his mere presence was enough to banish the demons. _That's it, I'm here._

" _Papa_?" His voice was so hoarse, Splinter barely caught it, yet when his son grasped at his kimono, the rat knew he had not misheard. His heart swelled with hope despite the bleakness of the situation for this was the first time he had heard one of his sons actually call him father with such emotion…

"Oh, my son…" He whispered into the top of his head as he embraced his son more tightly. "My poor son…"

As he waited for Michelangelo to calm down enough for him to move, Splinter listened in to Casey and April and they spoke to the other turtles.

April was grasping Donnie's hands and telling him to take deep breaths – which appeared to w=be slowly working. Splinter could still read the guilt and fear in his genius son's features, and reminded himself to talk with him later.

Casey was having similar success with Raph, telling the former hothead to focus on him and take deep breaths. Every so often he shot Leonardo a look – obviously torn at the fact he could not help both brothers at the same time – yet would soon have to focus back to Raph to talk quietly with him. Splinter caught fragments of what Casey was saying, hearing a lot of mentions of "you're safe" "don't be afraid" and "he's not here."

Thankfully, Mikey seemed to have calmed down enough for the rat to move to Leonardo's side and face his eldest. He reached out a hand to touch his son's arm, but the turtle merely pulled away, his unfocused gaze wide and full of terror.

"Watashi no hanashi o kii te kudasai." He pleaded, "Mimi o katamuke, watashi no koe o kiku…" _Listen to me. Listen, and hear my voice._ "Anata wa anzendesu." _You are safe…_ He assured his son, "Focus on me, Leonardo – do not succumb to this darkness inside. Please…." Quickly switching into English, he begged his eldest son and was finally permitted a blink. Leonardo's lips moved and Splinter caught a few words.

"Watashi o ki ni kakenaide kudasai…"

Do not care about me…

"Leonardo…" The rat whispered, horrified at what he was hearing, "I will always care… You are my son and do not deserve this self-hate you have forced upon yourself." He placed a hand upon his son's shoulder and this time – he wasn't shaken off. "You are safe here. I will protect you."

"But…" Leonardo's voice cracked. "You don't understand…"

"Then help me…"

"No." The turtle shook his head. "No, you can't."

Splinter embraced his son, knowing no words would reach him at this current moment.

"I promise you we shall make him pay…" He swore, "For everything that man did to you all, I will return hundredfold." In his arms, Leo trembled, but he sank into the embrace and finally allowed some tears to fall.

Splinter did not know how long the group all remained huddled in that pit before the blank screen, nor when the first person moved off – but all he knew was that this event had only strengthened his anger towards this evil man. He now knew his face, and now, he would pay.

 **Soo that took longer to update than expected! Whoops, sorry... But thank you for waiting. :) You guys continue to astound me with your comments.**

 **So:**

 **\- How will they be after this whole catastrophe?**

 **\- Will Dan be able to help?**

 **\- What is the Master's backstory?**

 **These questions will be answered soon! Thanks for reading, and leave your thoughts.**

 **See you in the next chapter! :D**

 **LL99 Out.**


	12. 1004 Hours

**Chapter 11**

 **1004 Hours**

 **April P.O.V**

"His name is Adam Takashi." The young woman watched her sensei carefully, noticing the cold glint in his eyes as she spoke – the look of one desiring vengeance. She didn't need physic powers to tell her that.

"Adam…" Splinter repeated slowly, as if ensuring the name would remain with him.

"Well, technically he's Adamu." April continued, "He's originally from Japan but moved here when his father set up business in the city. However, in the business world he's known as Adam – apparently it helps form more connections if you have a more American name." But it was clear the rat did not care for this information for he had turned away, facing the small shrine where the photo of his wife and daughter sat beside a newer frame which held an early photo of the four brothers proudly displaying their masks and weapons. During the turtle's capture, Splinter had placed the photo in the dojo, honouring their memory while they were lost, yet he still hadn't taken it down.

"When is Dan expecting to arrive?" Splinter queried.

"In an hour or so. Casey's just meeting him and Frankie and will lead them here via the long route. Shall I tell the guys?" At this her sensei just shook his head.

"No. They will be on edge then. I believe it best if we wait for them to arrive so that my sons do not have time to plan a way to get out of what Dan has to tell us. What they saw that day-" He added, referring to when the turtles had seen Adam's face again, "Set them back quite violently. They are beginning to heal physically, yet mentally, I am concerned. Donatello locks himself away with his books yet does not set foot in his lab, Raphael has lost his desire to train, preferring to sit alone and does not sleep well. Michelangelo is the opposite, preferring to train as much as his injuries allow him to, refusing to rest and relax while Leonardo continues to try and help his brothers yet refusing all help himself… They are withdrawn, scared and struggling… I just hope Dan's presence will help…"

Knowing there was nothing she could say to bring the rat comfort, April turned heel to leave the dojo, however the rat had one more thing to add.

"Thank you April for everything you've done for this family these past months… You are a true Hamato, and I am proud to be your sensei." He offered her a bow which she returned, stunned at the sincerity of the comment.

"You're family, sensei. If it weren't for you, I would have been taken away by the Kraang, you saved me and trusted me with your secret." Her voice turned more serious. "I just hope that what Dan has to say will help the guys gain some sort of closure."

"Oh, April…" Splinter sighed, seeming weary beyond his years, "Closure is never that simple…" With that he turned back to the photos, and April took the hint to leave him with his thoughts. What was to come would not be easy.

 **1005 Hours**

 **Leo P.O.V**

He had been sitting, coolly observing Mikey running through some simple katas with a urgency and rage that would have rivalled the old Raph, for a while now when the sound of approaching footsteps echoed from the entrance tunnel. April had said Casey was bringing a couple of guests – yet Leo didn't care enough to find out whom. His mind had been running around in the same circles ever since he saw the Master's face upon the TV. He could not pull himself from his memories of his treason, the images of the Blue Room, the Master, the atrocities he performed and the never ending humiliation his only companions in the darkness of his mind. After seeing his face again, Leo had gone to the bathroom and taken a long shower, sobbing in the stream as the burning water seared the tainted feeling attacking his skin. He had scrubbed every part of his damaged body yet even when his scales had darkened – nearly red from the burning heat – he still did not feel clean.

He had forgotten what it felt like to feel clean.

As he watched his brothers, he was reminded once again how different he now was – how he was set apart and could no longer be a true Hamato. He had been trying to coax more out his brothers, yet they seemed to have closed off all over again, each turtle determined to sort themselves out without external assistance. Thus removing all sense of purpose from the former leader.

Before him, upon the TV there was some advert playing with two men – clearly in love – capturing tender moments on a new phone. It was short, but it was enough to set Leo off again. He suppressed a shiver at the idea of intimacy between the men, the thought cutting too close to his own shame. Before he could help himself his mind flashed back to what the Master had told him one time during their _deal_.

 _"You have no honour." Leo gasped, eyes darting nervously around the room as his body lay immobile and trembling. The Master shrugged._

 _"And you do?"_

 _"I… I am a ninja of the Hamato Clan… I live by Bushido. That is honour."_

 _"It is blind faith." The Master met the turtle's cobalt blue eyes, his stare criticising. "You live by a code which makes you believe you are above all others because you live by a code written hundreds of years ago. But how is what we are doing dishonourable?" The turtle blinked._

 _"You are… exploiting me and taking what is not yours." The Master knelt on top of Blue so that their groins rubbed against one another, causing another shudder to wrack the smaller being's system._

 _"But you enjoy yourself. You can deny it all you like, yet your own body betrays you. Besides, didn't the warrior class use to partake in such activities? Surely your old Master – that decrepit rat which has so far failed to rescue you – and yes, I do know you still hope it will come for you – surely that rodent educated you in the way of the warrior correctly?" At his confused glare, the Master laughed. "Of course it didn't. I've tasted your blood. That wouldn't be the case if the rat had taken the lead properly."_

 _"What are you babbling about my father for?" Leo snapped._

 _"You are now in the Genpuku age category. At twenty-one you should have been inducted a long time ago. Of course, please stop me if you already know this, the fact you claim to follow the way of the warrior means this should ring a bell." The Master lent back slightly, "When you are in the wakashū age category – up to around ten years of age – young warriors would be taken on as an apprentice by a more experienced man. Of course they trained together and they carried out their studies as master and student – much like us, don't you think?" He teased. "But there was also the formation of a 'brotherhood contract' where the typically older ninja, who loves, and the typically younger chigo, who is loved, come together in unity." He lent down and whispered to the frozen mutant, "So now please your Master."_

Leo blinked back to the here and now, shaking off the disturbing words of the Master and the overwhelming desire to scrub himself clean once more, when Casey entered the lair with two figures following behind.

"S'up dudes!" Raph and Mikey feebly raised a hand in greeting, but Leo was fixated upon the people behind the raven haired vigilante.

"Dan." He spoke quietly as he saw the man and rose to his feet carefully to greet him, but paused at the sight of the human silently following the others. Noticing Leo's stare, Dan coloured a little, yet his voice betrayed no shame.

"Everyone, this is Frankie. My partner."

Leo could only stare.

Thinking back, he had been stupid to assume, but he had pictured some pretty woman with flowing hair and tanned skin – but what he hadn't been expecting was a lissom male with close cropped dark hair and a light stubble across his chin.

He could tell his brothers were equally surprised, but thankfully Splinter – who seemed aware of Frankie's identity intervened.

"It is an honour to meet you, Frankie. We are glad you are both safe after your ordeal."

"Thank you Splinter-san." Frankie bowed awkwardly, obviously not as accustomed to Japanese etiquette as Dan had been.

"Watashitachi no kankei ga anata to anata no ichizoku o nayama sete irunaraba, watashi wa shazai shimasu" _I apologise if our relationship bothers you and your clan_ , Dan began quietly in Japanese, obviously not wishing to concern his… partner… But before Splinter could be polite about it, Leo jumped in – the feeling he had experienced earlier when seeing the men on the TV returning with pressing ferocity, making his skin feel as though it were burning.

"Īe. Sore wa watashi o okora semasu. Sore wa fushizende dentō ni hanshite imasu." He snapped, making his father snap around with a pure look of horror in his features – a disgust that Leonardo himself shared at his own rudeness, yet it was the only way he could see himself escaping the dirty feeling slowly engulfing him. "Sore wa fumeiyodeari, watashi wa kore o shōgen shimasen." _No. It does offend me. It is unnatural and against tradition. It is Dishonourable and I shall not bare witness to this._

With this he stormed off towards his room, ensuring he looked as disgusted as he felt about himself and slammed his door just as Splinter began to furiously apologise to the men. Stifling a sob, Leo brought a fist to his beak to quieten the ragged breathing. He squeezed his eyes shut, blocking out the images which were assaulting him violently.

 _The Master, his wandering hands, the feeling down below as he bent the turtle to his will, the way Dan's face had dropped at Leo's harsh words, the pain, the shame, the pure hurt from Dan…_

The tears fell.

 _Dan's eyes widening at his insults, the way the Master taunted the turtle about being tainted..._

The former leader hated himself more than he had ever done so before. What was he doing? This man saved him – saved them all – and this was how he repaid such kindness?

 _The Master, Dan, his brothers, his father…. All the people he let down…_

As he continued to sob silently, he listened though the door, hearing the story Dan had come to bare as dread filled his heart. As Dan finished, Leo knew what he had to do. Casting a glance down to his scared hands, the puckered scars cutting straight through the palms reminders of what he was up against.

But there was a way to restore his honour. A way to regain his place in the clan.

He would need to train again. He would get stronger.

He clenched his fists, ignoring the lingering pains in his shoulders and wrists and wiped his eyes, the blue orbs now burning with a new intensity.

He would do it.

He would defeat the Master.

 **1006 Hours**

 **Dan P.O.V**

Once Splinter had finished apologising for Leonardo's behaviour – which Dan waved off lightly, recognising the behaviour from something he himself had gone through many years ago – the actor guided Frankie into the pit and together they began their story.

"So after you got us out, we all went to the police and told them everything – obviously leaving out the whole 'mutant turtle' thing. Some cops went to check the building but couldn't get in without a permit, yet by the time they were permitted one, everything was gone."

The turtles' heads all snapped up.

"Gone?" Donatello whispered, eyes fearful. "But the labs, the cells… How could they…?"

"He had money and an army." Frankie piped up, clearly uncomfortable with speaking out – he had always been shy in new situations, and Dan squeezed his hand reassuringly. "When they found the building there were offices and workers. No sign of what he did to all of us…"

"So how did they do that?" Michelangelo inquired, and Dan noticed the scars decorating his lips. Turning his gaze away, he took up the story.

"Well obviously a group of clearly traumatised people claiming to be kidnapped is highly unusual so they opened an investigation. But there was little to find. _He_ was clever. No one reported us missing due to us being on a 'secret' filming project, he hacked our phones and mail so no important documents were ignored – the only fault was when I was called in for jury service – something he couldn't stop me from doing… That's when I reached out to you." He nodded to Splinter before his expression turned grave.

"Obviously missing it put a blip on the system – so that supported our story, but there was still the matter of evidence. After a long investigation they found some mysterious links between the owner of the building and various crimes so hauled him in for questioning." He took a breath.

"His name is Takashi Adamu – or Adam as he's known here in the states – and he claims to give jobs to questionable people to help them put their lives back on track."

He gave the brothers a minute to digest this information, however after a moment, Michelangelo began to chuckle to himself. For a moment everyone could only stare, but when the laughter began to grow hysterical, Splinter moved to the turtle's side and began to sooth him.

"Calm yourself, my son. What is the matter?" Only once the laughter died down and the turtle had wiped his eyes could he answer.

"I… I'd been thinking about what he could have been called… I remember we couldn't come up with anything when… when we were first captured… as he was too scary…" The turtle gasped wide eyed, his distress evident, "But… but _Adam?_ " Another short burst of laughter – but this time he sounded close to tears and Raphael stepped in to hold his little brother. This was obviously unexpected as Splinter could only stare at the elder of the two for a moment in apparent shock, before smiling gently. "It's just so _normal_ …" Mikey whispered into Raph's plastron.

No one had anything to say to that.

"Please, Dan – continue." Splinter nodded and the actor took a breath.

"These past weeks I've been at court testifying against him. The media have been hooked. Casey told me you had seen him on the news – that was why. Everyone wanted to see what happened to the man who helps people, yet is charged for kidnapping." At this Donatello lifted his head.

"Wait. _Wanted_? It's over?" Dan bit his lip.

"That's why I'm here. Now that the case is over we've been released from protective custody so I can fill you guys in." He swapped a look with Frankie. "He's been released."

The effect was instantaneous.

"No!" Splinter stood suddenly, his eyes full of horror.

"It can't be!" April chimed in – equally disgusted.

"So he's still out there…" Mikey murmured while Raph only stared at Dan in pure terror.

"He'll come for us…" Donnie whispered, and Dan caught a flash of something in the turtle's features, a dread deeper than what the rest of his family was displaying. Eyes turned to the genius as he stood suddenly and went to leave the room.

"Donatello." Splinter tried, but the turtle vanished into what Dan supposed was his room. The father sighed in defeat.

"Splinter-sensei, Donatello is correct." Frankie spoke up, his eyes fearful. "Adam will come for us actors as well as your family once the media backs off. Within the month he will strike and none of us will be safe."

"Papa…" Michelangelo broke in before the rat could respond, "We'll have to face him…" Everyone could only stare. "If we don't take a stand – who will?" The fear was clear, yet Dan could tell this turtle had something to prove, something he was hiding that would be driving him through his fear.

Splinter's jaw clenched.

"Why would I let you and your brothers face him?"

"Because we are no longer his pets…" Raph's voice was a whisper, yet it's effect upon the rat was as dramatic as it was sudden. It was this moment Dan realised he needed to step in.

"Splinter, may I talk with you?" The ninja master sent his sons a final look before inclining his head towards the Japanese screens at the top of some stairs.

The two moved into the neat dojo, the sight of the tranquil area making Dan stop for a moment in awe of what the family had created for themselves deep underground.

"It's beautiful…" He breathed.

"Thank you – but you asked me away from my sons for a reason?" Splinter's voice was gentle yet the actor could sense the desperation to talk with his children.

"You have to let them fight." The reaction his words received were as expected. The rat's beady eyes narrowed, his lips parting to speak. "Let me explain." Dan held up a passive hand. "With all due respect, you weren't there, Splinter. Adam manipulated us all, but from what Casey's been telling me, it's clear your sons haven't revealed much of their experiences – have they?" A shake of the weary head. "Before you bring up the topic of facing Adam with them, please allow me to talk to them. I know what Adam was like – I faced off against him there and in court. I may be able to reach them when you could not…" There was a pause.

"What makes you so certain? April said she sensed something in you that could be of help… What can you offer except your shared experiences?" Splinter lowered himself to the ground, adopting the lotus position which Dan mirrored, sensing the conversation's change of tone. The rat hadn't rejected his idea straight out – that was something. He toyed with what he should say – what would earn this protective father's trust.

"Long ago… As a child… My step father was abusive towards me…" Dan finally admitted. "I was beaten, humiliated and… well, I know what it is to suffer…" He felt his hands begin to shake slightly and he took a breath. "Frankie helped me overcome that and last year, when I was attacked again, Leonardo saved my life. I want to help them." The ninja master finally nodded once, the action slow and deliberate.

"Thank you for telling me this. I am sorry for the injustices you have suffered, but I believe you are correct. They could use your help." Splinter's gaze turned to a small shrine and Dan caught a glimpse of a group of smiling, cocky looking turtles. "I cannot find my sons. I know they are there, but I do not know how to save them," he admitted, "When I look at them I can only remember them bound and bleeding in that cell – with muzzle, collars and chains…" He shook his head as though that would be enough to banish the images from his mind. Those dark eyes moved back to meet Dan's own gaze.

"Help my sons. Please. And we can offer you sanctuary from this monster. Help them, and we shall take down this Adam as the warriors we are."

Dan took in the rat's words, paused for a moment, and then brought his hands together before him and bowed low, his forehead touching the matted floor.

"Hai sensei. I will do my best. On my honour."

Splinter's paw found his shoulder and pulled him up from his bow.

"You are a free man, you need not bow to me."

"I know. Yet I chose to. You are an honourable being, and together we _will_ get your sons back."

 **1007 Hours**

 **Leo P.O.V**

Listening through his door, Leonardo heard every word Dan had to say, but his focus was solely upon two points.

The Master was free.

His name was Takashi Adamu.

Adam.

With a determined grunt, Leo forced himself to his feet and pulled out one dust covered katana from the rack before unsheathing it and staring at himself in the steel. He was not the warrior he once was, nor did he believe he ever would be.

But for the sake of his family he had to try.

Donnie was right – Adam would come for them. They had to fight.

Taking a defensive stance, Leo began to gently rotate the steel in his hands, ignoring the bursts of pain and the sudden flashbacks of these very blades forcing their way through his skin, piercing him to the wall.

He would take a stand.

He was Hamato Leonardo and tainted or not, he was a ninja of the Hamato clan.

He would take down this Adam, even if it was the last thing he did.

 **WE HAVE A NAME! So the Master is Adam... But still we don't know his deal with the turtles... Hmm... I wonder what happened to him...?!**

 **So:**

 **\- Will Dan help them?**

 **\- Will the turtles fight again?**

 **\- What is Leo planning?**

 **\- Why did Donnie run off like that?**

 **Thanks for waiting! Leave your thoughts as always. :)**

 **See you in the next chapter!**

 **LL99 Out.**


	13. 1010 Hours

**Chapter 12**

 **1010 Hours**

 **Takashi Adamu P.O.V**

The game was set. All the players were in place, soon it would be time to strike his killing blow.

The courts had labelled him innocent and claimed his little actors were just that – actors – people pretending to be dealt some cruel injustice by a wealthy business man with some questionable employees.

So the actors had been released, deemed innocent by the jury despite hindering the rightful process of the law and their unnamed employer (who must have held shares in rival businesses, according to inspectors) was being searched for so that he (or she) could face their crimes of dragging Mr Takashi through the courts and possibly damaging his reputation.

In all, Adam found the entire conclusion to stage one rather gratifying. He wasn't under investigation by the law, his soldiers were still his to command when needed and now that his actors had been released. In short, he was certain stage two could soon begin.

Unknown to the actors, the Master had sent some of his soldiers into the courts house to brush against the actors and transfer tiny locators onto their skin. These locators – Adam mused with a satisfying irony – were the brain child of his delightful pet Purple. All those sessions he had forced the mutant to design him weaponry had not gone to waste. The missile designs he was planning to sell to one of the many gangster like fractions within the city once the media had become bored with his legal battle, yet he had kept some of the smaller aspects of the blueprints to himself –one of which being the tracking system.

Purple had designed the missile to carry nano-bot like technology which would be able to detect mutagenic DNA and hone in on it. These bots would be located in the tip of the missile but could also be used independently in a spray form, and this had been the Master's goal all along. He knew the turtles were bound to escape – in fact he counted on it. He always played the long game.

He had left them clues – even going so far as to burn the map of the compound into Purple's foot – and ensured that when their friends came, his soldiers would not take them down. Oh sure, he gave orders for them to fight and fight well, but they had been told _not_ to win. His pets were broken and he knew the best way to get at them would be to attack once more when they were just starting to recover.

Now that the actors had been released, that time was bound to be soon. His soldiers had transferred these mutagen hunting nano-bots onto Daniel and his partner Frankie and their signals had shown movement into the sewers and were now resting in one area.

The Master had the location of his pet's home.

He smiled at the screen.

Success.

Soon the bots would be transferred onto the turtles and when they left their base on their way to recovery and with a new found confidence in their broken souls, Adam would strike.

It was perfect, brilliant even. Oh they deserved everything he would send their way, after what they did. His eyes drifted to his framed photo and took in the youthful faces of the two young men behind the glass, seeing the innocence held there – the joy of life and the hope that would soon be destroyed.

All because of four mutants.

He recalled the way _he_ had gone forth with a light in his eyes Adam could not fully comprehend, how proud he had been. The he recalled the phone call, frantic and scared – his final words.

 _I failed. They're coming for me. I'm sorry._

And then he had seen the body…

Turning back to the screen, his jaw set, he focused back on his work – pushing the past away.

Soon he would get his vengeance, and the best part? It wasn't even his tools doing it, it would be one of the turtle's own doing. Their own genius' devices and their own determination to heal. That's what would take them down. Not him. It would be them… It was always them…

 **1011 Hours**

 **Dan P.O.V**

Tentatively, Dan approached the first door, rapping his knuckles against the metal lightly.

"Hey, Michelangelo? Mind if I come in? It's Dan." He heard a sniff before the footsteps sounded and the handle moved. The bleary eyed face of the freckled turtle appeared in the crack of the door way and in the pale glow, Dan could clearly see the scars he had merely glimpsed at earlier standing out against the green skin.

"Yeah..." The word of acceptance was meekly spoken as if he no longer had the strength to disagree.

The man followed the young mutant into his room and sat down at the end of the bed.

"I heard what you said to Splinter." Mikey began, not meeting his eyes. "You want to help and I appreciate that, but I'm okay. Really..."

"I don't think you even believe that yourself, do you?" Dan prompted gently, recognising the denial he himself once carried all those years ago.

The youngest of the brothers didn't reply for a long moment, and the human wondered whether he had even heard him until his gaze suddenly hardened as if he had remembered something.

"I said I was fine." He emphasised sharply, meeting Dan's stare. "I'm not weak, I've been handling everything perfectly on my own."

"Reaching out isn't weak." Dan kept his face impassive, ensuring it did not seem as though he were passing judgement. "It is accepting the help of others which proves a person's strength. Admitting you are not invincible is vital." This seemed to strike a chord within the younger being as his gaze wavered. Dan took this as a sign to pause for a brief moment, not wishing to push too hard, too soon.

"My brothers have always been stronger than me." A murmur escaped his lips, "Always. And I've always had to rely upon them." His eyes blazed as he turned back to Dan, his voice rising slightly, "Now tell me how that is strength. Tell me how strong I can be if that's how I've lived my life?" For that, the human had no words. "I thought so." Mikey sneered, every part of him tense in fury, yet Dan caught something in his narrowed eyes, something which tool him back to his past...

 _"I can handle this by myself!" Ten year old Dan screamed at his foster mother, his hand - already slick with blood - grasping at the new cut upon his arm._

 _"But Daniel,"_

 _"Don't call me that!" The boy blinked back tears as he shook his head, "He called me that!" The woman quickly backtracked._

 _"I'm sorry!" She panicked, withdrawing her hand as if she may burn him. "What can I do?"_

 _"Leave me alone. I deserve this." Dan murmured, watching the beads of blood trickle down his wrist, dropping onto the white tiled floor staining it crimson. "I_ want _this…"_

Self-hatred.

This poor mutant had come to hate his own being due to whatever the Master had done to him.

Dan sighed and meekly folded his hands in his lap, watching the turtle from the corner of his eye.

"I couldn't support myself after a traumatic childhood…" He admitted, "I was weak, useless – _powerless_ to do anything. And I hated that side of me. I started crave pain, believing I _deserved it_." He raised his head to face Mikey again. "I won't pretend to know what you went through, but I see myself in you. And it never works, believe me."

Michelangelo's gaze flickered, fear, anger, hatred and acceptance all dancing in those blue irises – a torment of emotions swirling within him. His lips parted as if to speak, yet he did not seem capable of forming words. Instead he turned away to face the wall, offering Daniel a view of his back.

" _What…?"_ The man breathed before he could help himself, causing Mikey to turn around sharply – the defensive look fixed back upon his features.

"What is it now?" Dan decided to risk it.

"What happened to your…?" He gestured at the fragmented shell with the large chunk missing from the part of his shell around the right shoulder. Mikey stiffened momentarily but then the words came.

"He took part of my shell." His voice was small. "He basically said he wanted a trophy." Dan wanted nothing more than to put a hand on the young mutant's arm, or to offer a hug, yet he restrained such instincts knowing it would not help at this moment in time.

"Can you feel it?"

"All the time…" Came the whispered response in such broken tones that Dan felt right to his core. The turtle's crooked fingers snaked up towards his shoulder as if reaching for the part of himself which he no longer had. "If I move it pulls at the skin underneath… I lean back, and I expect to feel it supporting me, but it can't… Not now…" His lower lip trembled and he pulled his legs up to his chest, seeming so much younger than Dan knew him to be. "But that wasn't the worst… I can't sleep… Can't relax… I want to be stronger. I _have to be_ … And now he's free… What if I can't get better in time? What if he comes for us? What if –"

"Shhh…" Dan made the decision and quickly placed an arm round the hysterical turtle, gently embracing him. "You have your family here. You don't have to be ready to fight as your allies are ready to protect you all."

A choked sob emerged from beneath his embrace closely followed by a quiet,

"That's the point… Everyone has to protect me…" His head rose slightly from Dan's shoulder. " _He_ pointed that out to me… It took _him_ to show me how worthless I was… I couldn't even work _that_ out for myself…"

Daniel shook his head.

"You haven't told your family that, have you?" Mikey shrugged, uncertain of himself.

"You haven't lost anything to protect me. Not like my brothers have over the years... I don't have to pretend around you…"

"And you don't have to pretend around them… Not now, Mike. Adam could be coming for you – for _us_ – and you guys need to try and work out our differences so he can't use that against us again." At this Mikey flinched, yet Dan soldiered on, "What happened to break you guys apart?"

"No… No!" Mikey gripped the sides of his head, fighting the memories he had to be holding at bay, yet Dan took his crooked fingers in his own and held the turtle's hand.

"Tell me."

"No… It was… I can't… Oh gods… They attacked me… They _chose_ me… Leo must have… But Donnie…. Donnie said… he said I was… was the most useless… Most expendable… I _heard_ him…" Tears were flowing down both cheeks at this stage, but Dan pressed on.

"But did they turn away from you when you were with them? Did they otherwise say they hated you?"

"No… They were protective… But they turned cold… But they… They got angry… But at him… Whenever he came for me… Did they…?" Despite the clear confusing in the turtle's eyes, Dan breathed a sigh of relief. He was getting through to him. Finally.

"Yes, Michelangelo…" He soothed. "They were trying to protect you. I am sure of it. Not because you were weak, but because they loved you. And they still do." Mikey raised his wide, red eyes, hope flickering in those tearful orbs.

"But how… How do you know?"

"Because I had to get into Leo's mind when pretending to be him – and I know that he believed nothing could tear you four apart. Not completely. And because of that I know that you're all just as loyal to one another as you once were. Adam made you doubt. But you can prove him wrong. That's how you can best fight back – by talking with your brothers and fixing what's been broken. Your trust."

Mikey just sat there for a long moment, staring at Dan as though he had suggested he too was a turtle. Dan nodded once and stood up to leave, deciding that for the moment he had said enough, however as he reached the door Mikey spoke up.

"Do you really think we can go back to how it was?" Daniel shook his head sadly without turning around.

"No. You and your brothers will never be the same as you were. No one is the same from one day to the next. We can't go back, but we can go forth. I don't think you'll all be the same. I think you'll be stronger."

With that he left, hoping that he had said enough to spark something in the youngest turtle.

One down, three more to go.

He took a breath and moved to Raphael's room and knocked.

The door swung open and Dan let the bright lights of the room engulf him.

 **1012 Hours**

 **Raphael P.O.V**

"What do you want?" Raph muttered as Daniel stepped into his room. He didn't really want the human there, but he was too meek to refuse. What if he got angry and disturbed his peace? The former hothead didn't know enough about this man to risk that.

Dan's posture showed he too wasn't that comfortable with the situation, yet there was a strength about his being which Raph wished to shrink away from. That was the sort of determination that caused trouble. And that was something the mutant no longer associated himself with.

"I want to talk."

"Then talk. I won't stop you." Was that too blunt? He shook his head to clear the thoughts.

"How's the knee?" A shrug.

"It's alright." Raph didn't move from his bed, watching this man warily.

"I just spoke to Mikey." At this Raph did raise an eye ridge. His brother actually _spoke_ to someone? Although not that bizarre for Mikey, the former hothead had not put Dan down as the person to break his little brother's brooding. But who was he to judge? "He told me some stuff about what happened, and I was wondering about your side of the story." Raph snorted, and instantly regretted it. He was supposed to be passive. _Smooth move genius... When he lashes out don't act surprised…_ He cursed silently. Yet Dan merely nodded.

"Sounds bad, right? Like I have any right to just waltz into your lives and try and get you to talk." He laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner. _No kidding_ , Raph brooded silently, yet silence did not seem an appropriate hint for the man to leave, for Dan simply tucked his hands in his jean pockets and dropped his shoulders a little – seeming more relaxed than previously believed, making the turtle wonder if he had indeed been tense before or whether that had simply been an act.

"Years ago I was put with this foster mother, and this woman kept trying to pry into my past, find out what made me the way I am…" Another shrug – seemingly brushing it off, yet Raph could read the subtle pain in the gaze. There was more to that story than the man was telling. "I pushed her away, and all the councillors that followed. Talk, it'll make it better. That was the usual message they told me." His steady green eyes focused upon Raph's own and the latter found he could not tear away. Something about this man was different from what he had expected, but what, he did not know. "But I later learned they were wrong."

The moment vanished, leaving Raph confused.

"But you were just trying to get me to talk?" He queried, baffled by the sudden change in direction.

"Was I?" The corner of the man's lips twitched upwards slightly as if Raph had fallen into a carefully placed trap… But he hadn't… Had he?

"Yeah. You said Mikey spoke to you and you were wondering about my "side of the story" as you put it."

"You remember my words pretty well. That's sign of a good memory." Dan seemed genuinely impressed and Raph felt his cheeks heat slightly at the praise. Damn, when had he become such a pushover? Oh yeah… Adam… A shudder passed through him but thankfully the actor either didn't notice or had the courtesy to pretend he hadn't seen. "I bet you remembered more than Mikey." Ah, there was the trap. Butter him up then slip the nose around his neck. _Like a collar, you freak,_ a small voice taunted in the back of his mind, which he pushed aside.

"You won't stop will you?"

"Only if you really want me to."

"And if I do?"

"Then I can walk out this door and leave you with your lights…" The man paused. "Let me guess… Fear of the dark – no – wait…" Raph tried to hide the panic growing inside at possible revelation of his secret to this stranger, but his face must have given something away for Dan quietly finished. "Fear of dying." Raph found he could only nod. The Master had conditioned him to obey – even if the truth hurt.

Dan paused in thought before lowering himself to the stool beside Raph's bedside and nodded. To Raph's shock, the man did not show any judgement nor pity at the admission rather dull acceptance.

"You've glimpsed the black void too, hey?" He muttered, his earlier confidence slipping. "It took me ten years to sleep without lights on after I saw it, and only then if I was with someone else in the room to protect me." Raph mutely nodded, remembering all too well that fear of death and the void as he neared his demise. Sure, he had admitted his fear of dying to his brothers, but they hadn't fully understood. Sure, Leo's heart had stopped but he was still the collected leader he had always been.

"I was scared… With him I was just an animal, my name, my family, my courage – he took it all… He ruled over us all…" A thought hit Raph and he recalled one day where he had scared off Adam's men. He remembered how the Master had strode into the room with such a cocky demeanour, his lips curled upwards in amusement.

 _"I see you frightened my men. See, I told you before you are just an animal. And as a human – your Master – I will rule over all the large animals and all the little things that crawl on the earth. And you, freak, are just another thing for me to control."_

Raph blinked back to see Dan staring at him curiously.

"" _He will rule over all the large animals and all the little things that crawl on the earth…"_ That quote… I know it…" His brow furrowed in confusion before it hit him. "That thing about Eden! Religious shit, you know?" The confidence in himself flared momentarily as he recalled the Master's words. "That's when Adam was made, wasn't it?" Dan seemed slightly lost but still inclined his head. "I knew I recognised the quote from somewhere! He practically told me his name…" He faltered again, another idea occurring. "You reckon his some religious nut then?" He put the concept to Dan. The man digested this information for a moment.

"Another thing for me to control? And a bible quote? He didn't strike me like that sort of psycho…" Dan clicked his tongue. "Maybe it's all an act – kinda like what he got us to do…? I got the feeling it was more personal… Are you sure you guys have never come across him – or anyone named Takashi?" Raph replied the negative. "Fair enough… And I believe you –" He gave the turtle a friendly nudge on the arm with a grin, "Told you, you had a good memory." Raph gave a smile, yet he didn't share the same amusement. Yeah, he could remember a lot – but that also meant he couldn't forget the horrors of their imprisonment, no matter what he tried.

"Ain't all good." He found himself admitting before he could stop himself. "I remember everything he did to us… He turned my brothers against one another." He turned to Dan. "I remember Don looking guilty after they beat up Mikey – I remember lashing out at him for hurting our baby brother…"

"Did he really have a choice?" Dan queried. The former hothead was about to snap a firm, _of course he di_ d – but then he recalled something else.

 _He remembered holding Mikey against him as Don sat huddled in a corner – alone until Leo had returned and reached out to the genius. Leo touched Donnie's shoulder_

 _"Donatello. Look at me." He obeyed and Raph could now realise how broken his brother had appeared. His eyes had been red from crying so much and blood had clotted around his nostrils showing how he must have received a solid blow to the face. Leo had hugged Donnie and muttered Japanese into his ear._

 _"Watashi wa anata o yurusu otōto watashi mo tsumi o okashita." He then switched to English. "I forgive you. We cannot fall apart here."_

 _He turned to the sceptical looking Raph._

 _"We're brothers. We are honest with one another. We cannot fight each other when we need to escape._ "

Raph opened his mouth.

"Donnie looked hurt…" He told Dan, the shock he was feeling making his voice tremble. "I was so focused on Mikey and my anger… I didn't realise how guilt ridden Don looked… He was crying… And I yelled at him…" Dan remained silent, allowing Raph to get it out of his system. "I pushed him aside when he was probably suffering… What sort of brother am I?"

"The kind who is now starting to understand." The human offered, to which Raph could only nod. "And you know something? That's what I learned was better than just talking…" Raph raised an eye ridge. Dan smiled tightly. "Recalling the details I had chosen to forget paved the way to opening up about what was scaring me... I know you don't want to talk to me, Raph – I don't blame you. But try and talk to your brothers. I think they'll understand more than you may believe…"

With that he stood and went to leave the room.

"Night, Raphael."

Then the turtle was alone with his thoughts.

Maybe he _should_ try again? What else did he have to lose? Adam was going to come for them again and he needed to ensure his brothers understood why he had been pushing them away before the Master returned.

He had been too late to realise his mistakes before, but maybe this time he could reach out in time…

Maybe it wasn't too late…

Maybe…

With a deep breath Raph reached out to his bedside and for the first time since he had returned to his room, he tentatively turned off the lamp.

Sure, there were many more lights still on around him, but the corner with his bed was now much darker than the rest of the room. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

Tomorrow, he promised himself. He would try tomorrow.

 **So:**

 **\- What's the Master's story? (There's been some great theories so far, keep them coming!)**

 **\- What's in Dan's past?**

 **\- Will these talks help?**

 **\- What will happen with Donnie and Leo?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **I may not be able to update in the usual 2 week period as I've got a skydive in 2 weeks time (So excited! :D ) So may not be in the mood to write. But I'll update as soon as possible.**

 **Thnaks for all your support again! Leave your thoughts. I look forward to hearing what you all think.**

 **:)**

 **LL99 Out.**


	14. 1013 Hours

**Edit: Hopefully chapter's fixed now, thanks guys for letting me know!**

 **Chapter 13**

 **1013 Hours**

 **Donnie P.O.V**

He couldn't get comfortable. First it was the worry that his family would discover the hidden files upon his laptop, then it was the fear of Adam coming for them, and then, it was his back. His shell was itching like crazy where the sections of his carapace had apparently been removed and the skin beneath was beginning to knit together. He had stuffed numerous pillows behind his head and shoulders to raise his back, laid on his side, on his front, and was now in the process of contemplating sleeping in his desk chair or even on the floor when he heard a gentle rapping upon the door.

"What?" He growled half-heartedly into his pillow, the earlier shock of hearing about Adam taking all the fight out of him. He expected his father was coming to scold him for storming off earlier or possibly even Leo to enter with that high and mighty attitude of his – even though it had been _he_ who had insulted their guests, although Donnie hadn't personally understood exactly what was said. Yet gathering the way his father had reacted and Dan's face in the aftermath of the outburst – it couldn't have been kind words.

However, in the here and now, the door began to creak open and a human face appeared in the thin shaft of light. Donnie's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Fine… Scratch his earlier hypothesis.

"What do _you_ want?"

"My apologises. If you were about to go to sleep I shall take my leave." Dan offered a small bow and went to back out of the door, yet rather than let him go, something made Don speak up.

"I won't be sleeping for a while. What did you have to say?"

The man straightened as Don forced himself upright, wincing as the skin under his carapace stretched with the movement.

"Can I help?" The actor's voice was small as if he knew it wasn't his place to offer, yet he couldn't stand doing nothing. The genius brushed the comment off and moved to his desk chair instead, pretending the pain radiating from his back didn't exist. Not that it was easily done.

"So…?" Don queried, ignoring the man's last words. He was too tired for all this. He needed to make a decision about what do to about the emails he had received, needed to figure out how to disable the weapon systems he had designed for that bastard… He had too many other little projects as well, but he couldn't bring himself to…

Damn.

He realised Dan was looking at him expectantly. He must have spoken.

Smooth move genius. Smooth indeed…

Pinching his eyelids with his twisted fingers he shook his head.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I said, how come you keep coming in here?" Don just stared. What sort of question was that? Sensing a trap he spoke cautiously.

"It's my room…" Dan shrugged.

"Yeah, but from what I've heard about you guys, is that you're always cooped up in that lab of yours. I haven't seen any evidence of you going in there since you all left the infirmary." The turtle's jaw clenched a little. So that was Splinter's game then? To get this man to dangle tiny snippets of information in front of him until he spilled all? That wasn't going to work.

"I'm not in the mood." His words were barbed.

"But you're a scientist." The description sent a shiver down Donnie's spine. _A scientist wouldn't allow their inventions to fall into the hands of psychopaths out for revenge…_ "It's who you are." Before he could control his reactions, Don's hand moved to cover the laptop, reassuring himself it hadn't moved, that this man – this _intruder_ – couldn't know of his burden.

"No." He snapped, glaring daggers at Dan. "It's who I _was. Past tense._ I am not the same – _none_ of us are the same! So go back to Splinter and tell him to stop this pointless game. We're different now, he has to accept that! His precious sons are no more. You were there, you know that bastard! You know what he did to us!" His voice broke and he swallowed thickly, turning away. He hated losing control, there was a reason he used to be considered the pacifist of the group… He hated losing his temper.

"I only know what happened to Leonardo, and only small snippets from the other actors about what happened to you and your brothers…" Dan looked down at the ground, having at least enough decency to look away as he spoke. "I know that man was determined to break you all and twist what you believed about yourselves, but you're still here, you're all still together. If that doesn't count for something I don't know what will…"

Donnie shook his head. What the hell did Dan think he would achieve by telling him this? His heart had been turned to stone, there was no way it could be reached.

"I don't know your purpose here." He muttered through clenched teeth, "But leave me the hell alone. If it's true that Adam's coming for us – then I have work to do. I don't need any of this crap about us still being together as it's not true."

"That's how it looks to me." Dan interrupted, causing the genius to spin to him, fire in his eyes.

"And you're an expert on how our family should be? Have you paused even for a single second how different we all used to be? Do you know that Mikey would have been bouncing around the lair for several hours by this time of night, his laughter filling the silence? That he would be grinning and pulling pranks rather than training as he is now? Did you realise that Raph would be attempting to sneak out for some 'head-bashing' and would be arguing over Leo's paranoid response? He used to be our resident hothead! I bet that never occurred to you if you look at him now?" His voice was rising with each sentence now, the anger inside swelling dangerously. He could see Dan's concern but he couldn't let this man go without hearing the entire truth. "And Leo? You said you knew more about him than anyone else – now tell me this – should he be this detached from everything? This unconcerned for his brothers? Shouldn't he be conjuring up some miracle plan to help us defeat _him_? Isn't that how it should be? But no, he's huddling up away from it all – away from us! How's that fair? He gets to pretend nothing's happened while the rest of us are stuck in those lost hours of our lives?!"

"And what about you?" Was all the man had to say. Don straightened up, ignoring the way his healing shell pulled at the movement.

"What about me? Well since you care more than those I used to believe as brothers, let me tell you. I used to be quiet, I used to be strong! I used to heal my family and design everything we ever needed! Now I can't protect them, I couldn't save us – I couldn't even face entering my la – Wait." Donnie frowned, cutting himself off before he could say anything else he would come to regret. He narrowed his eyes, watching the guilty look in the man's eyes – the look of a man whose intentions had been discovered. "So that was your plan all along? To work me up into a rage and get me to spill my guts?" Shaking his head, he turned away from Dan, hating himself for not realising sooner.

"Donatello – I didn't mean…"

"Leave. Just leave." His gaze didn't leave the desk before him.

"And do what? Just let you wallow in self-loathing while your brothers choose to stand up and try and sort out their differences?" Donnie took a breath to steady his voice. He couldn't let his emotions show any more than he already had.

"" _He'll come for us_ " That's what you said before wasn't it? Then go and get ready. There's a battle coming and I refuse to be a pawn any longer. You should do the same."

To that there was no response.

The turtle heard the door click to a close, then once he was certain Dan had gone, Donnie let out a sigh of relief. He would listen to what his brothers had to say in the morning, but that was it. He didn't believe in miracles anymore, the time for that had long past. Now was the time for war.

 **1014 Hours**

 **Leo P.O.V**

Years ago, Leonardo had discovered something in his room which had brought him comfort in many a sleepless night. Above his bed were a small collection of old pipes which had long ago been severed thus were no longer fit for their intended purpose, yet what the turtle had learnt was that these pipes carried sound particularly well. Some would call it eavesdropping, however Leo had always justified it to himself as ensuring his brothers were safe. He recalled many nights where horrific nightmares of failed battles had forced him awake in a sweat, but the moment he could hear his brothers' soft snores drifting through the pipework, his heart had become calm.

This small window into his brothers' lives was his secret, but now what he was hearing was bringing little comfort to his tormented soul. He had heard it all, from the moment Dan had stepped into Mikey's room. Every word they had spoken had reached him.

 _"They attacked me… They chose me… Leo must have… But Donnie…. Donnie said… he said I was… was the most useless… Most expendable… I heard him…"_ The sound of Mikey's sobs tore into Leo's cold heart…

 _"I remember everything he did to us… He turned my brothers against one another… I was so focused on Mikey and my anger… I didn't realise how guilt ridden Don looked… He was crying… And I yelled at him… I pushed him aside when he was probably suffering… What sort of brother am I?"_ The realisation in Raph's tone took the former leader back to that moment in their cell, when the cracks began to form between them… Dan was right… They had pushed each other away for too long…

 _"And Leo? You said you knew more about him than anyone else – now tell me this – should he be this detached from everything? This unconcerned for his brothers? Shouldn't he be conjuring up some miracle plan to help us defeat him? Isn't that how it should be? But no, he's huddling up away from it all – away from us! How's that fair? He gets to pretend nothing's happened while the rest of us are stuck in those lost hours of our lives?!"_ The words Don had spoken had hurt the most. Not because he hadn't been aware of what he was doing to his brothers, but rather because one of they had noticed.

Not only noticed, misunderstood…

Leo leant back against the wall, screwing his eyes shut as Donnie's voice continued to float to him, his agony and self-hatred clear. His brothers were suffering… And they expected more from him… How could he step back in and take over once more as if he were still the same leader they had before? Step in as if he weren't tainted or a traitor to the family? It all seemed so surreal…

With a sigh he pushed himself from the wall, his damaged shoulders groaning at the action – something he was still getting used to. It seemed that nothing, not even his own body – could return to what it used to be, yet here was a man they barely knew who was doing everything in his power to bring them back together… That was what he should have been doing…

The leader ground his teeth as his fists clenched. No, he scolded himself, he _had_ tried to bring them together once more, yet they hadn't listened. Dan had offered a few words and done more in a few short minutes than Leo had achieved in the past week…

Maybe he should be their new leader…

"Sheru…" He cursed quietly as he heard Don toss Dan from his room. Don was proving to be a real challenge for everyone…

And to top it all off, part of him wanted to talk to this man he had insulted himself… They had saved each other at different moments in time, and seemed to understand honour… But Leo had insulted the man thus removing any chance of talking to him. He had ruined another relationship.

He really was a failure….

As he listened to the sounds outside his room, he drifted closer to the door, pressing his ear slit against the cool metal, determined to hear where Dan was heading next. Yet there was only silence… Had he missed the man leaving? Had he gone back to a brothers' room?

Just as he was considering darting out to see what had happened, the turtle picked up footsteps approaching his location.

His eyes widened.

Dan was coming this way?

Why?

Backing away from the door slightly, the eldest turtle listened with strained ears as he heard Dan pause outside. He didn't deserve this man's pity… He knew he didn't… But that didn't mean he didn't long for it.

But if he did enter, what should he do? Should he welcome the man in, or force him away? He should apologise for his discriminatory behaviour, yet in doing so he would open himself up, thus leaving him vulnerable to revealing what he had undergone in his weeks of torture.

That's why he had been forced to push Dan away. The man would know what tainted his heart and could reveal all to his family.

That was something Leo couldn't allow to happen…

It was his burden to carry.

There was a rustle, snapping the turtle back to the moment, before the footsteps retreated once more, moving away from the rooms.

Leo felt his heart sink that Dan hadn't come to talk to him, however as his gaze dropped to the floor, he saw a small piece of paper poking out from under the door.

With trembling hands he picked it up and read the scrawled words upon them.

He blinked.

No…. He didn't deserve this… Surely?

Quickly he collapsed onto his bed, a hand clamped over his mouth to stifle the sobs from escaping. As the tears began to flow, obscuring his vision, the words upon the page began to blur yet the letters which had brought on this dramatic reaction were already seared into his mind forevermore.

"Why?" He sobbed quietly, not wishing anyone to hear his anguish. "Why the hell did you have to do this to me?" The note crumpled in his fist and dropped to the floor, rolling towards his bedside. The once fearless leader pressed his bandaged palms to his eyes as the silent sobs racked his frail body. "Give me peace…" He murmured, "Give me fucking peace…"

 **1018 Hours**

 **Dan P.O.V**

Sighing, the young man brought his hands to his eyes and began to furiously rub them, as if that would be enough to wipe the horrors he had been witness to lately from his mind.

"Enough." A tender hand reached for his own and gently guided them from his face. Frankie's worried gaze met Dan's own and the former offered a small, lopsided smile. "Don't beat yourself up." Dan rolled his eyes, but couldn't help a little smile of his own. It was the same advice he had offered his partner over the years.

"I just want to help them, Frankie… I really do…" His partner offered a gentle kiss which Dan gladly returned.

"You _are_ helping them, they just need time… Just like we both did."

Dan nodded and pulled the lissom male to his chest, Frankie's stubbled chin nuzzling against his bare skin. They were set up in a spare room across from the dojo, April and Casey saying they were heading to their own homes for the night, thus ending the argument about sleeping arrangements after Dan had insisted he and Frankie would be happy with a mat on the floor in the pit.

"I don't think you're far from the point…" He murmured half to himself – half to his partner. At this Frankie raised his head, his eyes wide.

"What? You think they've been…" He couldn't bring himself to say the word but they both understood.

"Not all. One."

"Leonardo?" Frankie offered. "But he seems too calm…"

"We all react differently." The actor responded. "I was a mess after… But he's a warrior. He can't allow himself to show weakness…"

His partner pulled Dan closer to him, finding comfort in Dan's embrace.

"He must be scared…"

"He's a mixture of the two of us, I think…" Dan murmured, slipping into a light doze as his exhaustion from the last few weeks finally began to catch up with him.

"In what ways?"

"He has your sense of isolation and the same self destructive nature as I did…" He mumbled, is head sinking into the pillow as his eyelids struggled to stay open.

"Sleep, love. You're not invincible. Trust that they can all pull through. You've guided their minds to the truth, trust that they can find their own way…"

"Kay…" Dan's voice was heavy with sleep. His eyes drifted close and before he slipped into a blissful slumber, he heard his partner's soft voice offering one last thought.

"He's strong. He saved you before, and now you can return the favour tenfold. You've found an ally. You can understand him, you just have to gain his trust. Rest easy my love, remember how far you've come… This family is strong, they can make it…"

 **DON'T WORRY, I'M ALIVE!**

 **Sorry about the long wait, the skydive was .ING! Ahhhh, I wanna live up there! Still on a high**

 **Anyways...**

 **-So what were Dan and Frankie refering to?**

 **-Will they actually talk to one another?**

 **-What will Don and Leo When shall the truth be revealed?**

 **Next chapter things start to heat up... I shall update as soon as possible! :)**  
 **Thanks again for being so patient with my irregular updates. You guys are the best!**

 **LL99 out... (...the plane door and falling from 15000Ft!)**


	15. 1030 Hours

**A/N:** **Sorry for the long wait, I hope this is the chapter you've all been waiting for! :D**

 **Chapter 14**

 **1030 Hours**

 **Splinter P.O.V**

As he opened his eyes, Splinter felt a deep pull of anticipation within his heart. His sons had been so badly destroyed by this man that the father had honestly lost all hope for them, however, from what he had heard from Dan last night, there seemed to be some grain of light… He only wished his heart would truly believe such a fantasy…

Every morning he had awoken since the rescue of his sons, he could still see that cell with the stench of bodily odders and blood assaulting his nostrils, see his sons limp in their chains and their almost lifeless forms broken within an inch of their life. He had seen a glimpse of the animals Adamu had forced them to become and no matter how the aging rat tried, this was a sight he could make himself forget.

And his sons could see that.

He knew that they saw the pity in his gaze, the way he hesitated when talking to them – yet how else could he react? How can a father act normally around his children after witnessing such horrific sights? And despite this, there was still more he did not know. Even now, over a month later, he still did not know the full extent of their ordeal. True, he had begun to hear snippets of their plights, however the full truth still eluded him.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself for the challenges ahead, the ninja master left the tranquillity of his haven and moved towards the kitchen, hoping to make a cup of soothing tea before any of his sons awoke.

"Good morning father…"

At the sound of the voice, Splinter froze. Across the kitchen from him was Leonardo, but not the aggressive, cold version he had become used to these past weeks, rather his son was giving off a calm and tranquil air about him. Sure, there was still a certain tension to his bandaged shoulders and a guarded look to his red rimmed eyes, yet compared to past mornings where Splinter no longer felt he could approach his eldest son, this was a definite improvement.

Gathering his surprise, the ninja master moved forth and gave his son a small smile.

"Good morning Leonardo. I must admit I'm taken aback by your presence here so early. Is everything alright?" The turtle shrugged, then winced at the movement – doing his best to hide the clear pain such a little thing could cause.

"As good as to be expected. I'm sorry for how I've been acting, and I want you to know that I won't be that inconsiderate towards my brothers' suffering anymore."

The rat raised an eye brow at this. He knew Dan had spoken to his sons and had left a message for Leonardo, however the contents of each exchange was a mystery to him. What could this one man have said to evoke such a sudden change in his son? After a beat, he nodded.

"Although I am pleased to hear you say such things, I do not wish for you to neglect yourself as well, my son." He calmly explained, taking a cup of green tea that Leonardo held out for him and took a soothing sip. "Arigatō." He added, nodding at the cup. He took a seat and gestured for the young leader to do the same. "Remember, Leonardo. You have your family to support you as you support all of us. Time alone cannot heal the scars you carry, but trusting in your family can." He noticed the turtle's jaw tighten momentarily, yet he swallowed instead and raised his face to meet Splinter's own.

"I understand father. I get it now. We have to band together or else we let _him_ win." The rat nodded, pleased enough with this. Setting down his cup he held out a palm and grudgingly Leonardo lowered his own hand to rest upon Splinter's. Tenderly, he unwrapped his son's hand, carefully avoiding touching the place he knew the blade to have entered and peeled away the layers of wrapping.

"Ā, watashi no musuko…" He breathed as he pulled away the final layer, revealing the slowly healing wound beneath. _Oh my son…._

In the centre of his hand there ran the deep slice, dissecting the palm almost in half. Although not so brutal as it had been before, it was still a gory mess to behold. The edges were puckered light green where the scar tissue had begun to form while the centre of the wound was still clotted blood creating a thick scab beneath the crisscross pattern of stitches. As for the fingers themselves, they were curled from the nearest joint, pulling the digits into a claw like position.

It was clear how little dexterity he would possess from here on in, a realisation that cut deep into Splinter's heart like the katana which had stolen his son's use of his hands.

As if reading his father's face, Leonardo gave a forced smile.

"It could have been worse…" He began which Splinter could only nod in response to, yet it was the next words which cut even deeper than the realisation beforehand. "It could have been one of my brothers…."

The breath caught in the aging rat's throat and he covered his eyes to regain his composure.

"Father?" Leonardo's soft voice queried. Splinter smiled sadly.

"What did I do to deserve such wonderful sons?" He murmured. "Despite everything you still look out for one another…." Offering a nod he re-wrapped his son's hand, ensuring the wound was clean. "Here come your brothers. I trust that now is the time to put your heads together…" Without another word, he retreated to the far end of the table with his cup, watching the way Leonardo silently steeled himself for facing his family again. The subtle shift of his weight in his chair to relax his immobile shoulders and the way his bandaged hands disappeared beneath the table as if to hide his shameful injuries.

Every tiny detail spoke of the desire for control.

Alas, that was Splinter's one regret about giving his eldest son the title of leadership all those years ago – the fact he took everything upon himself.

That was no way to live.

As expected, Michelangelo was first to emerge from his room and join Splinter and Leonardo in the kitchen, his eyes widening a little as he saw who was already seated at the table, yet he quickly hid his surprise and offered a quiet greeting.

"Good morning, Michelangelo." Splinter smiled warmly.

"Morning Dad." He threw over his shoulder, reaching into the fridge for a juice. "I was wondering if it was okay to put back our training till later?" He asked. Splinter inclined his head once his youngest son turned around. In all honesty he had forgotten his son had requested extra early morning training sessions to get stronger, so the rat was glad to accept a later time. A new sound then caught his attention and he cast his eyes upon the opening into the kitchen just as Raphael entered. "Good morning Raphael."

His former hot headed son mutely nodded his head before taking in who else was present. Slowly, Splinter could feel a tension building up in the air. Only one more to arrive, he told himself, one last son and he could bet the words would begin to come forth.

"Eggs?" Michelangelo offered, yet he suddenly paused, his attention turning to his trembling fingers.

"Mikey? You okay?" Leonardo stood slightly only to be met with a cold nod.

"Give me a mo." Splinter could see the nerves in his son's eyes, the fear of confronting his family after so long of everyone avoiding one another clear, however Raph – ignoring Mikey's arguments – got up and began helping his younger brother, silently cracking the eggs carefully into the pan and removing the tiny fragments of shell which still lingered. Inside Splinter smiled. Michelangelo was still struggling with such delicate movements with his healing fingers so the fact Raph had picked up on this and had acted without being prompted brought some hope into their father.

Once finished, Raph sat down without a word, allowing Mikey to carry on as if he hadn't intervened at all. The action was so calmly done that his brothers both seemed stunned for a moment before the sizzling of the eggs drew Mikey's attention back to the stove.

It was such a small action – helping out a brother – yet for his sons after all they had been through, Splinter felt it to be a huge step in the right direction. Raphael had always been so fiercely protective of his family, and to see a trace of that same spark remained despite his timid behaviour was such a positive signal that maybe, just _maybe_ , Splinter's sons were not completely lost.

Silence descended once again, but lighter than before, at least – that was so until Donatello shuffled in, his back hunched and his gaunt features flickering with pain.

"Donatello?" Splinter rose to help his son to a stool. The genius of the family nodded silently, grimacing with each little movement. Leonardo got up and brought back a glass of water and some strong pain killers while Splinter peeled back the covering on his son's shell to check the healing process. As gory as the missing plates made his carapace look, the skin beneath showed no signs of further infection and was healing up cleanly. Considering the damage Donatello had borne upon their rescue, it could have been a lot worse.

"It hurts to move…" The admission was clearly as painful as his carapace but as Splinter began to reapply the bandages to his son's carapace Leonardo's voice piped up.

"You can remember how you used to be… When moving didn't cause pain…" He muttered, his gaze glued to his wrapped palms. "You can still feel the way they hurt you… _I_ can still feel my own swords inside… It doesn't go away…" He sudden looked up, his cheeks flushing crimson as he realised what he had just said.

"So we're finally being honest?" Michelangelo shrugged, dishing up the plates of eggs and began placing them before his brothers. "Well about time guys…" He offered a weak smile, yet there was a clear accusation beneath.

Leonardo and Donatello both had the decency to bow their heads.

"I'm sorry. I've been a jerk… I have no excuse." The young leader offered in a low voice. "I failed you guys and got so wrapped up in what happened that I forgot you all went through it as well…" His wide eyes met his brothers in a silent plea of forgiveness.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. And you, Donnie…." Raph broke his silence, face still full of fear and doubt yet he actually spoke – the sound Splinter kept yearning to hear more of. He turned to face his directly younger brother, "I get it now… You did what you could to protect us… And all I did was shout…"

"But you were right…" Donatello glared at the plate before him in contempt for himself. "What bastard lets their own brother get taken away to be hurt?"

"The kind with little choice." Leonardo put in. "We all made choices we regret. Like when I chose Donnie…" He turned to said brother. ""Choose one worthless specimen to join me for a few hours. Show me that leader mind frame and pick the most worthless creature to sacrifice." That's what he said to me. I can only imagine how that must have felt… I'm sorry. I just knew you'd be the best one to try and find a way out…" He shook his head… "I sent you to that for nothing… Escape wasn't even possible…" Splinter thought of the plans and the burn on his genius son's foot but to his shock Donatello grimaced. No… He couldn't…

"Actually… There was a possibility…" The genius' hands shook as he spoke. His brothers spun to him in horror. In silence Donatello lifted his foot into his lap and removed the bandage, revealing the lines burnt there. "I looked at the building schematics the other day, these lines show the route from our cell into the air vents and out onto the roof…" He met his brothers' eyes. "If I'd have realised, we could have escaped…"

A heavy silence filled the room as the truth sunk in.

"You mean…" Michelangelo whispered, "We could have gotten out?"

"There was a way…" Raphael muttered, his hands clenched before him. Splinter was about to intervene when Leonardo jumped in.

"Even so – that doesn't change anything…" The rat saw a flicker in the young leader's gaze as he spoke these words as if he himself were struggling with them, but the leader instincts within him crushed such a reaction. "We couldn't have known that without the maps, besides – if Adam designed that was out then we couldn't trust it… What's past is past. You can't beat yourself up about this Donnie. How could you have known?" Donatello's mouth moved – words escaping him as if this hadn't occurred to him.

"You're not mad?" He breathed. "I let you down… I should have noticed…" Splinter noticed Michelangelo and Raphael swap a look. Both visibly wrestled with their emotions for a moment before joining the conversation.

"No. We're not." Raph confirmed.

"It's just a shock. That's all. You're too hard on yourself, D."

Leo nodded.

"See. We don't blame you, Donnie. You need to let it go." The genius spun to the eldest turtle.

"And you Leo? Have you let go? I'm not the only one with skeletons." Leonardo's jaw clenched and a flash of fear passed through his eyes.

"We all do – Donnie." A tense moment followed broken only with a sigh as he continued. "And it's time we share them… We've been hiding too long, if it's true that Adam's coming for us soon, we can't let the past stand between us." He took a deep breath. "You know when they did those tests on us?"

"When they killed you?" Mikey murmured to Splinter's horror.

"It wasn't just experiments…." He murmured, clearly embarrassed by revealing what he had to tell, "It was an interrogation…. He wanted to know about us – random things about our missions, the way we spoke, ways we acted – the little details he couldn't find elsewhere… And then when I wouldn't speak he went onto where we lived, where our allies lived and how to draw them out…" He looked up. "I didn't tell… I swear… But since we found out about him impersonating us I didn't want to tell you guys in case you thought I had given something away…" He shook his head. "They injected me with stuff, made me see strange things and beat me… They took samples of my DNA and then they chucked me in that container thing with the water. That's the main reason why I… _drowned_ …" He hastily grabbed his mug of tea and took a deep gulp. "And then I heard you'd all been experimented on and Mikey had to save me… I didn't want you to worry any more…"

A silence fell upon the group once more until Raphael stood and moved over to Leo. In silence he placed a hand upon his shoulder and met his brother's eye. For a moment nothing happened then Leo's lower lip trembled. He turned his face away but Raph quickly embraced him. Splinter watched as the former tensed and froze, eyes flashing as if experiencing a flashback to his imprisonment before he crumpled and fell into the embrace, willingly accepting the comfort being offered, a few stray tears escaping his control.

"We worry. It's our job. You worry about us, we worry about you. We hold each other up now. We gotta rely on one another." Raph muttered. Leo only nodded into his shoulder. "We had to choose brothers to suffer in our places but that's all over now. We help each other and try and get past these grudges we're holding onto…" He looked to the mournful face of Donnie. "We gotta accept we did bad things, but we can move on. We can't hold blame. You all put yourselves on the line for the rest of us, remember that…"

Splinter listened in silence to the exchange, yet he felt a great pressure inside his very soul. His sons had been experimented upon and forced to choose another to be hurt? No wonder they had been divided up until this point… Adam had taken everything that made them brothers and stretched their bonds to breaking point…. The ninja master had no other desire than to hunt this villain down to the ends of the earth and make him pay for every atrocity forced upon his children, yet the father inside forced him to stay immobile, allowing his sons time to talk things out in a way they hadn't for a long time… He just hoped some good would come out of this. He could see the suffering in all their faces, but instead of raw fury it was now morphing into something almost therapeutic…

"Arigratō…" Leonardo whispered into his brother's shoulder to which Raph nodded.

"He got us good…" He murmured. "He knew how to attack each of us without anything you could add… He knew what would affect us the most… How you can't bear to see us hurt, how Don can only make logical decisions but hates seeing us suffer and how Mikey's positivity keeps us sane…" Everyone just stared at the former hothead. They hadn't heard him speak that many words since their captivity.

"And you?" Leo offered, wiping his eyes subtly. Raph seemed puzzled before his features twisted into disgust.

"I couldn't protect you guys… That's how he got me."

"But at least you tried…" Mikey muttered. "You did all you could to protect me… I couldn't even do that…" Heads swivelled towards the youngest.

"What do you mean, Mikey?" Donnie prompted. Michelangelo's eyes flickered from side to side, searching for a way out before his shoulders dropped in defeat.

"Do you guys think I'm a waste of space?" Splinter longed to interrupt and comfort his son, but forced his emotions down. His sons seemed to have forgotten his presence and were talking freely. He didn't want to interrupt what progress had been made.

"No way!"

"Never."

"Definitely not." The three voices chorused at once, each set of eyes full of horror at the question, horror and concern for their youngest brother.

"What did you ask that for?" Donnie queried. Mikey bit his lip then winced as he caught a scar from where his lips had been sealed shut.

"Those experiments you were on about, Leo… I… I wasn't put through the same ones… He only tested basic fitness levels… None of those drugs or tortures… He said… He said I was too weak to be tested on…" All the turtles bore the same look upon their faces.

"Mikey –" Leo moved from Raph to his little brother's side and crouched down so they were at eye level with one another. "Who was it that saved my life when they drowned me?" Mikey pursed his lips, unwilling to answer.

"Who translated what the hell was being said whenever _someone,_ " a shy yet pointed look at Leo followed from Raph, "started talking in Japanese?"

"And who kept us going when we wanted to give up?" Donatello contributed. Despite seeming as though he was against this entire discussion when he first entered the room, Splinter could see him opening up more to those he had closed himself off from. "Physically you may not be the strongest, but there's more than brute force… You're not worthless, Mike… We need you." Mikey's bottom lip trembled at his brothers' words.

"But he said I'd wasted the antidote for you… That the water I'd used to cool you guys down was a cure for your illnesses…." Donnie held up a hand.

"Stop there Mikey… You can't tell what is actually an antidote and what isn't just by looking. You'd have to run complete cellular analysis and various samples before being certain – things you cannot do without equipment – which we did not have. You couldn't have known – even if he wasn't lying to you."

"Really?" The youngest's blue eyes widened hopefully. Donatello inclined his head, his deep brown gaze softening slightly.

"Yes. There was no way to tell. I don't blame you…"

Uncertainly, the genius reached out an arm which Mikey instantly reacted to, he leant sideways and accepted Donnie's embrace, squeezing his brother tight. Donatello seemed taken aback by the fierceness of the action, but returned the embrace.

"Thank you, bro…" Mikey smiled faintly.

"Anytime…"

Splinter watched this with a smile of his own. When he had awoken this morning he had never dreamed that such a turn of events would be possible. Whatever Dan had said to the brothers last night must have sparked something in each of them. As the turtles continued to speak, their breakfasts forgotten long ago, the rat could see the beginnings of a rekindled bond between his sons, watching the foundations be strengthened all over again. He listened as they told of what each had experienced, of mental and physical tortures and of doubts in themselves and their brothers' beliefs in them.

He watched as Raph admitted to his bowing to the Master, surrendering his pride to survive.

He heard Donnie's account of being attacked by people who must have impersonated his brothers, who insulted him as their blows reigned down.

He listened to how Mikey admitted to try and tear off his own skin as he descended into his forced silence, his longing to tear out the stitches which sealed his lips shut.

And he observed the way Leo described how he slowly cracked under the pressure of leadership, the way the lives of his brothers weighed him down and influenced every decision he was forced to make.

Splinter was finally shown the truth of his sons' imprisonment and the way they had struggled to survive, yet he knew there were still things being held back. Both Donatello and Leonardo were keeping something to themselves – he could see it in the way they avoided certain questions and quickly changed the direction of the conversation – a fact seemingly noticed by one another.

But it was start. And at this moment it time, it was all Splinter could hope for.

His sons were acting like brothers, and this was enough to give Splinter hope.

His children could heal. His family wasn't broken.

"Father?" Mikey piped up as Splinter brought a paw to his eyes, stopping the tears of relief that were building up. "Are you alright?" The rat took a shuddering breath before removing his hand and offering a genuine smile, taking in the battered faces of his precious sons.

"Yes… I think we will be…"

 **WHOOOHOOOO ONE MEGA CHAP COMPLETED! :)**

 **So:**

 **\- When will the full truth be told?**

 **\- Will the Master strike again?**

 **\- Will the guys ever be the same?!**

 **Thanks again to all you amazing guys who keep this going with your reviews. Leave more thoughts and I may bring a new chapter soon! But seriously, thank you everyone. You guys are the best.**

 **LL99 Out. :)**


	16. 1080 Hours

**A/N:** **Just a quick appology. Sorry for the long wait, but this chapter was a pig to write. You know when you have a scene you really want to write, but other stuff needs to happen first? Well that's the stage of the book I'm on. Next chapter is the one I've been dying to write but I needed this chater to happen first - hence the struggle to write. Sorry again, now enjoy.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **1080 Hours**

 **Donnie P.O.V**

It had been three days since their meeting and already the changes about the lair were noticeable. For one thing, Mikey had reduce his time in the dojo, instead choosing to just sit with Raph, doing his hardest to encourage his older brother to talk more. Most days since their frank discussion, the old relationship between the two turtles had slowly begun to be rebuilt with the youngest hanging around the former hothead and keeping up a steady stream of conversation. True, he wasn't smiling all the time, and the topics of such talks often resulted in tears when thinking back to their imprisonment, but it was clearly a start, more than what could be said for Donnie's own relationships with his brothers.

In their meeting he had spoken much more freely than originally intended and he had begun to rebuild what he had once shared with Raph and Mikey, but as for their leader, the genius still couldn't bring himself to talk honestly with him. For some reason he could not bring himself to approach his eldest brother. Part of him hated Leo for acting strong and working to rebuild who they used to be, hated his 'mighter-than-thou' attitude and yet the other part of him, the logical part – knew it was guilt that drove this hesitation to talk. He and his brother had always had their differences, but now that separation seemed even wider now that Donnie had betrayed his family. Sure, he knew his brother failed to save them all, and for that Donnie hated his leader in a way – but it had been the genius who had accepted failure and bowed before the Master's feet. Leo hadn't forced him to do that, it was all on his own head… He had designed things that could hurt their clan – hurt their allies – and nothing he could do would amend that. How could he face his leader knowing the danger he had placed them all in?

It was easier just to avoid the eldest turtle in the hope that the matter would simple resolve itself.

He had seen his father giving him subtle glances when he believed Donatello hadn't been paying attention, but the genius still caught the tail end of such furtive looks. Splinter seemed to know something, of that he was certain. So he did what he did best.

He hid.

He slowly began to force himself to spend more time in his lab, calming his nerves as the smell of chemicals hit his nostrils and as his eyes saw the blue prints that lined the walls. The mementos of his old passion for designing now only forced him to recall his decision to assist the master. It brought back those long memories of pain and fear.

But he endured it. He forced himself to remember everything, every little detail. He would never forget the pain his pride had brought him. His mind had been all that mattered, and that could not save his family. With these thoughts in mind, he once again opened the doors to his lab, forcing a breath of chemical tinted air to enter his lungs and take him back to their imprisonment. Pretending not to notice the tremor in his heartbeat or the way his hand shook as he closed the door behind him, Donatello moved to his desk, taking his seat, wincing as his healing carapace stretched beneath the plastic coverings. As always, he clicked on his inbox as soon as his laptop fired up, looking over the clips as if reminding himself why he was putting himself through his self-isolation.

The titles of come screamed out to him as always amidst the mass listing of hours.

 _ **Failed Escape**_

 _ **Weekly Deal**_

 _ **Moment Hope Is Gone**_

 _ **Plans Made**_

It was if Adam wanted to rub certain moments in their faces, reminding them of their insignificance before his wrath and documenting the exact moments he broke their spirits.

Donnie hadn't had the courage to relive a single one of the video clips, refusing to follow the master's commands to watch his own shortcomings – yet for some reason he could not bring himself to delete any of the messages.

With a heavy sigh, the genius turtle reached out with his twisted fingers and began to type some notes into a new formula. He would force himself to become smarter, he would push his abilities to the limits so that they would never be caught out again. If they were captured again, he would save them. If they were in trouble, he would find a way out.

This was his goal, and until he achieved that, all else would have to wait.

 **1200 Hours**

 **April P.O.V**

It was strange to think how suddenly everything had changed. Just a little over three months ago the red-haired woman wouldn't have had second thoughts about trekking down to the sewers to visit her clan, yet now – after getting the call from Splinter that he believed it would be an idea for her and Casey to pay a visit – she was doubting the decision.

It wasn't that she didn't want to see her friends – of course she missed their company – it was just that it hurt to see them so vulnerable. They had always seemed unbeatable, the very image of the ninjas they were, but now that strength had been greatly diminished and the image had broken. They for once were the ones in need of support, yet how could they be assisted when they couldn't face the truth themselves?

"You worried too?" The sudden break in the silence made her jump a little, but April quickly regained her composure, turning to face the raven haired man.

"Yeah…" She found herself admitting before she could stop the words. "It's just hard… They've always been the ones to look out for us… I don't see how we…. Well, how we can do anything… You know what I mean?"

Casey nodded, unusually quiet. April could sense all these changes had been particularly hard on him. As a youth, Casey had never had anyone to turn to except his little sister, then he had met one hot-headed turtle and found a soulmate he never realised he needed. At least, until Adam completely destroyed said turtle's spirit. April didn't need her powers to see Casey found it hard to adjust to this new Raphael, that the silence was as shocking as the wounds that decorated all four mutants.

"But we have to stay strong. For them." Casey gave a signature cheeky grin which didn't quite reach his eyes, "Besides, when this Adam dude emerges again it'll be up to us to kick his ass."

Clenching her jaw, April nodded grimly. She wanted to get revenge for her friends, and part of her couldn't wait for this new villain to emerge again so that she could take out her rage on him.

Thankfully, the entrance to the lair disrupted such thoughts and the two humans walked up the stairs.

"Hey April, hey Casey." A soft voice greeted them. In the pit, Raph was resting, his emerald gaze turning towards them, a small, uncertain smile gracing his lips. Almost shyly he held up the spare controller which appeared to have been discarded beside him and April sensed Casey's hesitation disappear instantly. A genuine grin snuck up onto his features, revealing his missing teeth.

"Do you have to ask?" Casey teased, rushing over to his friend, clearly overjoyed that Raph was starting to reach out to him again. In one fluid motion he snatched up the controller, plonked himself beside the turtle and held up a fist. There was a brief pause in which Raph eyed the fist wearily before he raised his own and tapped Casey's lightly. April saw a flicker in her friend's eye and was certain she saw the human blink back a tear if happiness before their attention both turned to the television before them.

Hiding her smile, April made her way to the dojo when a small noise from the lab made her pause.

"Raph?" She queried, "Is that…?" The green eyed turtle turned slightly, following her gaze. He nodded.

"He keeps shutting himself away." He explained in that hushed tone of his. "He's talking more, but is still hiding something…" The psychic thanked him before altering her intended destination and moved to the lab. She knocked a couple of times before pushing the door open, entering the dim room.

"Donnie?" She directed to the hunched over figure behind the desk. His eyes raised, widened and he hurriedly closed his laptop. April pretended not to notice the obvious attempt to hide whatever he was working on.

"Oh. Hi April." He spoke in monotone. Before all this, he would have jumped up at her mere presence but now all his emotions were so closely guarded even April couldn't get a clear read on what was going on inside his mind.

"What you working on?" She enquired, hoping talking about projects would rekindle that old spark of his, yet instead he just shrugged, eyes dull and lost.

"Nothing exciting." April settled herself on the corner of the desk. Time to take a chance.

"Talk." His eye ridge rose.

"About…?"

"Why're you're locking yourself in here, pretending to work when working scares you." His eyes widened and April knew instantly her intuition was right on the mark.

"Why would you say that?" His voice betrayed his false bravado.

April lifted a note pad from his side and ran a finger across its face, holding it up for inspection.

"Clue one," she began, "dust." She replaced the pad and pointed to a battered folder before him – one he used to organise his many ongoing projects, "Two. That hasn't moved since we brought you guys back. You've always said reading through what you need to do calms you. Three, I see doubt in your eyes." Her tone softened, "You know I can't read any of your minds now for some reason, but I don't need my powers to show me that something happened there – something that's tainted your inventive nature…" His gaze dropped, no longer able to meet her own, yet his hands rose to the desk.

"How am I supposed to help my family?" His voice albeit small, was pent up with unshed emotion. "I did nothing for us _there_ and I won't be able to do much now… Look at these…" He held up his scarred hands, the tissue shiny and stretched, pulling the digits into a claw. "How can I work with these?" His head finally rose to meet April's sad gaze. "I'm no inventor…" The woman smiled sadly.

"That's no excuse… Your passion to create – it doesn't come from physical ability… It comes from the mind and the heart…"

Donnie offered a harsh laugh in response, a cruel mocking sound.

"Well then there's no hope."

"How come?"

"No one needs to know that. No one can see what a mess I've made…" His voice cracked and he turned his head away, jaw tight. "Forgive me, I'm not making sense…"

"There's nothing to forgive, D." April rested a hand upon his slender shoulder, feeling the bones beneath the skin trembling at her touch. "No one has to know. But you're only torturing yourself."

"Perhaps it's what I deserve…" He muttered darkly, making her eyes widen slightly.

"Donnie… Did he… Did he force you to help him?" He stiffened under her touch, answering her question. "What did he want…?"

"You'll hate me… You'll all… You'll all hate me…" He breathed, his breaths becoming shaky and ragged. "I couldn't… I tried…" April quickly placed her hands either side of her friend's face and forced him to look at her.

"Donnie. I don't care what you said or did. We're family. I could never hate you. No one could. Trust me on that. Please." His lower lip trembled and finally the tears began to flow. The woman wrapped her arms around his heaving frame and held him close as he quietly cried, his sobs contained, but still shaking his very being with each breath.

"He wanted formula… He wanted me to… to work for him… He asked me to solve problems… I didn't know what they were for… And if I refused… He said… he said my brothers would…" He managed through his tears. "He said he would kill them…"

"Then you had no choice…" April murmured into his shoulder. "You did what you had to do to protect them… I don't care about anything else, you were only looking out for your brothers. No one could ask more of you." She felt more tears fall as his large hands grasped her back with these words, and she knew no more needed to be said. True, she was concerned about what Donnie's seemingly harmless calculations could do – yet now was not the time. Her friend needed her and she would honour that, consequences be damned.

And so they stayed for a long time, just appreciating the silence and the fact that no one – not even the Master – could force them to distrust one another. That was what Donnie needed right now, and April was all too happy to provide such a reassurance.

Besides, what else was family for?

 **1435 Hours**

 **Adam P.O.V**

The time was nearing. The Master looked at his screen with a smile upon his lips. The micro dots he had sent out had successfully hunted down his precious pets and now five small clusters of trackers could be seen in the sewers.

Now Adam found himself at a cross roads.

He could either send men to this location to hunt down his enemies or else he could wait till they emerged. Of course the latter was more preferable since it would result in the larger emotional shock to his prey, yet he was uncertain of how long this would take.

Then again, he had waited this long.

Leaning back, Adam toyed with various scenarios in his mind, of different attacks, kidnappings or threats he could direct to the turtles, yet one image stuck with him the most – one far less pleasing. It was the rat – that fifth collection of tracking dots upon his screen. He remembered the way the rat had glared at him when he appeared to save that idiotic actor's life – recalled the fury in his eyes as he hunted for his so called " _sons_."

He would be a threat.

If Adam entered the mutant's lair, that rat and who knows possibly some of their human allies would be there and Adam was uncertain if his troops would be capable to taking down a ninja master in his home turf…

No. That decided matters. He would have to wait.

A master such as that Hamato Yoshi fuelled by anger and a lust for revenge would be dangerous at the best of times. If Adam were to face him – it would have to be on his own terms.

He would stick to plan one.

As soon as one of those dots left the safety of the lair, he would order his men out to capture it. And with the threat of one of their own in danger, the others would have little choice but to obey their Master once again.

Oh it would be fun.

He would make sure of it.

 **1440 Hours**

 **Splinter P.O.V**

Since April and Casey had begun to visit the lair again more frequently once again, an unspoken tension had emerged between two of Splinter's sons. Both Leonardo and Donatello had started to act as they used to around all others aside from one another, merely avoiding each other and whenever they spoke – which was rare – words were few and spat with venom.

And yet there was no explanation.

Neither turtle offered a reason for their open hostility and refused to talk it out with one another, so when Splinter awoke one morning to rising voices from the lab – he was surprised to discover which two of his children were causing such a racket.

As he emerged from the dojo he saw both Michelangelo and Raphael hovering near the bottom of the lab steps, clearly uncertain whether or not it would be safe to enter with such a battle of words raging inside. As the volume of the voices inside began to steadily rise, Splinter cause a few words.

 _"… Me, Donatello!"_

 _"…failure!"_

 _"…Listen… yourself!"_

 _"…Mighty Leonardo!"_

"Father?" Mikey questioned, shoulders tense at the noise. "Should we stop them?" Splinter knew what his son meant. As hostile as the sounds were, it was the most the two turtles had said to one another in a long time, and with such a weight weighing on both of their minds, it may actually do them some good to blow off steam. Yet as a sound of smashing glass entered the fray – Splinter made up his mind.

He strode up the stairs, threw the doors open and entered just as Donatello's and Leonardo's voices were raising to obscene levels.

"DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT HAVING A CHOICE, LEO!" The genius was screaming, his face contorted with rage as the young leader just stood there, broken glass at his feet, his jaw clenched as his eyes flashed in barely contained fury, "YOU KNOW _NOTHING_ ABOUT WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!"

And that's when all hell broke loose.

 **DUN DUN DUN! We're here, the chapter I've been dying to write! Next chapter will hopefully be easier for me to write so shouldn't be as long... Hopefully!**

 **SO:**

 **\- What is going to be said?**

 **\- Will Adam strike soon?**

 **\- How will the family cope?**

 **\- Is something big about to be revealed?**

 **Oooh too many questions! Stay tunned, it's going to speed up very fast, very soon! ;P**

 **Thanks for waiting and sorry again for the wait.**

 **Leave me your thoughts as always.**

 **LL99 Out.**


	17. 1441 Hours

**Chapter 16**

 **1441 Hours**

 **Leo P.O.V**

Leonardo had been jolted awake, once again, by a vicious nightmare – _no…_ He scolded himself, _not a nightmare, a memory…_

Shaking his weary head, the eldest turtle stood on shaking legs and left his room, escaping the darkest inside and the flashes of blue cloth from his masks which brought back more memories of _that_ place… He suppressed a shiver, turning his attention to the lair. In the pit he saw Raph and Mikey curled into one corner, both dozing, leaning on the other – the sight stabbing into Leo's heart. His brothers seemed to be getting over their ordeal at last, yet his own relationship with them was still strained… He tried to talk to them, had tried to guide them into a better state of mind however the hardest thing to overcome was his own mind. He didn't want his shame to rub off on anyone else but he knew his family saw this hesitation as a sign not to get close so stayed away.

He would never get them back to normal like this…

With a sigh he turned towards where he knew his other brother would be, the slight crack of the door a sure sign.

He had to try… His brother didn't deserve to be isolated…

Casting a last glance back to the closeness and trust his younger brothers were currently displaying, the eldest moved up the stairs and entered the lab. Donnie raised his head from the screen and, upon seeing Leo standing there, quickly clicked the mouse a couple of times, darkening the screen thus reducing the heavy appearance of bags under his strained eyes.

"Don… What's the matter?" Not exactly subtle, yet Leo was concerned at the guilt that flashed in those hollow eyes. Something besides the obvious trauma was weighing on the genius' mind. Donnie shook his head.

"Nothing."

Neither believed the words. That much was obvious.

"So…" Leo moved closer, trying to see what his brother had been looking at. "What you working on?"

"Nothing much." His eyes narrowed as the elder of the two got closer. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a turtle check on his brothers whenever he feels like it?" He offered. Don merely raised an eye ridge.

"He usually has an ulterior motive." That stopped Leo in his tracks.

"What do you mean by that?" He tried to sound casual, but his voice came out strained. He knew exactly what his brother meant, yet Donnie spelt it out anyway in that emotionless calculating manner of his.

"Exactly what I say. You come in on the pretence of ensuring someone is alright, yet you really need them to do something for your own benefit – be it something to help with your _master plan_ or to even stroke your ego." Leo bristled.

"The hell you mean by that?" His voice was low. Most would back off at this tone, but not Donatello. The younger of the two scoffed.

"Admit it, you love being in charge, love your little subordinates to be at your beck and call whenever you so desire. You like the power it gives you, but let's be frank, hey brother? You're just and always have been a teachers pet." At the word Leo had to bite back a snide remark. _Pet_ … That was what Adam used to purr in his ear… He shook his head to clear the thoughts which, unfortunately, was interpreted differently by Donnie. "Don't even try to deny it, Leo. You only want to help us so that it can make up for your failure to save us from Adam! Truth hurts doesn't it?"

Leo clenched his jaw, marched up to Donnie and pushed him from the computer. Seeing his intention, the genius lunged forth to stop him, yet Leo – despite his maimed hands – was too fast. He opened Don's computer and froze as he saw what his brother had been hiding on the screen.

"And you, Donatello…" Leo murmured, desperately trying to hide his shock. "You don't enjoy the power you hold over others?" He spun the computer so the incriminating list of emails faced the slack mouthed genius. "How long have you been speaking to him?!" His voice began to rise steadily, "Why the hell do you have these?" His eyes danced over the listing of the titles and froze as he read one in particular.

 _ **Weekly Deal.**_

 _Oh gods…_

"Have you watched these?" He hissed, his gaze not leaving the screen.

"Of course not!" Donnie seemed genuinely upset at this accusation. "What would that do besides bring pain? Why do you think I hid them from all of you?"

"That was not your call!" Leo spun to face his brother, "We should have decided as a _family_ – or doesn't that even mean anything anymore?"

"You're the one who's been bossing us around rather than talking with us!" Was the heated response, "You've forgotten what it's like to be a brother! At least I know I'm not acting like one! At least I'm _trying_ to protect them rather than dredge up that past!"

 _"_ Don't you _dare_ judge me, Donatello! I'm your leader! Everything I did was to protect _you_!" Leo felt the anger raise it's dormant head, tempting him to lose it at his brother, to _make_ him understand.

"You're nothing but a failure!" The taller turtle hissed, standing so he towered over the leader, eyes sparking to life. "You sent me out to be tortured by that creep, and for what?" He shoved Leo, making the young leader wince as the jolt ran through his shoulders. "TELL ME! FOR _WHAT_?"

"Just listen to yourself!" Leo pointed at his brother's face, "How will this solve anything? You can't even control yourself, how the shell was I supposed to work with such an unreliable team?"

"Hark at the Mighty Leonardo!" Donnie spun round, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "The one who was going to save us! You. Did. Nothing!"

"I HAD NO CHOICE!" Leo took a breath before he said something he knew he would end up regretting. "I had no choice." He repeated. "But you do. You had the choice to let it go –"

In one rage fuelled motion the genius bent down and swept a glass beaker from his desk so it flew against the wall with a deafening crash, making the elder jump.

"DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT HAVING A CHOICE, LEO! YOU KNOW _NOTHING_ ABOUT WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!" Donnie's face instantly contorted from a hollow, withdrawn expression to one of pure fury – of emotions built up over the past weeks, destroying him from within. "You know what, Leonardo, every week, every _bloody_ week he made me choose!" Leo's eyes widened. "If I completed some equation or helped with some sort of design _I_ chose who would suffer! If I got it wrong, he'd hurt anyone no matter what state they were in! So don't you _dare_ stand there and tell me about having a choice. It's not like _you_ did anything to help!"

Probably due to the levels their voices had risen, Leo noticed Raph, Mikey and Splinter appear through the door, watching yet not intervening – the two turtles visibly afraid to step in the centre of such a heated argument, however, the eldest brother was barely aware of this. He felt the stab of every word that came from his brother's lips and he struggled to keep his tempter in check. That bastard had forced Donnie to choose as well? So all the pain, all the sacrifices he had endured to protect his younger brothers had been for nothing? But still the enraged genius continued, eyes wide and blazing with all the emotions he had pent up all this time.

"But _nooo_ …!" Donatello mocked, waving his damaged hands above his head, his voice but a growl, "The _mighty Leonardo_ was going to get us out, was going to save the day. Isn't that right _, leader_?"

"DONATELLO!" Splinter banged his staff upon the floor, glaring down his snout. Leo remained silent, fists clenched as he contained his pain at his brother's words, cursing him but knowing he wasn't wrong. "Calm yourself! You are brothers, not rivals." But the words fell on deaf ears.

"No, sensei. I won't stop, not until Leo admits he has no _right_ to boss us around like this! Let _him_ admit we suffered too – he isn't the only victim! I had to choose between my brothers and –"

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE!" The words escaped before Leo could reign them in. His vision had gone red, the blood pounding in his ears.

 _Pet…_

 _Failure…_

 _Toy…_

 _Honourless…_

The words spun around in his mind, a hurricane of torment. He saw Raph and Mikey step forth as if finally finding the courage to intervene and his father's ears flinch at his raised voice, but he was beyond caring. All that mattered was making Donnie understand. "He _raped_ me Donnie! _Every fucking week_ he did things to me and I let him!" Leo saw his brother's eyes widen in horror, all fear and anger evaporating in an instant, relenting to pure horror. He was done taking things lying down, he was going to say what he thought, consequences be damned. If his family thought so little of him anyway, what harm could a few more disappointments do? "I _let_ him because he swore you would be left alone for a while and for only one to be harmed after that! I submitted to protect _you_ …" His voice cracked and Donnie stepped forward,

"Leo…" He breathed, his earlier anger gone, yet the eldest raised a trembling hand, eyes mere white slits against his scales.

"So don't you _dare_ tell me that I know nothing about choices, Donatello, because I gave that Master _everything_ to spare you, and look where it got us! Absolutely fucking nowhere!" As quickly as the anger had surfaced, it began to trickle away, leaving him standing there before his family, chest heaving and tears beginning their lazy descent down his cheeks. And then it hit him…

" _What did I say_ …?" He breathed, eyes widening in horror. He saw his father's hatred – saw his brothers' image of him break into a million pieces and – worst of all – saw the shame and pity in their eyes. " _Oh gods_ …"

"My son!" Splinter stepped forth, but it was too late. Leo ran. On trembling legs he flew from the lab, out of the lair and into the sewers, his stumbling footsteps echoing down the empty tunnels as his breath came out in heaving sobs.

He couldn't go back now, not after that. In his heart, he knew he would never be welcomed again for his sins. He was an outcast, a broken toy – that would never change and he had been a fool to act like it would.

Behind him, he heard the distant cries of his brothers calling his name, shouts of questions and promises of retribution, all of which melted away as the former leader ran. If he could no longer stay part of his family, he would at least do them one last service.

He would find Adam and kill him.

Or he would die trying.

That was all he had left to live for….

 **1142 Hours**

 **Adam P.O.V**

At last, the time had come.

The screen in his hand showed a single cluster of dots charging away from where Adam now knew the turtle's lair to reside. Finally one had split away from the pack. It was time to strike.

Following the course the dot was taking, the Master suspected he knew where the creature would emerge, and when it did – he would be there.

"ETA five minutes." The solider at the wheel reported, and Adam nodded. He wondered briefly who he would find at that tunnel entrance. Would it be Orange with its silenced lips? Would it be Purple with the guilt of its experiments weighing upon its mind? A large part of Adam hoped so. Wouldn't it be amusing to see the genius expelled from its clan for the services it performed to the Master? Or could it be Red, the one with the fire burnt out of its system? Or… The Master smiled behind his combat mask, would it be Blue? The proud leader he so despised that was the most challenging to break? So many options, all of them full of possibilities. He had waited, and now the reward would be given.

The van braked to a stop, and another glance at the screen showed the dot cluster almost upon them.

"Spread out! Tranquilisers only!" He ordered as his troops filed out of the van, taking up various tactical positions around the tunnel's entrance.

 _So close…._

 _Calm_. He told himself, he couldn't mess this up – not after all the effort.

He would wait… For _him_. _Remember the reasons he started this in the first place and all shall go according to plan,_ he chided, _remember and let it guide you_...

His ears began to pick up the faint footsteps echoing down the tunnel, and he moved behind the van. All troops were hidden. _Perfect_.

Now the gasps of strangled cries reached him and his smile widened. He knew those gasps all too well.

Blue.

Suddenly the footsteps skidded to a halt and the Master stepped out from behind the van, he gestured into the air and there was a small hissing as several darts from several positions fired at the stunned turtle.

"So the leader hath emerged…" He moved to the trembling figure who could do nothing but stare numbly at the darts in his arm before turning back to the Master with horrified eyes. Adam leant forth and whispered into the turtle's ear slit, "That's right, Blue. You never escaped. You're mine."

"No…" The turtle breathed, his eyelids lowering as the drugs entered his system. He dealt a staggering blow which the Master easily avoided, before overbalancing and falling to the ground at Adam's feet.

"That's right. Don't fight it, you know you can't." He taunted. "Strap him up! Time for the final stage!" He ordered, receiving a cheer from his men at the announcement.

This had been what they were waiting for, it was time for the freak to finally die.

 **1445 Hours**

 **Splinter P.O.V**

After the horror of Leonardo's revelation and sudden vanishing, the lair had fallen into a state of shock. His three remaining sons were frantically coming up with how they would find their fourth while Splinter had called their allies to keep an eye out for a distressed turtle before heading out alone to find his poor son.

 _Oh, Leonardo…_ He found himself thinking as he ran down tunnel after tunnel, _I should have guessed…_

So far he had found nothing when suddenly he caught a faint tint in the air.

He froze.

That smell… He could never forget that chemical tang to the air that lingered in the building where his sons had been liberated from.

Adamu…

Cursing under his breath the rat changed direction and headed towards the smell until he found the end of a tunnel leading out to an abandoned building site. Cautiously Splinter emerged into the night, eyes darting around for the slightest trace of his son until he saw it.

Heart pounding in his ears he rushed over to the patch of earth torn up by fresh tire tracks and boot prints, yet it was what lay in the centre of all the chaos which had sent raw fear racing down his spine.

"No… Leonardo…" He whispered, dropping to his knees in the mud, his trembling paws scooping up what had been left behind.

A blue collar attached to a chain and patterned with old crusted blood was resting atop an old broken katana – one that Splinter had failed to retrieve when he had rescued his sons in the first place.

It was a clear message, one that rang too close to what had been branded upon his sons' necks.

Adam had his son...

And there was no intention of letting him walk away again.

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Soooo...**

 **I'm just gonna drop this hear and run for my life! Enjoy! ;P**

 **LL99 Out.**


	18. 1450 Hours

**Chapter 17**

 **1450 Hours**

 **Leo P.O.V**

 _…_

 _"So don't you dare tell me that I know nothing about choices, Donatello, because I gave that Master everything to spare you, and look where it got us! Absolutely fucking nowhere!"_

 _…_

 _"We worry. It's our job. You worry about us, we worry about you. We hold each other up now. We gotta rely on one another. We had to choose brothers to suffer in our places but that's all over now. We help each other and try and get past these grudges we're holding onto… We gotta accept we did bad things, but we can move on. We can't hold blame."_

 _…_

 _"You're the one who's been bossing us around rather than talking with us! You've forgotten what it's like to be a brother! At least I know I'm not acting like one! At least I'm trying to protect them rather than dredge up that past!"_

 _…_

 _"That's right, Blue. You never escaped. You're mine."_

…

The memories swirled round, voices of distant past and flashes of recent events all merged, his brothers, his friends, his father and of course… _Him…_ they were all there. Haunting his subconscious, pulling him down like an unescapable tide. He tried to fight them but the whispers in the dark kept on coming, kept reaching his ears and piercing his skin…

 _"…Pet…"_

 _"…Look at me…"_

 _"…Blue…"_

 _"…Blue…"_

"BLUE!"

A flash of pain illuminated the darkness in which the young turtle currently found himself trapped in, forcing his heavy eye lids apart and his body to jolt at the shock bringing him face to face with the one who had haunted his nightmares.

Adam.

The one who had labelled himself as Master.

A chill ran up Leo's spine at the mere sight of the man, his mind going back to the deal, of the humiliation and shame he had brought upon himself for what he now knew to be a pointless cause.

"Ah…" Adam breathed, his dark eyes cold and mocking, "It finally awakes… It's been too long…"

Typically Leo would long to bite back something, give a snarky response – or at least the old Leo would have, yet at this moment, words escaped him. All that bravado of wanting to destroy Adamu and taking him out of the picture once and for all now seemed fantastical. How could he stop someone he couldn't even find the courage to talk back to? His body refused to respond, his mind stuck in a constant loop of fear. _This_ was the Master's true power, _this_ was exactly what he had been avoiding accepting for the past weeks.

Adam had destroyed all fight in him, had removed the very essence of being a warrior.

If only he had realised that sooner….

How did he ever believe he stood a chance?

"What? Nothing to say?" The man sneered, staring down his nose at the bound turtle, "Has it _really_ been so easy to break you?" He sighed in mock disappointment. "All my efforts for this? At least you could play along, Blue – show me the real you – the one fighting against me despite everything… Oh yes," The Master crooned upon seeing Leo's eye ridges raise at the comment, caught the sharp intake of breath he tried to supress, "I know how you work, I know you continued to resist me even after I took everything away. I know there's a small part of you which craves vengeance and the fact you so clearly ran away from your so called ' _family'_ shows that part of you still hungers for my blood to fall. You wanted to kill me."

It wasn't a question. The turtle just gritted his teeth, hating how easily the man was reading him.

"Why do you care?" He snarled, "You want me dead – kill me. All you do is draw it out." He put some fake confidence into his voice, forcing down the fear welling inside. "You're just a coward. Forcing your subordinates to do your dirty work, not finishing the job, failing to destroy us and allowing us to slip through your grasp in the end." His words were meant to get a reaction, to probe old wounds. He expected anger, violence and curses – what he got was a spine chilling laugh. Leo felt his momentary confidence falter.

"You really think you escaped, don't you!" The Master's lips parted, revealing shinning teeth. "Yes, your friends had to fight to get you freaks out, but you think I couldn't have just killed you before they got close? You think I couldn't – say – just send shocks through those collars of yours and be done with you if I really didn't want you to leave the building alive?" Leo's eyes widened, the realisation dawning in his mind, "That's right!" The man's voice dropped lower, almost seductive if not for the menacing glint in his eye, "I let you get out. Sure, I didn't want to release you that soon, but I didn't want to just kill you. Not then. Tell me, freak. What hurts more – the sharp sting of a blade entering the skin – or the agony of slowly puncturing a wound only just freshly healed?" Another demonic grin, "I wanted you pets to try and heal – to claw your way back from the brink only for me to destroy you completely. _Katte kabuto no o wo shimeyo_." The turtle frowned at the proverb. Literally the man was saying after battle, one had to tighten their helmet strap as in a reference to samurai and keeping their armour on after finishing a fight… But here he was referring to the fact Adam wanted Leo and his brothers to be ready to face off against the man again.

He had always planned for them to escape.

The ball of fear grew in his stomach.

"How did you know where I was…?" He asked, dreading the answer.

"Very good, Blue. You must have figured it out…" He pulled a screen from his pocket and held it above the turtle's bound form. Upon it showed a map of the city with a cluster of red dots around…

The breath in Leo's throat caught. The clusters were all around the lair. The Master had known – he knew where they lived. Slowly he raised his gaze to face the man and was met with a sadistic grin, triumphing in his victory.

"You see, I know _everything_. You cannot escape me." He leant closer, taking the screen away before Leo could close in on the smaller cluster he saw on the other side of the city he assumed to be himself, "But you want to know the best part?" His voice dropped to a whisper and he leant close so his hot breath danced around the turtle's ear slit, "This wonderful mutant targeting nano technology was designed by your own dear brother!"

Suddenly Donnie's withdrawn behaviour made sense… If it were true… If he had really helped design such harmful technology, then of course he wouldn't wish to face his family. Just in the way Leo himself had withdrawn from those around him because of what he let Adam do to him, his genius brother had been suffering in just the same manner…

"You bastard…" Leo growled, remembering the way Donnie had broken down about failing his family… Adam had used the thing his brother loved most – his desire to create and design – against him… "I _will_ kill you…" He hissed, rage filling every pore in that moment, "You're a monster…"

"Oh yes… But who made me that way?" He drew back, face suddenly serious. "Allow me to finally explain everything to you, Blue. Let me explain and then feel free to judge. But remember – all this could have been avoided if it wasn't for a single blue banded mutant turtle…" The Master's face had become stormy and the rage which had lingered in those soulless black eyes was released, washing every feature in a terrifying image of retribution. "For the past two years I have bided my time to prepare for this day, Blue – waiting to tell you to your face how you are a monster, a demon – a name to be cursed for generations…"

And then Adamu revealed all.

The turtle could only listen on in horror as the Master calmly explained everything, the disbelief and confusion Leo felt as the man began slowly morphing into a heavy weight in his chest… How could he have been so blind to what he had caused? The demons he had been responsible for creating? It was his fault… Everything they had been through, everything they had suffered – everything done to his poor brothers was done to one action three years ago… If he had acted differently that night, all this horror could have been avoided, and for the first time Leonardo – eldest warrior of the Hamato clan – questioned why he ever started fighting and if he ever should again…

For the first time, Leo felt the true weight of his burden and finally – after everything he and his brothers escaped, the mighty warrior allowed himself to fall apart.

A darkest swept in and took his mind in a flash.

He didn't want to fight anymore.

He gave up.

What was the point?

If anything he deserved this, it was only honourable – surely he would do the same…

That final thought did it, forcing the young leader of the Hamato clan to suck in a sharp breath.

In the Master's shoes he probably would have ended up the same way… All the reasons, the twisted sense of honour and of course, the undying loyalty to those he cared for… Leonardo understood it all…

In another life – in another turn of events, he could have been the one being called a psycho.

As Adam finished his tale, he just stood there watching the emotions play across the turtle's face, nothing but grim satisfaction in his own.

"Go on then…" Leo eventually forced out, "Do it. Get your vengeance."

"No." The Master shook his head. " _He_ didn't get that mercy, so neither shall you."

The turtle's head dropped to his melted plastron and he heard the footsteps of the Master moving away, leaving him chained to the wall, waiting until Adam deemed it fit to end his suffering.

 _Please... Father, my brothers… All of you please… Please just stay away… Leo_ silently willed, praying that for once in their lives his family would forget about him and let him die alone. _You don't understand this man… Not like I do now… If you want to live…. Stay away…_

It was with this prayer upon his lips he drifted off, knowing – and hating – that the Master was surely watching on, that desire for justice burning in those cold eyes of his…

 **1451 Hours**

 **Donnie P.O.V**

"He _raped_ me Donnie! _Every fucking week_ he did things to me and I let him! I _let_ him because he swore you would be left alone for a while and for only one to be harmed after that! I submitted to protect _you_ …" That was when his voice cracked and Donnie had tried to step in, yet it was the way his elder brother's eyes had narrowed and that trembling hand rose to stop any intervention that seared itself into Donnie's mind. "So don't you _dare_ tell me that I know nothing about choices, Donatello, because I gave that Master _everything_ to spare you, and look where it got us! Absolutely fucking nowhere!"

And then he had run away, leaving Donnie standing shell shocked with his remaining two brothers.

Splinter had charged after his son and in a moment all three turtles followed suit – their voices echoing off the cold concrete tunnels to no avail.

Their father had turned around and ordered them back to the lair just in case their brother decided to return to them, however Donatello sensed this move served another purpose – to give them time to come to terms with what had been said, and frankly, that was a lot easier said than done.

The three brothers had trudged back to the lair, followed by the crushing silence. As one, they sat in the pit – unsure of what to do, each face reading shock and disbelief.

Much to his own surprise, Donnie found himself being the one to break the silence. After his fight with Leo, he felt much lighter – the relief of his family now knowing of his betrayals easing the burden he had been carrying… Yet he doubted the same had occurred to his eldest brother…

"Did either of you suspect?" He murmured, eyes not raising from the floor.

A grunt and a barely audible "no" were the responses he expected and received.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Mikey's voice was hoarse, and Donnie could see tear tracks on his baby brother's face. "Did he really think we'd think so little of him?"

"Of course…"Raph spoke up, eye ridges knitted in torment. "That's what he does… He wants to protect us… Even from the truth… And thinks we hate him for the slightest sign of weakness…"

"But he's our brother!" The youngest exploded, making the brothers all look up, wide eyed. There was a brief pause, and Donnie actually looked – really looked – at his brothers, the weight in his heart making itself felt.

"When was the last time we acted like that, though?" The genius muttered, hating himself for speaking what he knew to be the truth… "When did _I_ act like that? I pushed you all away – pushed _him_ away…. And look what happened… How can we say Brother yet hurt each other like this?" He bit down on his cheek and turned away sharply away.

"Don…" Raph sighed. "No one blames you…"

"But I blame myself!" He snapped before shaking his head. "Forgive me. I need a moment…" His voice dropped to a whisper as he stood.

Quickly he moved to his lab and to the laptop where it all started. He recalled Leo looking at the videos, heard his voice but then he recalled something – recalled the way Leo's eyes fixed to one label in particular… Oh gods… It couldn't be… could it?

 _"Have you watched these?" Leo had hissed, his gaze not leaving the screen._

 _"Of course not! What would that do besides bring pain? Why do you think I hid them from all of you?"_

 _"That was not your call!" Leo spun to face his brother, "We should have decided as a family – or doesn't that even mean anything anymore?"_

With shaking fingers, the genius clicked on the email labelled " _ **weekly deal**_."

Upon the screen there was a room, every wall painted blue - the same shade as Leo's mask. There was a table, a single chair, one cabinet with three draws and a blue bed - its sheets blue. Donnie's breath caught. His suspicions had been right… That bastard had filmed everything…

On the screen, Donnie could see Leo and the Master who had just gestured to the bed which Leo was now lowering himself onto before the man reached out to pull an extendable cord from the bottom right corner of the bed post and secured it to Leo's ankle.

 _"Don't fight it."_ The Master spoke, his hand caressing the turtle's leg. _"Remember this is only for my safety."_ Donnie shivered as he watched Leo be secured by each limb and the Master forced their faces close together.

 _"You will watch, and you will remember."_ The man breathed before suddenly dipped his head and roughly forced his mouth against Leo's. Donnie had to turn away, hating what he was seeing. Just before he hit the exit button, he heard the Master's cruel mocking tone murmuring into his brother's ear, " _You belong to me. Just enjoy the ride."_

Donnie took a deep gulp of air, horrified. He wouldn't watch it – he wouldn't do that to his brother – he had merely wished to check his theory, praying it had been wrong.

It wasn't.

That Master would pay for what he did… He had to…

Suddenly a pinging noise jerked the turtle's mind from what he had just seen as a new email came into his inbox.

The world around him seemed to melt away as he read the topic heading.

 ** _My pet has returned to me_**

Donnie pushed himself away from the laptop and ran from his lab, sweat beading on his brow.

"Guys!" He shouted as he pushed open the door, only to see Splinter entering the lair, a bloodied katana in his paws. All air seemed to disappear from the room. Mikey's face went white while Raph could only stare, his hands shaking in his lap.

Donnie turned from his brothers, to his father and back again.

"You need to see this…" Was all he said. What he had seen in the email had deeply shaken him. His family had to know the entire truth now or else they were in danger….

 ***Shrugs* Well, there's a cliffhanger or two for you! ;P**

 **Sorry it's short but I won't have access to the computer for a couple of weeks so had to quickly give you guys something to prepare for the mess that is to follow.**

 **So:**

 **\- What's the Master's story?!**

 **\- What's with Leo's reaction?**

 **\- What was in the email?**

 **Will update once I can get on a computer again, so hang in there!**

 **I look forward to seeing your thoughts when I return, some people have gotten pretty close already... Let's hear those theories!**

 **Thanks for waiting, I promise the next chapter will be worth the wait, all shall be revealed... :)**

 **LL99 Out.**


	19. 1452 Hours

**A/N:** **Quick shout out to the usual gang,** 000Marie198, Beakers47, Only Hope No Fear and BlingThing for your continued support and amazing comments. Also to efarraiz for taking the time to leave such a thoughtful PM. It's people like you guys who keep me writing this stupidly long fic!

Thank you all, and now on with the dramatic reveal...!

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 18**

 **1452 Hours**

 **Adam P.O.V**

At long last, the moment had come to a close, and once again, Adam found his heart rate descending once more into its normal range. He exhaled deeply and screwed his eyes shut, willing himself to control the turmoil inside. He had to keep calm, had to ensure his plans went as he had always intended, yet as soon as he had stepped from that room where he had left Blue wallowing in its past sins, Adam had suddenly felt overwhelmed by all that had happened the past years and had made his retreat back to his private quarters until the weakness had past.

He could not allow his troops to see him in such a state, so had to postpone the intended torture of the mutant until the following day.

With trembling fingers he pinched the bridge of his nose, inhaling as he did so – doing anything he could think of to quell the storm of memories bubbling to the surface inside. He knew what had to be done, the mutants who would pay with their lives and the loose ends that would need tidying up once his job was complete, however in this moment all that seemed secondary.

Recalling his past and telling that mutant what horrors it caused had brought back what he had been fighting for, thus forcing his mind back to the start of it all and reliving the events of those three long years ago. He knew he would have to remember all the details anew when he finally destroyed the turtles but he had not expected it to overwhelm him suddenly – not like this. He wanted control, he wanted to use his past to force the mutants to understand his suffering and the pain they caused, he wanted to show how his actions were indeed justified and that he was not just another run of the mill psycho. His family, his life his _honour_ all demanded his actions – and when he explained to his precious Blue, he knew the mutant understood as well. It knew what it was to love and to lose, to fight for something because of the unspoken pact of family and tradition…

Adamu cracked open an eye to gaze upon the photo on his desk, the single framed photo that kept him going, reminding him of who this was all for. Accepting he would not be in control enough to start his final stage of the plan tonight, he reached for the frame, his eyes tracing the two figures held behind glass – the final photo ever taken of his brother. In the photo the two brothers stood side by side, a smile – ones that were clearly forced – residing upon both men's lips. Seto's arm was resting around Adamu's shoulders, a sign of the brotherly bond which bound them together while in the background was a rundown dojo – the last remaining remnant of their childhood.

It had been on a rare occasion where Seto had managed some time off from his duties and the brothers had returned to their old home in Japan to see what remained of the past..

The answer? Nothing more than decaying timbers and torn screens.

Their name of Takashi used to command fear and respect, it used to gain them passage into places no ordinary man could venture into – and now it meant nothing. Yet all those years ago, it had attracted the attention of many, including powerful and dangerous men…

Men like Oroku Saki.

His grip tightened on the frame as he recalled the mass of events which had placed him in his current position, and how – at the end of it all – everything came back to the actions of one mutant.

Closing his eyes, he leant back in the chair, allowing his mind to take him back through the past, letting it start to stoke the fires of his hate afresh preparing his mind for the day to come – an old photograph of a turtle filtered into his consciousness as he did so, the blue of its bandana carving a trail through the darkness leading towards his vengeance.

 **-33288 Hours (Three years ago)**

It was one single night which changed everything he knew and believed in. Some may have said he had been spared and should count himself lucky to be alive himself, however he knew all he would carry around for the rest of his life was the mere curse of the memories he could not share with anyone.

And it all started with a letter…

 _Adamu had come into the apartment late. It was the same cramped building he and his brother had shared since their father had moved them to America after losing their dojo back in Japan and even since their father's death they had remained together. He always came home after his older brother – often to the smell of beautifully cooked food, however on this particular night he was met with silence. Concerned, he entered in silence and froze as he entered the small kitchen. Inside, at the dinning table, he found Seto, his head buried in his hands._

 _"Ani?" He asked, dropping his bag and hurrying to his brother's side, grasping the trembling hands in his own. "What is it that troubles you?" Seto had raised his head, his eyes – so normally cool and collected now shining with unshed tears._

 _"Father lied to us." Adamu felt the breath catch in his throat. They were family, they believed in the ancient ties of blood that held them together. Trust wasn't expected, it was a requirement. To be lied to – especially if it led to his brother being in this state – it was unthinkable. Adamu knew that whatever was about to be revealed to him would tear away the foundations of all he once knew._

 _"About what?" He managed through dry lips._

 _"Our employer." The elder brother sighed, and gestured for the younger to sit. "You remember that father said we were moving to America due to money?" Adamu nodded, recalling that horrific discussion where the old traditions of the family were torn away. "Well it turns out that was false." Adamu felt his face drain of blood. Seto could only nod grimly. "It turns out father was under the thumb of a powerful clan leader known as Oroku Saki who forced our father to train new soldiers for his clan due to the increase in demand..."_

 _"I think I need a drink…" Adamu murmured weakly only to have his brother's hand reach out and stop him._

 _"You need to listen. Remember your training – control and inner strength. Have patience…" Grudgingly the younger man obeyed, understanding the unspoken words,_ it's difficult for me too.. _. "But when Saki found himself opposed by a new clan in America he claimed our father would have to move to the country to be of more use. He refused." Seto continued. The explaination did not surprise Adamu, their father had been a stubborn man and the decision to move had been a big blow to his heart and a contributing factor to his early demise. Such a decision hadn't been easy. "Saki took action, of course." Seto's own voice quivered with barely concealed emotions, "sent threats, messengers and money – everything he could to force the Takashi bloodline into his domain before he tried another tactic. He threatened to move his attention to us." Adamu's head shot up. "Yes. He threatened to kill one of_ us _if father did not obey – so he finally agreed knowing he could not stop the ninjas he had helped train."_

 _"But when we came here, he didn't run a dojo." The younger man pointed out, confused by this hole in his brother's explanation._

 _"True – but that is merely because a new deal had been stuck up. We joined a dojo, didn't we?" Adamu remembered that well, he and Seto had excelled at the different disciplines and had loved the opportunity to return to their routes despite being stuck over in America. "That was insurance." And instantly the happy memoires of evenings training were tainted with the brush of hatred for this clan opposing Saki – the ones who had brought such a feared clan leader to their family. "Father assisted in specialist training of higher elite soldiers, one of many things he kept from us. Yet after he passed and we moved away, not knowing of his deal – we have been targeted by Saki again. This letter shows a deal clearly stated and signed by our father and this Oroku Saki for "one son to join the ranks of the Foot Clan until the enemy is defeated" clearly referring to this clan who opposed them at the start of all this…"_

 _For a moment a heavy silence settled upon the room, allowing the severity of the matter to sink in._

 _"I'll go." Adamu finally spoke up, hating those who had forced his father into this – but more so the unseen enemy which had led to their family's fall from grace – an enemy they did not even know._

 _"Too late." At his brother's words, Adamu's heart dropped. Only then did he pay attention to the final line at the bottom of the page, a place for the son to sign to show he agreed to the contract._

 _It had been signed._

 _Seto's name was clearly printed upon the page._

 _Adamu turned his gaze to meet his brother's allowing his frustration show._

 _"It should have been both of our choices. You have a life to live."_

 _"As do you." Seto stood. "I leave in the morning. I won't be able to contact you often but I will try to stop by when I can." Just as he reached the doorway he paused, turned and looked over his shoulder. "If it counts for anything, brother, I'm doing this to protect you. It's what father would have wanted." And then he was gone leaving Adamu with a sense of dread that he could not shake. With shaking legs he went to the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of sake and a small cup._

 _Reaching out he went to pour a cup, however as the echo of the front door slamming reached his ears, his arm lowered the light porcelain and instead reached for the bottle._

 _This called for something stronger._

 _Closing his eyes he raised the sake to his lips and tipped it back._

 _Training be damned…. Control could come another day…_

 _The call came only a few months later. Since that night with the contract, Adamu had seen his brother only a handful of times, each encounter shorter than the last and each time more marks of battle littered his brother's form. However when the call woke him at midnight, the younger man knew that this would be it._

 _There was no more saving grace, he knew. This night would signal the end of his old life…_

 _With a heavy heart he raised the phone to his ear._

 _"Yes."_

 _"Is this Adam Takashi?" For once he didn't even correct the Americanised form of his name, merely closed his eyes, one hand gripping the bedsheets._

 _"Yes."_

 _"It's regarding your brother Seto Takashi. When was the last time you saw him?"_

 _"What's happened to him?" Already his heart knew the answer, but his mind couldn't accept it, not yet._

 _"I am sorry sir, but there's been an incident. He was found deceased in an ally way a few hours ago. Would you like me to send a patrol car over to collect you?"_

 _"No thank you. I shall be there shortly."_

 _"My deepest condolences –."_

 _"Where was he found?" Adamu cut in, not caring for empty words._

 _The man told him and – just as he suspected – the location was close to Foot headquarters. His brother had been killed fighting Saki's war…_

 _Once the call ended, Adamu got ready and drove to the police department, the final words the man over the phone had spoken before signing off running around his head._

"Just to warn you, sir, we were only able to identify him from the cards in his pocket. It won't be an easy sight."

 _He knew he should be nervous, should be horrified at receiving such a call and that his brother – his only remaining family member – had been killed, however inside he was calm as if a storm had passed. He had known the risks – that was the reason he had wanted to take his brother's place – yet now the moment had come, he found himself detached from it all._

 _To be honest, it scared himself._

 _Emotion made people human. To lose that meant to lose yourself… Didn't it?_

 _Such questions plagued him for the entirety of the drive, darting in and out of focus with each passing second, the numbers on his dashboard blurring together fogging his memory to one single thought until the next thing he was aware of was the detective gesturing for him to enter an examination room where a body was cloaked by a white sheet._

 _How fitting… He found himself thinking… White was the colour for seppuku… At least that was one thing America did the same… At least there could be some honour…_

 _But then the sheet was lifted._

 _Adamu blanched._

 _"Kuso yarō wa kore o watashi no ani ni naniwoshita no?" He hissed._ What did the fucker do to my brother? _The American just looked at him confused, the attempt at concern slipping from his face and morphing into fear as if he could sense Adamu's pure rage pulsing through every fibre of his being._

 _"My apologies… I do not…"_

 _Adamu spun to the detective, eyes blazing in fury at the atrocities he could see just from the torso upwards of the corpse bearing the deformed features of his blood. "Who. Did. This. To. My. Brother?" He ground out, each word pointed, cursing the man's incompetence._

 _"We do not know. As far as we can tell it looks as if he stumbled across a rouge gang, yet the… methods used do not match any of the leaders we are aware of…"_

 _Without another word, Adamu spun on his heel and stormed from the room. The detective followed a moment later, struggling to catch up with the infuriated half-Japanese man._

 _The next hours were spent answering pointless questions about his brother and his (admittedly cover story version) job forcing Adamu to conjure up believable stories without giving away the shame of his family's deal with the dishonourable criminals responsible for the true crimes._

Did he have enemies?

No.

 _No, you ignorant pig, he didn't have enemies, he was merely a marked man…_

Was he acting suspicious?

Not that I've noticed.

 _Actually being a ninja for a clan means you're a master of concealment so explain how the fuck I would be allowed to become aware of anything?_

Do you have any suspicions why he was in this area tonight?

Maybe he went for a walk?

 _Or maybe he was hunting down these mutants he told me his master is forcing him to track…_

 _And so on and so forth it went, an endless stream of questions which brought the law no closer to the truth of the city. And it was not his place to reveal such things… At least not yet._

 _As the time passed, a plan began to form in his mind. He would discover which monsters had spilt Seto's blood and make them pay before he faced the evil man who sent him on his mission…_

 _As if someone had thrown a switch in his mind, he discovered the answer to his earlier question. The same day, he had feared feeling no emotion, however now he finally understood… You could never lose what your heart felt – there were wounds too great – you could only hone it to do your bidding. He would have to work to control his own if he wished to destroy the powerful clan leader responsible, and he would have to build a law abiding identity to protect himself as he worked from the shadows._

 _His brother had been right, he would have to remember his training and would require control unlike any level he had previously obtained._

 _He would regain his family's honour, one way or another…_

 **1454 Hours**

The Master blinked as the memories faded back to the present.

How wrong he had been all that time ago, he frowned, he had laid blame at the employer of his brother and failed to consider the larger picture. It had been weeks later, when he found a hidden message from Seto in the apartment directing him to a safety deposit book, that he would learn more to the twisted tale that had become his life. Inside he found a letter explaining about Seto's missions and his opponents – including a shocking image of a humanoid turtle sporting a blue mask – but best – or worst, depending on the point of view – of all, the information inside provided Adamu a way to infiltrate the foot compound and learn the truth.

Over the course of several months' espionage, he pieced the story together.

His brother had been tasked with capturing and defeating the Shredder's most hated enemies – four turtle mutants and a mutant rat, the mutated form of Saki's adoptive brother from his past, but that was not all. He had not failed as such. In fact, he had managed to corner one turtle – the one in the photo, the one with the blue mask – and was about to capture the freak for his master when Seto had learnt that the turtle had already been wounded in an earlier battle so was unable to put up much of a fight.

Seto – being of a traditional Japanese background – had deemed it dishonourable to subdue an opponent in such a state, and following said turtle's emotional plea to spare his life so he may have a warrior's demise - Seto had allowed the turtle to walk free.

Then the Shredder had learnt of the act.

Seto had been called into the elite guard chamber and interrogated by Oroku Saki's top henchmen. Over the course of days, he had been ruthlessly tortured physically, mentally and emotionally until his warrior's spirit had been broken. He had been forced to talk of his father's secrets, of his knowledge of opponents and of his own failings. His limbs had been rendered immobile and his features disfigured with various blades, brands and blunt instruments. He had been raped several times and had his own weapons turned against him. And to top it all off, he had been branded with the Foot Clan symbol upon his neck – a symbol the police did not recognise, yet all the Clan's opponents would hear the silent warning. In short, Takashi Seto had been dishonoured in every way, all because of the one turtle who was not strong enough to engage in honourable combat.

From that moment Admau swore revenge.

His family was torn apart and dishonoured all because of the Hamato clan and the blue masked freak who had cost Seto his life…

No matter how he tried to rationalise it, he knew that his family's honour would only be restored with the completion of his brother's mission – however it would not be on the Shredder's terms. It would be on his own.

Blue would pay for what happened to Seto – an eye for an eye, so to speak – it was only just.

And the turtle had known its sins as soon as the Master had begun speak – had understood what it was like to be powerless to help a brother, to suffer in their misery yet be unable to save them from it. Blue had known and it had bowed his head in the knowledge that a young man had lost his life all because of the mutant's pleads for mercy and call for the young man to do the 'right thing.'

But the right thing had got Seto killed.

Now it was all out in the open, Adam could move forth in the knowledge that his prey now understood.

It was only a matter of time until the final stage was upon him and justice would be served.

 _Soon brother…. Soon I shall reclaim your honour… Soon your soul shall rest in peace…_

Clenching the photo close to his chest, Adamu allowed his emotions to break out. He lowered his head to the cold worktop as his shoulders began to shake as the tears began to flow.

Soon it would all be over… One way… Or another…

So there we are... The Master's past...

Big shout out to all who guessed. You were all along the right track so a round of applause to you guys (and girls!) I really loved reading the theories. :D

Thanks for waiting - writing time was cut short last couple of weekends so only got round to finishing this piece tonight. Sorry about that.

Next chapter will be back with our favourite turtles so hang on tight, we're heading towards the end now... How shall it all go? WHO CAN GUESS?! *Evil cackle*

Leave your thoughts and I shall see you all in the next chapter. I will be aiming for another chapter at the weekend, but as always no promises.

LL99 Out.


	20. 1464 Hours

**Chapter 19**

 **1464 Hours**

 **Raph P.O.V**

Sleep hadn't come easy for any of the Hamato clan the night before. Not only had Leo's admission torn into the fabric of everything they once knew, but Splinter's inability to find their brother and Donnie's frantic call of "You need to see this" had delivered the final blow.

Raph squeezed his eyes shut tight as the memories of that man assaulted his mind. The fact they had escaped and he was _still_ hunting them was just cruel. Personally, the second eldest turtle was starting to regain a touch of his old confidence around his brothers – accepting that they all were broken in that hell and that they didn't view him as inferior for being the same – yet last night, when he realised that they would have to face the one they came to call _Master_ once more, he had almost dropped to his knees in despair.

Adamu – as they now knew him to be called – had known _everything_ about them, so why would this time be any better? He had brutally torn apart their trust in one another, their faith in their beliefs and their individual physical and mental strengths. Mikey was still withdrawn – his willingness to talk still heavily affected by the scars he bore upon his lips while his hands needed weeks, if not months, of therapy to repair the damage that had been inflicted upon his broken fingers. He wouldn't be wielding any weapons soon – nor, Raph could imagine, would he want to.

Raph understood that he was far from mentally prepared to face Adam, knew too that his will would crumble as soon as that face so securely tied to his memories of darkness and despair hovered before him. He was far from the strength he once possessed, his leg especially, still tightly wrapped and now free from the cast that had been placed upon it, yet still it trembled under strain. He was no warrior – and would not be again for some time…

And Donnie… Raph sighed, since their escape he was sure his brother just hated them, was certain the mixture of torture and Raph's own cruel words had broken their genius brother, yet only last night was everything drawn into the light.

He suddenly came to a stop, regaining his senses as he realised where his wandering feet had taken him. Silently he released a bitter laugh. Whenever he was having trouble with something – _anything_ – he always used to turn to his directly older brother, so it only made sense that in his drifting his feet had taken him to Leo's bedroom.

If only he were still there…

Sensing no better option, Raph stepped over the threshold, taking in his brother's once immaculate room in dismay. Had he the courage to step in here before he would have been made aware instantly that something was wrong with his brother. All that was neat was now cluttered, sheets tangles upon the bed revealing nights spent tossing and turning, the old bandages stuffed under the pillow, the tint of crimson hinting of wounds never allowed to heal properly and the scroll above the bed… Leo had slashed it in two, leaving the halves drifting apart from one another, the solid ink lines forming the kanji for " _honour_ " torn apart.

If only Raph had known…

He and Mikey had been given closure from their friends and family and Donnie had finally been allowed to start healing –albeit in a traumatic manner – last night, however Leo's battle was far from over.

He recalled the latest developments with a fear that had been building up inside for so long, his emotions tottering on the point of overwhelming his heart and he found he had to sit upon the bed to calm his breathing. Head in hands he strove to order his thoughts, taking himself back through what had caused this to try and ready himself for the battle to come.

"Guys!" Donnie emerged from his lab just as Splinter entered the lair, a bloodied katana in his paws. In the pit, Mikey's face went white while Raph could only stare, his hands shaking in his lap. Oh gods… No… Not his brother… Not like this…

Donnie turned from his brothers, to his father and back again. The fear, sadness and… Guilt? Weighed heavily in his gaunt features.

"You need to see this…" He ordered, and without another word he turned back into his lab.

The fact he didn't even say anything about what their father was carrying indicated how serious it had to be. On trembling legs, Raph stood and – with Mikey clenching his arm – the family all followed the genius, even Splinter who, Raph noticed, carried the katana close to his chest – the blood upon it rubbing off against his kimono.

Inside Donnie was seated behind his desk, the computer alight beside him – the screen just out of view.

"I know it's not the best time, but I have to admit to something I've kept to myself…" He began, the words sounding detached and formal – a sure sign that Donnie was battling to keep his emotions in check as he spoke.

"Donatello… We will not judge you but –"

"I'm sorry, father." The second youngest turtle interrupted. "If I don't say this now, it may jeopardise all of us. I realise this now." He took a deep breath. "Adamu's been contacting me."

At that moment the room exploded.

"Donatello!"

"What? Why?"

"How could you?"

"LET ME EXPLAIN!" He snapped in response, the cracks beginning to show. Raph was the first to hold his tongue. He owed his brother this much.

"Let him speak." He whispered, cutting his brother and father short. "We shouted at our other brother and look where that got us." He met Donnie's eyes, trying to get across his silent apology for hurting him, for ever betraying his trust as his brother. The genius nodded, understanding.

"I've never responded, nor have I opened any of the messages – save for one to verify what Leo said…" He let the words sink in.

"You mean he…" Splinter's voice was tense, eyes burning into the back of the computer as if it were the fault of all their troubles.

"Hai." Donnie confirmed. "Adam recorded _everything_ he did to us. He wanted to ensure we could not forget, that he did all those things to us…" His voice cracked and he hastily regathered his thoughts, "He wanted to make sure I had the information that could tear us apart… I kept this from you as there's something here that I didn't want you to see…"

Raph stepped forward, moved around the desk and – completely ignoring the glowing screen – turned to his brother and wrapped his arms around Donnie's skinny frame.

"Whatever your reasons, I trust you made the right call." He murmured into his brother's ear, "We weren't ready to see in the state we were in. But now we've understood that we're brothers again and nothing you say will change that."

"He's right." Mikey's voice perked up from Donnie's other side as he joined the embrace. "We trust you, D. Don't worry. Just tell us."

Between them, Raph could feel their brother shaking as emotion overtook him, and felt the hot drip of tears upon his scarred skin and the bite as Donnie's twisted fingers gripped his arm.

"Arigatō…" He whispered. "Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita…."

"Donatello." Their father spoke up. They all raised their eyes to the older rat. "All this time you have been thinking of nothing other than this clan and your family. For that, you have my most sincere thanks… And my apologises… All this time you've been shouldering a heavy burden and I was not aware."

"Father… Guys…" The distraught turtle murmured, "Even if… Even if I helped him…"

Inside Raph tensed, yet he quietened that part of himself and forced it to listen. He trusted his brothers – more than he trusted himself. Donnie took a deep breath.

"I worked on blue prints for him… Like Leo – I made a deal… I helped with some designs… Things to target mutants… He swore he would spare my brothers…" Heaving in a breath he continued, "I helped with these trackers for missiles, but that's not important…" Suddenly he straightened, "I'm sorry for what I did but we can deal with that later. I can bet that Adam will be using them. Possibly by putting them on Leo's katana," he gestured at the blade in their father's hand. "The nano bots will attach themselves to any mutant. Adam will know where we are. I don't know for certain – but I bet he wants us to know the risk. And he's now sent this."

He turned the screen around. Only one line of text was visible – the last email from the Master.

 _ **My pet has returned to me**_

As one the group's gaze hardened at the foreboding tone of the message.

"It's an intivation. He's letting us know that we have two choices. Abandon our brother and flee our home in the hope we can out run him and his trackers, or we find him and we fight."

"But how do we find him?" Mikey voiced the question they'd all been thinking.

"He attached an address." Donnie explained. "We can take the fight to him."

"I do not like this… It is too much like a trap." Splinter mused.

"No. It's not." Raph broke the tense silence. "He has some shred of honour despite all this. He's giving us a chance to prove to him that we're better than he will ever be. It's for us to justify whatever wrong he feels we inflicted upon him. We have a brother to protect, and that's what we're going to do." His voice trembled with his brave words, yet he knew he would not be able to live with himself if he didn't carry out what he promised. Beside him his brothers nodded.

"My sons…" Splinter breathed, a sad smile upon his lips, "Despite the hell you've been through, you still act as family… I'm proud…" He placed the katana upon the desk and went to their side, a hand upon their shells. "But you won't have to face them alone. We shall gather our allies and take back your brother. Together."

 **1465 Hours**

With a faint chuckle, Raph opened his eyes.

He had been amazed at their ability to show such confidence despite the odds. It defied all explanation. The former hot head had never expected himself to say such bold statements, yet here he was, declaring war on the man who had cast fear into his heart and ripped his bravery away. But it was his brother… His emerald gaze hardened as he turned up to the ripped banner… His brother… The one who sacrificed that which he held most precious… His very honour, to try and protect his brothers…. It was the least they could do to face the devil himself to get him back.

Slowly his eyes drifted to his hands clenched in his lap when a frown tugged down the corners of his mouth. Beside the bed was a scrunched up piece of paper, spindly writing peeking out from one crumpled corner, and Raph's frown deepened.

 _ **Leonardo… Allow me…**_

Bending down, he picked up the letter – aware that he was invading his brother's privacy yet the curiosity was too strong. Perhaps it was the fact Donnie had only just revealed about his own messages from the Master, or maybe it was something much simpler like he was confused by how a physical letter had reached his brother, but whatever the reason he pushed the guilt aside for later.

He could apologise to his brother once they got him back.

 _ **Leonardo.**_ It began.

 _ **Allow me to first express my deepest apologies for all that has happened to you and your family. I am horrified that I helped play a part in your imprisonment, and even more disgusted that it took so long for me to build up enough courage to do anything about it.**_

 _ **I'm writing this because I believe I know your burden.**_

 _ **The way you responded to me and my partner when we were allowed into your home was exactly the way I first reacted to all of my sexuality in the aftermath of something horrific. As a child my step father abused me. I won't relay the details, for I'm sure you can fill in the blanks if my guess is correct, but following this I pushed everyone I ever loved away. Frankie was the only one who managed to get through my thick skull that I was actually a victim. I deserved nothing less than anyone else for what had been done to me, I was not tainted; I was not a failure nor was I to be defined by one event.**_

 _ **I was taught – albeit over time – that I needed to remember what I once stood for and believed in, and trust that those who loved me would support me, faults and all.**_

 _ **You saved my life, Leonardo. You didn't know me, did not know if I – as a human – would attack you for what you were, and yet you stepped in and stopped an attack that would have ended my short life. And you didn't wait for thanks.**_

 _ **And I shall never forget that kindness you showed that day. Because of you, I was allowed to continue living.**_

 _ **Forgive yourself, my friend. I bare you no malice for your words for I believe I understand. Forgive yourself as others will forgive you, so you can continue to live.**_

 _ **Your friend,**_

 _ **Dan.**_

From the doorway, Raph heard the approach of footsteps and as he looked up he found himself looking at the human whose letter he had just finished reading.

"You knew." Dan paused, gaze worried, yet Raph offered a small smile. "I don't blame you for keeping quiet. It wasn't your story to tell." He paused, mulling his words over and looked back to the paper in his hands. "And I'm sorry for prying." The human waved it off and came to sit beside the turtle.

"What will you do?" He asked, moving away from the contents of the letter.

"We'll get our brother back." Dan cocked his head.

"But how?" Now it was Raph's turn to look confused.

"We gather our friends, we go to the address and we storm the place."

"Will it be that simple?" To this the former hothead could merely shrug, doing his best to contain the fear deep inside. It was a question he had been asking himself all day.

"Of course not." He finally admitted. "But we've got a plan. Like last time – no rushing in. That's what he wants."

"What about Leo?" Dan queried, his tone not condescending but merely curious.

"He's strong. He can hold out while we map out the building and form a plan…" Raph's voice wavered and the man placed a comforting hand upon the turtle's shoulder.

"You're right." As smile grew upon his lips. "We have to believe in him. We'll show Adamu not to mess with your family." Returning the smile, Raph was about to agree when he paused.

"Wait." He met the man's eyes. "We? You mean you're…"

"Hai." The conviction in Dan's voice was strong. "He threatened my partner, I have to make my stand as well. No one hurts those I care about. No one."

Raph could only agree.

 _Hang on, bro._ He thought _, We're coming. Stay strong. We'll make that bastard pay for hurting us. Somehow…_

 **1470 Hours**

 **Leonardo P.O.V**

He had helped put an innocent young man to death…

The thought would not leave his drained mind. He had all but held the knife to Seto's throat, may as well have slaughtered him with his own hands… And he had never known, never even thought about the soldiers who obeyed the Shredder… Never thought them as human.

Oh how wrong he'd been…

Of course the Shredder hadn't gathered all his followers willingly, of course there were innocents caught in the crossfire.

 _God…_ He found himself thinking, _How many partners were now mourning a loved one? How many children were pestering their family to find out why a parent wasn't coming home? How many people had suffered due to the actions of him and his family?_

It seemed so unfair.

All he had wanted was to do the right thing, and yet here he was…

A creek of a door made the distressed turtle raise his head. Across the dim room his eyes found Adamu's.

For a moment both could only stare at one another in silence, the emotions clear on both their faces. Leo swallowed thickly.

"I'm sorry." He saw Adamu blink at his words before shaking off the confusion.

"It's too late." The man drawled. "I will regain our honour, I will let his spirit rest in peace."

The turtle bowed his head.

"Do what you must." He breathed, closing his tired eyes. "I will not argue."

He did not hear the sound of a sword being drawn, nor did he take in the footsteps drawing closer, so lost he was in his thoughts. Only when the blade came cutting down into his slowly healing hand did his eyes fly open and a scream escaped his throat.

"These hands will spill no more blood. Watch as I ensure that you will threaten no one ever again…"

A tear escaped Leo's cobalt blue eyes, tracing a line through the grime and blood upon his face, marking his shame. Gritting his teeth, he turned to the ceiling and did the only thing he could think of.

He thought of his brothers, and drifted into oblivion.

 **Whoohhoooo another chapter in a week! :D Who's on a roll?! (Don't expect that too often!)**

 **And this week will be my 7th year on this site, my how time flies!**

 **Anyway,**

 **reactions?!**

 **\- How will the bros go forth?**

 **\- Will they manage to beat Adamu?**

 **\- Will they ever actually heal?**

 **\- Will they all survive?!**

 **At a guess, I would say another 5ish chapters left of this book! What an amazing response I've recieved from all of you, can we beat my personal best of 224 reviews for this piece? Can we pass the 200 mark?!**

 **Leave your thoughts and reactions, even a threat to my well being or a scream of fustration would put a smile on my face (and by the sounds of it's gonna be a bad week at work so will need some cheering up :( ...)**

 **LL99 Out**


	21. 1475 Hours

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **First of I want to apologise for the long wait for this update. I had this chapter half written about a week after the last chapter, however (and this is NOT an exaggeration) the laptop battery exploded. It kept crashing, made some funny noises and died violently. I've only managed to start writting again this morning due to it taking so long to reload everything. I'm sorry for the wait and I hope the next few chapters are worth it!**

 **And secondly this story will have been underway for a year this coming Monday! That's mad! Thank you everyone for your amazing reviews and I look forward to your thoughts on the last few. Probably only another 4ish chapters to go... SO on with the show!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 20**

 **1475 Hours**

 **Leo P.O.V**

Blinking, Leonardo raised his weary head, confused at the sight which lay before him. The Master was gone, only a distant light in his place. A weight the turtle didn't realise he had once felt was now lifted from his chest at the revelation.

The fear was stronger than ever. It wasn't right, wasn't fitting of a warrior, and yet in some twisted way, it was. He had caused this man pain, driven him to such extreme measures – it was only fair he suffered for the life he had ruined.

Speaking of which…

His gaze drifted down towards his arm, and was surprised to find not only that he was no longer chained with thick restraints, but also that the place where Adamu had forced a blade through the centre of his palm was unmarred, the jagged scar tissue from before and the fresh wound spilling blood now clear with only smooth skin to be seen.

Ah…

That explained it.

Leo turned back to the area around his form, taking it in with a new perspective. Now he was actually paying attention, it was clearly not the cell in the physical world where he was currently being held despite the darkness and coolness surrounding him. There was a mystic glow in the distance, a light that could be never be reached, no matter how fast you ran… well, floated…

The eldest Hamato brother knew it well. He _had_ been trapped here when he was young after all. But now, somehow, he was here again.

It was disorientating to say the least, for months now, Leonardo had feared reaching out to the spirit plane after the shocks Adamu had continuously delivered whenever an attempt was made, however by a strange twist of fate, it must have been Adam's own approach to making Leo pay for his past crimes that had caused the turtle's sudden materialisation on the spiritual plane. The mixture of the emotional and physical torture had clearly pushed him to the limit, causing his instincts formed through years of training to kick in and take him to the one place he would be safe. To the one place his mind could escape the horrors his body was undergoing.

Taking a breath, Leo tried to focus his mind. As much as he knew he deserved the punishments being laid upon him, this was an opportunity he could not cast aside.

He needed to warn his brothers that Adamu hadn't been satisfied by their initial capture and that his drive to reclaim them as his pets was as strong as ever… But how could he contact them when even he – the one who had possessed the strongest connection to the spiritual plane had been scared to enter it again? Unless he could contact his father… He closed his eyes and reached out – searching for a familiar presence while being cautious of feeling that of the Master's.

And so he drifted, be it hours or mere seconds that passed, he did not know. For the first time since this entire ordeal began, Leo felt a touch of peace. Being back on the plane he trained in soothed his soul and took him back to simpler times, back when he had the self-confidence and the drive to be the warrior his father had trained him to be… Back before the fear took over.

Such thoughts kept circling back into his consciousness, taking him from the words Adamu had spoken of his past, back to Leo's own purpose and his abilities, all the way back to the start of this nightmare when he and his brothers had first been captured, until suddenly his senses picked up a presence.

Snapping back into focus the turtle looked out across the endless bright plane where his eyes found a dark silhouette just standing a good way from him.

Not sensing any hostile intent, Leo drifted closer until the figure came into focus.

He could have shouted, if such a thing was possible in this place.

 _"RAPH!"_ He called mentally as soon as he recognised the outline of his brother. Slowly said figure turned, eyes widening in confusion.

 _"Leo?"_ His voice projected into the other's mind, and suddenly the two figures were moving towards one another – one floating smoothly, the other stumbling in his inexperience in using his spirit form, yet as both met, their responses were identical. Arms were opened and the two spirits embraced.

Despite their arguments and weeks avoiding one another, the relief of finding a familiar face in the glaring light of this place melted the former tension.

 _"Leo… You're alive… You're here…"_ Raph murmured into his brother's neck. Leo merely squeezed his brother tighter, wishing this were real not just a projection, that this kind of contact was something he would actually accept in real life.

As if sensing his brother's thoughts, the younger of the two turtles pulled back from the embrace, taking in Leo's face. The elder saw Raph's eyes soften as if he would be crying in person.

 _"I'm so sorry, brother…"_ His voice was low and raw with emotion. _"I didn't know… None of us did… What you went through for us…"_ Leo's heart clenched. _"You shouldn't have made that sacrifice for us… But you did… And I said all those horrible things to you not knowing what you were doing to try and save us…. And…"_

 _"Raph."_ Leo's voice trembled in disbelief. _"You're not mad?"_

Raph just blinked.

 _"Mad? Why would I be?"_ His fists clenched around Leonardo's shoulders, not letting his brother go. _"You're my brother… I can never hate you. You're not to blame for anything… I… I love you brother… And I just wish…"_ He choked, _"I just wish I were brave enough to have taken your place… Gods, Leo… I've always been the protector… Now look at me… I couldn't save us…"_

 _"Raph…"_ His brother didn't hate him… It was beyond comprehension… How could such a thing be possible…? It was his deepest hope, that his family wouldn't cast him out for his shame, that they would accept him flaw and all… He tensed, gaze turning away from his brother. _"He knows…"_ He breathed in horror. He turned back to Raph, eyes wide, _"Adamu's realised what's happening. You have to get out of here!"_ He pushed Raph away from him. _"He wants to recapture us all – I…"_ He swallowed thickly, _"I'm responsible for killing his brother…"_ At this Raph's featured morphed into an expression of shock. _"He wants us to suffer like he did. You have to run away – go where he can't find you. It's the only way."_

Raph took a step back before squaring his shoulders and taking a deep breath – an unnecessary gesture when in spirit form, but clearly one he needed to express to set his mind.

 _"Raph? Please… Run."_ Leo begged his brother, yet the former hothead took his brother's hand, and stood by his side.

From the way the eldest felt his brother's hand tighten around his own, Leo could tell Raph could now sense it too – the wave of pure malice approaching, hunting them down.

Gradually a figure emerged from the distance, a looming foreboding presence that could only be the Master.

 _"Ah, there you are, Blue. It seems I was careless. I must have pushed you too far too fast… Next time I shall take more care."_ Those hollow eyes drifted across to Raph, narrowing slightly. _"And Red as well… What a surprise."_ He leant closer, a small sneer upon his face. _"And yes, I see the fear you're trying to hide there. You want to know what I'm currently inflicting upon, you're dear brother? I am ensuring the future safety of humankind. He will never stand up against anyone again, nor will he wield a weapon. When I'm through, you won't even recognise his corpse."_ He raised one slender eyebrow. _"Now does that put fear into your weak heart?"_

Beside him, Leo felt Raph swallow thickly. He squeezed his brother's hand once before letting it drop.

 _"Every drop of Leo's blood you spill will be a blow me and my brothers will land upon that smug face."_ Leo was certain only he noticed the faintest of tremors underlying the confident words. This was not the Raph of weeks past, but a hint of the former hot-headed warrior who could – and often would – tear his enemies apart if they dared to harm those he cared about. Leo was touched by the way Raph was standing up for him despite his own demons he had to be battling. But he still wasn't done.

The younger of the two turtles took a step forward so his spirit form was face to face with Adamu's.

 _"We will make you regret messing with our family. You beat us once. You won't do so again. We will be getting our brother back – you can count on that. We won't cower before you anymore."_ With a final look back to Leo he smiled, his eyes barely hiding the massive fear he was currently feeling, _"You can count on us to save you, Leo. Now it's our turn."_ Spinning back to Adamu he growled, " _He's not our Master. It's about time he learnt that."_

With that Raph faded away, leaving Leo alone with Adamu.

Slowly the man turned back to the turtle, eyes burning in anger.

 _"Well… Now shall we continue?"_ He growled before disappearing as well. A beat later a burst of pain from the real world exploded inside Leo's mind, pulling him back to his physical world.

His last thought before blacking out, they were coming for him… They were going to willingly put themselves against this madman for his sake…

He just hoped they were ready… Goodness knows he wouldn't be…

The blackness pulled him under and at last the pain claimed him.

 **1485 Hours**

 **Raph P.O.V**

Frowning, Raph opened his eyes to darkness. He reached for the bedside lamp on automatic, however his trembling hand merely found empty space.

Oh yeah… He had gone into Leo's room last night and…

He bolted upright, wincing at the sudden movement pulled at his wounds and he exhaled sharply through his teeth. For once waking in darkness wasn't at the forefront of his mind.

Leo.

He hadn't been dreaming, he'd been to the spiritual plane… He'd seen Leo…

Pushing himself to his feet, Raph stumbled out of the darkness and into the light of the corridor.

"Guys!" He shouted, lacking patience to search for each of his family members individually, "I've got news- I spoke to…" His voice trailed off as he entered the main room of the lair. "When did you all get here?" He asked, suddenly feeling extremely vulnerable in front of so many people he hadn't seen in such a long time… Especially considering the temperament he had been in when he had last spoken to some of those present.

"Raph, man!" Casey stood and was soon by his side, offering a shy fist bump. Raph looked at the fist, to Casey's hopeful face and shook his head.

"Baka." He sighed, and – completely ignoring his friend's gesture, grabbed the young man round the shoulders and pulled him into a bear hug. "Thanks for coming."

"We've only just arrived." Slash spoke up from his shoulder. Raph released a surprised looking Casey, and clasped hands with the giant turtle. "I'm here to help."

"We all are." Karai added, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. Around the pit, the various humans and mutants all voiced their agreement.

From beside Leatherhead, Splinter rose.

"What is it you wished to tell us, Raphael?"

The former hot head took in the many faces around the lair, watching as Donnie was talking April, Karai and Rockwell through some blueprints while Dan and Frankie sat beside Mikey who was curled up beside Leatherhead's other side. The other Mutanimals were scattered around the pit, eyes turned to Raph. He nodded.

"I contacted Leo." Silence fell suddenly as every single gaze pierced Raph. In the back of his mind he thought back to that cage he was trapped in with the soldiers all jeering at him through the bars, yet he shook the sensation away. Now wasn't the time.

"What do you mean?" Donnie spoke up first, beating Splinter to the punch. "How?"

"Accidental spiritual projection." Raph admitted with a shrug. "Adamu found us and said basically he was going to make Leo suffer for hurting someone he loved." Splinter met his eyes and took a seat once more.

"I think you better start from the beginning." Was all the rat said, and so that's what the turtle did. Everyone sat in silence as Raph told his tale, explaining every little detail he could remember from their encounter, yet when he finished, the most bizarre thing happened.

Casey started clapping, which was closely followed by Slash and his brothers before the entire room was full of thunderous applause.

"W…what?" Was all Raph could manage before his human friend slapped him upon the shell.

"You told that freak who he was dealing with!" Casey cheered, "No one messes with our family!"

"And you stood up to the man who did this to you guys." Slash added, placing a hand upon Raph's shoulder. "That takes guts."

Meekly, Raph bowed his head – reality still not sinking in. He _had_ talked back to the Master, hadn't he? The man who haunted every waking hour and stalked his fears waiting for Raph to fall again.

"He had Leo." He whispered. "I can wait while he hurts him again…."

"So, when do we move out?" Slash turned to Splinter. "We have an address; we have a target and we got the firepower. What's stopping us."

Splinter frowned.

"Sadly, Adamu expects us – so that puts Leonardo in more danger. However, this man would expect us to come charging straight in. Security will be tight for as long as he believes we pose an imminent threat, so we have two options. One: we rush in now, risk wasting more time fighting more guards, thus permitting Adamu plenty of warning to potentially hurt Leonardo in time for our arrival, or – option two: We wait a couple of days for Adamu to lose the initial rage which is now enpowering him, and trust in Leonardo's strength. By doing this we may possess the element of surprise if we use this time to devise a strategy."

"What strategy will do us any good when he can track our every move?" Donnie muttered bitterly, yet as Splinter turned to him, realisation dawned across the lanky turtle's features. Raph cocked his head.

"The nano bots will have honed onto all mutants here, so when Adamu gets a signal approaching his building – we can get unmarked people in without him noticing!" The mahogany orbs lit up in excitement. "If I can quickly design a blocking agent, we can escape his gaze and attack when he's least expecting it!"

Raph couldn't help but smiling at the way his brother became completely animated as soon as an idea struck.

"How long to make something like that?" Their father queried. Don thought for a moment and quickly muttered a few things to April and Dr Rockwell before all three spoke at once.

"Three days."

The group nodded.

They would have to believe in Leonardo until they were ready. He was strong, Raph knew he would manage. He knew they were coming for him, and for now, that would have to do.

"So it's agreed." The ninja master addressed the room. "In three days' time we will storm the building and reclaim what's ours."

But as the group broke up to begin on the various preparations, Raph could sense the more menacing undertone in what their father had said.

It would also be time to get the revenge they all so desperately hungered. Raph just hoped they wouldn't lose themselves to such a string emotion in the way Adamu so clearly had…


	22. 1492 Hours

**A/N:** **Just a quick shout out to the usual suspects for leaving your thoughts and a special thanks Beakers47 for being the only (named) person to leave a review on the last chapter! Thank you for all your support and I hope the next chapters are worth the wait! ;D**

 **Chapter 21**

 **1492 Hours**

 **Adamu P.O.V**

The experience on the spiritual plane had shaken him.

He had been certain he had broken Red more effectively than what he witnessed before his eyes. What he had seen hadn't been the hollow shell he was expecting, rather a cornered animal with teeth… Maybe he would just have to rip those out…

He blinked as a sadistic smile rose upon his lips.

What a fitting way to get back at his prey… He would file that one away for now.

Straightening, Adamu drew strength from his memories of Seto, allowing his brother's smiling face to give him confidence in his plan. What he was doing was just, he would finish what he started. That was certain.

Throwing open the cell door to reveal a heavily breathing Blue, Adamu allowed a cruel smile upon his lips.

"So you thought you could defy me?" He drawled as he watched the rapid rise and fall of the mutant's chest. Maybe had had over done the electric shocks a moment ago, he mused, but then again, bad behaviour in pets had to be broken quickly before the creatures get the wrong idea.

The turtle raised a sweat drenched head, eyes narrowing.

"You threatened my brother." The Master nodded, paused, and then, in one sudden movement – he moved forth, grasped the knife pushed through Blue's palm and twisted savagely.

The creature roared in agony as the tendons and bones inside grated against the blade. The Master bared his teeth and leant closer.

"You're a freak, unwanted by your own clan for being dirty and a failure…" He watched the gaze tremble – yet not through pain. This was a sore point for the mutant, it was only natural considering its nature and values. Predictable. "You _will_ pay for your sins. Every piece of suffering inflicted upon my brother will fall upon your pathetic form. That is a promise I intend to keep." With one string hand he grasped Blue's jaw, yanking his face upwards.

"B…but you… w…will… hon…our your… promise…" It gasped out, fighting for breath against the power of the Master's hand. "Le..ave my… fam…ily… alone…." Adamu shook his head in disgust, releasing the mutant. Why was it still so fixated upon protecting those who had cast it out? These morals and responsibilities was something Adamu had targeted. If the creature still clung to its ideals, then surely the Master would have failed in his mission.

He was proving what a monster this blue banded demon was.

Cocking his head he watched – fascinated – by the way the turtle's fear was pushed aside by its determination to protect those dear to him… In a twisted sense, it was almost as though Seto had returned from those last brutal moments of his own life in the form of this demon.

 _No. Don't even let the thought enter your head,_ Adamu silently cursed, giving away nothing in his expression.

He would just have to make the fear stronger.

"Of course." He finally replied. "Unlike you, I have honour."

Slowly he pulled a weapon from a concealed sheath behind his back, slowly drawing the steel out from behind him so that Blue could take the time to imagine the possibilities that could follow with such a weapon. With a sadistic smile, the Master watched the turtle's throat bob up and down as it swallowed thickly, a bead of sweat running down one side of his pale face.

He aimed the tip of the sai towards the turtle's face, tracing the point up the jaw line, round one eye and left it hovering inches from the eye socket.

The turtle did not dare to move.

"How simple it would be to blind the former Blue Demon of the Hamato clan – to render it unable to see its target as it swoops down to claim the life of another." He let the possibility hang in the air before moving the tip down and forced the mutant's lips apart, cutting a thin line through the centre of the lower lip as he did so. The metal rested against Blue's tongue, pressing down hard enough to draw a bead of blood.

"Or I could force your rebellious tongue into silence…" He offered and then once again withdrew the blade. "The senses are what makes you ninja, hai?" The turtle had abruptly shut its mouth, the thin cut on his lip dripping blood down its chin. "But your strength – your body – is the core." His fingers trailed along the hilts of the knifes through the turtle's hands.

"Who suffers more? The man who loses a limb, or the one who still keeps it yet is unable to ever use it again?" His gaze travelled down to the mutant's feet. "So broken… So battered… What can be left of this former warrior?" In the blink of an eye he had drawn back an arm and threw the sai with pinpoint accuracy, forcing the tip through the turtle's foot and into the floor below. Another scream.

Pathetic.

The Master left the room to collect the package he had sent a soldier to drop by earlier that day. He found it resting outside in the corridor as instructed, and brought it with him back into the room. He watched the realisation dawn in his captive's face.

"Please…" Blue begged. The Master smiled to himself. Finally, he had got this creature to beg. How delightful. How the mighty fall.

With a flick of his wrist he brought the katana's tip forth, and – without breaking eye contact with his pet – he traced the brand at the turtle's neck with the blade, allowing it to rest against the still raw flesh, the symbol of the broken sword raised and angry looking against the smooth, pale skin. As the creature began to tremble, Adamu moved the blade downwards, pressing against it more firmly as it reached the deep grooves melted into its plastron from the burning rack. The turtle's throat bobbed again in response to the pain.

"These wounds mar your perfect warrior's body – making you weaker than you already thought." He mused. "There is no return from this hell. There was no return for me." His eyes bore into Blue's own. "You know what it is to live and to lose. This is fair. This is just."

He pulled back and slammed the katana down into his captive's other foot, tearing the skin and forcing its way through muscle and tendons alike.

The scream he received in reply was more glorious than any other the freak had released for him before. Its chest heaving, tears escaping down its bloodied cheeks – everything about it screamed defeat. With a final twist to the katana, the Master turned heel and left the room, allowing the creature to bleed, the crimson slowly staining the floor beneath the broken warrior a mark of justice finally delivered.

His pet was now critically injured. It wouldn't be able to face up against opponents again without the sharp fear associated with the Master's face returning anew. It wouldn't be able to stand without the wounds to its feet hindering it, it wouldn't raise its head in defiance from the pain that would forever more shoot through its damaged shoulders while its hands would never be able to clasp a weapon again.

Blue wouldn't harm anyone ever again. Takashi Adamu had won.

 **1495 Hours**

 **Mikey P.O.V**

He waited. Something his brothers always teased him about being unable to do, yet wait he did. For hours – or at least what felt like hours – the youngest Hamato brother had hovered outside the lab door, listening to the muffled voices inside, waiting for the right moment.

Suppressing a whimper, Mikey clenched his hands in his lap, allowing the slight tearing sensation that still lingered from the Master's punishments to focus his mind. He couldn't let what he saw last night to distract him from the mission that lay ahead… yet that didn't stop him from wanting to seek comfort from a brother.

Raph had been busy discussing how they were going to actually manage in a fight against the man who had so brutally destroyed them with Casey, Slash and Splinter – and Mikey didn't want to interrupt something so important to rebuilding his brother's confidence. He wanted Raphie to be strong again, wanted him to believe in himself like he always had. He didn't care if Raph had regrets about the way he treated any of them in that hell – they all had those. But what the youngest couldn't stand was the subtle flinches away from loud noises his once seemingly undefeatable brother now displayed, the way Raph backed away from arguments and generally had lost what made Raph… well… _Raph…_

If having a mission to prepare for could help his mind frame, Mikey wasn't going to get in the way of that.

So that left Donnie.

But inside the lab there was also April, Leatherhead and Rockwell, and the words that were echoing through the door were all really technical. Obviously they were still working on those nano-bot-tracker things…

It was just better to wait for someone to appear… Someone would eventually… At least he hoped they would.

He curled closer to the corner, seeing comfort in its protective embrace.

His eyes drifted to his clenched hands and he thought back to his dream… Or vision, if you will… that he saw last night. _He had been trapped in darkness, unable to yell out when a comforting blue spirit reached out and wrapped itself around the youngest turtle. Even he could tell that even if the eldest turtle himself was in danger, Leo was always unconsciously looking out for them. But then the spirit had been wrenched back and Mikey had rushed after it through the darkness until he was met with a blinding white spotlight. The figure inside almost made his heart stop._

 _"Leo!" He had called, rushing forth – ready to embrace his brother, yet suddenly he was forced to a halt. He was an arm's length from the spotlight and he couldn't get in. "Leo?" He had tried again, still to no avail. In the blinding light, every part of his brother was clear to him_ – and the sight had forced Mikey awake, drenched in a cold sweat.

"Leo…" He murmured to himself, turning back to the lab doors sadly, "Hang in there… Please… Please be okay…"

Suddenly he heard the sound of footsteps and he straightened. The large metal door screeched open a crack and a hand – a human one – Mikey noticed in disappointment appeared. He dropped his head back down, trying to avoid being a nuisance, yet April noticed.

Her kind blue eyes froze over Mikey's hunched figure and she gave a sad smile.

"Don, actually could you go and fetch those samples for me – I just want to see something else." And with that she disappeared back into the lab. There was a tired sigh before the figure Mikey wanted appeared in her place. In that moment, the youngest could have hugged April, at least he would if he wasn't already traumatised by what he had seen.

Donnie stopped just outside the doors, blinking in confusion at Mikey crouched in the corner.

"Mike?" He asked, uncertain. The youngest recalled what April had said,

"The samples. Let's get those." He prompted, wanting some privacy. His brother thankfully understood and together they moved towards Donnie's room.

"So what's up?" Donnie's usually tall figure was now hunched. To Mikey he looked drained – clearly he hadn't slept again.

"I saw Leo…" He muttered, keeping his head down. He felt the stare of his brother against the side of his head and he bit his lip, wincing as a tooth hit one of the numerous scars across his mouth. "And he…" The youngest clenched his fists, again savouring the pain. "We need to save him… Adamu's gonna kill him…" The words didn't feel real to him as the tears he had been holding back all morning began escaping. Beside him Donnie made a strangled noise in his throat, took a step closer to the smaller turtle and wrapped his spindly arms around his shoulders, allowing Mikey to sob into his plastron.

"Tell me." His voice was cold – the typically Donnie habit of getting all the information before allowing emotion in. And so Mikey told him everything. He told him about the darkness, the comforting spirit and then the sudden and harsh spotlight he could not penetrate.

"And when I saw Leo… He was hurt, Donnie… _Really_ hurt…" He choked out. "I know he wasn't great before… But he had these open wounds…" He found he had to squeeze his eyes tightly shut to stop himself from crying again. "Where he had them in his hands before… But newer and wider." He swallowed, fighting for air against the onslaught of his memories. "And also on his feet now…" Mikey added. He felt his brother's grip on him tighten. "There was a pool of blood around him and blood dripping from those lines on his plastron." Each word was a battle to get out, yet when he finally opened his eyes and turned to Donnie, he was glad he had spoken up.

"Good job, Mike. At least we can have some idea of what we're walking into." Mikey sensed the tremble in Don's voice, but was thankful none the less. "We can bring the necessary equipment to treat his injuries as soon as we get him out of there." Donnie reassured the younger turtle. Together they turned back to the genius' room and Donnie quickly reached inside and grabbed a test tube from his desk – supposedly containing a nanobot or something like that. The two then began the path back towards the lab. Donnie placed a comforting hand upon Mikey's shoulder. "We'll save him, Mike. Leo's strong, he'll be fine."

The youngest pulled back from his brother sharply, earlier thoughts of contentment forgotten.

"How can you say that?" He snapped, eyes narrowing.

"What?" Don raised an eye ridge.

"How can you say everything's gonna be fine?" Mikey clenched his fists, disbelieving his brother. Surely their experiences had shown he could handle the truth, that he deserved to be treated like any other member of this family? "Stop hiding the truth from me! I don't need protecting!" Donnie at least had the decency to lower his head.

"Mike… I didn't mean…"

"You always do this –" The freckled turtle interrupted, "Always act like I can't handle the truth!"

"Fine!" Don bit back, taking a step closer to the smaller mutant. "You want the truth? You want me to say how I doubt I will be able to heal our brother from wounds as extreme as what you've described? Should I say I doubt he would be able to walk again? That he will be able to train like he always obsessively does? That Leo's been pushed further than any of us?" Now it was Mikey forced into silence. Donnie's eyes were wide, his gaze furious – but not at Mikey – the youngest realised – they were angry with himself. "You want me to tell you I'm scared for Leo's life?" Don finally choked out, grasping Mikey's shoulders with his twisted fingers. "I'm scared, Mike!" Mikey felt his brother's knees buckle and managed to support the taller turtle and lower them both to the ground as Donnie's shoulders began to shake in despair. As the emotion flowed out of his brother, Mikey could only stare, heart breaking for the genius – for all of them… "I don't want my brother to die! Not when the last things I said to him were so hateful! But… But what if I can't… If I can't save him? What if we fail?" The mahogany eyes – for so long cold and emotionless, now shone with tears. "What if I don't get the chance to apologise?" He finished with a whisper, fingers digging so tightly into Mikey's shoulders he was sure his brother would draw blood.

For a moment, Mikey was silent, calming his own fears before responding.

He looked up and grasped his directly older brother's trembling hands in his own.

"We won't fail." He offered a small smile. "We all have too much to say… But thank you for being honest." He reached out tentively and Donnie collapsed into the embrace, skinny frame shaking with each breath.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" He repeated, yet Mikey shushed him.

"Apologise to Leo when we get him back." He offered with more confidence than he felt. "We need to get ready." He picked up the test tube from where Donnie must have dropped it when they fell to the ground, and handed the glass vial to his brother. "Can I help?" Wiping his eyes, the genius smiled.

"You just have." He bowed his head in thanks. "I've been an idiot." Mikey chuckled.

"Yeah." He helped the older turtle to his feet again, still smiling, "But haven't we all." Donnie's lips twitched upwards and the two brothers climbed the stairs to the lab, ready to start the fnal preparations to get their brother back.

 **1500 Hours**

 **Leo P.O.V**

It hurt.

Everything, every single fibre of his being screamed in pain.

His throat was raw from his cries of agony, his muscles all feeling torn from the desire to pull away from his restraints and the pain radiating from the weapons pinning his limbs to the wall and floor.

And that was just the physical.

Leonardo was still torn about what he had caused to happen to this man – this Seto. A faceless ghost from the past he could not place, yet whose demise stained his hands with dishonour. That, and the threat Adamu still posed to his family…

As he had drifted into the borders of unconsciousness, Leo had sworn he could sense Mikey nearby, yet he knew such a thing was not possible. Not in such a dire situation as this.

He doubted he would ever escape the clutches of the Master, that he would ever taste freedom or breathe freely without fear constricting each beat of his heart – yet he just hoped that his brothers would escape the same fate. Adamu had promised after all... But ever since finding out that the _Deal_ he had struck up with the Master had achieved nothing, he worried such a promise meant nothing.

If only there were a simple answer…

His gaze drifted across to the blades protruding from each palm and an idea forced itself into the forefront of his foggy mind.

If he could manoeuvre his limbs enough to loosen the blades… Maybe, just maybe… He could arm himself… Sure, the process would tear the wounds even more and probably severely hinder the ability to grasp a blade – but if it meant he would have a weapon against the Master in the event of his brothers being imprisoned alongside himself…

It was possible.

Gritting his teeth, Leo took a breath and then violently pulled one arm forward against the blade.

The effect was instantaneous. A massive tidal wave of agony exploded from his palm and shot to his brain, overwhelming his senses and making his legs buckle beneath him, pulling on the blades in his hands and feet even more than before.

It was too much too soon.

He screamed as he fell, his vision creeping in, turning everything black.

Maybe that wasn't such a good idea… He managed to think through the pain just before he sank into unconsciousness.

 **1560 Hours**

 **Splinter P.O.V**

Looking around the room, Splinter was glad to see everyone assembled and seemingly prepared for the tough mission ahead.

Once everyone's attention turned to himself, the aging rat took a deep breath.

"Before we head out – confirm the plan one final time. We must ensure everyone is on the same page." His gaze lingered on those who had been known in the past to struggle with sticking to a plan – Casey Jones a prime candidate. The young man rolled his eyes, but still stood to attention as the different team leaders spoke their pieces.

"I'll be taking Pete, Mondo, Leatherhead and Casey with me to the front of the building," Slash began. "We'll split up with the decoys –" He gestured at the glass vials on his belt containing clusters of nano bots to mimic the original signals. "Scattering them so it seems like there are more opponents than we actually have." Splinter nodded.

"We – on the other hand –" Rockwell continued, gesturing to himself, the rest of the allied mutants, April and Daniel (who had refused Splinter's demands that he stay in the safety of the lair and wished to try and help.) "Will take the rest of the nano bots with us and seemingly try to make a stealthy entrance to the upper levels of the building. Hopefully this Adamu will assume we are the primary threat and target us, allowing your team to complete the rescue." He nodded to Splinter. "Leatherhead, myself and you – Master Splinter – will be primary medical expert for each team if we are required."

Splinter inclined his head.

"Thank you. All of you." He met every pair of eyes, thankful for such honourable and caring allies. "My sons and I will work on locating Leonardo. The plan will be once we have found him – if we require assistance – we shall call the other teams to converge on our point once you've scattered the decoy signals, and while the medical experts lead the retreat – I will take Casey, April, Slash and Leatherhead to face Adamu." He managed to state this calmly, not revealing the mass of blood lust he was concealing inside. His gaze turned to his three present sons. "Under no circumstances are you three in any shape to fight him." He instructed. "If Adamu turns up – you leave and let us finish the mission."

"Hai." They agreed, a mix of anticipation and fear present in their collective gazes.

"Right." Splinter turned back to the group, signalling for them to move out. "Let's save Leonardo."

 **Whooohooo, we're head, rescue time... Or at least we hope so! ;P**

 **What's going to happen?**

 **Will they be in time?**

 **Can they save poor Leo?**

 **Will they find the Master?**

 **Will they manage to win or will they fail?!**

 **Leave your thoughts.**

 **LL99 Out.**


	23. 1573 Hours

**A/N:** **First off, been a busy month, five art projects, numerous jobs on at work, my boyfriend's birthday and obviously the big thing called CHRISTMASSSSSSSSS! So sorry I've only just managed to get this one up now. But now I'll be ready for the climax of this project and updates should (in theory) become more regular.**

 **Second of all, Merry Christmas (or just happy holidays if you don't celebrate it) to all my amazing readers. You guys have given me such a great year of comments and have really made it a joy to write this chaoticly evil story. Thank you to** Beakers47 , gastershadow, aicefall,Techno Dawn, Jasmine Wolfheart, 000Marie198,ramirezsohany1110, Cinnabunni. **Thank you guys so much and a Merry Christmas to you all. Best wishes for the holiday season and (in case I don't update before) Happy New Year. May everything go your way. :)**

 _ **Enjoy**_

 **Chapter 22**

 **1573 Hours**

 **Slash P.O.V**

"We going yet?" Pete cooed from behind the giant turtle, making the leader roll his eyes. In the past hours the team had been sitting on the nearby rooftop, overlooking Adamu's new compound, Pete had been the least patient, his endless questions and squawks slowly driving the entire group towards insanity. With a sigh, he turned to the pigeon, clapping a large hand on his shoulder.

"Soon, Pete. We'll move in soon." Across the rooftop he swapped a glance with Casey. The young man huffed, tapping his hockey stick against his thigh, clearly as frustrated as Slash.

A beep jolted the group as the device in Leatherhead's claws flashed.

"We are ready." The alligator confirmed, and the group's leader nodded. Turning to the others, features set in determination, he spoke up.

"Splinter's team are ready for the signal and Rockwell's group will begin planting the decoys once we start causing trouble." Mondo cheered, Pete cooed, while both Leatherhead and Casey wore matching expressions of determination, with the sole human of the group adding to the enthusiasm by smacking his stick into his hand, a sadistic sneer upon his lips.

"Let's wreak havoc." He flipped his mask over his features, only is eyes showing through the dark circles of the mask's design. For some reason, the sight put Slash in mind vengeful spirit come to reap justice.

But if he was being honest with himself, he probably looked much the same.

As a mutant that had been experimented on and imprisoned by the Kraang and by Shredder's goons, his anger towards this Adamu for what he had done to his friends felt deeper, more personal maybe, than that of some of the others present – except possibly his second in command. His brothers, his _family_ , had been hurt by this man, humiliated and tortured beyond any sense of justice – of course he had a right to angry. He ground his teeth, looking over the edge of the rooftop to the guards by the tower block's entrance.

"Let's go." He bared his teeth and jumped, rage coursing through his veins.

He landed with a thud, his bulk cracking the pavement beneath his feet yet he felt no pain. Hefting his mace from his shoulder, he grinned at the guards, watching their eyes narrow – clearly aware that they would arrive at some stage.

 _Good_ , Slash thought, _at least the plan is working_ …

"Evening gents." He took a step closer, making sure they kept their eyes and guns trained upon his bulk form, allowing Mondo to sneak up behind.

"Get back!" One guard yelled, but for his companion, it was too late. Mondo swung his board against the second guard's skull and he went down instantly, the confusion allowing Casey to charge up, hockey stick raised, while Leatherhead easily dispatched the other man with one swipe of his tail.

"Oh yeah!" Pete clapped in excitement. "That was easy!"

Slash looked over his friend's head to the crowded lobby full of soldiers, their attention slowly turning to their little group.

"Damn. That's a lot of skulls to smash." Casey squared his shoulders, cracking his neck as he did so.

Beside him, Mondo laughed nervously. Slash could swear he heard the younger mutant mutter, "For Mikey…" under his breath.

"Get ready, Pete." He turned to the pigeon, "We're just getting started." He quickly swapped a look with the alligator and Leatherhead nodded in understanding. He'd keep an eye on their least battle hardened member.

As the first soldiers began charging towards the door, Pete turned, his beady eyes doubling in size.

"Oh sourdough…." He breathed. Leatherhead quickly clasped a hand upon his friend's shoulder.

"Just make sure you stay safe." The bird nodded, raising his trembling fists.

"Ready?" Casey's voice reached his ears. Slash smiled grimly.

"For our friends."

"For our friends." Four other voices echoed him and as one the small group charged at the oncoming army, their voices raised in war cries, their movements fuelled by desire to save those dear to them.

"GIVE US BACK OUR BROTHER!" Slash yelled, smashing the first solider he met to the ground in one blow. "GIVE HIM BACK OR PREPARE TO SHARE YOUR MASTER'S FATE!"

Yet not a single soldier backed down. Their numbers gave them confidence… And that would be their downfall.

"Mondo!" Slash called through the crowd as several guards charged him at once, a human wave of malice. "FIRE!"

As one, the small team all dropped to the ground as Mondo threw a small device of Rockwell's creation into the air. A soft thump followed and suddenly a blue wave shot out of the object, catching all those left standing in the chest and knocking them off their feet with a powerful EMP blast.

Instantly the crowd fell, knocked unconscious in one hit. Dusting himself off, Slash stood, surveying the damage. He grunted.

"Not as much fun." Casey seconded the silent opinion Slash was just having.

"Well it's a one time use thing anyway." The largest mutant kicked the burnt out object as he clambered over the fallen soldiers to his friends. "From here it's one on one."

The sole human of the group laughed, clearly in favour of the more hands on approach.

"Well then, next floor?" He winked at the smaller mutants who cheered. The leader offered his own grin to the mix, glad to hear such enthusiasm from his allies despite the odds. When they had all come together to first form the plan, Slash had been unwilling to have Mondo and Pete on his advance attack team, fearing for their safety during a mission against such a perilous foe, however now, in the mist of chaos with the two smaller mutants perfectly happy, Slash felt a warm glow deep inside, glad that despite the darkness of these past months that he and his team had grown stronger as a unit and still had the will to continue on for those they loved.

With a jolt he found himself thinking of Leonardo – the only one of the turtle brothers he had always found he had to prove himself to, over and again. Those fierce blue eyes and that unshakable confidence of a natural leader had always seemed like a threat to him, yet now, as the group marched into the lobby, ready for the next round, Slash could feel the same responsibility that Leonardo always bore weighing down upon his shoulders. He had a mission, he had his friends to worry for – but beneath the fierce guard any leader had to learn to maintain, Slash could feel the pride for his family, the knowledge that in protecting them, he was permitting them a chance to grow and develop themselves.

Behind the cool exterior, Slash had missed the way Leo's eyes had softened as they charged into battle, the way he would put himself between anything and his brothers to protect them, and the way he looked at his family as they grew stronger – not in envy, but in respect for who they had become.

Slash just hoped there would come a time where he would be able to tell the younger turtle that he now understood – now knew exactly what responsibility felt like and that – surprisingly – he didn't hate it.

As the alligator stormed past him, Leatherhead quickly put a hand on the leader's shoulder, offering a small smile before his eyes narrowed and the teeth were borne, a fierce growl closely following as he threw himself into the next wave of soldiers, followed by Casey then by Mondo and lastly Pete, making Slash grin.

Yes, he was lucky to have such allies. And when they got their brother in arms back, the larger mutant felt like Leo would be glad to hear such a heartfelt admission from him.

"Let's do it brother." Slashed muttered before taking the step and joining his friends once again.

 **1576 Hours**

 **April P.O.V**

From the rooftop North of the compound, April could only watch with clenched fists as Slash and his team charged the lobby. She wanted to be down there. No, she _deserved_ to be down there. She was a Hamato as much as anyone else. It had been her who had stood beside them ever since she had met them all those years ago, her who had been chosen by Splinter to be trained as part of their clan and she who fought beside them against some of their greatest foes.

It would only be fair that she was down there with the others actively seeking out the Master to get justice for her family, yet instead she was here, upon the roof, waiting for the right time to start spreading tracker dots – safe from any danger and unaware of the goings on inside the building.

Sure, she was helping by acting as bait, yet it wasn't the same thing.

Out of nowhere a hand appeared on her shoulder. Turning up she saw the kindly face of Dan looking out towards the building, the tension clear in his shoulders.

"They'll be fine…" He murmured. April couldn't help but chuckle at that. The older man raised an eyebrow as he turned to face her.

"What?" Genuinely puzzled, the poor guy seemed (unsurprisingly) taken aback by her odd reaction. She smiled.

"That's not what I'm worried about." Her gaze drifted back to the building, wishing she could see through the tinted windows. "The guys'll be fine." Of that she was certain. "I just wish I could take down Adamu with them… He hurt my brothers. I want to be there to help them." When Dan didn't respond straight away, the young woman pulled her gaze away from the building again, afraid she sounded too self-absorbed, yet the man merely appeared thoughtful. His tongue clicked against his teeth as he screwed up his brow. Then he spoke.

"I get it… By hurting them, Adamu's hurt you… He took me and my partner, I hear it. I'm no ninja, but I would happily go against that bastard." He ground his teeth, features twisting in fury. "Leo saved me once and I'm not even allowed to try and return the favour."

Gone was the calm front that had first struck April about this man from the start, his lack of judgement and acceptance of every being no matter shape of form had vanished leaving only a man pent up with rage now ready to explode. Such a sudden transition was quite frankly horrifying.

"What he's done," The man continued, "Is needless! Nothing can justify what he did to the turtles. It's wrong, despicable, it's… It's…" His voice broke, and without a pause April took his trembling hands in her own, amazed to see real tears gathering in his wide eyes. The anger had subsided as suddenly as it appeared.

"We know. But that's why we're here…" She soothed, "We just have to trust in them as they would do for us." Dan bit his lip, desperately attempting to regain his composure.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, "I just…"

"Don't worry. We've all been there." The red-haired woman nodded. "These few months have been hell for us all. But tonight, it'll end. One way or another…" There was a bitter undertone to her words, her desire to march into the building herself still as strong as ever, yet – once again – Dan sensed her troubles. Wiping his eyes he squeezed her hands back.

"But no matter how much we want our vengeance, we can't." April took in the grave expression in Dan's face, hearing the grudging manner of which he relayed his words, "It's _their_ fight now. They were powerless for too long and this will give them closure. We trust them to finish it, then we're showing that we still believe in them. The guys won't want to be seen as weak. I can tell that much despite everything that's happened." The tension April had been feeling all evening in her shoulders seemed to abate slightly at this, the words soothing and offering the explanation nobody (except maybe Splinter) had even dwelt upon before now.

"So we trust them." She found herself agreeing.

"We do." Dan responded, his moist eyes drifting back to the building. "We can grab Adamu's attention with these trackers, hopefully assisting our friends inside. If we can do that, we are still supporting them. We're giving them the room they need to do what they need to do and save Leonardo."

April nodded, still holding Dan's hands, and there they stayed until Rockwell received the signal to begin spreading out, laying decoys and false trails.

As they were about to part ways, Dan paused before twisting around to face her.

"They're strong." He whispered, a small smile upon his lips. "We can save jealousy over the missions for later."

With a nod he vanished into the night, leaving April to mull over his words before she grasped her own vial of nano bots and hopped onto the next roof.

 _Do it, guys_ , she found herself egging on silently _, Show him that Hamatos are not to be trifled with._

 **1578 Hours**

 **Splinter P.O.V**

 _"I can see two heat signatures on the top floor, Master Splinter. The route we mapped out beforehand should aligns perfectly with their location."_ Rockwell's voice came through the rat's T-phone. " _One of the signatures is dramatically cooler than the first. Bare it mind it could be down to your sons initially being cold bloodied, however I would suggest intervention at the soonest possible moment…_ " Splinter's gaze turned to the building, then back to his other three sons beside him, eyes moving from the coloured bandanas which for so long had been absent from their faces, dropping to the bandages and scars upon their only just healing form. If Adamu was with Leonardo, then the initial plan to send his sons to rescue their brother may bring them face to face to their tormenter once more, and that was an eventuality the rat did not want to come into fruition.

"Thank you, Rockwell. We are about to proceed."

 _"We'll all be on standby when you need us."_ The ape confirmed before signing off. The ninja master pocketed the phone and turned to his sons, watching all three attempting to hide the fear in their collective gazes.

"My sons," He addressed them, "If I had my way, I would not let you any closer to that monster than we are now… However, I am aware how much you want to save your brother. I couldn't stop you if I tried, I know that." He took a breath and moved closer to them, the brands on their necks standing out in the pale lights of the city, the marks of their imprisonment mocking their hopes of succeeding. Splinter shook the thoughts away. They would succeed. They had to. "I'm so proud of the courage you three are showing, yet it does sound like Adamu is near your brother." He continued, watching the slight widening of his sons' eyes and the setting of jaws. "If we are to come across him, I want you three to retreat." Donnie opened his mouth, yet the rat silenced him with a raised hand. "On this there shall be no argument. You three are still healing. You are not ready to fight against such a brutal opponent. On this I shall stand firm." Three grudging nods were his response.

"Now let us save your brother." Without another word he strode to the edge of the rooftop and grasped the grappling hook line they had strung up as the attack on the lower parts of the building had begun.

"For Leo." Raph murmured. From the corner of Splinter's eye he saw his sons grasp one another's shoulders, reaching out to each other for support against the turmoil they were all bound to be experiencing at being so close again to the man who had almost broken them before. For a moment there was no sound except bandana tails flapping in the wind. He smiled at the clear sign of their strength before sliding down the wire towards the building. It was time to begin their attack.

Landing silently, he peered through the nearest window and signalled for his sons to wait behind him when they landed on the ledge. Once they were all present, Splinter pulled a thin blade from his sleeve and pried the window open carefully, recalling how the Blueprints had shown no alarms on the upper most three floors due to the height of the building making burglars from this height extremely improbable thus an unnecessary expense.

In silence the group slipped into the room – seemingly an abandoned office – and Donnie moved towards the door, his gaze focused upon the panel just inside the door.

As Splinter watched, he noticed the way his genius son winced as though the mere thought of tinkering with such technology actually hurt him, then, shaking his head, he reached out with twisted fingers and pressed a couple of buttons.

"Raph." He beckoned the red banded turtle towards him, "I need your hands. Mine and Mikey's still aren't stable enough yet." For a moment there was a series of hurried whispers and tinkering before the door slid open.

"All doors in our path will now unlock with a simple code, and we've locked all others on these few floors so no more guards can enter. All of this is undetectable on the main system so Adamu shouldn't realise until we're there." Splinter blinked.

"My son, you never cease to amaze me." He shook his head in wonder at the speed of which Donatello had managed such a useful hack. His son smiled slightly at the compliment before opening the door and he and his brothers disappeared into the corridor.

"So what was it, again?" Mikey murmured, "End of corridor, turn left, then two rights and two doors down?"

"Three doors." Raph corrected, "But yeah, pretty much."

"Guard." Donnie hissed them quickly, pointing at the corner up ahead and the group fell silent. Splinter rushed forth, waiting at the turn, listening as the footsteps approached his position. There was a slight rattle and a hint of sulphur in the air – weapons. Two sets. Two guards.

Simple.

As they rounded the corner the ninja master slammed the side of one paw down upon the first man's neck while simultaneously using his tail to choke the other into unconsciousness.

Both fell and his two youngest sons charged over and dragged the men into a nearby supply cupboard, hiding all evidence of the scuffle – if it could even be called that, so fast the entire event occurred.

Glancing around the corner, Splinter could see another pair marching back the opposite way, their backs to the entire proceedings, before they turned down the right-hand corridor, the exact way the infiltration team needed to go.

He nodded to his sons and gestured for them to move out silently, following his lead.

One left and one right till they caught up with the soldiers, and by that stage there were a few more guards in the corridors meaning more caution had to be observed. Only one more right-hand turn and they would be within reach of Leonardo.

But then, everything happened at once.

An explosion rocked the lower levels of the building, shaking the floors beneath their feet, causing the guards to jump into defensive positions, rushing towards the door where Adamu was bound to be.

Suddenly there was the sound of a raised voice – from the way Splinter saw his sons tense, it had to be Adamu – then there was the sound of a scream.

Sharp, piercing and full of suffering.

Splinter's mind went blank and he charged forth.

He recognised the voice, and he could not wait a moment longer. Not after that.

That scream… That scream had belonged to Leonardo.

 **1581 Hours**

 **Adamu P.O.V**

For the past few hours, Adamu had been receiving reports from his guards about the attack on the ground floors. Mutants – known allies of Blue – had broken into the building and were slowly working their way towards the elevator shafts in the centre of the building as if to make their way to the upper levels. The collection of dots upon the monitors in his control room had shown four figures attacking, however reports were now alerting him that there was a human male with them as well. Obviously, they were hoping this snippet of information would escape him and would use this Casey Jones to get past his guard.

Unless they weren't aware of the dots after all. Perhaps Purple had been too cowardly and not told his family after all. The possibility brought a smile to the Master's face. Imagine, the beasts' entire plan brought to ruin due to one of their own's inventions. It was a truly ironic and bitter blow to their kind.

Adamu couldn't wait to see their despair up close.

And then there was the other group. Around the building, approaching from different angles were several more signatures with more heavily concentrated quantities of nano dots. From what he could tell, Adamu would assume those other collections of dots were that filthy rat the freaks used to call 'Master' and possibly – Adamu grinned in anticipation – those pets of his come to reclaim their last sibling… And instead they would fall into his trap.

Soon he would finish his quest for vengeance and his pets would meet their doom.

Leaving the matters of the security breech to his men, Adamu had returned to Blue's cell and was delighted to see fresh blood flow from the creature's wounds, suggesting it had been struggling against the blades which held it again.

"Hello Blue." The turtle's eyes widened, and it shrank back against the wall it was pinned against. "You may be receiving company soon. My other _pets_ will soon be thrown in with you." He drawled, a sneer upon his lips.

Blue's face dropped; what little blood remained in its features instantly leaving its features.

"No…" It breathed; voice raspy. "Leave them alone! It's me you wanted!"

Adamu stepped closer, pulling a shock stick from behind his back and forcing it against the turtle's melted plastron, making it writher in agony, it's teeth clenched to stop a scream escaping.

"I will take the vengeance my brother deserves!" He snapped, the anticipation of the achievement of his goal teasing him even more with each passing second. "I broke you all once, and I will do so again and again until the life leaves your empty husks." He delivered another shock and the turtle let out a whimper this time, its entire body quivering in fear and pain. "And you know the best part?" He leant closer and teased the mutant's ear slit, "I won't regret a single moment. You can do nothing to stop me and you will regret every action you have performed that has led you and your kind to this defeat, yet I? I will continue with a successful career, content in the knowledge my brother's spirit may now rest easy." He jabbed the shock stick into the mutant's neck and listened to the blood curdling scream that echoed from its throat.

And that was when the building shook.

Adamu pulled away from the mutant, finger against his earpiece, demanding to know what the hell was going on.

 _"I'm sorry sir, those freaks on the ground floor just blew the elevator shaft open. The human in their midst had some sort of bombs!"_

"What about those on the roofs?" The Master all but shouted over the ringing in his ears, glaring at the turtle who looked just as confused as he felt.

 _"They're now trying to enter via the tenth-floor window on the west side of the building. There's nothing there, just old offices."_ The Master nodded, glad his plan was not under jeopardy. He had plenty of soldiers at his command inside this building, and as long as the freaks were inside, his men would stand a chance of capturing his pets once more.

"Keep me updated. What about the number of guards on this floor?" He queried.

 _"Twenty men total. You're in good hands, sir."_

"Good. Bring me all the freaks."

 _"Understood."_

The man signed off, allowing the Master to focus back on his prey.

"Now, Blue. Know this – when your _brothers_ " he stressed the word, "Are back with me, I am going to ensure every torture you have come to know will be thrown back onto them as well. You will die knowing that I shall tear them limb from limb –" To demonstrate his point he targeted a pressure point in the turtle's neck, bringing all the damage upon the creature's shoulders rushing back at once, filling it with agony beyond anything it would have experienced when the Master had first dislocated them. Blue roared, tears escaping its eyes, cascading down its cheeks. "And I shall pierce all their vital areas," a strike to one bleeding palm bringing another cry, "before I soften up their tender meat and disgrace them as I did to you." he let his hand slide down the plastron, towards the mutant's nether regions, reminding it how much of its being now belonged to its Master. The turtle blushed and shamefully turned its head away, chest still heaving from the waves of pain flowing through its being. Adamu shook his head.

"Once such a great warrior." He aimed a violent kick at the creature's kneecap, enjoying the next cry of pain almost as much as the first, "Now unable to grasp weapons or stand on its own feet." He stomped a foot onto Blue's own, avoiding the katana sticking through it. "Your reign of terror is at an end. You submitted to me before, and you will never get a chance to escape again." He leant in, blood pounding in his temples. Reaching out, he grasped the mutant's chin and forced its neck up, revealing the brand marring the skin forevermore. "You are weak, useless and powerless! You killed Seto and I shall repay your _kindness_ to him in full!" He pulled a blade from his side and brought it to the creature's neck, watching the frantic pulse of it's blood through the taunt skin, making the broken katanas branded there move as if they were alive.

No more.

It would finally pay, and what better way to break his other pets' spirits than to have them discover the mangled corpse of their brother?

He raised the knife as he drank in the raw fear in Blue's eyes.

"For Seto." He breathed, heart pounding in his chest.

"Please…" Blue whimpered, trembling like a leaf.

Adamu merely smiled savagely and brought the knife down.

 **HO HO HO HO**

 **MERRY EVIL CHRISTMAS!**

 **So...**

 **-WHAT?! Just WHAT?**

 **\- What's going to happen?**

 **\- Will Adamu escape?**

 **\- Will he regain his pets?**

 **\- How will this story end?!**

 **\- Will anyone survive/who won't make it?!**

 **LeggoLover99 Out.**

 **Mwahahahahahahaha**


	24. 1582 Hours

**Chapter 23**

 **1582 Hours**

 **Leo P.O.V**

He saw the glint in the Master's eyes, he felt the crushing fear explode inside his heart and heard his own voice pleading out as the knife began its decent towards him. Unable to watch the moment of his own demise, he screwed his eyes tightly shut just as a cry echoed around the room.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Leo fearfully cracked open one eyelid and froze.

The tip of Adamu's blade hovered just above his eye, ready to plunge down through the soft organ and into the skull behind, brutally ending the turtle's reasonably short life. A grey blur filled his line of sight, yet as Leo cautiously peeled open his other eye, he could see Adamu's head facing away from him, towards the open door…

 _Wait…_

Chest still heaving from the close call, the turtle turned to the voice, heart hammering too loudly in his ears to think properly… Everything else seemed so insignificant when a knife was hovering above his face…

 _But that voice…_

 _No…_

 _They couldn't be…_

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON!"

" _Father…_ " He breathed both in relief and in dismay. He warned his brothers to stay away from this mad man yet there – framed in the doorway behind their teacher and protector – were those three bands of colour he knew so well. " _Why…_ " He breathed, disbelieving of what he could see before him.

The rat's gaze slipped away from Adamu's and softened considerably. Leo had expected hostility, disappointment or disgust, yet there was only an empathetic understanding. Those kind, deep eyes spoke only of an unwavering love and belief in him and his brothers. Choking on emotion, the eldest turtle had to turn away – attempting to save what little pride he had left.

"So touching…" Adamu's mocking tones rung through the room as the blade retracted slightly from Leo's face. But just as Leo felt his damaged shoulders relax slightly, the Master's hand flicked the blade, and the turtle felt the skin across his beak rip open, sending a wave of blood cascading over his lips and chin.

"LEO!" He heard his brothers cry in sync with his own yelp of pain and through the crimson waterfall, he saw the blur of fur as Splinter charged Adamu.

"No..." He croaked, but it was too late.

There was a beep and a rattle as thick metal bars dropped from the ceiling, blocking off half of the room and trapping the turtle's main hope of survival behind them.

"YATSU!" Splinter slammed a fist into the bars, features a mask of deadly fury. "FACE ME, COWARD! HAVEN' YOU HURT MY SONS ENOUGH ALREADY?!" Leo could only close his eyes.

 _No…_ He cursed silently, Adamu had not hurt them enough… At least not all of them… His brothers had been standing there with hope in their eyes, and despite everything, they had come to face their collective nightmare as a unit. And now… Now Adamu had shattered that hope with one flick of a switch. Unless…

Leo's eyes snapped open and across the room met Donatello's. His genius brother was frowning, eye ridges knitting together as his gaze was boring into the ceiling where the bars had been lowered from.

"Don…" Leo murmured, knowing exactly where the genius turtle's mind was heading. "Don't…" Yet he was too late. Above him, Adamu smirked.

"Oh yes, Purple… Please enlighten us to your thinking…" Don's head snapped up, mouth agape. "Yes… Tell us…" Adamu flicked the blood from his blade as he moved closer to the turtles.

"NO! Run!" Splinter ordered from his prison, "Follow the plan!"

"You used my inventions…" Donnie whispered, eyes burning into the Master in fury, all but ignoring the trapped rat. "You used my blueprints… And _this_ " His voice rose, "Is how you use them?"

"Donnie…" Mikey gripped his directly older brother's arm with one hand while the other moved awkwardly towards his numb chucks, the recently healed fingers causing a wince as he gripped his weapon. Donnie's own hands were already reaching for his bō.

"We're not afraid of you!" The enraged genius pointed his weapon at the Master despite Leo's and their father's pleas against the plan. "We won't hide anymore." His narrowed mahogany gaze drifted to meet Leo's through the blood still flowing down his face and his voice lowered. "Raph told us why that _yatsu_ is doing this." The leader could only stare, drinking in every word of his brother's as if they were his lifeline out of this hell. "But tell me, Leo. Is this really _honour_? Have you not paid enough for what he says you – no, _we_ – have done?"

"Don…" Was it really that simple? His family could just look past the torment he had brough to this man, look over the fact it was he – their leader – who had been the cause of all their pain? Was the faith of his brothers really that strong in him?

"How sweet." Adamu interrupted, jerking them back into their predicament, "You tell one another this, failing to remember the fact that my brother _died_ at your filthy mutant hands!" He spun, grasped one of the katanas driven through Leo's foot and yanked it hard – removing it in one motion causing the eldest turtle to scream out, his breath coming in ragged gulps as the flames brought on by the severed tendons and ripped muscles were reignited bringing with them a whole new world of agony.

Around the edges of his vision, dark spots threatened, yet he shook his head, desperate to stay conscious. He couldn't leave his brothers like this…

 _Not like this… Please…_

Ignoring his screams – Adamu approached his brothers, weapon at the ready and the younger three mutants all griped their weapons, faces conflicted with terror and determination.

"Please…" Leo managed to croak one last time. "Run…"

Across the room, Raph set his trembling jaw.

"I told this freak last time I saw him…" A touch of the old Raphael crept into his voice. "I told him that every drop of your blood he spilt will be a blow we'll land upon that smug face of his." His grip tightened around his sais as his eyes dropped to Leo's pierced limbs. "And there's a heck of a lot of blood he needs to pay for…"

 **1583 Hours**

 **Adamu P.O.V**

Thus far, all was working to plan despite the premature arrival of the other freaks. Purple's designs for targeting mutants and allowing systems to react accordingly had worked perfectly and the systems that blocked all transmissions apart from Adamu's own to and from the room. After all the confusion with the different teams – Adamu had to admit he had been taken by surprise at the mutants' arrival. He had been hoping to dismember Blue's body first – really rubbing the salt into the wounds, yet he supposed forcing them to watch – powerless to intervene – as he ended their miserable lives one by one would really finish off his revenge nicely.

Either way, the one thing he had not accounted for was the way those pets of his were actually standing up to him. Now _that_ was the most unpredictable of circumstances. True, he could clearly read the fear they all were trying so desperately to hide, could see how unprepared they were for this battle, with the way both the rat and his precious Blue were crying out for the three freaks to run just confirmed what Adamu had already suspected.

This battle would be an easy one.

Ignoring the sounds of struggle from Blue and the rat, Adamu raised the dripping blade, watching Orange wince at the sight.

"Go on, my pets." He readied himself into an offensive stance, "Fight."

And – to their credit – charge they did.

Red jumped up, sais meeting Adamu's own blade halfway, locking them in a frantic power struggle as Purple moved in to swipe out the Master's legs while Orange swung up with its nunchucks towards his head.

The human breathed, allowing his body to relax and just as the two youngest of his pets were about to land their blows, Adamu put a little force behind his blade, throwing Red off balance, thus throwing it into the path of Orange, negating its attack. Finally, Adamu threw out a kick, catching Purple on the chest while easily avoiding its own strike.

All three turtles fell into a heap, bringing another cry from their rat of a father, yet behind him, only the heavy breaths of Blue wheezed on. Obviously too badly beaten to even call out for its siblings now, the turtle must have fallen into despair. The thought brought a smile to the Master's lips, yet before he could turn to check this assumption out – Orange had shakily risen to its feet.

"Eyes on me." He whispered, bringing a laugh to the Master's lips.

With a chuckle, he brought his blade down – not towards Orange – but rather towards Red whose hand had been lingering upon its knee, the one the Master had so enjoyed damaging before.

"Raphie!" Orange leap forth, yet it was Purple who reached its brother first, its bō knocking the katana aside and pulling back for another strike which landed squarely in the human's chest.

Shame there was little strength about it.

Raising his head, the Master sneered. Taunting the turtles silently.

To the side, that rat was still shouting, its frustration at being unable to do anything making it lose all reason. Its so-called _sons_ were facing peril, and there it was, powerless to do anything to assist the weakened freaks. So pitiful, yet so fulfilling to see how far they had all fallen.

Still smirking, Adamu grasped the weapon pointing against his chest and grasped it in one hand. Purple's eyes widened.

"Now for the final act." He mocked, tearing the staff from the mutant in a single yank – instantly disarming the freak and leaving it more vulnerable than it already was. Yet the Master did not pause to take the expression of his pet, no – rather he spun, katana in one hand, bō in the other, and neatly sliced a line up Purple's plastron before using its own weapon to swipe it off its feet, landing carapace first against the cool stone floor. Another fall of the blade caused a thin trail of blood down one arm and another would have moved closer to the throat if it weren't for two gleaming sais appearing before the creature, halting the blade. This time, Red was putting all its weight behind the defence, actually forcing the Master to exert more effort to keep the position – however the turtle had made a simple mistake which the rat noticed a second before Adamu could strike.

"Raphael!" It called from behind the bars, "The bō!"

And then there was Orange.

With one hand, Adamu kept Red locked in his defensive stance, any weakness from it meaning instant death to its bleeding brother while his other grasped the bō staff, using it with ease to negate the quick-fire blows from Orange. This was entertaining… There was nothing like a bit of exercise to make the reward that would follow all the more delectable.

As he continued to parry Orange's blows with the staff, Adamu altered his grip slightly further down the wood and flicking his wrist in one small opening, he managed to wrap the end of the staff around one of Orange's weapons, flicking it across the room and out of their little fight.

Now only holding one nunchuck, the attacks from the youngest turtle increased in ferocity, yet – the Master noticed – desperation made its moves clumsy. As Orange launched into its next wave of attacks, Adamu suddenly pulled his weight back from the katana, surprising Red and forcing the sai wielder to stumble forth. Quickly reversing the grip on the sword, Adamu jabbed the hilt hard into Red's stomach – winding it – before he kicked out one boot, catching it on the chin, making the once fearsome warrior stumble away, gasping for breath. Turning back to Orange, Adamu twisted the bō around the remaining nunchuck, once again flicking it away – catching Orange across the face with it as he did so, then followed through by jamming the bō staff onto Purple's fallen form, using it to vault himself towards Orange, both legs outstretched to put his full weight behind him as both feet slammed into the turtle's plastron, making it cry out as a rib or two snapped beneath Adamu's feet. Yet as Orange hit the ground – Adamu didn't even pause. He righted himself and turned just as Red charged at him – and with two quick jabs of the staff in his hand – it was disarmed. The Master smiled.

This was nearly over.

Dropping the acquired staff and sheathing the sword in his belt, he met Red head on, moving to hand-to-hand tactics now, and instantly found himself easily overpowering his opponent. Strikes were blocked and delivered in a lightning frenzy until Red allowed a brief opening which the Master seized in both hands. He delivered a sharp blow to the creature's beak – emitting a loud crack as the punch landed – and ducked under Red's outstretched arm – targeting a few pressure points along the way. It wasn't quite _Dim Mak_ , however the effect still brought a scream from his pet. Now behind the turtle – Adamu grasped the still-reeling turtle by the arms and pinned them behind its shell, adding pressure the more Red cried out in pain.

"RAPH!" Cried out Blue, tears choking its voice.

"Yes… Make this worse for them…" He murmured into his trapped pet's ear slit from behind, "Scream. Show them how weak you've become…" For a moment Red's cries silenced, yet with another yank to its arms, they arose once again, louder than before. Suddenly, Adamu felt one of Red's shoulder give under the pressure, popping out of place just as Blue's had done so long ago.

Releasing the freak, the Master grabbed the back of its head and pushed it towards the rat's cage, slamming its face against the bars, inches from its father's snout.

"Raphael!" Instantly it was on its knees inside the cage, reaching through the lower bars to check on the moaning turtle. Adamu merely turned his nose up at the display of weakness.

Leaving his pet shaking where it collapsed, Adamu moved towards Orange where it was cowering against the opposite wall, delivering a solid kick to the side of Purple's head as he passed, making it drop back to the floor where it had begun to rise, instantly unconscious.

"Now the last." He clicked his tongue against his teeth in mock disappointment.

Then he lunged.

He grappled with Orange's flailing arms, targeting the creature's fingers, knowing the bones were still in the process of healing. But his resistance did not last long. All fight from the turtle soon evaporated, leaving his pet cowering before his power, its eyes watering in fear.

"Pathetic." He spat. "You thought you could take your _brother_ back like this?" Adamu unsheathed his katana, raising it above Orange's head who just whimpered, eyes darting behind the Master, before its features froze.

Adamu heard footsteps, and turned, lowering the katana, and froze.

"The hell?" He found himself whispering as he saw the origin of the footsteps, a moment before the figure slammed a fist into his jaw, throwing him back.

"My turn." The voice growled. And a new fight began…

 **DUN DUN DUN!**

 **\- Who is it?**

 **\- Will they (whoever they are) succeed?!**

 **\- Will they survive?**

 **\- Will Adamu triumph?**

 **-WHAT'S GOING ON?!**

 **Thanks again to all you amazing people who have left your thoughts. Major shout out in particular for Taraninja20 whose review (literally posted an hour ago!) has just brought a major smile to my face. Thank you! *Bows***

 **And of course, thank you to Beakers47 , Jasmine Wolfheart, 000Marie198 and amirezsohany1110 Thank you guys so much for your ongoing support. :D**

 **LL99 Out.**


	25. 1584 Hours

**Chapter 24**

 **1583 Hours**

 **Splinter P.O.V**

Banging his fists against the bars, Splinter could only watch, completely helpless, as Adamu threw his sons around like they were nothing. His throat was raw and his voice breaking from his cries of frustration, yet still he called out for them, praying that they would listen and run for help… He just couldn't bear to see them suffer so… For months they had shown unbelievable courage as they slowly begun to heal from their traumatic ordeal, and all for what? To helpless once again at the hands of this monster. How did his children come to deserve such torment? It was so unjust.

Splinter had tugged on the bars until his paws were raw and bleeding, had used all of the strength he possessed in the hope of making one move yet to no avail. He winced as Adamu laid another blow upon his sons, casting aside their weapons from their broken fingers.

"RUN!" He tried again, yet his children just narrowed their eyes and charged once again.

Yet once more, the monster took down turtle after turtle, slamming their bodies to the ground with a cruel smirk at their shortcomings. Splinter could feel the heavy weight of his desperation grow, knowing that if he did not act soon – if their allies did not sense their distress soon – then his sons would not make it. He could not deny it anymore, not even to himself. His sons needed a miracle to get out of this one, and this far, nothing had materialised.

He had hoped the signal he had sent the moment he was imprisoned would have reached the Mutanimals by now, however it seemed as though all communications were being blocked. Their only hope would be for Rockwell to use his psychic abilities to sense their distress, however the range could be too great if he were still laying the trackers, or perhaps he too was engaged in combat to pick up anything further away… The uncertainty of it all left the rat with a sense of powerlessness he had never known.

A groan cut through his thoughts, from the back wall. He could hear the groans of his eldest child, desperately straining again the blades which kept him pinned, could hear his pain and suffering at watching the entire ordeal powerless to assist those he cared for most. Splinter went to turn to his son, when Adamu – grasping Raphael from behind – marched up to the bars and slammed his head against the metal right in front of Splinter's face. He watched Raphael's eyes roll back into his head, saw the fogginess of his gaze just before they did so, and watched as he crumpled to the ground, trembling.

"Raphael!" Instantly Splinter dropped to his knees, ignoring the glare from that man, instead checking desperately for a sign of life. Already the blood was forming a puddle beneath him despite his best efforts to stem the flow, using his son's own bandana as a makeshift wrapping.

Taking a quick look up to survey the scene, he saw Adamu marching towards the other two turtles, yet a groan at his feet brought his attention back to Raphael.

Thankfully he saw an eyelid flutter, a sure sign that his son was trying to awaken and was alive.

The sigh of relief he was about to release froze in his throat as he heard the cry.

Snapping up once more, he watched as Donatello fell limp to the ground as Adamu was eyeing the helpless Michelangelo.

Desperately the rat threw himself at the bars again, knowing he would not succeed in breaking them, but unable to do anything else but try. He pressed the emergency assist button several more times, while focusing his mental energy on reaching out to the psychic chimp, praying that someone, anyone was on their way, but after how long he had already been waiting, he was now filled with doubt. Once this man had defeated Michelangelo who - with no weapons and fear in his eyes - had little chance of beating the monster, and after the inevitable no hope would be left for any of them.

This man's hatred ran deep. That much was certain, and upon hearing the tale of what he had told Leonardo, Splinter understood the man's pain, yet to take such fury out on his family like this was wrong. No loss could justify such brutality.

He opened his mouth to try and reason with the man as he loomed over Michelangelo, yet he saw his youngest son's eyes widen and the sound of footsteps announced a new arrival. Turning to the sound, Splinter's heart froze.

"My turn." The figure growled, eyes blazing in fury.

Splinter found himself gripping the bars tighter, barely able to whisper the name of the one before him, only able to silently compel him to run.

The figure looked to him and nodded grimly.

He wouldn't back down. Not now.

"Be strong." The rat surprised himself with those words. The figure inclined his head before turning back to Adamu and lunged. What would follow would decide all their fates. Splinter bowed his head and began to pray.

 **1584 Hours**

 **Leo P.O.V**

As soon as his father had been trapped behind those bars, Leo knew he had to act.

Adamu would kill his brothers, and he couldn't allow that.

His sins he could justify. Not theirs. Never theirs.

So he did the only thing he could think of to do.

Gritting his teeth, he pulled at the blades pushed through his limbs, strained against the cutting steel and forcing his palms upwards. Biting his cheek, the eldest turtle stifled a scream as he used the wall behind him to help brace against the sensation, ignoring the grating as his bones met the katana, and the rivers of crimson now seeping down his raised arms. With the one leg Adamu had freed by taking back the sword, Leo was able to kick out the remaining blade with minimal discomfort and carefully lowered the steel to the ground so not to alert his enemy with a careless clatter.

Keeping his gaze locked to the scene before him, he continued to push his palms up the blades, nearing the hilts, now using his feet as well to brace against the pain. By watching his brothers struggle, seeing the way Adamu was holding back against them and still taking them down easily, Leo's own pain seemed insignificant. He may be suffering now yet it would be nothing in comparison to watching a brother slaughtered before him.

Another whimper escaped his lips. Now two-thirds up the katanas, the end was in sight. He wouldn't break now.

He wouldn't let himself.

Think of his brothers. Think of the reasons he was doing this.

 _Raphael._

He inched further, watching as Raph was forced against the bars of Splinter's cage.

 _Donatello._

Adamu marched forth, aiming a solid kick at the genius' head.

 _Michelangelo._

Leo's hands reached the undersides of the hilts, and pushed forth, pulling the steel from the wall. Adamu was now posed over Mikey, ready to strike. The former leader had to be fast.

Ignoring the pain, he managed to grasp the hilt of one katana with the opposite hand and pulled it the opposite way, slowly removing the sword from his palm. As slow as the process was, by inching the swords out one by one in alternating movements, he managed to back his palms out backwards, movements made more difficult now by the heavy bleeding, yet soon he had managed to release himself.

Shaking his head to clear the darkness threatening the edges of his vision, he realised Mikey was now staring at him. Part of him wanted to smile in reassurance, yet the rest of his heart – the part which had taken the brunt of Adamu's abuse – shut such a response down, instead forcing all its energy, fear and hatred to fight against the pain bursting through his palms. He bent down and grasped one of the katanas from the ground, wincing as his open wounds pulled and stretched at the slightest movements, but this couldn't stop him now. Nothing would until this nightmare was over.

One way or another…

Raising his head, he met his father's eyes, reading the rat's desire for him to run and save himself. The turtle glared back, hoping to convey the depths of his feelings on the matter.

 _I'm not running anymore. I can't leave them. Not like this._

Splinter's expression flickered, his gaze softening, jarring the burning determination within the eldest turtle for a brief moment. In those deep brown eyes he saw his own reflection, blood splattered and grim – a true image of hell incarnate.

Appropriate, he thought, the description wasn't too far from what he felt like.

Swallowing, he gripped the blade tighter. For his family. He would attempt this… For them…

He took a step forth.

Then another.

And at that moment Adamu began to turn.

Everything thing else faded away.

He couldn't think, he wouldn't have time for that.

As that monster's face revealed itself to him, Leo took a breath, steeling himself.

This man had broken his mind and body, had removed all honour he believed he possessed and taken the spirits and hopes of his brothers in his hands as he crushed it all. But now he couldn't dwell on that. He looked at the strengths of this man, reality would win over all else. Leonardo, the once fearless leader, would have to step back.

 _This had to be personal._

That would be the only way he could even hope to stand against this man.

 _Let it all out._

Another step. The faces of his brothers and father faded away, his vision focusing on Adamu and Adamu alone.

 _Let your emotions control your actions. Let instinct rule all._

He lowered the sword, instead raising a fist.

Adamu's eyes widened and Leo lunged, slamming a fist into the man's jaw, knocking him off-balance, and most importantly, away from Mikey.

"The hell?" The man cursed, spitting blood.

"My turn." Felt the growl rise deep from within his chest and bubble out over his lips. No more was said. No more needed to be.

He raised the sword only to meet the steel of Adamu's own, hastily pulled from the ground in the nick of time.

"How dare you raise your hand against your master." He hissed.

"No more talking." He swung the katana down at Adamu's neck only to have it parried away. Twisting away he righted his stance and forced himself to breathe, relaxing his tense shoulders. Such dynamic movements was exactly the type of acts Adamu had been trying to prevent in his systematic torture. But would only work if Leo allowed it to.

 _Mind over matter. That was all it was. Pain could come later._

But then the human caught Leo across the shoulder with a kick, sending a tidal wave of agony through his body, making his breath catch in his throat. Reeling from the blow, he stumbled back, eyes narrowing at his attacker. Adamu was regaining his composure, his own gaze glinting now once again as he clawed back his control of the situation. The Master was returning, his foreboding aura growing around him, choking the turtle with fear.

 _What did he think he was doing? The man was just too strong…_

Gone was the element of surprise, leaving the former leader with nothing but his own tattered instincts to come to his aid. Adamu was skilled and – admittedly – in much better physical condition than Leo currently found himself in.

 _No!_

Leo cursed himself, raising his blood-soaked katana once more. He had something Adamu did not. What he still had was something to lose.

Leo could see that now.

This man had lost all he had loved and it had broken any honourable nature he may have once possessed, while on the other hand, Leonardo still had people who relied upon him.

 _Honour…_

The word came flitting back to his mind despite everything else. It had once meant something powerful, something unbreakable – at least up until the day Adamu tore it from his soul, but now Leo could see another view.

His honour had been lost, yet his brothers' hadn't yet been touched… And Leo was determined to keep it that way.

Honour had once been the centre of his philosophy, the symbol of all he had stood for. As soon as he learned the meaning of the word, he had treasure it. It had started with the belief in bringing honour to his clan before refining itself into honour to his father in particular through following Bushido as any true new ninja should. But over time though extensive training ensuring that every action would come with ease – so that even in the worst of situations his intuition could kick in and assist him, he had realised above all else there was honour to his family. Yet now all of that lay in tatters of the feet who had stollen it away from him, but Leo knew that by focusing on the honour of his brothers instead, he could brave facing up to the man who haunted his nightmares.

Adamu took everything from him, and he would be a fool not to admit he as scared, however what he had to focus upon was that he had only allowed this man to take everything from his in order to protect his brothers – his family.

Ducking under a wide swing of a blade, Leo twisted around so he was facing the man's back and swallowing his fear, kicked out, aiming to knock in the back of Adamu's knee in order to drop him to the ground, yet instead – as if anticipating the move – the human shifted his weight, rendering the move powerless.

With a grunt, the turtle instantly moving past the initial plan, knowing that any hesitation would mean as swift and sudden end – a tempting concept if not for the fact his family was trapped in the same room, awaiting Adamu's judgement.

Once again, the old desire for honour flared up.

He had to fight. He wouldn't forgive himself otherwise.

Blades clashed, sparks flying – the strength of the blow making Leo's palms cry out in agony. Despite this, almost perfect sync, the two warriors lunged, parried, spun and stabbed at lightning speed, neither blinking nor speaking as the pace rapidly increased. No longer could Leo analyse his own or his opponent's moves, so fast they were now moving, instead it was all he could do to keep his trembling limbs from giving in under the physical strain. Somehow, he managed to match Adamu blow for blow, and not lose a limb.

But that wouldn't be enough.

Already he could feel what little strength he possessed failing.

He would have to do something and do it soon or else all hope would be lost.

His attention wavered for just a moment, and that was enough for Admau to take the opportunity, simultaneously slashing at the turtle's katana while swiping at his legs. Stumbling, Leo managed to dodge the kick, yet the slash was too powerful for his damaged grip and his katana was sent spinning from his hands.

Adamu grinned.

But then movement from Mikey caught Leo's attention. His shaking hand was reaching out – no – pointing to Raph. Leo frowned, before widening his eyes as the realisation hit him.

His attention was being directed towards the discarded sais upon the ground. Above him the man's gaze flickered between the bleeding turtle and his sword.

It was decided then.

Adamu had analysed them as individuals. Therefore, it was possible that he was unaware of the dexterity of the turtles with weapons not their own… It was a small chance, but he one he would have to take.

It appeared that he was expecting Leo to go for his weapon of choice, leaving a path to the fallen sais wide open.

With all the force he could muster, the former leader pushed past the man before him, rolling away from Adamu's incoming strike and snatching up the shorter weapons instead, his blood instantly dampening the leather clad hilts, dying them red.

He met the man's sword mid-air, catching the blade between the points of his brothers weapon, twisting to trap it, pleased at the look of surprise upon the monster's face at the move.

"You can't control us anymore." He spat out. Pulling left, he managed to catch the human off balance. Slipping the sais away, he rotated his grip on one, using the hilt to skim Adamu's jaw, letting him know that if he had chosen to do so, the swipe could have sliced open his skin.

But not yet.

More would follow.

For now, at least, he had control.

He risked a glance to his brothers on the floor, and was relieved to see slight movement from the older two, however his attention was quickly diverted as Adamu lunged forth, his own sword only just missing Leo's shoulder, and he had to dive away to avoid serious injury, the tip of the blade just grazing his arm. The turtle's eyes narrowed.

Damn. He got cocky.

Another breath and his attention honed back on his opponent.

He couldn't afford distractions.

He was a warrior. This is what he had trained his entire life for. No damage from Adamu could undo that.

At least he couldn't let it show if it had.

Already their blades were engaged once more, Adamu now into the swing of things and over his surprise – that horrible leer back on his lips proving just that.

"You got luck once, my pet." He purred, lip curling. "I shall just have to beat obedience back into you." The kick that followed these words caught the turtles unawares, catching his plastron and sending shockwaves of pain through the burnt grid pattern melted into his plates. Stumbling back, Leo dropped one sai, only just managing to manipulate the other in time to parry Adamu's sword from gouging out his eye.

Gritting his teeth he lunged straight back into the battle, balling up his free hand so as he attacked Adamu and was predictably blocked, he managed to shoot a fist out. A satisfying crunch followed as Adamu stumbled back, covering his now broken nose with one hand cursing through the blood.

But Leo did not allow him time to recover.

He flew back at the man, this time jumping up and aiming a kick to the man's stomach, catching him just before he could raise his sword, sending him reeling, gasping for breath.

The turtle now slashed out with the sai, opening a thin line across the man's shirt before a thin trickle of crimson seeped into the white fabric.

"You tried to tame Raphael's passion." Leo growled, circling his gasping opponent until his feet touched Donnie's bō staff. Keeping one eye on the dangerous man before him, the turtle crouched down, carefully placing the sai upon the ground and instead picking up the wooden staff.

Doing his best to hide the winces from the movement, he began to spin the staff around in his palms, still watching his opponent like a hawk.

"Lucky…" Adamu gasped.

"No." Leo corrected. "Just desperate."

As one the two beings lunged again, blood down freely flowing from both warriors. The attacked increased in intensity, both fuelled by a desire to prove themselves, yet neither managed to land a single blow. Leo effectively blocked all the stabs and swipes from the sword with his brother's staff, twirling the timber as if his hands were still in peak condition – pain pushed from his mind momentarily. Yet as Adamu stretched out again, Leo used the longer reach of the bō to jab him in the ribs before spinning and delivering a technically challenging combo of a butterfly kick and swipe with the staff, resulting in a violent flurry of feet and weaponry whirling around in mid-air.

As the man was knocked to the floor, Leo grudgingly admitted to himself that his vision was defiantly closing in more with each passing moment, but by pressing a finger into one of his wounds upon his palm, he found everything sharpened. Perhaps not the most effective method, yet he found he no longer cared that much for his own wellbeing.

"You tried to control Donatello's creativity." He looked down his beak at the man desperately struggling to his feet, that calm demeanour which had once been so terrifying was now crumbling, all control slowly disappearing through his fingers.

As the man righted himself, Leo moved round to Mikey's side where he passed his youngest brother the staff before flicking the nunchucks from the floor to his waiting hands with a deft movement of his toes.

Spinning them almost lazily he approached Adamu once more, and before he even could raise his sword, Leo had spun the chucks down, smashing into the man's left jawbone and then the right in rapid succession. He then used a knee to knock his hand, sending the sword clattering from his grip and wrapped a chain around the blade to pull it away from his opponent.

"You tried to silence Michelangelo's positivity." He went to unwind the nunchuck chains to trap Adamu when the man jumped up once again, fists raised and eyes burning.

All sense faded instantly.

Adamu pulled out a small dagger, swiping wildly. Leo ducked, backed up and tried his best to avoid the frenzied attacks, yet a couple caught his upper arms and chest – bring a cry to his lips. Reaching out, he attempted to seize the man's arms, only receiving minor cuts in the process, his shaking fingers only just brushing the hilt of the dagger before it was yanked out of his reach. Narrowing his gaze he clenched his fists and as Adamu stabbed out again, the turtle twisted to avoid his reach while reaching out with his own shot, quickly following with a second before the man whipped the blade around, catching him across the forehead.

Shaking blood from his eyes, Leo used the momentum from the blow to send him spinning around and launch out a kick, catching his opponent's hand in such a way that the dagger was knocked from his grip. For a moment the two bloodied foes stared at each other, then to the knife, and back again.

They leaped forth in sync, both reaching out for the discarded weapon.

Leo's fingers closed around it first, and in one deft action, he twisted behind Adamu, sprawled across the ground, reaching out to a blade no longer there, and pressed the knife to his soft throat.

Silence fell, only the sound of their rasping breaths filling the room.

"And you tried to take my honour." He lowered his head to Adamu's ear, whispering his words– mimicking the gesture he had been on the other end of too many times.

In the reflection of the blade, Leo could see the raising panic in the man's eyes, he savoured it -relished in it. This was it. He could end this nightmare now. All that pain all that humiliation, surely this was only just?

"Leo…" Looking up, he could see his brothers beginning to regain their bearing, sitting up from where they were knocked down. He blinked. Across the room from him, Raphael was pushing himself up on the bars, his emerald eyes still slightly glazed from his earlier blow, yet he held Leo's gaze. "Whatever you decide. We're with you." Turning to his other two brothers, he saw the same look of acceptance in their eyes, the same pride and supressed bloodlust.

His gaze dropped back to the blade against the man's throat and froze.

For a moment he could see his own reflection. He could see the blood cascading from his various wounds, the bruises and old scars all a result of the man kneeling before him – but most worryingly, he saw his own eyes. In that moment, he could see the pure hatred boiling inside his soul, his lust for vengeance and closure.

Looking at the reflection, he could not tell those eyes from the ones Adamu had fixated upon him with so many times.

He closed his eyes and swallowed thickly.

"No." He lowered the blade. "We're not like him." He kicked the man to his front, trapping one arm underneath his own weight. "He can face justice for what he did to Dan and the others. That will be vengeance enough." Raising his head, he met his father's eyes. The rat's gaze was warm with pride. He nodded once.

He turned to get Mikey's nunchucks to tie the man's hands with, when the weight beneath him shifted slightly.

In slow motion, the scene presented itself. Adamu was pulling four throwing knives from a pocket, raising the arm previously trapped under his body – now clearly a ruse to retrieve his final weapons – and pulled back to throw. Leo's eyes followed the intended path in horror. Four blades, four targets. He was going to try and wound all of Leo's family in one go.

The turtle would only be able to save one.

His brothers – all still recovering – wouldn't be able to dodge fast enough.

There was no choice.

Just as Adamu went to release the knives, Leo did the only thing he could do. Using the blade he had taken from the man before, he chopped down with lightning speed, instantly severing the man's hand from the wrist. Leo couldn't help thinking that was the same hand which had touched him so, the one that had taken his dignity so freely.

Adamu howled in agony, clutching the bleeding stump to his chest, pain fogged eyes glaring defiantly up at the mutant.

Darkness was creeping back into the corners of Leo's gaze, his feet no longer feeling stable. He was exhausted, it was all too much. The coppery stench of blood was starting to get to him.

"Don…" He croaked to the resident genius, "Get father outta there…" Not even checking if his brother had heard him, he kept his gaze on the monster before him.

"Yield. You've lost. Accept it."

 _Please, just give up…_ He silently pleaded. He couldn't take much more.

Yet he should have known it would never be so easy.

Despite the pain he must have been experiencing, Adamu had one last trick up his sleeve. Something hit the floor, and a cloud of smoke burst around his feet. Coughing as the acrid smoke filled his lungs, Leo lost sight of the monster.

His breath hitched.

A metallic scrape echoed through the gloom, and the thud of footsteps cut into the confusion.

Grasping the bloodied blade, Leo dashed after the noise, heart in his throat. Adamu sounded like he was heading towards Mikey.

Without thinking, Leo stumbled through the darkness, sword raised.

His ears picked up the song of a blade being raised, and the turtle's instincts cut in.

He swung his own blade, felt the bite as it cut into flesh and the scream cut short followed by the clatter of a blade.

Limited vision now swimming, Leo swayed upon unsteady legs – a mixture of blood loss and exhaustion finally catching up with him now that the adrenaline was wearing off. Next thing he knew he was on his knees, blade beside him, slipped from his slick fingers as he fell… Not that he remembered the exact moment he had done so.

Slowly the smoke cleared, revealing the frozen figures of his family, eyes all glued to the scene before them.

Inches from Michelangelo was the tip of Adamu's sword, cradled in an unmoving hand attached to a headless body.

If he hadn't moved when he did, he did not wish to think what would have happened to his youngest brother.

Leo allowed himself to breathe, attempting rid himself of the sickness growing in his stomach.

They were safe. His job was done. That was all that mattered.

Finally he allowed the darkness to claim him as he felt himself collapsing to the ground, finally at peace, the shouts from his family fading away into silence.

They were free.

Their nightmare was over….

 **Wow.**

 **That was a lot harder to write than expected! XD**

 **So:**

 **\- What do you think? What you expected or no?**

 **\- What will come next?**

 **\- How will everyone react to such a conclusion?!**

 **Thanks for all your support, a couple more chapters to go and I think we're there... We shall see!**

 **Leave your thoughts and anything you think still needs clearing up!**

 **LL99 Out. :)**


	26. 0000 Hours

**Chapter 25**

 **0000 Hours**

 **Raphael P.O.V**

As he slowly regained consciousness, Raph became aware of blades clashing. Groggily, he pried his heavy lids open and was confronted with the rapidly moving figures of Leonardo and Adamu battling with such speed and force his gaze could barely keep up. The ground beneath the two warriors was soaked in blood, seeping from the wounds both figures now possessed. Raphael's heart clenched with a force he had never before witnessed. They had come all this way to face this demon and save their brother, yet here Leo was, dragging himself from the brink to save _them_. There was something so horrific, yet at the same time so impressive with the scene before him that Raph could only stare.

It was here, with his brothers out of action like himself with only Leo still standing, could the former hothead see just how strong their leader was. Even broken and battered as he was, he was still fighting with various weapons at a pace Raph knew he would never be close to, even at full strength.

Leonardo was the very definition of the skilled ninja their father had worked so hard to turn them into, determined to protect his family until the bitter end. His eyes were cool and calculating, every muscle tensed and ready, each movement performed with absolute precision.

Before he could even process what had happened, Adamu was down on his knees, clutching a bleeding stump to his chest as Leonardo hovered above him like an avenging demon.

"Don…" Leo's gaze never left his opponent. "Get father outta there…" Raph heard his brother scramble to Splinter's side. _It was over… It was actually over…_ A few tears of relief slipped beneath his mask.

"Thank god…" He murmured to himself. _They were safe… It was over…_

"Yield. You've lost. Accept it." The eldest spoke down to Adamu, and Raph could see the sheer exhaustion in his brother's face – the agony he was in finally allowing itself to be known.

And then the unthinkable happened. Smoke began to billow from the monster's feet, quickly filling the room so everything was obscured. Raising a hand, Raph couldn't even see his own fingers before his eyes, yet through the oppressing darkness he heard footsteps.

He froze, eyes wide, as if he could pierce the gloom through sheer will alone. Adamu was free… He was going to escape again… Clenching his fists, Raphael could only stare into the darkness in terror. If he escaped, they could never be free again… He would hunt them down as long as he lived… It wasn't fair… Not when they were so close….

There was a sound of a sword cutting through something before a dull thud echoed from the gloom.

 _Oh gods… What was that?_

Raphael bit his lip to stop it trembling. Who had just fallen? Please not Leo… Oh gods please not his brother… He couldn't even move from where he was crouched, so deep was his terror.

Gradually, the smoke began to disperse, revealing the chaos that had occurred within the gloom. Rapahel's breath caught in his throat.

There, inches from Michelangelo, lay a knife clasped in an outstretched hand on top a growing pool of blood. Beside the arm, Adamu's severed head was glaring at the sky, eyes once so full of malice now devoid of life while above the corpse, Leo stood, swaying, blade clenched in a blood-soaked fist. His gaze seemed to travel around the room once, hovering on each of his brothers and their father for a good few seconds before falling back to the body at his feet.

His weapon slipped from his trembling hands and he fell to his knees, cobalt orbs glazing over.

"LEO!" Raph was on his feet in a moment, all pain he had felt before now meaningless as he skidded to his brother's side just as his eyes rolled back and he collapsed to the ground. Carefully placing a hand under Leo's head, he lifted his brother up so his head could rest on Raph's lap as the former hothead checked his elder brother's pulse.

Grimacing, he turned to Mikey, still frozen in horror at how close he had come to meeting a violent end. Reaching out a hand, his little brother tentatively took it, and shuffled closer, tucking himself into Raph's side as he began to silently cry.

"He saved me…" Mikey managed through his tears. "I couldn't do anything…" Raph shushed his brother kindly, wrapping his undamaged arm around Mikey.

"None of us could." He assured the youngest turtle, "Leo saved us all…" Narrowing his gaze, he felt Leo's pulse again. "But now it's our turn to help him…"

"Thank you, Donatello." Splinter's voice came form the other side of the room as Donnie finally cracked the code to pry the cage open, and instantly father and son moved over to their fallen saviour.

"Leo…" Don breathed. With a wince, he knelt on Raph's other side and began checking their sibling over. "Pulse too weak, too much blood loss…" He raised his head, that old calculating look taking over his expression, the old doctor mode once again reawakened. "We have to get him outta here."

Splinter nodded in agreement and pulled out his shell cell, moving just outside the room so he could call their allies to arrange a path out of the building and to arrange someone to notify the authorities about the illegal front Adamu had hidden his crimes behind.

Mikey nudged Raph gently,

"What about…" He gestured to their eldest brother's torn limbs, the gapping wounds to his palms and soles. Raph balanced as he caught a glimpse of bone amidst the blood oozing from the holes.

"We can't say now." Don interrupted. "The wounds may heal with proper time and attention, yet with how long he's been in these conditions…" He faltered slightly, jaw clenched, before he shook his head. "But we can't consider that yet. We must get him out of here and cleaned up. Then we can see." Across their brother's still form, Raph and Don swapped a glance, and in that quick silent exchange, Raph could see the doubt and fear Don held for their brother. Whatever he was thinking – it wasn't good.

"Right my sons," Splinter returned to their side. "Casey and April have gone to collect the Shellraiser and Rockwell and Slash will be here to clear a path for us shortly." He paused for a moment, his eyes turning sad as they fell upon the bleeding form between them. "I am sorry you have all had to shoulder such a burden…" He whispered. "I was supposed to be the one to face him, not subject you to such an encounter again… For that I am sorry." Raph bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement, unable to find words to respond. A slightly awkward silence fell momentarily, broken by the sounds of tearing as Don began ripping up his mask and his cleanest gear on his person as he began creating makeshift bindings for Leo's many wounds. With one working arm, Raph copied his brother, removing his mask and belt, checking both were clean enough for temporary bandages before passing them to Don to cut up as well. Soon an orange mask joined the fray and Don started binding up Leo's hands and feet, doing his best to stem the flow of blood.

Splinter knelt beside them, closing his eyes and slowing his breathing as he began muttering in Japanese. A pale light began to emit from his palms, before he pressed them to Leo's plastron, transferring the light over. This continued for a good while, the brothers only able to watch in silence.

"Guys?" A shout came from the corridor.

"Slash." Raph raised his head. "Mikey, you mind?" He nodded at the door. The youngest pushed himself up and moved out to get their allies' attention. "Father?" He hated to interrupt whatever Splinter was doing, but they needed to move.

The rat's eyes snapped open, and the light faded away.

"Yes. Let us go." Seeing his sons' confused looks he quickly explained. "An ancient technique called the healing hands. It will help stabilise Leonardo's heartrate for now. It is not much, yet it is all I can do until we get back to the lair."

"You manage to… Oh." The words died in Slash's tongue as he entered the room. "I'll take that as a yes…" He muttered as he caught sight of the beheaded corpse of Adamu. Gritting his teeth, he nodded grimly. "No less than what the bastard deserved." Turning back to the turtles he inclined his head towards the door. "Let's get you guys home. How is he?" He gestured to Leonardo.

"Time will tell." Splinter stood, gathering his eldest son in his arms as he did so. "Can you all walk?"

Raph and his brothers nodded.

"Good." Rockwell entered. "The others are retreating as we speak, drawing the remaining troops away from our exit route. Let's go."

As one, the group moved towards the door, escaping the hell as quickly a they could. However, as Raph reached the doorway, he paused. Turning back to the dismembered corpse he forced himself to stare at the unseeing eyes of the man he once held such fear for.

"Come on, Raph." Donnie called from halfway down the corridor.

"He beat you." Raph murmured to the head, fists clenched. "You got off easy. Despite everything he ended you with honour. You didn't deserve that, yet he allowed you that dignity."

"Raph!"

"You tried to destroy us – destroy him, and you failed. And you died in the knowledge that everything you worked for fell through." He spat on the ground. "We'll get through this. Together. Just as we always have. Nothing you did will stop that." Turning from the room, Raph marched out, joining his family just as they were reaching the elevators.

Gathering inside, the brothers looked back at the corridor and each imagining the horrors that had occurred within the walls. Mikey reached out and grasped Raphael's hand, who in turn reached for Donnie's. Holding onto each other, the doors slid shut, closing off the prison from view and shutting the door on a chapter of their lives they would never again want to relive.

They were free.

At last it was true.

Adamu wouldn't harm them anymore.

It was time to move on.

It was time to heal.

The elevator began to move down, leaving the nightmare far above them, trapped in a windowless cell tainted with the reek of blood, somewhere they would never return to except in the dreams they were certain would forever follow them in their darkest hours.

Raph gripped his brothers' hands tighter and they squeezed back.

They would get through this. For each other. For themselves. And for Leo.

They were family. Despite everything he'd done, Adamu hadn't changed that.

They were stronger than that.

And time would prove that was so…

 **+0002 Hours**

 **Leo P.O.V**

 _…Quick… infirmary…_

 _…Losing… blood…_

 _…Help… now…_

 _…Somebody…_

A disjointed array of words circled around him.

He thought he recognised the voices, yet no faces accompanied them.

But he felt safe.

That was all he knew for certain…

But where he was and who was around him didn't register.

There were vague memories, like an old life…

A loud groan rumbled around his ears. It might have been his own, or it may not have been… Nothing was certain.

 _…Awake… Hurry…_

 _…Leo…_

 _…Leo…_

 _…Leo…_

Was that him? He didn't know… It all seemed so far away…

Another moan… And this time accompanied by a sensation of hands upon his clammy skin sending a shiver through his system followed closely by a wave of pain.

He must have cried out.

It hurt.

Suddenly everything hurt.

He could feel.

He wanted it to stop.

He just wanted to sleep…

The darkness was so tempting just to embrace…

Why couldn't he…?

 _…No… Don't…_

He squeezed his eyes tighter, his entire body trembling…

Memories were starting to the surface… Grizzly hands scraping through the peace of the dark oblivion… Images of blood, of blades and pain… Of eyes wide in fear and hands reaching out for a saviour that wasn't there…

He cried out again, agony shooting through his system….

 _…Sorry… Hold…_

I don't want this… Let me go… Let me escape… But the words wouldn't make it to his lips.

He bucked and thrashed, the hands upon his skin feeling uninviting and pulling at a memory worse than those that had come before.

Oh gods no… Please no…

 _…Sedative… NOW…_

A prick upon his arm and something flowed into his system.

He could feel something burning into his veins.

NO!

Don't take him… He wanted peace… No more pain… Nothing more… Just peace… Gods, give him peace…

 _…Calm… son…_

 _…Out… alone…_

 _…Why…_

 _…Peace…_

Yes… That sounded inviting.

A hand caressed his burning forehead, the coolness a comfort, yet the touch bringing a whimper to his lips.

The darkness was enclosing around him.

Fear and pain were all that lay before him… He couldn't do anything.

Helpless…

Weak…

Failure…

He allowed himself to fall back into oblivion, the horrors of his mind proving too much.

When escape finally reached him, it was welcomed with open arms…

 **+0005 Hours**

 **Splinter P.O.V**

Wiping down his hands, the rat watched as his genius son and Rockwell finished closing up the last of Leonardo's wounds. He took a shuddering breath.

He had assisted where he could, yet he had none of the skills and knowledge his son possessed – his presence merely to offer an extra hand if needed or to pass implements when requested. Again he had tried to use the healing hands to try and reach his son – yet the physical wounds were of more importance thus his spiritual healing had been forced to take a back seat for the present.

For hours, Donatello and Rockwell had laboured over the fallen leader, giving blood transfusions, stitching wounds and re-wrapping limbs. It had been a harrowing experience from start to finish, from watching Leonardo drift in and out of consciousness as Casey rushed them home in the Shellraiser, thrashing at the slightest movement and crying out in pain as the vehicle jolted his injured body, from hastily delivering treatment to his other sons while keeping an eye on the most severely injured of them, and then rushing Leonardo into the infirmary. Donatello had insisted on overseeing the procedures despite a mild concussion and his own battered body, and grudgingly, Splinter had permitted his son to do so – knowing he would not win such an argument.

Over the course of the hours, Donatello had barely stopped, and now, as he and Rockwell claimed Leo would be stable for now – Splinter spoke up.

"And now we must tend to your injuries as well, Donatello." With a sigh, the turtle allowed his father to change the wrappings over his shell and his head, checking him over for any other wounds he had missed, and thankfully finding none. Once satisfied, Splinter had ordered Donatello to rest – or at least sit down – before he gave his verdict over Leonardo's condition.

Lowering himself into a chair, the genius sighed.

"First, my brothers need to hear this as well. Tell them they don't have to eaves drop at the door anymore." With a small smile, Splinter threw open the infirmary door, surprising the two remaining turtles who were indeed lurking outside.

"Come." He helped them up, quickly casting an eye over Raphael's bandaged shoulder to ensure the supportive brace had not been jolted out of place as he did so.

"So?" Raphael's voice was hoarse. After his outburst in that horrible place as he rushed to his brother's side, he had returned to his silence, eyes haunted and body language tense – although Splinter supposed this was currently more to do with his brother's state of wellbeing rather than his own inner demons.

Donatello pinched his beak, eye ridges furrowed.

"It's not good."

That much was clear to see. On the other side of the infirmary, Leonardo lay upon the bed, a breathing tube down his throat, and IV drip and a bag of blood feeding into his arm at a steady rate as a heart monitor beeped weakly albeit steadily beside him. His body was covered in bandages and splints and the areas of skin skill visible were beaten black and blue.

Splinter heard his youngest son swallow audibly.

"Why?" Michelangelo whispered; his own re-wrapped hands clenched before him.

"He's fallen into a self-induced coma." Donatello reported. "The trauma he's undergone in unimaginable, so that came as no surprise. I have no idea how long it could last; however he should re-awaken in time." A grim silence fell over the group. "However, there's the issue of his hands and feet…" Splinter watched his son bite his lip, as if he were mulling over his words. "The damage to the tendons and muscles are extreme, and the wounds are not clean..." The genius paused, looking at his hands, not meeting his family's eyes.

"And then there's the issue of infection." Rockwell continued when Donatello did not continue. "His hands in particular are of concern due to the wounds being re-aggravated before they could properly heal from the first time. We've tried to treat them as much as we can at this moment in time, however the infection is serious." The chimp's tone was severe. "Me and Donatello have discussed our options and he wishes for your input as well. Personally, I would consider our best option is to stop the infection before it can spread any further…" Splinter noted the way his genius son's jaw clenched at this and his ears drooped.

"Well we have to stop it, don't we?" Michelangelo chimed in, eyes pleading. "Why the questions?"

"Because, Mikey, the method Rockwell is referring to is amputation…" Donatello's tone was devoid of emotion, yet the hurt was clear in his eyes. Raphael and Michelangelo both inhaled sharply.

"Hell no." Raph burst out. "What will he do when he wakes up? He wouldn't cope!"

"We couldn't!" Michelangelo joined in, but to their surprise Donnie jumped to his feet.

"It's not that simple!" He slammed a fist onto the workbench. "The damage is severe. As it stands, he will probably never walk unaided again! It's a miracle he's alive, but with the state he's in, his body may not be able to fight infection, and this could kill him…" The turtle's voice broke, and he spun away, hiding the tears escaping his control. "I hate this. I don't want to subject my brother to that…" His focus turned to Rockwell who had the decency to bow his head. "But if infection spreads… He could lose more… An entire arm… Or his life…" Splinter approached his son and placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"We must do what is right. In time, he will understand, whatever you choose." The genius choked down a sob. Suddenly Michelangelo appeared next to them and wrapped his arms around his directly older brother's shell.

"Do what you have to. Just please… Please don't let him die…"

As the two younger turtles embraced, Raphael just stared at Leonardo, his gaze set.

"No." Everyone's head shot up, staring in confusion at the red banded turtle. Raphael ignored them and moved to his brother's bedside, his hand reaching out and grasping Leonardo's bandaged one. "We have to believe in him. He will beat this. We just have to trust him."

Splinter sighed sadly.

"Raphael… It is not a question of will –"

"Yes, it is." His son bit back, a spark of the old hothead returning momentarily, "Adamu was going to kill us… And nearly succeeded. But Leo saved us… Against all odds, he wouldn't let us die. He ain't gonna go out like this. Odds mean nothing to him. Just you wait and see…"

Donatello shook his head sadly.

"I want to believe you, Raph…" He stated defeatedly, "But all evidence is against us. We don't have the time to wait. We have to act soon to save him."

"You can build prosthetics, can't you?" He mused. Grudgingly the genius agreed. "Then it wouldn't matter if Leo loses a hand or an arm – he would still need something made. Trust him for now, but if it spreads – then you'll have to act."

Scoffing, Donatello waved an arm to his lab.

"It's that simple, is it? Just leave it to fate? Believe in a miracle?"

"Yes." Raphael shrugged. "Because miracles are all we have left."

Without another word he sat himself beside Leo, turning his back to the discussion. Donatello sighed in defeat.

"Two days, Raph. I'll give your absurd theory two days." Lowering himself back into the chair, he closed his eyes, fists clenched. "I just pray you're right…" He whispered.

Bowing his head, Splinter turned and left the room.

It was decided then. Now they could only wait and see.

The next few days would not be easy…

 **DUN DUN DUN**

 **-Will he pull through?**

 **-Will amputation be the answer?**

 **-What will all this do to the bros?**

 **-WHEN WILL THIS NIGHTMARE END?!**

 **Leave your thoughts and reviews as always, I love hearing your ideas. :)**

 **LL99 Out.**


	27. 0024 Hours

**A/N: No excuses, just haven't been able to sit down and get this thing flowing right. Hope it truned out okay. Was asked to include bro fluff so we shall see what happens admist the chaos. :)**

 **Chapter 26**

 **+0024 Hours**

 **Mikey P.O.V**

"Hey, Leo… I just… I just want to thank you for… you know…" The orange banded turtle clenched his twisted fingers into fists, doing his best to ignore the pain that still resided there. Swallowing thickly, he blinked away the nightmarish image of their captor's hand, so close to where he had cowered, the knife gleaming menacingly as the smoke had lifted. "I can't stop seeing it, you know." His voice may have cracked, yet he pushed forth – determined to speak his mind. "Dad says it's normal after everything… But to see you like that…" A weak laugh bubbled out of his throat and quickly died in the tense atmosphere. "You're a hero, bro… My hero." His gaze raised to rest upon his eldest brother's bandaged face, "What you did… None of us could have done, not even before all of this..." Reaching out, he took Leo's hand gently, "Somehow you managed to beat him. I'd lost hope that was even possible, but you did it… you actually did it."

Mikey shook his head, clearing the tears threatening his vision.

Upon the infirmary bed, his brother was too still, his skin a pale mockery of its former shade and the darkness under his eyes and around his cheeks all too prominent. This wasn't the same Leo Mikey had once known, heck, he wasn't even the same himself, yet for Leo to appear to this defenceless... It all just took Mikey back to their horrific imprisonment when all hope had vanished.

Shaking his head of such dwellings, he gripped his brother's hand tighter, careful to avoid the thickest wrappings around Leonardo's palm.

"Please, Leo… We can't lose you. Not again. Just fight a little longer… Please…"

Lips quivering, the youngest turtle shifted in the bedside chair, moving close enough so he could rest his head against Leo's chest, feeling the slow yet steady beat through the plastron, appreciating the fact there was still signs of life.

He hadn't given up yet.

Not completely.

Donnie was still certain that the infection raging through their brother's system was unlikely to improve but instead would continue to spread until it had caused irreversible damage, yet Raphie had continued to remain stubborn in claiming Leo would pull through.

Mikey didn't know who to believe.

On one hand, he didn't want to doubt his brother's strength, but on the other, he had never been given a reason to disbelieve Donnie… It was just that nothing seemed simple anymore.

He didn't know what he could believe in.

Shuddering with the uncertainty of it all, Mikey focused back to his brother before him, wishing his words could reach his big brother. Still grasping his hand, the youngest shifted from his seat, dragging his aching body onto the bed, careful not to touch the numerous tubes and wire attached to Leo's form.

Pulling his brother's hand to his own chest, Mikey curled up into Leo's side, feeling the steady pulse of the heartbeat that still fought on strongly – determined to prove them all wrong.

"Just keep fighting, bro." The youngest muttered. "I believe in you. We're free now, you don't have to hide anymore…"

Squeezing his eyes shut against the tears, Mikey bit his lip, wincing as blood seeped from the healing wounds there. Nestling further into Leo's side he fought to control his breathing.

He would be strong for Leo this time.

Leo would get through this and when he did, Mikey would be certain he would be there.

He wouldn't let his brother suffer alone anymore.

He'd always been the one to be protected, the one who was allowed to smile and be himself, and now it was his turn to protect.

All he wanted was for his brother to be able to smile again.

As a tear rolled silently down his cheek, he counted the heartbeats, the constantly increasing number the only comfort amidst the silence of the night.

 **+0048 Hours**

 **Donnie P.O.V**

Rubbing his eyes, Donnie checked over his brother for the second time that hour, ensuring all vitals were still constant and that the fluids feeding into Leo's system were all at the correct levels.

He already knew they would be, yet he couldn't be too careful.

Leo's condition was critical, and if not for Raph's hope filled insistence that Leo could naturally overcome the odds, Donnie could have already acted to try and save him like the eldest had saved them.

Clenching his fists, Donnie looked down at his brother.

They had both lied to one another to try and protect their family, yet what the eldest had to go through had been despicable. It was no wonder Don's relationship with his eldest brother had fallen apart so violently in the aftermath, so now it was only natural that the genius was eager to make things up to his brother.

Somehow.

He recalled his words to Raph and Mikey after Leo had fled, his musings about being brothers.

 _"When was the last time we acted like that, though? When did I act like that? I pushed you all away – pushed him away…. And look what happened… How can we say Brother yet hurt each other like this?"_

He had been right to be ashamed of himself, especially since, despite his desire to help his brother, he would probably hurt Leo again in just a day's time when he would have to be responsible for the decision regarding the infection.

Shaking his head, he collapsed into the stool beside Leo's bedside, careful not to jar his own shell.

"What can I do Leo?" The genius sighed, screwing up his snout in frustration. "Always, _always_ , we've had each other's shells… How did we let him change that for us?" Letting out a heavy breath, Donnie looked down at his brother's face, staring at the lines he hadn't ever noticed before. "I was so wrapped up in my own problems I didn't notice yours…" Running fingers across Leo's arm, weaving between the IVs and bandages, he cursed his own weaknesses. For so long he had looked inwards to try and do the best for his family, but somehow, he had failed to look out to what his brothers were actually going through. Machines and calculations had always been his escapes, however, the fact it had taken Adamu to sour the taste of his escapes for him to open his eyes to reality was sickening. Donnie could only now see how limited his perception of his place in the family had been.

"I'm sorry…" He choked out, bowing his head to rest upon his brother's hand. "I'm so sorry it's taken so long… Come back to us and I'll do better. Please Leo… Let me make it up to you…"

Grasping Leo's unmoving hand, he could feel the skin temperature radiating through his fingers, telling his rational mind just how bad the infection was. All the antibiotics seemed to have such little effect and each time he changed the bandages the smell and appearance of the wound told the same horrifying tale that healing would not occur easily.

"Fight it, Leo. I don't care about ego or any of that… Prove me wrong, even if it's just this one time, just prove me wrong…"

Swallowing thickly, he raised his head, watching the heart monitor for even the slightest sign that his eldest brother had heard his plea.

He wasn't certain, yet he could have sworn there was the slightest alteration in the beat – a quick jump of a pulse – but the anomaly vanished as soon as it appeared.

Clenching his jaw, Donnie shook his head as he stood and turned back to his desk.

He had the next course of medicines to prepare and his own shell to check.

"Prove me wrong. And do it fast." He whispered one final time. "As we don't have much time…"

+0050 Hours

Raph P.O.V

Casting a glance back to the door where Don had just disappeared through, Raph took a breath. Finally, he was alone with his comatose brother.

"Hey bro..." He offered a sad smile. He knew the looks his family kept throwing his way, knew their eyes held the sympathy as if his beliefs that Leo would improve weren't grounded in reality. "You're cutting it pretty close, don't you think... but then isn't that what you usually do?" Taking hold of one of his brother's hands he felt the heat radiating through the bandaged palm and took note of the way the wrappings now snuck their way further up the wrist, more towards the forearm now, a depressing reminder that the infection was - as Donnie had gravely predicted - spreading more aggressively.

"Don's put the deadline tomorrow morning, Leo." The former hothead explained to the still form in the bed, "Rockwell will be coming back down here to assist... I honestly thought this would be something else you could beat..." His voice cracked a little, but he managed to bite the rest of the words back before his emotions got the better of him. Even now, his fear of Adamu made him suppress his feelings... That was something he was talking about with father, albeit with much reluctance on his part. His father was so supportive of each of them - probably his way with dealing with his powerlessness during past events - but he was no Leo.

As long as he could remember, Raph had found his rock to be Leo. His elder brother, the one he could confide in without having to worry about breaking his tough guy act. Together they swore to protect their little brothers... But when Adamu struck they were rendered helpless.

There was so much Raph wanted to apologise for, to explain his reasons for what he did, to confess the nightmares he was still haunted by... But he knew that all those would be nothing compared to what his big bro had endured.

Was still enduring.

"I'm sorry, bro." He muttered, "I wish I could have saved you, could have taken your place. You've gone through so much... and I..." He choked again, biting his tongue to strangle the rising sob. "I just want a chance to make it up to you... Please don't leave us... We're still struggling, we're still not whole..." Sniffing he lowered his head upon Leo's hand, "We need our big brother back... I just... I just wish you could hear me... I need to say so much... But... But..."

"But I just want to hear your voice again..."

Raph spun around, hastily wiping away his tears, yet Mikey didn't even blink. He just stood close behind Raph, staring at Leo, tense jaw making the scaring around his mouth even more prominent.

"Mike..." Raph muttered, and slowly his baby brother turned his sad gaze to him. Raph held out a hand, and Mikey stepped closer. Without a word, Raph opened his arms and embraced Mikey. At once, the tension around his brother vanished and he melted into his older brother's plastron, burying his head into Raph's neck as he clung on as if for dear life.

"I don't like seeing him like this, Raphie..." Mikey eventually admitted, not pulling away from his brother. "I don't want to think that he might..."

"He will wake up." Raph interrupted, sensing where his brother's thoughts were headed. "He can't leave us. Not like this."

Mikey hummed in agreement, yet Raph could tell he still wasn't convinced.

"I saw him thrown into that place dead..." The youngest breathed after a long pause. He didn't meet Raph's eyes. "And then I watched as they threw him in again after he claimed they tried to drown him..." Those once bright blue eyes turned up to meet Raph's own. "I've seen him at what I thought was his worse, but at least he was still fighting there... I don't know why, but now he seems to have given up..."

He swallowed audibly.

"You know you asked me what _watashi mo tsumi o okashita_ meant... I lied. It didn't mean whatever I told you, it means _I'm sorry little brother, I also committed a crime_..." The youngest let that settle in Raph's mind for a moment. "And now we know what he meant... If I had asked him... Maybe he wouldn't have had to tell us like he did... Maybe he wouldn't have ran... Maybe Adamu wouldn't have-"

"ENOUGH!" The new voice made both turtles spin round, startled by the anger in Donnie's voice. "How dare you try and take responsibility, Mikey? How were you supposed to guess? _I_ made a deal as well; _I_ should have interpreted the signs. I'm the genius. It's my responsibility!" Brow furrowed in frustration, Donnie moved to his brothers' sides, not meeting their gazes. "I sent him back into the arms of that monster." He choked out, "Not you, Mikey, not Raph. Me. And when I do this..." His hand trailed tenderly across Leo's palm, "Any chance for mending what went wrong between us will be destroyed."

Shaking his head, Raph bit back all the sarcastic responses he could come up with, fearing what consequences they could result in. Instead he merely released Mikey and stood beside the genius.

"I mocked him, Don. I told him he was a rubbish leader, not knowing that he was working on plans as we spoke. I insulted him when he must have been suffering himself... How does that make me any less guilty?"

"We all hurt each other in our own ways..." Mikey whispered, hands clenched tightly in his lap. "We all just want a chance to get everything in the open, to speak with our brother again..."

"I hate myself." Donnie eventually muttered. "Adamu sent me everything. Everything that ever happened to each of us, and I didn't even think of telling you guys... Just think, it could have helped with healing - it could have assisted accepting what happened to us-"

"It could have been too much too soon." Raph added calmly. "He broke us, and those could have made matters worse. Whatever your reasoning, you ended up doing the right thing. No one can hate you for that."

Without another word, Raph placed one arm around his lanky brother's shell careful to avoid the plastic covering where sections had been removed. Grudgingly, Donnie accepted the hug, and Raph could see the hidden relief that they hadn't called Donnie out for any mistakes.

"Whatever happens tomorrow," Raph murmured as Mikey joined the turtle pile, "We'll see it through together. Not one person is carrying this alone - "A pointed look at Don here, "We started this together and we'll finish it as brothers. Agreed?" Murmurs of agreement arose from the other two and the second eldest cast a glance over his shoulder.

"You hear that Leo. We need you. Don't give up on us yet. We haven't given up on you."

In an unspoken agreement, the brothers parted and took places around the bed. The coming night would be long and dark yet having one another there meant no one would shoulder it alone.

Eyes turned to their fallen brother, they did all they could.

They waited, and prayed for a miracle.

 **+0064 Hours**

 **Splinter P.O.V**

As the new day arose, the aging rat began his morning routine, hoping for some comfort from the familiarity of the movements.

First, he changed into his kimono, rolling his futon up and tucking it neatly away. He then took out some incense and lit it, carrying the smoking sticks to the miniature shrine in the dojo. There he prayed that his beloved Tang Shen would guide Leonardo's spirit back to where it belonged and wished for the continued strength to do his part in protecting his children from further harm.

Rising from his meditations, he began a kata - feeing the pull of muscles that had been too tense with worry as of late and focused his efforts there. After a good hour, his fur wasn't even damp from perspiration, and with a final bow to his beloved, he made his way to the kitchen.

The silence of the lair used to be disturbing, yet now he had grown accustomed to it. There was still a long path left ahead to travel, yet for now he would take comfort in the mere fact that he could sense his sons' presences around him once more.

"Morning, Master Splinter." Splinter's ears pricked up at the feminine voice and, with green tea in hand, he moved out towards the pit, smiling at the appearance of his red headed pupil.

"Good morning, April." There was a clatter outside in the tunnels and the rat shook his head. "And Casey." The raven-haired man's head popped up from above the turnstiles, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Yo, s'up rat dude." Casey then sobered up, "How's it looking?" At this Splinter's ears dropped.

"When I saw him last night, it was not looking promising." he hated to admit, "The infection hadn't spread drastically, yet neither had it receded."

He watched as the two young humans' expressions dropped, deep sadness filling the room.

With a deep breath, April – ever the strong rock of the extended Hamato family – squared her shoulders. "Then we'll just have to help as much as we can." Bowing his head, Splinter offered silent thanks for such a caring friend to his sons, glad that in their darkest hours these two would offer their guidance.

"Greetings, Splinter." Rockwell floated over the turnstiles, eyes darting around the entire room as if taking every reding that he could in that short moment of time. "I am guessing no change?" Splinter shook his head.

"Allow us to go through, Donatello should be there already."

And indeed, he was, as were Raphael and Michelangelo. All three were clustered round the computer with wide eyes.

"Guys?" April enquired. "Is everything..." At this moment, Donatello turned up, his gaze watery. Splinter felt his heart clench, yet his son spoke the words he had dared not to consider a possibility.

"It's receding..." The genius beamed, "All tests have come back positive. I don't understand it, but it's receding. I won't have to operate." The joy in his son's voice was infectious, and the rat found himself smiling widely as well, relief escaping his usual sense of control.

"Oh thank the gods." He breathed. Moving to his sons' sides, he embraced them, and they in turn returned he gesture, each as pleased as the others. In a low voice he added quietly so just they three could hear, "He heard your voices. He has listened."

Releasing them, he turned to Rockwell. "I assume you and Donatello would like to exchange notes, so for now allow us to leave you both." With these words he guided his children from the room, allowing the medical experts of the family a chance to discuss the latest developments.

"Father." Splinter looked down to meet Raphael's self-conscious gaze. "I had watch last night, would you mind if I turned in?" Smiling in what he hoped was a reassuring manner, the rat nodded his approval.

"Of course, my son. You have helped guide your brother home." At his words, Raphael's face dropped.

"No. He isn't here yet..." With a shy smile at Casey, the former hothead dragged his feet towards his room, leaving his father watching the scene sadly, knowing in his heart his son's words were true.

There were still plenty of battles still to come, one little victory didn't change that.

 **+0065 Hours**

 **Raph P.O.V**

As glad as he was that his brother was showing signs of recovery, Raph still felt that this wasn't enough. He knew he was being stupid, irrational even, yet he felt that more progress should be occurring.

The real reason he had asked his father if he could disappear was due to an itch that had been bothering him ever since he sat beside his brother's beside the night before.

He had experienced what he could only describe as a spiritual pulse - a spike of a connection he had only felt when he had stumbled across his brother on the spiritual plane to face Adamu. Call it a hunch or an act of desperation, he wanted to know if he was right to think his brother's spirit was reaching out to him.

Why his father hadn't picked up on the sensation before now, Raph couldn't begin to guess, but he knew if he himself didn't try now, he would regret it.

Setting himself upon the floor, he crossed his legs and closed his eyes.

Taking a breath, he tried to remember all those lessons Splinter had given them about how this worked, about calming the heartbeat and emptying the mind, but it seemed impossible to do.

In the other room his brother was still laying there half dead, his mind far from his body. How could he empty his own mind of that fact? Leo was his rock, always had been. To do something like this without him...

 _No. Focus._

He had to do this. Hadn't his brother done the impossible for them? Surely this was nothing in comparison?

Heaving a sigh, he straightened his spine and squeezed his eyes tighter together.

 _Breathe in, breathe out…._

 _Focus…_

 _Leonardo…._

 _Ani…_

 _Please…_

 _Come back to us…_

With a defeated sigh, Raphael opened his eyes.

He couldn't do it. It was beyond him… It was –

Hold on.

Turning around, he took in his surroundings. No longer was he in his room, but rather he was in an empty space – an endless plane stretching out in all directions away from him. The only change in the surroundings was a glowing figure.

"Leo?" Raph breathed, stumbling to his knees. "Leo!" He cried out as he caught a better glimpse of the figure. Before he knew what his spiritual form was doing, he was sprinting across the plane towards his brother. Skidding to a stop beside him, the younger turtle reached out to touch Leo, yet his fingers passed through his body. His body was still, eyes turned to the far distance, wide and unseeing.

"Come on, bro…" Pleading now, he kept throwing his hands through the phantom form, attempting get its attention. "You're safe now. You can come back to us! We'll protect you, we love you…" As he begged, his fingers passed through his brother's chest area and suddenly he snapped up, eyes blinking for the first time.

"Leonardo?" There was still no answer, however to Raph's amazement, his brother's lips began to move. Leaning closer, he could just about make out the words.

"…Afraid… Don't hurt me… I can't leave… Please… Leave me alone… So scared…"

Carefully, the shorter turtle wrapped his arms around his brother, careful not to phase completely through him.

"I'm here. We're all here. You don't have to be afraid; you don't have to hide…"

There was a pause in the mutterings, and for a moment, Raph could swear Leo's eyes flickered over his own.

" _Raphie_ …"

Without any warning he collapsed to his knees yet before Raph could follow him, he blinked, only to open his eyes to the sight of his own room.

"W…what…"

Spinning around in confusion he searched desperately for his brother, only to realise the horrifying truth that he had let the opportunity pass through his fingers. He had failed his brother. He wasn't good enough… He didn't know what he was doing… He couldn't save his brother…

Dropping his head into his hands he tried to hold it together. Maybe if he focused, he could get back to Leo… Looking up, he frantically began to gather up the half burnt out incense sticks, struggling to grasp them as his hands began to shake. Maybe if he tried really, really hard to clear his mind…

"GUYS!" A cry from Donnie caused him to jump to his feet, panic rising in his throat. "It's Leo! He's waking up!"

 **Like I said at the start, I'm sorry for the long delay. I've been overworked and stressed with very little writing time and little inspiration, so I am sorry. Good news, it seems like there may be a couple more chapters than originally intended, but hopefully I won't leave this next chapter as long! Whoops...**

 **Soooo:**

 **\- Was that Raph's doing?**

 **\- What will Leo be like?**

 **\- How will the bros cope?**

 **\- WILL THEY EVER FULLY RECOVER?!**

 **Thanks for all your reviews guys and keep them coming. :D**

 **See ya all next chap,**

 **LL99 Out.**


	28. 0066 Hours

**Chapter 27**

 **+0066 Hours**

 **Leo P.O.V**

Emptiness surrounded him. A weight pressed down from above, immobilising his form. He wanted his family, he wanted to be home, yet the pressure from above reminded him why he shouldn't dream to leave the dark.

His betrayal to his family.

His own sins.

The way he had failed to protect them.

The fact they knew the truth.

And it hurt.

Everything hurt so much.

Why should he long to return to the world that had caused him so much pain? His body had to be broken beyond repair, and if that was the case – what place was there for him? What leader – if he even deserved such a title – would he be without his physical prowess? For so long his only purpose had been to be the best ninja he could be, to prove himself to his father, yet now that life was so far away. He had been beaten into submission and the mere thought of being free to live his own life again was daunting.

The void just continued to loom around him, silently judging his failures.

Suddenly, a sensation passed through his heart, a touch – oh gods. It couldn't be him, could it? Every touch reminded him of Adamu, of what he did… He felt his form begin to shake. He was so afraid… He knew that bastard was dead, so why was he so afraid? Was it a vengenful spirit from beyond the grave? Was such a thing possible?

"Oh gods, please don't… Don't hurt me…" He begged to the empty void, "I'm… I'm…Afraid… Don't hurt me… I can't leave… Please… Leave me alone… So scared… Too much… It's just… Too much…"

Wrapping his arms around himself, he longed for the sensation to leave his mind, yet just like before another sensation reached him.

Wait…

He looked up; eyes wide.

It felt as though someone was… embracing him? There was no malice, only compassion…

" _I'm here. We're all here. You don't have to be afraid; you don't have to hide…"_ A disembodied voice echoed from his side. Leo turned to the sound, unable to believe his ears, all thoughts of Adamu leaving him.

"Raphie?" He breathed.

He heard a sharp intake of breath – an acknowledgement that he wasn't alone, and the eldest found himself falling down in relief – finally free of the invisible force that had held him upright. Raising his trembling gaze upwards, he readied himself for a look of his brother – yet instead he was only granted a vision of the void stretching high above him, pulling away at an astronomical rate… Or perhaps he himself was falling? Looking down his feet were melting through the floor. In panic, he began to struggle, attempting to rid himself of the floor which seemed to be melting around his body, letting him fall deeper, however the more he kicked about, the faster it dragged him down.

Great, he found himself cursing, he was able to move at last, only to drown in what could only be a manifestation of his own uncertainty… Just another failure to add to the list… As the surface crept up around his neck, searing as it touched the raised brand upon his skin, his eyes turned to the heavens and took a deep breathing, fearing it could be his last.

Squeezing his eyes closed, he allowed himself to be pulled under, letting the darkness claim him once more.

 **+0068 Hours**

 **Donatello P.O.V**

It had just been another watch, sitting beside his brother, allowing the soft yet steady beating of Leonardo's heart to sooth his nerves. There had been no change, which although that wasn't ideal, it did mean that he wasn't in danger anymore. The main trouble was now waiting for Leo to reawaken naturally. His body had been under tremendous strain, so much so that it's only hope of survival was to shut itself down completely to try and recuperate.

But of course, now Don was left wondering how long he would remain comatose for.

Physically he had improved tremendously in these last couple of days. His breathing was strong enough to remove the breathing tube and reduce the life supporting machines to just an IV line and heart monitor. In theory his body was healed enough to pull itself out of a coma, yet Splinter had mentioned Leo's spirit was still putting on a strong defence, possibly the main reason why the eldest turtle hadn't yet awakened.

With a sad shake of his head, Donnie flipped over a page in his book.

It was a sci-fi novella Mikey had given him, far from his usual realms of heavy textbooks and theory papers, yet when he had attempted to read through an old favourite about the cosmic censorship hypothesis regarding the impossibility of singularities to be hidden behind an event horizon arising from realistic initial conditions, the memories of that cell returned in force. He had found the paper shaking in his hands as he recalled the way Adamu had forced him to use his intellect for malice and twisted everything he enjoyed so the diagrams and equations became punishments.

Of course, Mikey had walked in just as he found he couldn't breathe, and had helped talk him back to normalcy, releasing the pressure sitting within his chest. Without a word, his younger brother had disappeared before returning with a thin book.

"Fiction." He had offered by the way of explanation.

Thankfully the plot held enough technical elements to still make it interesting, without bringing back memories of… well, he didn't want to think about that again.

A beep pulled his attention away from the thin pages.

Donnie cocked an eye ridge.

It originated from the brain monitor he had left on merely out of interest. There had been a spike of activity. The book fell from Donatello's hands as he jumped up from his chair, reaching out to grasp his brother's hand.

"I'm here, Leo. You can do it. Come back to us. We'll protect you – _I'll_ protect you…" He murmured. "I swear."

Beneath his fingers he felt for a pulse and took note of how it had increased slightly as the brain activity jumped up again. This time there was a twitch to Leo's face, nothing significant, yet a definite conscious movement of some of the muscles.

Don held his breath.

He dared not believe what he was seeing. Everything before him were clear signs of awakening, yet this was even sooner than he had dared to hope. A week would have been substantial enough to deal with the spiritual side their father had talked of, but they hadn't even been out of Adamu's reach for that amount of time.

While part of him mused over what could have caused such an early awakening, another was busy taking a mental list of what physical therapy he would have to administer to tackle the multitude of injuries his brother would have to deal with. Of course there was the substantial issue of his limbs, yet before they even worked on that, Don was certain that he would need to help strengthen the torso due to the still healing plastron as well as the issue with the shoulders to allow further movement. He swallowed. There was so much to heal, so much to fix, yet at the end of the day it would be Leo's own desire to move forward that would allow anything to move forth, and considering how reluctant Donnie himself had been to do just that, it would be highly improbable for their leader to accept such assistance…

Suddenly a low moan came from the elder turtle, his eyelids flickering now as if building up enough will to open.

"Come on Leo… You can do it…"

A hint of white appeared under one scaled eyelid before vanishing once more, the other followed, and then the white expanded to reveal a hint of blue and then quickly snapped shut. Another groan and the hand resting in Don's own tensed slightly. The breath in Donnie's throat caught, Leo could move his fingers… There was a chance to reverse the damage…

And then there they were… Two cobalt blue orbs flickering around the room, panicked and confused.

"Leo, Leo, it's me, it's Donnie…" The genius soothed, "You're safe. It's over. You're home."

The eldest's brow furrowed, as if not quite understanding.

"…Alive…" His raspy voice cracking, disguising the majority of what Don assumed to be a question.

"Just take it easy, bro. You were hurt bad. Everyone's alright, you saved us."

At these words, Leo winced and turned away.

"… Not right…" He whispered; face laced with pain. "…Didn't… didn't think… Just did…" His gaze moved back to Donnie's, "Sorry… Don't… Don't deserve…"

Whatever he didn't believe he deserved; Donnie didn't stop to listen. His brother's eyes were unfocused, not quite there, unsurprisingly considering the fact he'd just been in a coma. Subtly, Donnie grabbed a sedative vial from the table near the bed – quickly checking for air bubbles and proceeded to carefully insert the needle into Leo's arm and injecting the contents into his bloodstream.

"…So sorry… sorry… forgive… me…" The eldest was muttering deliriously, his voice already weakening as the drug entered his system.

"There's nothing to forgive, Leo." Donnie met his brother's glazed eyes as he gripped his hand as tightly as he dared, "We've got you. Just trust us again… Let us help you…" Those cobalt orbs seemed to pierce his soul, momentarily clear.

"I dishonoured us… Can't… be… for…giv…en…" He breathed as he was pulled under, his desperate gasps fading to a steady breathing as sleep took him.

Hands shaking, Donnie leant back. He hated to use the sedatives, yet his brother had seemed so distressed he saw no choice. What he needed was some actual rest now, for his body to readjust.

Standing, Donnie moved to the lab doors and shouted for his family.

Next time Leo awoke, they would all be there.

And they could all be there for him.

He only hoped Leo would let them.

 **+0078 Hours**

 **Mikey P.O.V**

The excitement he had first felt at Leo first waking up had soon vanished. At first he hadn't believed that Donnie had sedated his own brother as soon as he had awakened, yet after he had happened to be in the room when Leo had woken up a second time, the youngest had seen for himself. He had seen the dull glaze in Leo's eyes suddenly transform into intense fear at the slightest sound or touch, had seen the way he stared into empty air – not quite seeing them and failing to respond to their voices. Despite the fact he was with them physically, it still seemed like he was lost.

And Mikey hated to see him like that.

His brother was supposed to battle the odds and come out looking triumphant, or perhaps at the very least happy to see them – yet he only looked beaten.

Leo of his memory had completely crumbled. In his place was a hollow shell, only speaking to tell Don he was in pain or when his flashbacks returned causing him to thrash and pull away from them as they tried to stop him hurting himself. No brother should have to do that to one of their own blood, yet the role of brother had been morphed more into the role of caregiver. Gone were the softly spoken words, the heartfelt conversations or the knowing glances.

And that hurt the most.

Mikey just wanted his elder brother back.

Leo didn't deserve such an end to their nightmare. They were all slowly moving forward, finding ways to create a new approach to their lives after being so close to losing all freedom and hope, however Leo had yet to make that step. He didn't so much as live, rather occupy space.

Mikey recalled how closed off they had all been after their initial rescue all those months ago – and had revisited all the things they had discussed or done together to move on, but his efforts bore no fruit.

The closet he had got was when he broke down sobbing at Leo's bedside, begging through his tears for his mind to return to them, for his soul to rekindle its flames. As the tears flowed, he had felt a faint touch upon his head, and blinking, he had raised his head to find Leo resting a bandaged palm upon his skull. Mikey had been about to cheer at the breakthrough, but his brother still wasn't looking at him – instead his brow was furrowed as he stared at the empty wall across from his bed.

Soon the hand had withdrawn, but Mikey still looked upon the occurrence with hope. It was clear that the old Leo – the one who did everything for his brothers – was still trapped inside somewhere, only he would act unconsciously in such a way to a distressed brother.

When he had told his brothers, they had responded with similar tales. Leo had apparently touched Donnie's hand while he had been panicking about a kink in the IV line as if to calm him while Raph had explained of a presence in his dreams watching him – he said he knew it was Leo, and after what he had told them about his experience on the spiritual plane, Mikey believed it.

They were in agreement, yet not one of them could come up with a way to bring their brother's mind completely back to them.

So they continued as they had before. Setting up watch shifts and talking to their brother. Their father meditated to search for Leonardo's spirit yet could not reach him, while April used her abilities to try and reach his mind. Casey offered to scream into Leo's face to try and wake him up only to be quickly restrained by Donnie and Raph.

Mikey didn't admit he had tried something similar one night during his shift. It hadn't worked.

Gradually, as the days passed, he felt his hope receding. He wanted to believe, yet this entire experience had lowered his hopes for good to occur to them, and with each hour he spent by his brother, attempting and failing to reach his mind, a little more of his positivity felt as though it were being sapped.

He just wanted to be able to hold his brother without him trembling in his grip, wanted to reassure him like Leo had always done for him but most of all – he wanted to hear that voice free of pain.

But he felt as though the wounds ran too deep. Whatever love and family support had helped heal him and his brothers may not work for Leo.

He just wanted the chance to prove his own doubts wrong.

Was that too much to ask for?

Squeezing his brother's hand and receiving no response, he let out a sigh.

It probably was…

And it wasn't fair.

 **+0098 Hours**

 **Leo P.O.V**

Voices passed around him in a blur, drifting in and then back out of focus. He heard the whispers, the cries and the calls of the ones he had once known, he felt their presence, even if it were but a fleeting sensation - yet it just didn't feel real.

A name which he once knew was directed towards his resting body, spoken through the lips of the ones he once called family... Who once called him the same…

And when he opened his eyes momentarily to escape the darkness within, he often found himself being observed by concerned gazes – the pity and worry etched into the lines of those around only bringing the memories of the past out from where he was trying to bury them.

Sometimes he was forced to answer simple questions. Did anything hurt? How did he feel? Could he hear them?

Sometimes he would grunt a reply, occasionally speak up to whisper a few words when the pain became unbearable and would in turn be granted the peace of sleep.

But most of the time he would close his eyes and pretend not to hear.

No matter what his family said, he could never tear himself away from the memories of that fight, from the blood he had spilt. The feeling helplessness, the pain in his body which soon gave way to pain in his heart as his brothers were set upon...

Then the struggle to get free followed by a fight so intense he could barely recall a single moment of it. Only as the defeated man disappeared in a cloud of smoke – blade in hand – did the memory slow itself enough to be processed. He remembered raising his own katana, pushing off the floor with bleeding feet and stretching out a damaged arm.

He recalled the sound of bade cleaving through flesh and bone and the ring of metal hitting the stone floor as the knife was released.

He remembered removing his sword, watching the man drop to the ground, eyes still wide and mouth gasping as his head was severed from his shoulders. No final words, no glare of defiance. Death left no time for any of that.

There was just silence.

Thick and heavy.

And he didn't deserve to escape it.

This would be his punishment.

Everything he fought for just out of reach, blocked by the image he could not escape.

That final death stare of the one he murdered.

Adamu.

Now and forever.

A slave to the Master of the past.

Somehow, through the darkness and pain, it seemed fitting…

 **+0120 Hours**

 **Raph P.O.V**

The night before, Raph had been drifting about around the boarder between the world of dreams and the spiritual – much like he had been doing since his last encounter with Leo on the spiritual plane – when he heard a cry. It had been faint, not much more than an echo, yet he felt drawn towards it.

 _An eerily familiar image met his gaze – before him, he saw Leo's spirit bolt upright, wide eyed and beaming. It was the same face Raph had seen when he had found Leo just before the Master found them both. He ran to his brother, just as he had before – opening his eyes to greet him, however as Leo approached him, the elder turtle's arm raised as if reaching for something further away. Raph turned and – moving away from the both of them – was another Leo._

 _Raph frowned. Two spirit Leos? He'd not heard of anything like that before._

 _"Wait!" The Leo moving past him cried out, reaching for the other version of himself, yet the retreating form was swallowed by darkness._

 _Turning back to the remaining Leo, Raph could only watch as darkness crept up the eldest's limbs, tainting his glowing form till it barely stood out form the gloom. Leaning forward, he caught a few whispered words._

 _"… Find myself… Need to change… Can't face them… Not like this…"_

 _Finally, Raph understood._

 _Reaching down he touched his brother's arm, but instead of landing upon it, he melted through._

 _"Don't worry bro…" He spoke even if Leo wouldn't hear him, "I get it now. You and him… You're the same person. You just need to realise." Standing, he moved away from his brother, and thought back to his physical form, attempting to leave the spiritual plane._

Opening his eyes, he was back on his bed, in his room.

Leo wanted his old self back – hating how these recent months had changed his own perspective of himself – yet Raph knew that wasn't the solution.

Leo wouldn't be able to catch up with his alter spiritual identity without realising it himself – that he was still the same person, maybe changed by this nightmare, but still the same.

Sitting up, Raph rolled his shoulders, stretching out the stiffness of his muscles.

He needed to speak to his brother.

He wanted to help…

 **+1021 Hours**

Sitting beside his brother's bedside, Raph cleared his throat. After quickly checking around him, to ensure Donnie had actually listened to Raph and gone for a break, he began to speak, the memory of what he just witnessed burnt into his mind's eye.

"I saw you on the spiritual plane, Leo. I saw what you think of yourself." He swore he saw his brother's eye flicker, but he pressed on, "I know you think whatever… _he…_ did to you changed you, but you're not." He sighed, "I'm not speaking clearly… I… I just want you to know, Leo, that I don't see you any differently after what you told us." Raph's soft voice sent a jolt through the elder turtle's system, and – for the first time, the eldest turtle's eyes pulled away from the wall and turned slowly towards Raph. His lips moved a little before he coughed and tried again, voice scratchy from lack of use.

"How? How can you not?" The question was so pleading that Raph felt as though his next words should he carefully chosen. The slightest mistake could tip his brother over the edge. Trying to contain his shock that his words had somehow managed to reach Leo at last.

"Because..." He place a hand on Leo's shoulder ignoring the unintentional shiver which passed through the older turtle's skeletal form, instead meeting his dark cobalt eyes with such intensity that he could not dare to look away, "Because Leonardo, you are still our leader and my big brother."

Unfortunately, this did not seem to be enough. Leo tore his gaze from Raph's and turned his face away. For a moment Raph was afraid he had lost his brother again already, however after a long heavy pause, Leo spoke again.

"What brother would allow his blood to suffer?"

"The kind who had no other option other than to let us die." The answer came to Raph instantly, but merely brought a humourless laugh from the other turtle. Raph could only stare at his elder brother.

"Face it Raph. Adamu won." The name was spoken with a venomous tang, "There is no honour left in this warrior. No right to remain part of any clan." The words clearly echoed Adamu's own in relation to his disgraced brother who had been used to a similar fate, but frankly Raph couldn't give a shit. He shook his head.

"You claim to have no honour - to have been destroyed by this man, but you want to know what I see? I see a leader doing everything..." Raph felt his voice break a little as the memories of his brother's broken body flashed before his eyes, "to save his family... I see a brother who underwent things I wouldn't wish on anyone to spare us pain, and" tears were welling up in his eyes now as he finally allowed this pent up emotions to show, "and I see my big brother who never stopped wanting to protect us, even when that monster tried to manipulate your thinking." Leo's mouth was opened slightly, his gaze disbelieving. Raph dropped his head and hastily wiping his eyes. "I just wanted my brother to know I still love him. I don't care about your fucking honour or any of that crap." A note of the old fire he used to process crept into his voice through the tears. "I just want..." HIs words finally faltered, and he turned his head away, ashamed at not even being able to finish his confession.

"For things to go back as they were..." Leo's hoarse voice finished uncertainly and Raph's head snapped up, the smallest of smiles upon his lips.

"For our brothers to understand." He added, barely believing this was happening.

"And the fear to vanish..." The eldest finished in a whisper. Raph nodded, and hope jumped in his heart. A faint light had reappeared in those cobalt orbs, some distant energy from the past rekindled anew. Without another word, Raph lent forth and gently embraced his brother, slowly at first so not to make Leo jump, then with more desperation once he was certain his brother wouldn't react badly.

"Fear's a part of us now." He found himself muttering. "No matter what we do we're always going to be afraid. But we find a way to cope. Together." In his embrace he felt Leo's narrow shoulders begin to shake softly as suppressed sobs began to wrack his frame. Raph just remained still, holding his brother close, not saying a word. From his arms the eldest's voice came out in gasps.

"I still hear him, Raph... Every day... He tells me... He tells me..."

"Shh" Raph soothed, rubbing circles in Leo's cracked shell, "He can't hurt you anymore."

"He says I've brought dishonour to our family." He finished once he caught his breath. Raph shook his head against his brother's neck.

"That's a lie. Dishonour is when you don't think fight for what's right. When you hurt others for no reason or when you try and blame the innocent for the doings of the guilty." Raph cast his mind over all that Adamu had done to them, of what his memory was still doing. "Adamu had no honour. All blame lies with him." HIs voice softened. "I'm not saying it's going to be easy, bro, but you gotta get past this. You were a victim - we all were - what he dd to us isn't our fault. We're free." At last the damn broke and Leo began to sob into Raph's plastron, the emotions he must have been keeping pent up over the seemingly endless months finally breaking loose and consuming him.

As he cried, Raph whispered words of comfort while continuing to hold onto his leader, hoping he could show how much it meant to him that Leo was still with him. At last the sobs receded and the eldest bashfully pulled away and wiped his eyes before giving Raph a grateful smile.

"When did you get so wise?" He teased gently. For a moment the former hothead thought about it then answered honestly,

"The moment I realised there were things worse than death." Leo raised an eye ridge.

"What?" His gaze uncertain yet curious.

"Losing a brother." Raph concluded and the spirits which constantly raged on with unfaltering strength seemed to return and both suddenly saw each other in a new light.

Gone were the figures battered and broken by their imprisonment, but rather here sat two brothers determined to heal and support one another on the long road ahead. They were ready to face the past – no matter how painful – together.

Leo dipped his head slightly, breaking the moment, the new light in his eyes warming Raph's heart.

"Thank you Raph... Thank you for not giving up on me..." Raph smiled and the two touched foreheads once more. "I'm sorry –"

"Come on." Raph cut his brother off. "No apologies." He stood and held out a hand to pull Leo up, "Let's go speak to the others. I'll carry you."

Leo gave a smile - only small and still uncertain, yet a genuine gesture - before taking Raph's hand and being gently pulled onto his brother's shell. Raph made sure his brother wouldn't slip before together the two moved out of the darkness and towards the light of the kitchen where the sounds of morning routine were just beginning to build.

It was time to start rebuilding.

It was time to be a family once more.

 **Awwww there you have it folks.**

 **First off, due to the whole COVID-19 thing I'm off work for at least 3 weeks, possibly more. My closest family still have to work which is worrying as there's a lot of customer interaction even though they're not in the healthcare sector, and some relatives are in quite vulnerable situations with major heart and respiratory problems, so the concern is very real for us. I know we're all scared and uncertain, but as long as we follow advise, stay safe and be sensible we should get through this... Leo's somehow recovering and moving forward so we can hope to do the same... I send my thoughts out to you and your families and hope you're all safe. Let me know how you're all doing and if anyone just wants to talk, I'll be here.**

 **And in terms of this story, what do you guys think? What you were expecting or not?**

 **There's going to be one more chapter - probably within the next couple of days, but I was thinking of a follow up series of oneshots to cover scenes I had to cut or sections I couldn't fit into the plot, such as character interactions or character studies at a certain moment in time - I'll be opening requests for that if enough people are interested or wanting different ideas explored, so let me know.**

 **My thoughts go out to you all in these strange and scary times**

 **LL99 out.**


	29. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **4380 Hours**

 **Splinter P.O.V**

"Yame!" Splinter brought his staff down upon the dojo floor and watched silently as his sons halted in their gentle sparring before moving, as one group, before their father. To his surprise, for the first time since their horrifying capture almost ten months ago at the hands of Takashi Adamu, the four brothers knelt before Splinter, submitting to his authority as their sensei. The sight almost choked the rat with emotion, yet instead of showing this, he merely knelt down before them, receiving confused glances. Now level with them, he met each of their eyes in turn, seeing the fading fears and scars his sons had been forced to bear, reading their emotions which had almost torn them apart yet had somehow, against all odds, ultimately brought them together.

"My sons" He began, once he reached the end of the line. "For the first time since your terrible ordeal you have taken the first step back to returning home. Tonight, you trained not only as a team, but as brothers." He watched as they all lowered their gazes, a reaction so different from the first time he had spoken to them as a group after their imprisonment. He recalled Leonardo's harsh words - his sharp comment of " _your sons died in that place_ " and how he had called them " _broken freaks_." Never before had Splinter been so glad as to see his son proven wrong. "What you all faced nearly destroyed this bond," he continued, "yet somehow you have all risen up and joined together one again, and in doing so, you have made me very proud." His sons bowed to him and as their heads raised, Splinter caught sight of the brands still prominent on each of their necks that would never truly heal. After a moment Splinter stood. "I have invited your friends over for a _quiet_ " he emphasized the word, "evening. You've worked hard, but you still must rest and allow yourselves time to fully heal. You may go." With a final bow, the brothers left, talking amongst themselves leaving Splinter watching over their retreating forms with a hint of sadness. So much still needed to be fixed, the journey was far from over with each of his sons still showing clear signs of their imprisonment and the tortures they had endured there, but he knew they would never be the exact same turtles they had once been. Their innocence had been torn away, their spirits crushed, and bodies broken – but slowly, yet surely, there was progress.

Michelangelo had always been so lively and positive, and despite his sounding much more upbeat in recent weeks, Splinter had often caught him break off a laugh suddenly or stop smiling as his eyes clouded and his tongue ran across his lips. It was obvious that the memory of his forced silence still weighing heavily upon his mind. Splinter had also had long talks with his youngest son about his role in the team, and his importance to the family, slowly rebuilding his shattered confidence, reminding him that he was as much of a Hamato as his brothers and nothing would ever change that.

Donatello was much the same, in the way he appeared to struggle with what he used to view as his main purpose. It had taken months to coax him back to his calculations and designs without the fear of Adamu using his mind to trick him or force him to make a decision. But what Splinter could see was troubling him the most was the fact the brand on his foot had shown a way out of their prison and he had never noticed. It soon became apparent that he blamed himself for what happened to Leonardo since he hadn't gotten them out in time. Yet the more he watched Donatello interact with his eldest brother, he could see the way they were gradually rebuilding their relationship and in turn their confidence.

Then there was Raphael. His attitude change troubled Splinter the most. Once loud and aggressive, the former hothead was now a polar opposite of his former self, withdrawing into himself, flinching at certain things – such as the softest of criticism – and almost hesitant to resort to violence. From what Splinter could see, it seemed his son had become so used to the humiliation and suppression of his captors that he had lowered his defences in order to survive, yet this had left him oddly vulnerable. However, Splinter could see some hope. Over the past weeks, he had noticed Raphael assisting Leonardo whenever the latter would begin rebuilding his muscles in his limbs and helping him walk again. Throughout the eldest's rehabilitation, Raphael was always right by his brother's side, from assisting in the cleaning of his shell to catching him if he stumbled. These little moments brought an old light to Raphael's eyes and the two had begun to banter with one another like before, bringing a smile to the rat's face.

But then there was Leonardo. Out of all his sons, it was fair to say Leonardo had suffered the most, physically and mentally – and it saddened Splinter to know that this was in part due to the pressure he himself had placed upon his son's shoulders as leader. Over various weeks, he had encouraged Leonardo to begin opening up about his time in captivity, slowly allowing him to realise how he couldn't keep it all to himself. Splinter had listened in horror as his son had described his ordeal and whenever his voice broke or he grew too humiliated to continue, Splinter would meet his eyes and bow his head slightly, silently showing his unconditional love and how he would not hold anything against him. Yet it was by coming to terms with the horrors done to him could Leonardo face the fact he had taken Adamu's life. Splinter regretted his son having to carry this burden, yet he knew deep in his heart it was vengeance and no less than what the sick man had deserved. But like his brothers, his battle still wasn't over. Leonardo still struggled to sleep, his dreams frequently haunted by the so called " _deal_ " he had made and whenever someone touched him unexpectedly, he would often flinch or become shaken, so gradually they were all working in getting their brother more at ease with himself and begin around them all.

Then there was the physical damage of his limbs. The blades inserted through his hands and feet had formed clean cuts, yet they had been severe, so much so that the possibility of amputation had seemed very real, yet after he reawakened from his coma, Leonardo had eventually begun to improve. Now, six months down the line, he was up and about again. However it was clear that he would never show the same level of grace that he once had with his wrist and arm movements now less fluid, restricting the ways he could use his katanas, while his feet still pained him from time to time.

Splinter sighed and shook these thoughts away. He couldn't dwell in the past. HIs family was free and at last things could move closer to the way it had once been.

From the pit the cheerful tones of his sons interacting with their friends arose. Amidst the general chatter Splinter's sensitive ears could pick out the deep throaty rumble of Slash's laughter, the soft almost growling of Leatherhead's carefully chosen words, the gentle chuckle of Dan and the higher pitched tones of April and Karai. Peaking out of the doorway, the aging rat allowed himself a small smile at the sight. Each of his sons were chatting with their friends, each bearing a smile – comfortable in their surroundings.

Yes, the path ahead of them was long – yet Splinter no longer doubted his precious sons would endure.

They were strong.

They were now, and until the end of time: brothers.

 **And here we are my friends.**

 **The End.**

 **OR NOT** **!**

 **As stated in the previous Author's note, I've got some ideas for one shots to fill in any gaps, so please send me requests/ ideas or even some slight alternative concepts you would like explored. :D**

 **The first piece is a scene between Dan and Leo I couldn't fit anywhere and allows them to address the harsh words Leo spoke to him in anger, so keep an eye out for that!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **A massive thank you to all you amazing readers out there for keeping this going with your reviews and never dying support. This has been such a fun (maybe not the right word!) journey, so a massive shout out to the following people who reviewed:**

 **000Marie198**

 **aicefall**

 **Ailin Amy**

 **Beakers47**

 **BlingThing**

 **CharmGirlLove**

 **Cinnabunni**

 **Datninjaturtle**

 **dogsareawesome247**

 **Fluttershy127**

 **gastershadow**

 **Jasmine Wolfheart**

 **JillieBean073**

 **LadybugGirl7068**

 **Miraculous Pink Ninja**

 **Music71**

 **Only Hope No Fear**

 **Raigon**

 **ramirezsohany1110**

 **Raphaelfanguy4real**

 **SecretKata**

 **Taraninja20**

 **Techno Dawn**

 **Turtlecrazy714**

 **XxTurtleTomboy173xX**

 **And of course to all the unnamed guests.**

 **Thank you everyone, I couldn't have done this without your support. :D**

 **Take care and I look forward to hearing any ideas/thoughts.**

 **LL99 out.**


	30. Announcement

Hi guys, just to say I've started off this Oneshot collection with one about Dan and Leo and how they address the harsh words spoken by Leo.

It's called:

 **1056 Oneshots**

Original, I know! XD

I will be taking requests. Hope to see you there.

Take care and stay safe.

LL99 Out.


End file.
